Blood Secrets
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: 'Why me' Toshiro whispers, half eager to know the truth and half dreading to understand it. Gin's grin widens and his canine's gleam menancingly. 'Cuz there's somethin' about ya that is so irresistable and delicious,' he purrs hungrily, licking his lips.
1. Brother Hitsugaya

BA-DUM! BA-DUM!  
Is it his heart? Or his thudding footsteps as he races through the forest? He doesn't know. Or maybe he doesn't care. All he cares about is running, running, running. Away from _him_. Before he swoops down and...  
Toshiro shudders and almost stumbles over a tree root protruding from the ground. He quickly regains his balance and picks up speed, only looking back for a second before glancing around for an opening in the wild and closely knit forest of cypress trees. His clothes are ragged and barely covering him from the biting wind and icy mist of the devil of a forest. His hair is a mess with bits of dirt and twigs scattered across the white crop of once lush locks. His wide aquamarine irises are filled with terror and fear. He wants out. He wants to see light. What did the sun look like again? He can't remember. It had been so long ago when _he_ had stolen him from humanity. Locked him up in his castle, doomed to be his forever. To become one of him and be his mate for all of eternity. To become a _vampire_.

* * *

'Brother Hitsugaya! Brother Hitsugaya!'

Toshiro Hitsugaya turns around to almost be barreled down by Hinamori as she launches herself at him.

'Sister Hinamori!' he hisses in her ear and pulls her away quickly. He glances around swiftly before fixing her with one of his sterner looks and despite him being a foot shorter than her, she bows her head in shame. 'How many times have I told you not to hug me in public!'

'I know, Brother Hitsugaya,' she says in a meek voice. 'But I just had a horrible nightmare about you and seeing you standing here as fine as ever almost made me cry as my dream felt so real…'

She starts to choke on her words and Hitsugaya's face softens a little. He sighs and very hesitantly pats her lightly on the back. She looks up and he notices her eyes are swimming with tears. He looks around once again and then back at her, a look of concern on his face.

'Would you like to talk about it, Momo?' he says softly, calling her by his pet name for her. Nobody is allowed to call her that but Hitsugaya. The waterworks lessen a bit and Hinamori nods slowly.

'But won't you get in trouble, Brother Hitsugaya?' she asks concernedly.

'No worries, Hinamori,' he laughs but it sounds hollow. Fake. Like he's trying to reassure her that he'll be fine but he knows better. Magician's apprentices aren't allowed to mingle with the normal folk in Karakura village. It's the first rule one must follow when they embark the path of becoming a wielder of magic. 'What Master Yamamoto doesn't know won't harm him.'

He says this last line almost bitterly, like he regrets ever choosing to become a magician. He isn't from Karakura village. He was found wandering the edges of the Eerie Forest ten years ago when he was seven years old with a lost look in his eyes. The locals thought he was some tortured soul out to curse them and were hell bent on killing him when the local fortuneteller, Yoruichi, saved him. She had brought him into the village, declared him very human, very child-like and very much an orphan suffering from slight amnesia. He didn't know where he came from or why he was here or who he really was either. He stayed with Yoruichi for a while until he found his bearing.

Yoruichi decided to name him Toshiro for as soon as he got used to the village and its people, he began to display amazing abilities and knowledge. He excelled in his studies past all the students at his school and found it useless to stay on so he worked at the village inn instead. At the same time, he helped the local carpenter to make better wooden transport, sturdier furniture and so on. Karakura village was soon a bustling business center for both the locals and the visitors thanks to the boy's intelligence. But despite all his knowledge in the sciences, he was least interested in the subject and its objective explanation of the universe. He was more interested in _magic_.

Magic that spins secrets out of whispers of animals; that writes recipes for spells in spider's webs; that is hidden in the howls of wolves as they look to the moon for strength. That kind of magic that proves the existence of banshees, werewolves, ogres, goblins, elves and vampires. He can sometimes feel the throb of this power as it circles around him, the village, and the land. He is drawn to it, hungry to know its secrets, to be able to use it for his own. He cannot satiate his thirst for knowledge through science. It is too limited. Magic is his true calling. So he had turned to the village druid, Yamamoto.

He is not a kind man. Ancient he may be. Frail, probably. But weak, never. Severity and order is his oxygen. At first, he refused to take on Toshiro as his apprentice. He found him too young and oblivious. This angered Toshiro. He had proven his worth to the village. He is more than just a young orphan boy in Karakura village. He was their savior. But Yamamoto still refused to acknowledge him. So Toshiro did the unthinkable. He broke into Yamamoto's house to steal his spell books. But he was probably arrogant in thinking he could get away with it scot-free. Yamamoto found him and trapped him with a body binding spell. It was the first time Toshiro ever experienced real magic and he was awestruck. Yamamoto had approached, leaning heavily on his cane and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

'It seems I have misjudged you,' he had grunted and snapped his fingers to release Toshiro of his bound, allowing him to drop to the floor hard. 'I always thought you were a simpleton's child who had bumped his head and forgotten your way home.'

'What made you change your mind?' Toshiro had asked coldly as he had gotten to his feet, wincing at the pain in his body.

'I have erected spells around my bookcase of spell books,' the old man had mused and glanced at the said object warily. 'Nobody can take anything from there unless they are very powerful magic-wielders. And you, a mere child of fourteen, had hopped in and grabbed a book without even breaking out into warts or dying. You can't be a simpleton's child and yet you don't even remember your family. Who are you, little one?'

'My name is Toshiro,' Toshiro had said indignantly and had puffed out his chest with pride. 'I belong to Karakura village whether you like it or not and I want to learn magic. If you won't teach me, I'll learn myself. I don't care. I love magic. Science is a petty matter covering up the truth about life. I want to know what is real. And only magic has those answers.'

'There is a price,' Yamamoto had said heavily. 'Are you willing to pay?'

'Yes,' he had answered, pure and simple, without hesitation. It's not like he had anything to lose. But that was before he thought about how it would affect Momo.

Momo.

Cute girl. With a button nose, her lovely hair in a bun all the time. A demure smile and a very shy nature. For some reason, she appealed to Toshiro. He liked her though nobody else in the village found her anything special. Maybe he liked her because she never treated him differently even after he became Yamamoto's apprentice. In the beginning in school, she had been his guide, his only playmate. The other children had been cautious around him. Calling him a demon child and what not. He didn't care. It's not like he knows them and what you don't know won't hurt you, right?

Maybe that's why he regrets being friends with Momo. He knows her so well it broke his heart to tell her he cannot be her friend once Yamamoto had accepted to train him in the arts of magic. She had almost cried but he had comforted her and told her he will always be there if she needs him but otherwise, they must pretend that they are not friends. According to Yamamoto, a magician must never have friends for in fear he might endanger their lives.

A magician is hated by all magical creatures as he is human. Magic is meant for the creatures that were created by it. Humans have their man-made objects hence they should not meddle in things that are not theirs. So when the first magician had used magic, it tore the very fabric of the magical world apart. Werewolves came and tore people to pieces. Dragons flew in and burnt villages to the ground. Magic is not meant for humans to wield. Which is why they must do it in secret and hide their abilities from the monsters of magic. Which is why Yamamoto is one of the very few magicians still alive and a very powerful one indeed. Magicians can't help it if they are born with the ability to manipulate the magic around them. But Yamamoto cannot do much in the village except prevent little dangers and protect the village from nomadic hunting tribes. It is not a life of luxury for magicians. Toshiro knows that. But the knowledge that comes with it is all too delicious and tempting. And the rules that accompany it are difficult and painful for him to follow. He finds it hard to believe that Yamamoto has been like this all his life but then again, he cannot imagine this man with friends. Which is why no matter the rules, Toshiro cannot let go of Momo. He fears of being all alone like Yamamoto. Perhaps it's the one thing he detests about becoming a magician.

'What happened in your dream, Momo?' Toshiro mutters as he guides her behind a blacksmith's working place to hide from people who might report to Yamamoto about him spending a bit too much time with Momo Hinamori. She sniffles a little before fixing him with a watery gaze, trying to find her voice.

'It was cold,' she croaks. 'I was all alone in the dark. It was a room I think. I'm not sure but I was sitting in a chair and a table was in front of me. There was a pitcher on the table with a glass and I was very, very thirsty so I decided to pour myself something to quench it. The liquid was a dark red, like blood. I thought it was wine and I took a sip but it was so thick I choked on it. Then a voice said,' Keep drinking, my dear, you'll get used to it.''

She shudders and rubs her cloth-clad arms as if she feels a cold breeze.

'It was a horrible voice, Brother Hitsugaya,' she says in a teary voice. 'Like nails on a chalkboard but so sweet like honey. A poison that drew me to the person and yet made me want to throw my glass at it. Then he said, 'Do you want to save him?' I didn't know who he, it, was talking about. Then the voice had sneered, 'He's dying. He needs you but you can't save him. He can only save himself now.' I had screamed to the voice to stop tormenting me. Stop talking and leave me alone. But the voice had laughed and said, 'He's dead. He's dead. Do you want to see his dead body? He's right behind you!' so I turn around in fear and see…'

She pauses and looks at him fearfully. He looks at her, a confused look on his face.

'What did you see, Momo?' he asks after a moment's silence. She swallows difficultly.

'That's when I wake up, Brother Hitsugaya,' she says softly and grips his hand tightly. 'I never saw you in my dream but deep down, I knew the voice was talking about you. I know it's silly to assume but I just knew. And I was afraid…'

She bursts into a fresh torrent of tears. Toshiro frowns at her and bites his lower lip. He pats her hand and removes his hand from hers.

'It was just a dream, Sister Hinamori,' he says briskly and helps her to the front. 'Dreams are just dreams. Nothing more, nothing less. You're just torn about not seeing me as often as we used to when we were children.'

'I know,' she cries. 'But it felt so real-!'

'It was just a dream,' he repeats firmly and locks his teal eyes on her. 'Forget about it. It means nothing.' He gives her hand a light squeeze and smiles. 'I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die unless from old age, got it? Now let's leave before anyone sees us.'

She sniffs one more time before smiling and waving to him as she leaves him alone with his thoughts. He bites his lip again. Dreams are dreams sure. But dreams also have a link to magic. It's where magic is strong and it can tell you things. Sometimes about the past and sometimes about the future. And that is what Toshiro is afraid of.


	2. Duties

Toshiro pulls his hand away sharply, hissing in pain. He examines his thumb and a bead of blood forms on the tip. He swears under his breath and sucks the small wound as he sets his master's shirt down along with the needle and thread.

'Hitsugaya!' Yamamoto croaks from his room. 'Are you done with my shirt? It is almost time for church.'

'Almost, Master Yamamoto,' Toshiro says hastily as he clumsily finishes sowing on a button before breaking the thread with his teeth and gingerly shaking it to remove any stray threads on the shirt. He heads towards his master's study and knocks on the open door. Although he knows Yamamoto is in there, his master had told him to always knock before he entered. For precautionary reasons unknown and Toshiro feels it pointless to ask why. Yamamoto would just ignore his question and ask him to get him his supper instead or what not.

'Set it on the chair next to the door,' Yamamoto says from behind his chair as he dips his quill in a pot of ink and then scrawling a few words on a parchment. Toshiro obeys and stands at the door, awaiting any other commands. Not that he has anywhere to go. After Yamamoto accepted him as his apprentice, there were a lot of changes.

Firstly, he had moved out of Yoruichi's little trailer and into Yamamoto's house in the attic. Secondly, he had to quit his job at the inn though he could still help the locals in bettering their village any way he can but otherwise, he was forbidden to make contact with people except Yoruichi and the village healer, Urahara Kisuke. He didn't like conversing with Urahara but he had no choice since he spent most of his time picking up ingredients from him for Master Yamamoto. Urahara found him interesting. The first time they had met, Urahara had grabbed his hand and pulled him close to look deep into his eyes. He had then smiled, pulled away and tipped his white and green stripped hat over one eye.

'There's something special about you, little one,' he had said casually as he had wrapped ginger root for him. 'Don't lose it. It's what makes you interesting to know.'

'How can I lose something I don't even know I have?' Toshiro had scoffed before he could stop himself.

'You'll know. When the time comes.'

Toshiro couldn't help it but that sentence had sent chills up his spine. But he had shrugged it off. Since that day, he refused to look Urahara straight in the eye. He would just hand him a list of what he wanted and then he would stand outside the shop, waiting for the healer to prepare the bag.

Yamamoto remains motionless over the parchment, as if drinking in all that he has written. Then, satisfied, he caps the ink bottle and places the quill in its holder. He grunts as he gets up with the help of his cane. Strange how such an old and feeble man can be so powerful and yet be so dependent on a thin stick of wood. But then again, it might all be an act so the magical creatures won't expect him to be such a threat to their kind.

'Master…?'

'You can leave, Hitsugaya,' Yamamoto says and waves a hand to the door. 'I will be heading for church and when I come back, I would like you to have memorized the Verses of Cycrus so we can start our lesson for the day. Also, I would like you to have lunch ready by the time I get back. You know I am in a terrible mood if I do not get my meals on time.'

'But there are 104 verses in that spell!' Toshiro bursts out in anguish. 'How do you expect me to remember all of them?'

'I suggest you start now,' Yamamoto says coolly and gives him a haughty glance. 'And would you get that bread from Uryu's bakery? It tastes the best with stew.'

Toshiro seals his lips angrily and leaves as quickly as he can before he loses his temper. It's not the first time he almost goes berserk on the old man who tends to drive him up the wall at least five times a day. Everyone seems like the last straw but he always manages to reign himself back. But one day he swears he's going to lose and he won't be able to control himself so Master Yamamoto better watch out!

* * *

Hinamori licks her lips tentatively as they pass the goblet of wine to her. The large glass feels heavy in her small hands as she gazes into the pool of red that ripples slightly as she takes the vessel into her hands. Remnants of her dream float through her head as she watches the ripples settle and her worried reflection looks up at her.

It's just wine. Not blood. But the more she tries to convince herself, the more she starts thinking that her mind is just tricking her and that really is blood. She starts to feel sick and hands the cup quickly to Ukitake who is sitting right beside her. He looks at her questioningly as he takes a sip and hands it to the next person.

'Is everything alright, Hinamori?' he asks quietly as the priest continues praising the Lord. Hinamori looks down at her hands in her lap and notices that she is shaking. She wills herself to stop.

'I'm fine,' she whispers and manages a smile. Ukitake hesitates before he accepts her fake attempt at happiness and turns his full attention to the priest. Father Shusui is now reading a verse from the Bible. While everyone is paying attention to him, Hinamori steals a glance at Yamamoto who isn't sitting too far from her.

She doesn't despise the old man. This very wizard had helped save her village from an attack from a neighboring warring village. He had also cured her family from a disease as well herself from it. This man has done so much good for her and her people.

And yet, she can't help but feel a tinge of strong dislike for him.

Isn't he the man who scorned Toshiro for being a simpleton? Isn't he the man who then took Toshiro into his home, locking him away from everyone else? Isn't he the man who took her darling Toshiro away from her?

So despite all the good things he has done, she cannot forget this one deed that he did that warped her world forever and left her feeling very empty.

'We will now say our piece to the Lord,' Shusui says deeply as he clasps his hands in front of him, bows his head and begins to pray. Everybody mimics him and murmurs their prayers of thanks to the Lord.

Hinamori quickly thanks the Lord for keeping her parents at peace in their grave and asks him to keep her grandmother well. She then squeezes her eyes shut and whispers, 'Please, please, keep Toshiro safe. Help him find his way. Bring him back to us. To me.'

At that moment, the doors of the church burst open with such force everyone jumps in their seat and turns around to see who interrupted them at a time of peace. A very large and broad man bolding at the top waddles in, his face wrought with fear and his mouth twisted in a howl.

'_**Ōmaeda!' Soifon, the village sheriff, inquires her deputy sternly, standing up from her place to approach him. **_

_'**Miss Soifon!' he sobs pitifully and drops to his knees. 'Outside…men…tried to enter Karakura…tried to stop them but…'**_

_'**Stop blubbering like an idiot and get up!' Soifon snaps and kicks him with her foot. **_

_**Soifon is not the kind of woman who takes cowardice from men. All her life she had been mocked and ridiculed for joining the law abiding force of the village. Nobody thought she would make it but they all changed their minds when she found the culprit behind the burning of grain storages. No man had been able to solve that case for months and along she came, finding the arsonist without breaking a sweat. Not long after she was made sheriff and since then, nobody dared say anything about her except in respect or awe. It's a great responsibility being a woman and the protector of the village. She has no time for foolishness or fun. For her, it's all work and no play. The lives of many rest in her hands.**_

_'**Men…outside…'Ōmaeda mumbles again as he gets up. Soifon narrows her eyes.**_

_'**What of them, Ōmaeda?' she asks coldly. 'If they such a threat, get rid of them.'**_

_'**They are not ordinary men, Miss Soifon,' Ōmaeda says, his eyes clouded with mist. 'They have blood-red eyes and pale, pale skin. Their voices sound like glass and their teeth…' he moans. '…their teeth are like fangs.'**_

_**Soifon listens to all of this motionlessly. Everyone has heard his description of the strangers and murmurs of fear is spreading through the crowd.**_

_'**Where are they, Ōmaeda?' she asks quietly. He shakily points outside to the town hall.**_

_'**They wish to speak with our leader,' he chokes out. 'One of my officers tried to stop him but when he approached them, one of them had grabbed him by the neck and…and…'**_

_'**I'll handle this, Ōmaeda,' Soifon says through gritted teeth and strides out. Curious, the crowd begins to gossip, some even rushing after Soifon to get a glimpse of these strange beings.**_

The sky seems to reflect the situation: ominous and foreboding. Despite being the middle of the day, the clouds have gathered into a thick stew of grey, blocking out the sun and casting a dark shadow over the village. The ground with all its lush greenery and trees looks just as bleak, the color of their flowers seem paler and wilted, as if death is looming nearby. Just up ahead are three lone figures completely donned in dark clothing. As Soifon approaches, she notices how tall and domineering they look although she isn't so tall herself but they are inhumanly lanky for human beings. That sends a chill up her spine but she shakes it off and steels herself to face them. She plants herself in front of them, her short dark hair swaying in the light breeze that passes. The air is cold but she doesn't notice for it is close to October after all. She fixes the strangers with an icy and authoritative glare.

'Speak,' she says boldly. 'And state your agenda in the village of Karakura. Otherwise begone.'

'My, my,' one of them giggles and glides to the side of the brunette in front of him. This man has a wide smile like a cunning fox and silvery purple bangs that hang limply over his face. Soifon cannot see his eyes but all the same, she is glad. If she could she would probably lose her nerve for already the man is causing fear to creep into her heart. 'Aren't you a feisty woman? I like that. I like that.'

'Be wary, Gin,' the brunette rumbles in a deep voice and Soifon is startled by the power in his tone. 'We are in the presence of a sheriff. We must not do anything to offend her.'

'But we have a duty to fulfill, Lord Aizen,' a man with dark skin and dreadlocks exclaims on his left, a hat slid low over his eyes. When he lifts his head, Soifon stifles a gasp for his irises are nothing but pools of crimson, no pupil or blemish in his eyes to even mark that they are eyes. Just great big balls of blood…

'Always the duty-bound one, Tousen,' Lord Aizen chuckles. 'Yes we do I have not forgotten. My dear woman, I wish to speak to your leader.'

'I cannot allow you to speak to our mayor without knowing what you wish to ask of him,' Soifon snaps, trying to tip the balance of authority in her favor. The more she spends time with these eerie beings, the more she feels uncomfortable and is yearning to call her deputies to drive them out even if it required force.

The one called Aizen laughs. A shiver courses through her entire body and she involuntarily steps back.

'My dear Soifon ('How does he know my name?' she thinks, alarmed),' Aizen muses and flashes a wide smile. Those teeth. They seem so incredibly sharp that they almost look like a trick of the light. But there is no light. And this is no trick. These are real people except Soifon does not think she can classify them as humans. 'We do not mean your hot-tempered man of a mayor, Kenpachi. No. We mean your _true_ leader. The _magician_.'

He says the word like he is savoring it on his tongue. Like he can't wait to sink his teeth into the man who bears that name.

'Not on my watch,' Soifon thinks fiercely.

'Now you be wary, demons,' she snarls at them, her eyes as red as theirs. 'This is my territory to protect. I do not know of your intentions but they must be as evil as you smell. You _dare_ saunter in here and demand to see our magician! I can see you are not human but of magic and magical creatures have no good intentions when it comes to magicians. So begone, you creatures of filth, or I promise you I will spill your blood on this ground without mercy!'

'Strong words from a strong woman,' whispers a voice very close to her ear. Soifon gasps and whirls around to face the demon named Gin on her side, his demented smile never leaving his face. Soifon can feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

'What a magnificent heartbeat!' Gin says delightfully as he touches her carotid artery and she shudders at the clamminess of his touch. He seems to be sending spasms of cold up her body. 'A heart that beats so fast must pump so much blood! Mind if I _test_ that…?'

'You vampire!' she snarls and makes to slap him but he quickly grabs her wrist and runs his tongue over it. She gasps and tries to tug free but he has an iron grip on her. She moans softly in her throat. He chuckles deeply in his.

'You finally know what we are,' he murmurs against her wrist as he inhales her scent. 'Mmmm your blood smells _so good_ I can almost taste it. I am hungry. Haven't had a bite in _days_ except scrawny squirrels. A nice, healthy, beautiful girl will satiate me…'

But before he can sink his teeth into her, a wall of fire bursts across his body, burning him. He screeches to the heavens and leaps away. Shaking, Soifon tries to steady herself from falling and feels someone grab her by the hand and guide her to her deputy.

'Take care of her,' says a gruff voice and Soifon realizes it's Yamamoto.

'Master Yama-!' she begins to utter but he waves her away and places both his hands on his cane as he faces the three vampires. Gin, who looks like he never set foot in a fire, pouts.

'No fair, old man!' he whines childishly. 'You just deprived me of my lunch!'

'You will not feast while in my village, vampire,' Yamamoto says quietly. 'Not while I live to protect it.'

Gin opens his mouth but Aizen hold up a hand to silence him. The brunette fixes his gaze on the old man, who seems to be crackling with as much energy as him.

'So we finally meet, Yamamoto,' the head vampire murmurs. 'I had thought that I would never find you. You had hidden yourself so well from us for so long. Luckily, we tracked down a werewolf who had sensed your presence in this village. And now, we can eliminate you.'

'I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that,' Yamamoto continues in his calm voice and snaps his fingers, the flames of the fire barrier between them lashing out to strike the vampires. Gina and Tousen scoot back a bit but Aizen remains where he is.

'It is not a matter of your choice now,' Aizen says, his voice hardening. 'You chose your path when you snatched our magic and used it for your own.'

'Your magic?' Yamamoto inquires and raises an eyebrow. 'Dear vampire, it is not yours to claim and neither mine. Some are born to use it and some are not and who are we to ignore its calling. So either accept me as a part of 'your magic' or walk away before I make you.'

'As if that will ever happen,' Gin snorts and casts a glance in Aizen's direction. Aizen just nods curtly. Grinning even more widely, Gin bares his fangs for all the world to see. Tousen tosses his hat aside and bends on his knees, ready to spring. Gin hisses.

'Kill him,' Aizen says shortly and the two vampires attack.


	3. First Encounter

Toshiro can feel his eyelids drooping and begging to welcome sleep. He yawns widely and stretches his arms up while leaning back in his chair. The Book of Cycrus lies open in front of him and although he understands the language it is written in, the words on the page look gibberish for his brain refuses to remember them.

'This is useless!' he scoffs in his head and gets up on his feet to pace the attic which is his room. 'I'm never going to learn the words on time so what's the point? It'll just give him the satisfaction of knowing that I am incompetent of becoming a magician.'

He scowls and kicks the air. Despite being a respectable man, despite having so much power and prestige, Master Yamamoto is a cruel and heartless man. He doesn't have to say it but Toshiro knows he isn't working to see him succeed. On the contrary, he's working Toshiro so hard in order to see him _fail_. This isn't the first time he has asked him to do a near to impossible feat.

For his first act as a magician's apprentice, he had been asked to balance an egg on his nose while trying to avoid a rabid dog. Not only did he spend his first day completely humiliated but he also had to wrap a bloody wound and get egg yolk out of his hair. But from that day onwards, he realized that he never wanted to be humiliated like that again. Whatever Yamamoto would give him to do he would do it without complaint. He would see his work through to the end and make sure he did it well. Ever since then, he has learned dozens of spells, concocted a number of potions mostly healing ones and memorized ancient scrolls of power and magic. He has progressed faster than he would have wished to and in no time, Yamamoto had begun practicing spells on him to help him get the feel of using spells spontaneously. Perhaps he owes the man a lot for even taking him in and teaching him magic. But then again, Yamamoto hadn't exactly been kind to him and he knows that one slip and the old man will kick him out without a backwards glance. He can see it in the man's eyes as he watches him work endlessly on his chores. Just waiting for Toshiro to break down.

The white-haired boy sighs and stops pacing. He closes his eyes and lets calmness wash over him. He doesn't like to get riled up about petty things. Yamamoto had agreed to train him. It doesn't matter what he wants but as long as Toshiro gets his training, he is satisfied. It's all that matters. One day, he'll be a great magician and maybe, just maybe, he can break that barrier between magical beings and magicians so they can work as one force in bettering the world. But that is only a fantasy. Magicians and magical creatures aren't meant to work together. It's not that the act isn't possible it's just that expecting them to cooperate with each other is impossible. For the longest time they have been enemies and the chance of someone, even Toshiro, to patch things up between them is one in a million.

'It's impossible,' Toshiro chuckles as he walks to the little circular window in the attic and gazes out over the village. The wizard's house is just on the edge of the village and overlooked the church. He likes to look out the window while he is practicing some spells and see what the people are up to. To see them live a normal life without an old geezer breathing down their back and expecting them to learn 104 verses of some goddamn mumbo-jumbo of a poem-spell written by a dead guy. As he peers out the window, he squints. Is it just his imagination or is their smoke spouting up from the church grounds? He rubs his eyes and looks again. It's definitely thin tendrils of grey smoke curling upwards in front of the church. Smoke and fire out in the open isn't exactly common in Karakura village.

Toshiro glances back at his desk. Should he stay and complete his work or should he go investigate? He snorts. Like he's going to spend the rest of the afternoon studying! It's time he got some action around this dead beat town! As he sprints down the narrow pathways of the village, his thoughts are on the smoke that is shown to be ascending from rising flames. Maybe it's a fire that the people can't put out and maybe Master Yamamoto is out cold so the village is helpless. And out of the blue, here comes Toshiro to quench the flames and save the village. His thoughts of glory come to a halt when he skids to a stop.

The church is actually present in the village square where town festivities are usually held. But right now, in the middle of the square, is Master Yamamoto with a shimmery shield of energy in front of him to protect him from a man with chocolate brown skin and long purple dreadlocks. Except, he doesn't seem like a man. He hisses like a snake and lunges like an animal, scratching and clawing as if trying to wreck the old man to pieces. As he opens his mouth to howl, Toshiro catches a glimpse of his sharp, pointy fangs and his heart stops.

A _vampire…_?

As he steps back, he accidently stumbles over the footpath behind him and lands hard on the floor. As he closes his eyes and winces at the pain, he feels a gust of cold air rush past him. He shivers as the temperature gets colder around him. He hears some chuckle near his ear.

'And just who might you be, pretty little thing?' murmurs a mocking voice but all Toshiro can see are silvery bangs of purple hair and all he can feel are feather touches of fingers across his cheek that turn his blood to ice.

'Toshiro!'

The creature next to him cries out in pain as Master Yamamoto sends a blast of white energy at him, thrusting him away from Toshiro. Yamamoto has blasted the dark-skinned man away and is now glaring at Toshiro.

'You stupid boy!' he roars at the boy as he snaps his fingers and a gust of wind blows past him towards the thing behind him. 'Have our lessons taught you nothing? Use that brain of yours or stay out of my way before you get killed!'

The black man leaps up from behind him and tries to wrap his fingers around Yamamoto's throat but the old man quickly turns around, grabs him by the throat and thrusts him into the ground, sending cobblestone pieces flying everywhere. Toshiro shakily gets to his feet and quickly clears his head.

'Focus, Toshiro, focus!' he scolds himself and quickly turns around to face his opponent who is also getting to his feet. Toshiro can't see his eyes but he doesn't mind as long as he doesn't lose the nerve to fight him. He fights back the urge to flee when the creature-like man looks him straight in the face and grins demonically.

'Ouch! That hurt!' he says pleasantly, like he simply tripped and scraped his knees. Toshiro flinches at his sadistic tone. Gin cocks his head to one side. 'Are you scared of me?'

Toshiro spots a pitchfork from the corner of his eye and then, without warning, he rolls on the floor towards it, grabs it and faces Gin once again, weapon poised menacingly. If possible, Gin's smile widens.

'Good,' he says simply before curling his lip back to reveal his fangs, evoking a gasp from Toshiro, and leaping onto his victim.

Toshiro isn't too stunned to react. He quickly lunges forward with the pitchfork, almost impaling Gin on it if the vampire didn't move so quickly. Gin circles around him, like he's trying to calculate from which angle he should attack. Toshiro follows his gaze, not letting him out of his sight. As he edges forward, Toshiro edges back, thrusting his weapon forwards for protection. Suddenly, Gin leaps forward, snarling. Gathering courage, Toshiro lunges forward as well while uttering a war cry. They clash; Toshiro using the wooden staff of the pitchfork and Gin using his forearm to prevent him from using the more dangerous part of the weapon. They stay locked like that for a while. Toshiro grits his teeth and tries to push forward but Gin just flicks his hair back and advances, making Toshiro's feet slide backwards across the pebbled floor. Gin chuckles again.

'You are a gem to watch struggling like that,' he chortles as he leans forward. 'And such pretty eyes. I feel like I have seen you before.'

'Bite me!' Toshiro growls.

'Gladly.' He snaps his teeth closer to Toshiro's head.

In panic, Toshiro quickly mutter a defense spell and out of thin air, a shimmery shield similar to Yamamoto's forms between Toshiro and Gin. Gin hisses and back away. He eyes the warily and circles Toshiro again.

'You can't evade me forever, little one,' he says in a singsong voice and leaps at him again but only a little so he can see the boy jump back. 'But there is something about you that is oh so familiar yet I can't place my finger on it.'

'Go to hell!' Toshiro yells in fury and runs forward, using his shield as a battering ram. Gin easily sidesteps it and as Toshiro runs past him, he grabs his throat and pulls him backwards onto the ground. His shield dissipates and he falls flat on his back with a cry of pain. Gin leans down on him but Toshiro quickly brings his weapon up at him. Gin grabs the shaft in a quick movement and squints at him, keeping a firm grasp on the boy's weapon. Then, suddenly, Gin hisses and steps back, as if trying to create even more distance between. Toshiro props himself on his elbows and eyes Gin curiously.

'No,' Gin gasps. 'No, it can't be.'

Aizen, who is standing close by, notices Gin's strange behavior and looks the boy up and down. What is so perturbing about this boy that Gin is backing away so quickly? Then, his eyes widen in shock. Can it be…? No! impossible! But it is…

'Gin! Tousen! To me!' he calls out. In a flash, the two vampires are by his side but Gin keeps his gaze trained on Toshiro. Yamamoto raises an eyebrow and his hand rises as if to perform another spell.

'Had enough, Aizen?' Yamamoto says quietly.

'On the contrary,' Aizen says thickly and eyes Toshiro on the ground. 'We have spotted something of even more value and interest in this village.'

Yamamoto follows his gaze and stays on Toshiro, emotionless. Toshiro can feel his body heating up. What did the vampire mean by 'more value and interest'? The church crowd had gathered at the door to watch the charades from a safe distance and is now murmuring with curiosity at what the vampire had just said. Hinamori can feel her heartbeat quicken. She whispers Toshiro's name over and over in her head, praying for him to be alright.

'_You can't save him,'_ the chilling voice jeers in her mind.

'He'll be alright,' she argues.

'_He's dead. He's dead. Do you want to see his dead body?' _

Her voice gets caught in her throat. Then, the one with the purple hair shifts in his direction and her façade snaps.

'Toshiro!' she cries out in anguish and pushes the crowd aside to the front. She is about to run towards him but is stopped by Yoruichi, who grabs her around the waist and pulls her back.

'Let me go! Please let me go!' Hinamori sobs and beats her fist on Yoruichi's arms.

'Hush, Sister Hinamori,' Yoruichi whispers in her. 'Do not draw attention towards yourself.'

But the vampires have already turned to the crowd, scanning it for the source of the outburst. Aizen's gaze lands on Hinamori. The girl stops struggling, her breathing ragged, those red eyes are practically suffocating her with their intensity. Aizen's lips tug into a small smile and he turns back to Yamamoto.

'We will dance some other time, old magician,' he muses and turns his back to the wizard, his black clothes bellowing behind him despite the fact that there is no wind. Tousen follows but Gin hesitates, his smile actually lessening for once.

'Lord Aizen…' he says slowly but a quick glance at his master leads him to snap his mouth shut and turn away as well but not before he looks at Toshiro on last time. Toshiro slowly gets to his feet. What was that in the vampire's eyes? Was it hunger? Or was it longing? But longing for what?

The brunette flaps his arms and bounces into the air, his shape transforming and dwindling even smaller until he is nothing but a black bat in the dreary sky. The other two follow suit and soon, they trio are nothing but three specks drifting further and further away from the village.

'Everyone!' Soifon's voice booms in the air. 'Return to your homes immediately and don't leave until tomorrow morning. Don't forget to string a strand of garlic on your doors as well as a cross and keep all your windows closed! The safety of your family depends on it!'

Toshiro stands motionless in the middle of the square. He has his arms wrapped around him, as if trying to protect himself from the vampire he had been battling, like the demon man is still there just waiting to spring on him. He jumps when he feels a delicate hand touch his hand. He looks quickly and his body relaxes when he sees Yoruichi's concerned face close to him. Toshiro had never known what it feels like to have a mother or even if he did, he probably doesn't remember. Yoruichi is the closest thing he has to a mother and is just glad that Yamamoto hadn't stopped him from spending time with her. Fortunetellers are just as condemned by the magical world as magicians so it's best that the two sects stick together and help each other.

'You alright, Brother Hitsugaya?' she asks softly as she unwinds his arms from his body. He didn't realize he had held himself so tightly for the immediate release of his arms from his body allowed him to breathe more freely.

'I'm fine, Sister Shihōin,' he murmurs and lowers his head to stare at the ground. He doesn't want to look like he got scared by the vampires but he can't hide the fact that he is shaking.

'Toshiro!' Hinamori sobs as she catches him in her arms and hugs him tightly. 'I thought you were going to die! I really thought you were going to leave me! Oh, Toshiro!'

Toshiro is stunned. Then, he realizes where he is and quickly pushes her away. She looks at him through tear-filled eyes, a look of shock and hurt on her face.

'Don't call me that in public you hear me!' he snarls and glances at the crowd that is filing away. No one had noticed Hinamori embrace him and for that he is relieved. However, it doesn't mean that…

'Hitsugaya!' comes a booming voice form behind him and he flinches. He slowly turns around and keeps his head down as Master Yamamoto approaches him.

'I was about to congratulate you on your skills against the vampires but I see that is unnecessary considering you disobeyed me,' the old man says in his calm manner. Toshiro flinches again. He hates it when his master talks like that. It only means that he is extremely disappointed and cannot be bothered to raise his voice against such a low-life. Like he is nothing but dirt under his feet that doesn't even deserve his punishments. He hates it when he treats him like that.

'I didn't mean to disobey you, Master,' he mutters coldly and his eyes flicker on Hinamori for a second. Nobody was supposed to notice but Hinamori did and she could feel like her world shattering. Yoruichi drapes her hands over her shoulder for comfort but Hinamori just feels numb.

'Of course,' Yamamoto says curtly and walks past his apprentice. 'Come. Let us return to my home. We will continue our lesson for knowing you; you have not finished learning the verses. But you will have no supper tonight.'

Toshiro trudges behind him, his head still hung low. Still having a hint of hope, Hinamori hesitantly approaches him to touch him but he stops and stares daggers at her. She quickly pulls back, her eyes wide in disbelief. His angry eyes linger on her before returning to staring at the ground and following his master. She stares after him, even when Yoruichi nudges her towards her home and whispers that she will walk her there.

She always thought that she had Toshiro. That just because he is a magician's apprentice doesn't mean that she has lost him. But she had lost him the minute he had agreed to live with the magician. And because of that, her heart can't help shattering no matter how hard she is trying to piece it back together.


	4. Demonic Sanctuary

**Alright! *hides behind a Plexiglas barrier* don't mind the barrier. It's just for my safety in case you want to hurt me. Now I know I've left a lot of you hanging on this for a VERY long time and I am truly sorry 'cuz I have been having a MAJOR writer's bloc with this chapter and didn't know how to write it! I know I needed to because it is a build up to the next chapter and on top of that, my backspace key broke! Greeaaat! Anyways, I just read through it and I think it sucks but at least I finished it. Woohoo! Now I can move on with chapter 5! And then the fun begins muhahaha! **

**Ahem…enjoyyy!^^**

'Did they do it?'

'Did they finish the job?'

'Did they kill him?'

'Did they…did they…?'

Whispers follow the vampires as they enter the long and winding hallway made of damp stones. If a human dared wandered these halls, they would only see blackness for miles around and hear nothing but the soft breathing of creatures aching to sink their teeth into their flesh. The mere thought of that prospect is enough to send chills up anyone's spine. But to the residents of this 'humble abode', it is a paradise and a sanctuary.

Vampires fear nothing but everything fears them. They are the children of the night; the very definition of death, horror and blackness. They feed on the living in order to live to continue feeding on the living. It is a vicious cycle but they never tire of it. In fact, with every kill, they are tempted to slaughter even more humans despite the fact that they're stomachs are full. It is their sport. It is their past time. It is their way of living.

But they are restricted. Night is their playtime. Daytime is their vision of hell. Even if a single ray of sunlight glanced over their skin, they would burn and writhe in agony at the pain. To see a human die is enough to trouble one's mind but to watch a vampire die will send one into a world of insanity.

It is why the vampires of the realm live in Lord Aizen's castle. As this is their paradise, he is their God. He offered them a place in his melancholy palace. He had given them a chance to live without fear of where to hide from the fire of the sun. The palace is as dark as its master. Nothing but black stone and tar builds a home fit for these demons. It is their Las Noches. And for that, they have obediently given him their souls. They would serve him till the day they die, be it a hundred years. After all, what else can an immortal offer?

'Quiet,' Aizen says softly but it resonates in the hall as if he had shouted the command. He never asks his subordinates to do something. He commands them.

The whispers stop as enormous doors creak open to reveal the throne room. Gin and Tousen glide to the sides of his throne. Though they have minor thrones of their own that are present on either side of Aizen's elaborate one, they prefer to stand by his side in case he ever needed them to do anything. Aizen gracefully seats himself in his throne, crosses his legs and rests his face on his hand as he closes his eyes as if in meditation.

Nobody is ever impatient in the castle. Vampires have immortality on their side and they do not mind wasting time pondering or meditating over something, even if it is something so important. But today, that ancient custom is broken.

Gin licks his lips.

'Lord…Aizen…' he says in a strangled voice, unlike his usual tinkling one that lures his victims to their doom.

Aizen's eyes shoot open almost immediately. Tousen flinches and the unseen vampires around them hiss as one.

'Yes, Gin?' he asks, as if all Gin had done was something completely ordinary instead of breaking the sacred rule of Las Noches.

'You saw him,' Gin presses on as if he is completely oblivious of the crime he has just committed. Of course he shouldn't be bothered by it. He is one of Lord Aizen's closest and most trusted companions. He could go and kill one of the vampires residing in the palace and Aizen's wouldn't even bat an eye. Gin is allowed a freedom most vampires crave for.

'You saw the boy,' he continues when his first line does not instigate any reaction from the hardened vampire. 'Why did you-!'

'Is that why you troubled my train of thoughts, Gin?' Aizen interrupts him and the silver-banged vampire falls silent, sensing the deadly tone in his master's voice. 'Yes, I saw the boy. But that is not what I am disturbed by. What I fail to comprehend is not 'why' but 'how'?'

He now turns his head completely towards Gin. His crimson irises seem to be burning with an inner fire and are burning a hole straight into Gin's empty corpse for a body. Gin realizes that the smile he usually keeps plastered across his face has been wiped away completely. For once, he is no longer smiling or even feeling the need to tease Aizen. Aizen is dripping with severity that given the chance, Gin knows he won't hesitate in taking his head off. Gin swallows.

'What do you mean by 'how', Lord Aizen?' Gin mutters, hoping his master is not thinking what he thinks he is thinking. When he raises his head to look at Aizen he stifles a gasp when he finds Aizen standing right in front of him. The shadow he casts over Gin is enormous. After all, he is quite tall for a normal man let alone a vampire.

'By 'how',' Aizen says delicately as he reaches out a hand to Gin. Gin tries not to flinch or make any sudden movements. Aizen is not easily angered or miffed. But it doesn't mean that his subordinates slack off or disobey an order from him. The thought of the consequences are enough to make them wish that they had remained dead in their graves. 'I mean how can he still be alive, _Gin_?'

His voice is dripping with poison now and fake sweetness. The same he uses before he attacks his prey. Aizen doesn't have a preference of who or what he feeds on. It's what makes him so hated and respected by his fellow vampires.

It is an unwritten law between magical creatures that they will never hunt one of their own. Vampires don't dare drink the blood of their kind but Aizen pays no heed to that rule. When he is in the mood, he laps the blood of one of his vampires. He is found despicable for his act but at the same time admired for breaking that code and still be so powerful among the magical creatures. In fact, he is not only feared by vampires but by about every single magical being in the world for his terrible nature.

Perhaps the reason the other creatures do not retaliate to his abnormally repulsive behavior is because he feeds on his vampires but he does not kill them. He drinks enough to satisfy his thirst but he never drinks for long in case he drinks his servant dry. When that day comes, the day he kills one of his own, he will not only answer to his followers but to the entire magical world. The threat hangs over his head and he must take care of his every action. Or else there will be consequences that even he dreads about.

'Well?' Aizen cocks his head to one side as the hand he has stretched out to Gin is now fingering the edge of his black shirt. 'I asked you a simple question, Gin. How is the boy still alive?'

'I…I…'

Gin can't believe he is actually trying to come up with an excuse to save his sorry skin! For once in his entire immortal life, Gin Ichimaru is afraid. Pathetic of him, really. Aizen asked him a reasonable question. He should at least come up with a reasonable answer. But the topic is not as reasonable as he would have liked. The boy is such a complicated piece. He is so delicately woven into this situation that one slip of Gin's tongue would probably send everything into chaos. After everything that had happened ten years ago, does he really want to undo it?

Gin purses his lips and assumes his usual foxish grin.

'He's always been the powerful one, yer lordship,' Gin says coyly as he slips his hands into the folds of his dark attire. 'It's why we had done what we did ten years ago.'

'Was it really that long ago?' Aizen muses as he strolls away from Gin. Gin realizes that he's been holding his breath. Not like he needs to breath or anything but the very thought he had been holding his breath showed that he had been on edge when being so close to Aizen. The man has an aura that is truly frightening. 'It seems longer. I had almost forgotten about him until I saw his face today. And to top it, he is a magician! Can you believe? The boy has become one of the enemy!'

The room breaks out into soft laughter, like a million glasses of china are being tapped lightly. It's a beautiful sound, like crystal. But to hear it echo in the dark is truly eerie. The combination of laughter coming out of nowhere coupled with darkness is anything but pleasant.

'I suppose you would want to do something about him, my Lord?' Tousen asks. He has his hat in his hand, god knows how he got it back as he had discarded it whilst in battle. 'Would you like me to eliminate him?'

'My dear Tousen, no!' Aizen laughs heartily like Tousen had told him some joke. Tousen does not laugh but Gin allows himself a chuckle. 'That is the last thing I would want to do! And besides, the boy is too well protected in that town. The wizard Yamamoto is no ordinary magic-wielder. He is by far the most powerful we have yet to encounter.'

'Then what do you propose, my Lord?' Tousen murmurs as he bows his head. Gin just raises his eyebrow at the man.

He doesn't have anything against Tousen but the man can sometimes have no free will of his own. Despite being Aizen's servant, Gin prefers to follow his own rules and it is by his own accord that he follows Aizen. He knows that Aizen can assure him power and protection hence he serves him loyally. But if given the chance, Gin would turn against him in a heartbeat if it meant ensuring him some kind of worthwhile reward. But he would never go against Aizen for any other reason. As the saying goes, either you hunt or you become the hunted.

'My proposal,' Aizen says meditatively as he traces a hand over his throne and circles it. The vampires in the shadows murmur softly, creating a sort of haunting beat in the air. 'Is that we draw the boy out of the town where he is unprotected.'

'Very clever, yer lordship,' Gin cackles as he glides to his master's side. 'But as you had just stated, the old man is not like any we have encountered before. He is wise and will uncover what we are up to. He might intervene.'

'Which is why we must make the boy come to us willing.' Aizen cracks a small, chilling smile. The kind a murderer would wear before he kills his victim. 'We must lure him out with the one thing that will ensure he will come running.'

'And what would that object be, yer lordship?' Gin says impatiently, getting tired of his master's mind games. Aizen does tend to enjoy those quite a lot.

'Not what, Gin.' AIzen turns away from him and faces the front of the room so both his subordinates can't see his face. 'But _who_.'

'Ah,' Gin whispers.

Aizen can truly be a sadistic devil. Nobody is safe once they are in his grasp. Whoever he may be talking about, they are in for an unpleasant surprise and the most horrifying experience of their lives. Gin almost feels sorry for the poor person about to fall victim to Aizen's cruel tricks. But he doesn't. Not that it affects him. Being the undead, his heart stopped beating a long, long time ago…

'Now, the sun will set in a few hours,' Aizen comments as he begins to walk towards the doors to his chambers. 'I wish to sate my thirst before I begin. Send one of my children to my room. A lively one this time. I almost drained the last one. She had almost nothing to offer.'

Gin would have liked to say something. Aizen's act of draining his own kind sickened him. But he couldn't. Unless he wanted to become one of them as well. So he just nodded and bowed as the imposing man left the chamber.

Sometimes, he wonders if Aizen is even a vampire. He may have the attributes of a vampire but his nature is _disturbing_ even for an immortal blood-drinker. Gin shudders. This man, monster, immortal, whatever he may be, is nothing this world has ever seen.


	5. What is Power?

**Hey everyone! So more action is going to build up soon so keep reading and please review! And uzamaki9999, hahaha I'm sorry to disappoint you but no, that is not the secret behind our little white-haired shiro! Just keep reading! I'm sure you'll enjoy it^^**

**And thanks for pointing out the mistake! I'll correct it ASAP!**

**Please review and tell me what you all think! Thanks you! **

Panting hard, Toshiro picks himself up and steadies his eyes on his target. Master Yamamoto stands idly and calmly, waiting for the boy to make his move.

The two are having a practice magician's duel in which Toshiro is supposed to knock Master Yamamoto down using only the spells and skills he has learnt over the week. They do this at the end of every week to test what Toshiro has learnt. But it isn't like they are ever successful for Toshiro.

Of course he remembers what he has learnt. He literally swallows the text and spells he has learnt, drinking them as if they can quench his thirst. If asked to recite an abnormally long spell or verse, he would do it in a heartbeat and even remember the page and history of the person who created it. They don't call him a child prodigy for nothing after all.

But it never seems to be enough.

Every time they hold these sessions, Toshiro always fails to defeat his master. An apprentice can never defeat his master. It would be upset the balance between mentor and pupil. The pupil can never surpass the teacher. Otherwise it would be the pupil teaching the teacher. It just wouldn't be right.

'You're losing focus, Hitsugaya,' the old wizard croaks as he taps the wooden floor with his cane and places both hands on the head.

Toshiro places his hands on his knees and takes deep breaths but not letting his gaze drop from his teacher. Never take your eyes off from your enemy unless you want to lose your head.

'You need to direct the encasing spell a little more firmly,' Yamamoto instructs as he begins to shuffle to the side.

Toshiro steps carefully to his other side, keeping a distance between them. He places his left foot next to his right and then repeats the step now using his right, moving like a graceful dancer about to perform. He doesn't spend all his time practicing spells and studying.

Once in a while he would visit Yoruichi who would help him flex and train his body. Just because he wants to be a magician doesn't mean he should forget about keeping his body in shape. Though strangely enough, he had better luck in sparring with Yoruichi than learning magic, which frustrated him slightly but at least he's good at something. And Yoruichi turned out to be a marvelous and agile fighter. He was amazed to see her move so nimbly and quickly. He wondered why she didn't help in the police force or the sort. But she told him she preferred the quiet and simple life.

'I can either tell fortunes and live peacefully or I can constantly be on alert and live with the fear that my village will be attacked,' she had said with a shrug of her shoulders. 'In my opinion, the first sounds more my cup of tea. Speaking of which, would you like to come in and join me for some herbal tea?'

Peace? What is peace really? To live without fear, responsibility or stress? But that cannot be possible, can it?

Toshiro frowns. Why is he letting his thought drift? He must concentrate or the old man will get the better of him. Again.

'I'm trying my best,' Toshiro says through gritted teeth as he searches his memory for a quick and effective spell.

'No you're not,' Master Yamamoto says shortly and the next thing Toshiro knows, he's on the floor, his face pressed against the cool wood and his master standing over him as motionless as ever. It was like he hadn't even done anything strenuous. His face is as emotionless as ever except for the frown that decorates it whenever he looks at Toshiro.

'If you had tried,' he now says with a severe tone. 'You would have moved a step further than last week. You haven't improved the slightest except maybe filled your head with knowledge that you refuse to apply.'

'I did try,' Toshiro says angrily before he can hold his tongue. Using the palms of his hand, he pushes himself off the ground and stands up, his back to Master Yamamoto. 'You just enjoy watching me fall.'

'Is that what you think, Hitsugaya?' Yamamoto says coldly and Toshiro shivers. He can feel the danger in the air and it should have him trembling to his knees. Except he didn't want his master to think that he fears him in anyway. So he grits his teeth and holds his ground.

'Don't think I don't see how you enjoy watching me fail, _master_,' he says sarcastically. 'The difficult spells I have to memorize; the recipes for potions I have to make within an impossible time; the tasks you lay out for me to do like I am some inhuman beast who can do anything. I am _just_ an a boy who wants to learn, not to be tormented. I don't know why you took me in if this is how you were planning to treat me.'

As Toshiro begins to walk away, Yamamoto snorts. Toshiro pauses at the door, his hand hovering over the doorknob.

'Children,' the old man scoffs and he taps the ground once more with his can. He doesn't look at Toshiro and Toshiro doesn't dare make eye contact with him. 'They seem to think everyone is out to get them. Like the world revolves only them.'

He chuckles to himself.

'I have better things to do than make your life miserable, Hitsugaya,' he continues. ' Consider it an honor that I took you in as my apprentice. Never, in all my life, have I taken in anyone to teach them the art of wielding magic. I am a very hard man to please, as you have witnessed. I don't accept laziness or idiocy from anyone. Especially from my apprentice.'

He now walks towards Hitsugaya and for a second, he thinks that the old man is going to cast a spell on him for his impudence. Instead, he stops a few feet away. Toshiro still has his back to him, his heart thudding like woodpecker pecking away at a piece of wood.

'You think I enjoy tormenting you?' he says mildly. 'On the contrary, I am infuriated that you don't succeed. You have so much potential, Hitsugaya. I saw it the moment I met you but I chose to ignore it, suspecting it as the magic clinging to you from the forest. That forest is a breeding ground for magical beasts. But when you slipped a book from my enchanted bookcase, I knew that you were no ordinary orphan. You showed impeccable intelligence for a boy so young and the magic radiating from you is strong. Any magician in my place would have agreed that you would become a very powerful magician with the right training. Hence I took you in. I had such high hopes for you but although you can remember and recite accurately, you fail to be quick about casting and applying that knowledge. And hence, that is your weakness and my reason for being disappointed in you. Now please move. I have other work to attend to.'

Stunned, Toshiro lets his master pass my swiftly.

'Wait,' Toshiro says faintly. Yamamoto stops in the doorway. Toshiro licks his lips.

'How can I improve?' he says hesitantly, afraid that Yamamoto might get angry again. On the contrary, the man sighs and runs a hand through his long beard.

'Stop suffocating yourself,' he says simply and begins to walk away. Toshiro blinks stupidly.

'What do you mean by that?' Toshiro says in surprise, lightly annoyed by the vague advice given to him.

'You seem to be holding yourself back,' his master calls back. 'When you battle me, you don't unleash yourself full power and talent.'

'Even if I do, I don't think it will help me succeed against someone like yourself!'

Yamamoto can be heard tutting as e rounds the bend.

'That is where your weakness lies, Hitsugaya,' he says sadly. 'Master, teacher, friend, family…in the end, we're all equal. What truly makes us strong is not authority, knowledge or power but our faith in ourselves. And that is what you lack. Not practice.'

As his master leaves him in the training room, Toshiro stands in front of the open door, trying to decipher what his master had just imparted on him.

* * *

'Hinamori!' Kira Izuru calls as he pokes his head into her room. 'It's time for dinner. Are you coming?'

'Coming, Kira,' she sighs as she gazes out the window while sitting on the window seat contentedly. Unohana wouldn't mind if she came late. She is a patient woman, a healer who cares for all the sick and weak as well as homeless children.

The sun making its slow descent below the horizon, painting the blue sky with pretty pastel colours like purple, pink and yellow with hints of fiery red. She likes watching the sun set. It always made her appreciate the beauty in this world. Plus, her favourite colour happened to be purple and she liked how it's always splashed across the sky at this time.

'Hinamori?' Kira says impatiently. 'If you don't hurry, dinnertime will end soon!'

'You go on ahead, Kira, I'll be down in a minute,' Momo says tiredly and closes her eyes to cool her burning eyes. She didn't want to look at him for fear he will see her red eyes and start fussing fussing over why had she been crying.

She had been crying. She'd crying a lot ever since that day at the church. When those vampires had attacked. She shudders and wraps her hands around her body. She opens her eyes to watch the last bit of the sun disappear behind the mountains as if it has eaten it whole. Those mountains always looked evil with their black hue and abnormally sharp peaks. She would constantly hear stories from others that ogres who eat girls live over there and werewolves howl from the peaks as they crave to feast on human flesh. The world is not safe beyond the boundaries of Karakura village. She is safe as long as she stays here. She's happy if she remains inside her home.

She sighs.

Is she really happy here? She always thought life was just one monotonous cycle here in the village. And then Toshiro came along in her world. For some reason, she had been drawn to the boy. He seemed so strong and fierce but at the same time so alone and mysterious. She was intrigued. Hence, she took the first step and stretched out a hand of friendship to him. And to her surprise, he accepted it without hesitation. They had become fast friends and Momo had never met anyone like him. She had been so used to the people of Karakura village that meeting Toshiro was like a breath of fresh air. Around him, everything seemed so different and interesting. He was so brilliant, teaching her things about the world.

She wished she could help him remember his past because she was just as curious as him to know about it. He seemed so extraordinary surely his past was just as exciting. He must have had a family or village that got overrun by magical creatures and now he has no home.

Karakura village can't be called his home, he had told her once. He reserves that word for his true home once he finds it. He was always so ambitious, so dedicated and determined. He would give up everything to achieve his goals. Perhaps, even abandon her?

She holds back a sob. She always thought that Yamamoto had changed her Toshiro but can she be sure? Can she actually prove that he was the one who had changed him? That day in the square, he had given her such an angry look. He had never looked at her like that before and it hurt her so much to see him so angry at her. She had only wanted to hug him and make him feel better. Instead, he shunned her affections and wanted her to stay away from him.

She buries her head in her arms as she draws her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. What has happened to her Toshiro? She finally lets her emotions loose and cries crocodile tears. Has she lost him forever now?

'Hinamori…'

She suddenly looks up, a gasp issuing from her lips. She scans her room, trying to locate the sound of that chilling whisper. The room is bare except for her furniture. She shakes her head. Maybe it's all in her head. She utters a shaky laugh. She's finally going mad being confined in the village.

'Hinamori, darling girl, look at me,' the icy voice coos playfully.

Hinamori's eyes widen. The voice is very solid and not echoing in the back of her mind.

'Wh-where are you?' she says fearfully, huddling up even more in her place on the ledge.

'Open the window,' the voice whispers delicately.

As if her body has been possessed, Hinamori does just that. She lifts the lock and gently pushes the door open. A cool and icy wind blows in and her body flinches as it strikes her face like a knife.

'Now look down,' the voice says as if it is smirking.

As she slowly looks down, her body now shaking more with fear than with cold, she sees, to her shock, a tall, thin man with a head of silky purple looks and eyes closed to mere slits. One of the vampires from that day.

The man smirks as he smells the fear radiating off the girl. He resists the urge to lick his lips. Along with her fear, he can smell the blood coursing through her entire body as her heart pumps it rapidly through her body from fear of seeing him.

'G-go away,' Momo blurts out feebly and tries to move to close the window but she is glued, watching the man laugh a chilling laugh but at the same time it sounded so melodious and beautiful. For the first time, she noticed how exquisite he looked with his delicate features and lovely hair. Almost like a god…

'Now we both know that you don't want that,' he teases. 'Why don't you come and join me down here? I'll let you touch me. Would you like that? To be able to touch a person like me?'

He cocks his head to one side and smiles widely. That smile seems so inviting.

'I want to touch you…' Hinamori slurs as she unconsciously places her foot on the windowsill. She doesn't look down or even think about how her room is situated on the third floor. All that is going through her head is how gorgeous the man down there looks and how tempted she is to be able to touch that flawless skin.

'That's my girl,' Gin murmurs as he doesn't lose eye contact with her.

Hinamori's foot hovers in the air hesitantly. Her mind feels hazy, as if she is contemplating on whether this is a good idea or not. But when Gin nods at her, she decides that she is being silly and should reach for him before he disappears. She closes her eyes and makes to step through.

'HINAMORI!'

Her eyes pop open as someone grabs her hand and drags her back into the room, causing her to lose her balance and topple to the ground hard. She cries out in pain and rubs her sore behind. She looks up groggily and sees a pale Kira looking down at her, his breathing shallow.

'What the hell were you thinking!' he screams at her. 'I come up to tell you to come down and I find you about to jump out the window and commit suicide! What the hell, Hinamori!'

'I...'

She bites her lower lip and looks towards the window, her mind in a muddle. Then, as her memories flood back, realization strikes at what she had seen and was about to do. Her eyes widen.

She starts screaming. She brings her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her scream but her shaking hands just scrunch up in her hair and she pulls at strands. Her knees are drawn to her chest again and her mouth is just opened in a relentless torrent of chilling shrieks that don't seem to show any sign of stopping.

Kira jumps back in fright. He gathers his wits and comes to her side to comfort her but she looks at him and still screams. He's getting frightened now and is slowly edging away from her.

'Hinamori?' he says fearfully.

Her throat is hurting now with all the screaming. She finally ends in a strangled scream before breaking out in uncontrollable sobbing. Her control over her emotions has gone haywire and she cannot stop herself anymore. Is this what madness feels like?

'Unohana!' Kira cries out in panic out the door, running away from HInamori, afraid of what she might do next. 'Something is wrong with Hinamori! Come quick, come quick, come quick!'

**Well, this chapter was supposed to have more action but I decided to end it here and continue in the next chapter-_- **

**Sigh! I thought I could actually get it all down in here but then this idea popped into my head and decided to write this instead! I'm typing so much but I'm just glad it's all happening at a reasonable pace^^**

**Till next time, peeps!**


	6. A Life For A Life

**I was writing this while listening to Decode by Paramore and for some reason, it so goes with the story! Haha maybe 'cuz it was used in Twilight which is all vampiry too-_- sorry I ain't such a Twilight fan even if I have read the books. I gave up on the last book. Read the first page and then turned to my best friend and told her to tell me what happened in the end. It shows how crappy the books are 'cuz I NEVER give up on a book no matter how much I hate it.**

**Ok I'm rambling now. Here's (drum roll please) chapter 6!^^**

Yoruichi looks down at the frail little girl lying in the bed. To the rest of the world, she looks like she is sleeping peacefully and dreaming about what girls usually dream about: boys; ambition; family. But Unohna had filled her in on what had happened at her clinic for the homeless and Yoruichi had then insisted on seeing Hinamori at once.

According to Unohana, as soon as she had been dragged into the room, Hinamori had crawled into a corner and was babbling gibberish while crying her eyes out. At the same time, she had been pointing to the window which had been wide open. She had kept saying she saw a vampire under her window but when Unohana had gone to close it, nobody had been down there. And when she had turned around, Hinamori had passed out so Kira had been gently shaking her to wake up.

'She was probably still in shock of seeing vampires for the first time,' Unohana had said to Yoruichi while shaking her head sympathetically. 'Poor girl. She isn't exactly strong at heart. She was probably seeing images and that nearly drove her to jump out her window. Insanity is not a common disease but it tends to choose rather strange victims. Not to worry. She will be up and about soon. She just needs to rest.'

Yoruichi watches as Hinamori's chest rises and falls with each breath. At least she is breathing properly but Yoruichi is still puzzled as to why the girl had hallucinations out of the blue? And especially a day after the vampire attack? It was no coincidence. Something was up but why would the vampires take an interest in poor little Hinamori? It just didn't add up.

Suddenly, the door of the clinic bangs open and someone stomps up to the door. Then there is a yelp as someone prevents the intruder from entering the room.

'Let me in, God damn it!' titters an angry voice and doorknob starts to turn but stops again. Was it Yoruichi's imagination but did that sound like Toshiro?

'I'm sorry Brother Hitsugaya,' says a kindly voice and it sounded like the village nurse, Isane. 'But I cannot let you enter without Sister Unohana's permission.'

'I don't care!' Toshiro argues. 'This is Mo-I mean, Sister Hinamori who's inside! You _need _to let me in!'

'Brother Hitsugaya-!'

But Toshiro has already barged in and stops in his tracks when he spots Yoruichi standing beside Hinamori's bed with a raised eyebrow. He blushes furiously and mumbles something that sounds like a 'sorry'.

'It's alright, Brother Hitsugaya,' Yoruichi says coolly as she turns back to the bed. 'We all can get carried away when it comes to the ones we love.'

Toshiro's blush flares up at that statement as he walks up to join the fortuneteller. He looks down at Hinamori and Yoruichi notes the pain on his face. Despite what he had said to her at the square and how he had treated her, he still cares about her very, very much.

'How did you find out?' she asks the child prodigy. Toshiro reaches out a hand to touch Momo but then retracts when Yoruichi asks him that question.

'Sister Honsho isn't the town gossiper for nothing,' he says shortly with a hint of a smirk on his face. 'She came running up to Master Yamamoto's house, gibbering away about Sister Hinamori passing out. As soon as I heard, I came as fast as I could.'

They lapse into silence but they don't mind. Toshiro looks at his childhood friend as she lies helplessly in bed. His heart hurts seeing her like this but more than ever his heart is over wrought with guilt and shame. The last time he had seen her he had yelled at her and then accused her for getting him into trouble with his master. He had been so angry at her then and the look of hurt on her face never left his mind. What if she hadn't passed out? What if she had gotten hurt or worse, died? After all, Sister Matsumoto had said that Hinamori had attempted to jump out the window. Toshiro looks helplessly at Hinamori. If she wasn't here right now, what would he do?

'Brother Hitsugaya,' comes a soft voice and both Yoruichi and Toshiro turn around to find Unohana standing in the doorway. The blush returns to Toshiro's face as he recalls how he had entered the clinic. Unohana, however, smiles at him.

'It is alright, Brother Hitsugaya,' she says kindly and glides in. 'I will let you off with only a warning. Please respect the rules of this clinic. It is for the benefit of the patients as well as the visitors.' She too approaches the bed but to check the pulse in Hinamori's wrist. She turns to Yoruichi. 'Have you brought the medicine?'

'I managed to ask Urahara to whip up a batch so I could pick it up on my way here,' Yoruichi says and pulls out a bag clipped to her unnecessarily decorated belt. It jangled as she loosened the bundle of herbal medicine.

'I'll just go and prepare it for Hinamori when she wakes up,' Unohana says solemnly as she walks out of the room with the small bag.

Yoruichi eyes Toshiro as he still gazes longingly at Hinamori.

'You can touch her, you know,' she says suddenly and Toshiro jumps. He had almost forgotten that she was in the room. 'He isn't here to see that.'

'I know,' Toshiro says, slightly annoyed. His eyebrows that were knitted into a frown slowly relax. 'I just feel like this is all my fault for some reason.'

When Yoruichi doesn't say anything, Toshiro continues.

'You were there when I yelled at her,' he says bitterly. 'How I had treated her. Sister Shihōin, I don't resent her affections for me. I don't. But…'

'It's alright, Brother Hitsugaya,' Yoruichi says curtly. Her interruption isn't cold but it isn't warm and friendly either. 'You did what you thought is best for both of you. I know the rules for being a magician. You were only trying to protect Sister Hinamori.' She pauses so she can cross her arms across her loose blouse. 'But, Brother Hitsugaya, I wonder, did you ever her if it hurt her?'

'Hurt…her?' Toshiro asks, confused. He looks up at the fortuneteller and sees her face is as emotionless as a stone.

'Did you ever think to ask how she feels about you becoming a magician and distancing yourself from her?' she presses on.

'I…,' Toshiro stammers, surprised by the question. 'Of course we talked about it, Sister Shihōin! She said she was fine and that she would always support my decisions!'

'Did she really, Toshiro?' Yoruichi says and locks him with a serious gaze so steely he feels she's searching his very soul for the answer.

He takes a sharp intake of breath at the weight the question carries. He places a hand on his forehead and lowers his eyes to the floor. He closes his eyes as he remembers that fateful day…

'_What do you mean we can never talk to each other?' Hinamori had asked in surprise as she watches him pack his belongings in Yoruichi's little home._

'_It's the first rule of becoming a magician, Momo,' he says calmly like he isn't perturbed by the seriousness of what he has to do. 'It's not like I don't want to do it but I have to if I want to become a wizard. You understand, right?'_

_He had then quickly turned on her to smile reassuringly but his smile dropped a notch. Hints of tears tracks streaked Momo's face and her mouth his wobbling. She is very much affected by his decision and it is killing her. But she immediately wipes her tears and manages a wide smile that is very fake._

'_Of course, Toshiro,' she says brightly, a bit too cheery for his liking. 'You know I'll always be by your side no matter what. If you want to become a magician and this is the sacrifice we have to make, then so be it.'_

_Her smile lessens and looks more genuine now. She lowers her gaze to the floor before speaking softly._

'_But,' she whispers. 'Can I still come to you when I want? You don't have to talk to me but can I talk to you?'_

_Toshiro looks at her curiously. Momo had always been strange. He never had any female friends and Momo is his only one. He knows he will never understand their way of thinking but if that is what made Momo happy, he didn't think it was wrong to comply. After all, he was the one becoming a magician, not her._

'_Sure, Momo,' he had said carelessly and returned to his packing. Then, he felt hands enclose his waist and a head resting softly on his mane of unruly white hair._

'_Thank you, Toshiro,' Momo murmurs._

'Toshiro?' Yoruichi says perplexedly as she watches the child prodigy glance at Momo in remorse, lost in his thoughts.

'Hm?' Toshiro murmurs as he unconsciously smoothes Hinamori's bangs from her face and then starts playing with a lock.

She's his best friend. His only friend. And after everything he has done to her, she had stuck by her promise to him. She would steer clear of him and avoid his gaze when in public. But what he had done to keep his? He would scold her, push her away and give her deadly looks to stay away from him. If he still considers her as his best friend, does she still consider him hers? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. After all, what has he done to be given that privilege now?

'It's getting late,' he suddenly states and turns away, reluctantly letting go of Hinamori. He stops at the doorway, his hand pressed on the wooden door.

'Please,' he says slowly, debating on whether he should say what is on his mind. 'Tell her I said hello when she wakes up.'

And with that, the boy genius leaves without a backwards glance.

* * *

Rain lashes the windows violently and the howling wind rattles the frames as if threatening to blow it in. Isane draws the curtains so as to spare the patients the view of the thunderous downpour as it tore through the village.

'Sister Unohana,' Isane says uneasily. 'Do you think this storm is going to get any worse?'

'I am not so sure, Sister Kotetsu,' Unohana says honestly as she offers a glass of water to one of her patients. 'But we can hope for the best.'

'I wish Sister Shihōin had stayed,' Isane says as she shakes her head. She watches Unohana help her patients relax. Unohana is the most caring person in the village and she does her job beautifully. She earned her respect in the village because of her being the most trustworthy person there is.

'Has Sister Hinamori woken up yet?' Unohana asks her nurse.

'I'm afraid not,' Isane says sadly and gazes into the little room to see the small girl still sleeping soundly, even though the thunder outside is deafening.

'Let's hope she does soon,' Unohana says thoughtfully before retiring to her office. 'We should get some rest too, Sister Kotetsu. The patients will be alright.'

Isane blows out the candles in the clinic as she pads to her room, yawning as sleepiness overcomes her senses. She doesn't feel anything can happen since the entire clinic is as quiet as the grave. As she removes her shoes, sleep has blocked her ears so she can't hear a door open and close in the clinic right next to her room. As she bounces on her mattress to make sure it is comfy, the springs drown out the pitter patter of feet across the stone floor of the clinic. And once she hits the pillow, all her senses shut off to welcome sleep hence she doesn't hear the front door open and shut as someone leaves the clinic.

A lone figure trudges through the slashing wind and winding streets of Karakura village. It pauses outside the house for the homeless, looking up to the third floor but quickly turning its head as if it had heard someone call it. The figure then begins its slow trek to the outskirts of the village.

Toshiro rolls over in bed, sleep unwilling to come to him. It's like the Sandman had forgotten to visit him tonight and decided to punish him with a sleepless night.

He scowls at the ceiling before turning on his side and scowls at the rain beating on his window. Rain can be so annoying but it brought cold wind and he felt content. Toshiro hates summer and the heat it accompanies. He prefers the cold and ice. Sometimes he looks longingly at the mountains, wondering if there is ice up there that is just waiting for him.

He feels it isn't any coincidence that his name also means 'winter'. He likes his name. But he sometimes wonders what his real name was. Was it something ridiculous and ordinary like 'Bernard' or 'Keigo' like the village idiot?

He sighs. He's back to pondering over his past. He tended to get headaches when he thought too much about it. He has never told anyone this before but whenever he thinks he is close to uncovering who he really is, his mind starts hurting like he has been given a migraine. It's like his mind doesn't _want_ him to find out about his past. And that is what troubles him the most. Was his past that horrendous his mind subconsciously doesn't want him to uncover it again?

Toshiro frowns and suddenly rises from his bed. Maybe it was his imagination but he could have sworn he saw someone walking the streets of Karakura village. He pads out of bed to gaze out the window, scrunching his eyes to see through the haze of the heavy rain. He saw a blur round the corner and disappear. Wherever that figure is going, it is going to the edge of the village and once it passed the boundary, it would be vulnerable to attack from the roaming, _hungry_ magical creatures.

Toshiro contemplates on whether he should risk getting into trouble by going out to save the poor soul. Karakura village is small and everyone knows everyone. He never was close to anyone save Hinamori but he doesn't think he dislikes them enough to let one go to their doom. Sighing, he changes his pajamas and, cursing that he couldn't find the umbrella, walking into the heavily pouring rain.

He's immediately soaked from head to toe within seconds. His shirt clings to his skin uncomfortably. A strong wind blows through and stings his wet face sharply, causing a hiss to escape his trembling lips. He shakes his hair to prevent it from sticking to his forehead as he scans the village for the lone figure. He notices a person slipping past Urahara's shop and he trots towards the figure. His feet step into a puddle every two steps, drenching him even more. He scowls. This person had better be worth it otherwise he's going to catch a cold for no reason. He wonders why anyone would want to take a walk this late at night and in the worst weather Karakura has ever witnessed. Probably sleep-walking. That's pretty common, isn't it?

* * *

'It's wet,' Gin hisses as he wraps his cape tightly around his body. Tousen stands motionlessly by Aizen's side, not complaining at all. Aizen's lips curl into a smile.

'Patience, Gin,' he murmurs. 'Our little flower will be here soon.'

'Remind me why we cannot go and get her instead?' Gin says impatiently.

'Since we attacked, the wizard has erected a barrier around the village which repels us especially,' Aizen answers simply as he reaches out his hand towards Karakura village before him only to retract as a strand of purple electricity reaches out to hurt him. It flickers threateningly, as if daring him to do it again, before it disappears in the rain. 'So we must have our bait come to us.'

'Wizards are so irksome,' Gin mutter and hisses as a few drops of rain fall on his hair. He hates rain. It makes his hair limp and drenches his clothes which then take ages to dry. Thank God there is no rain in the mountainous home of Las Noches.

'She comes,' Tousen whispers and tilts his hat lower over his eyes. 'I can sense her.'

And sure enough, a dark blur can be seen teetering down the road towards them, as if being drawn to them like they are a magnet. Aizen smiles and fathomless crimson eyes glint maliciously. He stretches out a hand.

'Come to me,' he whispers seductively. The figure pauses for a second. 'Momo Hinamori.'

Then, a scream resonates on the road.

'MOMO!' it shrieks.

* * *

Toshiro's blood runs cold as he recognizes the three figures as well the person he had been following. He couldn't keep his mouth shut but as soon as he yelled out his best friend's name, he clapped a hand over his mouth and the figure before him had turned to see the source of the noise. He gasps through his fingers.

It is Momo. Except, it isn't Momo at the same time. Her eyes…they are nothing but empty holes devoid of emotion. Like they have lost all life and she is being controlled by something. Or someone. His gaze wanders to the three vampires standing solidly in the heavy rain cascading down on them.

They are controlling her. They are forcing her to cross the barrier erected around the village. If she tried to cross, she'll be fried. He has to save her. He must!

'Momo!' he cries out again as he runs towards her while trying not to slip. He grabs her by the forearm and tries to drag her away. 'Come with me! We have to get away before you let them get you! Don't let them control you! Fight it! Fight it, damn it!'

But it seems like she is deaf to his pleas and urging. She just looks at him blankly, as if she is looking right through him. Aizen smirks. He flicks his wrist as if pulling on an invisible string. Almost immediately, Hinamori wrenches her arm free from Toshiro. He cries out in surprise and watches in fear as she turns away to return to her slow progress towards the vampires.

He gazes at her fearfully and then his eyes fall on the vampires. They move from the vampires to Hinamori. Hinamori to the vampires. He needs to do something! He needs to save her! A spell! He needs a spell to save her! After all, magic can do anything?

But no matter how hard he racks his brains, he cannot think of a suitable incantation as his mind constantly wanders to Hinamori as she creeps ever closer to the barrier and the vampires. They are going to kill her! Why can't he save her? Why can't he think of any spell to save her?

Her smiling face flickers across his mind and she laughs, as if enjoying joke. The face melts away as if a fire was lit under it. Toshiro realizes his knees are trembling.

'Leave her alone!' he screams, feeling helpless and weak. 'She has done nothing to deserve this!'

'Do you think we care about such trifling thoughts?' whispers a deadly voice in the back of his. His breath gets stuck in his throat and he almost chokes. That voice is so terrifying it almost sends him toppling to the ground. He clutches his hand on his wet shirt as if for support. The rain continues to lash his body mercilessly. 'We are heartless creatures. What do we care what you humans do with your pitiful lives?'

'Please,' Toshiro croaks and wheezes his eyes shut. 'Please let her go. Don't harm her.'

'Why not?' the voice says teasingly.

'She has done nothing to deserve this,' he repeats. 'Just let her go.'

'But what will you replace her with?'

Toshiro suddenly looks up and sees the brunette is smiling malevolently at him. His eyes are shining as if he is enjoying himself. Toshiro grits his teeth as he feels anger bubbling inside him. This vampire seems to burn his very soul with rage. He is tormenting his Momo. He is using her like a puppet so he can drink her dry and leave her for dead. He shakes his head to remove that horrid image from his mind. The gears in his brain begin to turn, calculating on what to say; what to do.

'I'll give you anything,' Toshiro utters before he rethinks what he has just said. He doesn't care what they want as long as they let Momo go.

The voice seems to be thinking about his proposition. Then, it speaks with a hint of merriment and danger in its tone.

'Will you replace it with your own life?'

Toshiro heartbeat speeds up and his eyes widen in disbelief. The thunder is drowned out by his beating heart and his entire world seems to be spinning out of control. He steadies himself by placing his hand on a house.

Did he…just ask him to give his own life for Momo's safety? A life for a life? Unthinkable! A taboo! A sin! Only an evil creature such as these can suggest such a cruel exchange! He glances up and notices that Momo has stopped walking, her back still towards him.

'Do I really deserve to be called her best friend?' he thinks to himself. 'Does she really deserve a friend like me? One who will push her away and abandon her when she needs me most? Do I really deserve her?'

He licks his lips before he finally makes up his mind.

'Alright,' he says thickly. Aizen smiles softly and surveys the boy through lidded eyes.

'That's a good boy,' he whispers and the boy shivers at the tone. Aizen snaps his fingers and Momo slumps to the cobbled street. 'Now, come here.'

Toshiro begins his shaky trek towards the vampires. He passes by Momo and spares a look at her limp body as raindrops continue to fall down on her. She looks like she did in the hospital, as peaceful as any ordinary girl dreaming about happy things. He hopes she continues to look this peaceful and forgets about him once he dies. He cannot imagine these monsters letting him live for long anyways. He might as well goodbye to her even though she probably can't hear him.

'Goodbye, Momo,' he whispers into the rain as he approaches the barrier.

He stretches out a hand, testing as to how he will pass through it without dying. Suddenly, to his surprise, his hand slips right through without a single burn or a hint of pain. But before he can wonder why, he is wrenched into the midst of the vampires. He cries out in alarm and closes his eyes on instinct, waiting for the fangs and claws and the pain to overwhelm his body.

But none comes.

Instead, a soft but cold hand gently strokes his cheek and he shudders. His eyes scrunch up in confusion but he keeps them closed for fear of what he might see. He can hear, feel, sense these creatures of the undead circle him, run their eyes critically over his tiny frame. He wonders why they haven't attacked him yet. Then, he hears a tinkling laugh.

'Don't worry, little one,' coos a malicious voice. Aizen. 'We won't harm you here. You are to have the honour of seeing the palace of the vampires. Las Noches.'

The very name sends shivers up his body and he squirms uncomfortably as he feels a cape drape over his body, making it darker than before if that was even possible. He still refuses to open his eyes.

'Just don't open your eyes,' the voice whispers one last time before he feels himself beign lifted off the ground without warning.

He gasps at the loss of gravity and tries to cling to something but feels nothing. Maybe it was the wind but he heard someone call his name. Was it Momo? No, no. Momo is unconscious. She cannot have been awake to see him whisked away.

Toshiro feels the darkness around him is suffocating him.

What has he done?

**Whew! Done! The plot thickens! WHat will become of our little shiro now? And what will become of Momo? Will he ever see her again? Will the vampires kill him once they reach their palace? Why am I sounding like some cheap narrator on an old superhero tv show? Find out in chapter 7 of ''Blood Secrets'!**

**and yes, uzamaki9999 I hate Momo too and nothing would delight me than to kill her good but she is very important to this story (unfortunately) so we both will have to bear with her-_-**


	7. The Failed Execution

Yoruichi frowns.

She sometimes wishes she hadn't gone overboard in decorating the ceiling of her little trailer. Yoruichi likes colour compared to the rest of the residents of the village save Urahara. Her trailer is small but compact and comfy, fit for a person like herself.

On the outside, it's a dull yellow due to how old it is and in need of a new coat of paint. She may like colour but she is lazy about it. Maybe that is why she never tried to redo her home. Probably her pride and joy about her home is her beautiful ceiling. Whoever came to her to have their fortune predicted would glance at her ceiling to shudder and gape in awe at it.

Numerous odd trinkets hung from it and swayed to its own rhythm though no wind blew in. The odd items ranged from werewolf fangs and furs to garlic necklaces to shrunken heads and even voodoo dolls complete with needles sticking into them. Other than that, the bits that were left empty on the ceiling, she had painted it a sky blue and on top of that, she had painted many intricate and detailed paintings. She had drawn magical creatures, pyramids, Godly images, planets and much more.

When someone asked her how she could paint these images so well and precise, she had grinned mysteriously and said she saw them in her visions and dreams, causing the person to shudder at the depth of her sixth sense.

She loves spooking people with her quirks but truth be told, she isn't lying to them. Scaring them just comes as a bonus. She just partly tells them the truth. These images help her see the future. They help her _see_ better. She can't explain it any other way. Sure her tarot cards help plenty and though she doesn't believe in using crystal balls she does use crystals fragments to guide her predictions. But she trusts her drawing more. Maybe because she has put her sweat and blood in structuring them from her mind, she trusts what they have to tell her. They sometimes even whisper to her at night, warning her of dangers and soothing her with good tidings. Anyone else in her place would flee from the trailer, screaming of madness taking hold of them. But Yoruichi has gotten used to the voices. They are her friends. They are a part of who she is.

Tonight, for the first time in years, her paintings are spooking _her_. The beings she drawn, human and beast, are staring at her, as if about to pounce on her. She tries not to look at them from the corner of her eyes as she tries to sleep. But the very thought of eyes staring at her drive the sleep away. This isn't working for her. Maybe she should try to sleep under her bed. It might not stop the staring but at least she won't feel uncomfortable with all the staring.

She suddenly gasps when she feel a ripple run over her body from her toes to her head, goosebumps spreading like wildfire. She isn't feeling cold despite the icy rain beating down on her little home. Her trailer can be quite cozy on rainy days. She knows this feeling. She is quite familiar with it. A vision about to come to her.

She tenses up as she cautiously turns her body to face her ceiling, uncertain of what she might see. Her eyes widen in horror.

The vampires she had drawn are attacking the human drawings. Blood spills and the human's faces twist in anguish. A blot of blood starts moving towards the carnage and Yoruichi realizes that it is Mars. As the planet slides over the Moon, the baby blue colour of the ceiling is immediately soaked in a red hue, the exact colour of blood.

_Plith! Plith!_

The red colour seems too much for her ceiling to hold and begins to drip onto her floor, her bed and her body. It is soon raining red rain inside her trailer. She runs her tongue over her lips where some of the red rain has fallen and the taste is almost metallic, like actual blood. As she gazes through the red haze, she notices a single figure standing, very much unharmed. He looks determined and fierce, like he isn't afraid of anything. But the vampires and humans are afraid of him for they are slowly retreating and never lowering their gaze from this incredible being. The man gazes down on them like some great powerful lord. His beautiful mane of wild white hair stands out in the sea of red, red, red…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Yoruichi utters a gasp as she sits bolt upright in bed in fright. Panting hard, she attempts to wipe the blood off her face but when she looks at her hand, she sees that the awful red has gone. Her ceiling is back to normal; a pretty, calming blue hue. There is no evidence that the figures on the ceiling had moved at all. The banging on her door, however, continues relentlessly to prove that it is very much real compared to what she just saw.

Still shaken by her vision, Yoruichi gets out of bed and grimaces at the ache spreading through her body. She hates waking up in the middle of the night. She needs her beauty sleep.

As she opens her door, her eyes partly open due to the sleep still daring to glue them back together, her eyes immediately snap open when they see what is waiting outside the door drenched in rainwater. HInamori is standing shivering in the cold shower, her lips going blue. She is still dressed in her clinic gown of drab brown and her hair is plastered around her head. Her eyes are as red as ever and puffy, like she had been crying again. She utters a choked sob when she sees Yoruichi and collapses in front of her, bringing her hands to cover her face as she starts bawling.

Stunned, Yoruichi kneels beside her and tries to coax her in but Hinamori just shakes her head.

'Sister Hinamori!' Yoruichi says firmly now. 'You have to come in before you catch a cold!'

'It's Toshiro, Sister Shihōin,' Hinamori chokes out and Yoruichi stiffens. 'They took him! The vampires took Toshiro!'

* * *

Toshiro's legs feel like jelly once the vampires land and remove the black cape blocking his vision. Finally able to see, his eyes adjust to his surrounding and try to see beyond the purple blotches forming in front of his eyes.

He stumbles lightly but stops from completely collapsing by grabbing a rock jutting out of the ground. Using it as a support, he surveys the terrain.

It is nothing but rocks and alpine trees, tall and looming as if hiding creatures waiting to attack him. The constant sound of a growling beast doesn't help settle his beating heart. Even the trees look menacing with their emerald green spikes for leaves and black bark. Grass shoots out at odd intervals everywhere and darkness seems to be the prime dominating force in the area.

A hand roughly grabs him from his armpit and hauls him to his feet.

'Move,' says a gruff voice and he notices it is the dark-skinned vampire which Master Yamamoto had been battling.

Toshiro can't sense the coldness in his touch as he wore white gloves but he could sense the frostiness in his tone which told him it would be best if he listened rather than argued. The other two vampires have strolled on ahead. Toshiro frowns as he lets the dark-skinned one lead him. Where the hell are they taking him?

His question is answered when a dark castle looms before them. It could have been any ordinary castle. It's black with high turrets, a moat, sinister shapes lurking in the shadows of the windows. But what made this place so eerie and chilling is the constant giggling echoing from it. Like the residents can't wait to play with them. Toshiro almost stops but his captor pulls him forward.

'Do not think I won't hesitate in killing you,' the vampire whispers lethally. 'It would save us all time if I did it right here and now but I suppose you want to be heard by the others, wouldn't you?'

Toshiro shoots him a perplexed look but he hopes he hasn't shown any fear. These creatures may be capable of ripping him to shreds but he doesn't want to go down like a coward.

He notices the water in the moat is inky black, with no signs of movement. He notices small green heads pop out of the water with beady black eyes and grinning mouths full of sharp teeth. He steps back in surprise. Aizen chuckles but the one called Gin continues to looks straight ahead as if Toshiro didn't exist.

'Those are Grindylows,' Aizen says in an amused voice. 'Careful though. They tend to pull people into the moat and drown them. And we don't want them to finish what we started.'

'If you were going to kill me,' Toshiro says quietly. It's the first time he has spoken since they had kidnapped him. That was the word for what they had done. 'The why didn't you do it back at the village? You would have saved time.'

'Very eager to die, aren't we?' Aizen laughs again and Toshiro was now getting very pissed off at this vampire. He seems to treat him like a child and poke fun at him. Undead or not, Toshiro doesn't like to be made fun of by _anyone_.

'We'll get to that soon, little one,' Aizen says sinisterly as the drawbridge behind them shuts them off from the outside world, engulfing them in darkness. And the whispers start.

At first, Toshiro thinks he is going to go mad with all the murmurs and hushed tones echoing in the black hall. He can't see the source nor see where he is. He brings what he hopes are his hands to his ears to block out the never-ending jeers that seem to be digging a hole in his brain, daring him to snap. He wants to die so badly, so badly that he wishes he could kill himself right now.

Fuck what these vampires want. He just wants all this to stop. He wants light and warmth. The need to know that he isn't losing his mind. At that moment, the darkness ends.

He blinks once. Twice.

He's in some strange wide hall with three thrones on the far end. No prizes for guessing who they belong to. He jumps when he feels a rustle of fabric near him. Aizen has stepped forward and spread his hands out as if waiting to embrace someone.

'My children,' he drawls. 'We have returned. And look what we have brought.'

The murmurs turn to squeals and cackles of ecstasy. Toshiro gasps when he notices faces emerge from the shadows. Tall, menacing figures creep out and station themselves as close to the four figures as they can. Toshiro involuntarily tries to distance himself from the beings, even if it meant clinging to one of the vampires that brought him here.

As he clutches the fabric of a cape, his breath catches in his throat as his eyes pass over the vampires surrounding him. They all look different and at the same time, they look like clones of each other with blood-red eyes and dangerously pointed fangs which they bare out hungrily. The smell of his blood seems to fill their brains with the need to feed for some begin to flex their fingers as if itching to wrap it around his throat.

'Don't show fear,' mutter a voice above him and Toshiro looks up, startled. It's the silver-haired man named Gin who he is clinging onto for protection. The very one who almost sliced his chest open the last time they had dueled. Toshiro quickly pulls away.

'I don't need you to tell me that,' he spits at him, hate etched in every word. The vampire does not bother looking at him and instead fixes his closed eyes on his lord.

Aizen raises a hand and the vampires around him silence.

'I know my faithful servants remember,' he continues in his authoritative voice. 'At how we had suffered all those years ago and were finally freed to live our life the way we wished.'

Toshiro notes how all the vampires have fixed their gaze on him as if in awe at his power and intelligence. He would laugh at how they are like dogs, following anyone who dared act like a leader. He didn't think this vampire has any qualities of a leader. He just acted powerful and the others are too afraid to try and challenge him. In a way, they are almost like humans. They don't challenge authority but merely accept it because nobody wants the seat of power and what sacrifices it requires from them. Cowards who only look out for themselves. It disgusts him.

'We rose to power,' Aizen narrates and Toshiro cannot help but listen, actually intrigued as to why he is telling the tale of the vampires. Was it for his benefit? So he can understand and pity the vampires? Is that why they had brought him here alive? Did they wish to turn him into one of their own? If so, why him of all people?

The vampires issue a cacophony of sounds as if proud of what Aizen had said about them earning power. Aizen smiles at them but the smile is a sad one now.

'But alas,' he murmurs melancholy. 'We cannot keep it. For the reason is here right now with us. Very much alive.'

All eyes avert to Toshiro and he can feel his blood turning to ice, his mind spinning as he tries to understand what Aizen had just said. Had the vampire lord just said he was the reason the vampires were going to lose their power? But he had never done anything to them! He is sure of it.

His eyes widen.

His past.

Whatever this vampire is saying, it is most definitely linked to his past. But…it's impossible. He was only seven at the time or maybe younger. How can a child have been a threat to the most powerful magical creatures known to man?

As the vampire lord smiles evilly at him, his eyes shining with madness and blood, Toshiro realizes that he may die when he was on the verge of uncovering his past. He looks all around. Tousen has lowered his hat over his eyes, as if looking at the destroyer of vampires would burn his eyes. Gin is looking everywhere but at him, his usual broad smile nowhere in sight. The other vampires seem to be in ecstasy as they reach out to claw at Toshiro, eager to rip through his soft flesh and gouge his eyes out. The vivid images colour his mind and all thoughts of seeming brave disappear from Toshiro's façade.

He does not want to die like this. He has so much to do; so much to see. His ambitions to become a magician, to help his village progress, to bring magical creatures and magicians together…all out the window.

'Which is why,' Aizen says softly know as he brushes his hand across Toshiro's cheek, causing him to shiver. 'We will rid him once and for all from our lives. I will make sure that the job is done this time.'

He says this with a sideways glance to Gin, who is staring rather intently at the stone floor. Toshiro can't help but gaze at this vampire in curiosity and helplessness.

Was this vampire supposed to kill him all those years ago? If so, why is he still alive then? Had he failed? Had Toshiro escaped? Questions, questions and even more questions whirl around in Toshiro's head. He can almost see the truth dancing in front of him, as if daring him to reach out and grab it.

He clutches his head in pain. It's the headaches again. He scrunches his eyebrows in agony as the intensity of the headache increases. Why does this always happen? Is the truth that horrible? Then he doesn't want to know! He just wants to die now!

He slips to the floor, clutching his head while gritting his teeth as the murmurs of the vampires mixes with the thudding of his heart and the throbbing of his head. The pain intensifies as the sounds become one, taunting him, telling him he has finally cracked. Aizen's hand is now lingering on his jugular vein, as if testing from which point he can attain the most blood.

Then let me die, he screams to himself. Let me die with no idea of my past and with no hope for my future! I just want this to end…

'Wait.'

The sounds stop all of a sudden and the loss of everything so quickly causes Toshiro to gasp, as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He then realizes that the command had come from Gin. He looks up in bewilderment at the vampire who was supposed to be his killer many, many years ago.

'Have you noticed,' Gin says at leisure, his smile returning slowly with each word. 'That the boy doesn't even remember who he is?'

Aizen blinks at him, his smile now gone. He doesn't scowl or lose his temper. He doesn't seem to be that sort of person. Instead, he turns to Toshiro, his fingers still gently stroking his neck. He bends down so his eyes our level with Toshiro's. Red on turquoise. Toshiro forgets to breathe as the intensity of the stare almost overwhelms him. He remembers how vampires have the power of mesmerizing their victims. He tries to tear his eyes away but he seems to be held in place by some invisible force. Then, Aizen asks him the most unusual question.

'Who are you?' he says so softly Toshiro almost thought he had misheard him. He swallows, afraid to answer. But if he didn't, the vampire might just slash his throat right there and then. He salivates his dry mouth, trying to keep his fear down and his trembling at bay.

'T-Toshiro Hitsu-Hitsugaya,' he manages to stammer out. Aizen doesn't bat an eyebrow but there is a spark of anger in his eyes that Toshiro found hard to miss. The vampire is not happy with his answer.

'No,' he says slowly as he straightens out and looks down on Toshiro coldly. 'Who are you _really_?'

'I-I told you,' Toshiro insists, trying to regain his courage. 'My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the apprentice of Master Yamamoto of Karakura village and-!'

Aizen raises a hand and Toshiro immediately falls silent though he is annoyed at obeying a vampire such as this one. He sighs and rubs his forehead. Then, in a split second, he turns around and begins to walk away from Toshiro. Toshiro stares at him in disbelief. Aizen raises a hand and waves it to the others.

'Dismiss him,' he says coldly. 'I do not wish to end the life of a being with no memory. It is pointless and I will not enjoy the kill.'

The other vampires return to Toshiro and he notices with dread how their eyes have now filled with an evil hunger as if he is a piece of meat they are about to fight over. He scrunches his eye quickly, waiting for the carnage to start. Then he hears Gin snicker. His eyes fly open and he glares at the vampire. What the hell is up with this vampire?

'What's the fun in that, Lord Aizen?' he says mockingly and tilts his head to one side. Aizen stops in his tracks. 'There are more ways to have fun with him then to just have the others kill him, ya know?'

Aizen pauses thoughtfully.

'I'm listening, Gin,' he says coolly, still with his back to his subordinates. 'Do not waste my time.'

'Imagine this, your lordship,' Gin says hastily. 'The boy can be so useful around the castle. Like a pet. After everything he had been and had done, he is now nothing but a mere servant groveling at your feet. How does that sound, ne?'

'I must say, Gin,' Aizen says, a smile evidently playing on his lips. 'That does sound very tempting.'

Gin's smile widens.

'Just think of how you can torture him,' Gin whispers. 'Doesn't that sound better than killing him within seconds?'

There is a silence. One of the vampires whines piteously.

'Quiet, Aaroniero,' Aizen commands firmly. Silence. 'Alright, Gin. You have convinced me. The boy can live. But he needs a caretaker-!'

'Leave that to me, your lordship,' Gin says gleefully and turns his gaze to Toshiro, who gulps in fear. Somehow, being in this vampire felt worse than a hundred vampires attack him at once.

'The last time I left this boy in your hands, Gin,' Aizen murmurs. 'You failed to fulfill your task.'

'An error on my part, your lordship,' Gin mumbles. Toshiro feels sick at the flattery and mystery oozing from this man. 'It won't happen again. I assure you.'

'Then it is settled.' Aizen turns around to grin demurely at Toshiro. 'Consider yourself lucky, _Toshiro_ _Hitsugaya_. You live. But the question is, for how long?'

And the vampire departs, leaving the other vampires to howl in anguish at having lost their meal.

Toshiro shudders and gazers up at the vampire who had just saved his life. He freezes. Did this creature just save his life? Can his action actually be called that? His eyes linger on that foxish face. Who is this vampire really?

***squeals* YES YES YES! I can't wait! The most brain wracking part of the story is done! on with show!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, everyone!**

**Duril93 thanks for being such a dedicated fan**

**Lil 'Shiro Stalker, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Haha I hope you didn't lose sleep over it!**

**And uzamaki9999, I really enjoy replying to your reviews because I think they are the ones that fuel me to try and post a new chapter everyday!^^**

**ReonRewan, momos roll isn't THAT important haha!^^ she's kinda in love with tosh but in denial. Loves him like a bro actually but I sometimes hate her helpless nature-_-**

**Till next chapter! Stay tuned**


	8. Extreme Measures

**hey everyone! so listen, i kinda redid this chapter since i realized that Soifon is in this and i didnt eve give her a speaking part and i felt bad! it's not exactly important but i couldnt let it go so i decided to correct it!**

**anyways, i havent changed anything else so enjoy!^^**

Pain hits Toshiro like a hammer and he collapses to the stone floor, his legs splaying out beneath him. He clutches his head as if hoping that would help lessen the pain. If he gripped his head any tighter he would probably crush his own skull. He's had headaches before but none as intense as this and it feels like it's splitting his head in two.

He grits his teeth in frustration and agony, trying to will the pain away. Then he feels slender but icy hands curl around the back of his neck and under his knees. Startled, he stumbles back, his hands supporting him from behind to prevent himself from falling flat on his back. A flicker of annoyance flits across Gin's face but the smile never leaves his pale face.

'If you don't let me carry you to your chamber,' he says slowly like he is explaining this to a child. 'We will be here all night. And I need to sleep before the sun rises.'

Trembling with fear and the pain, he complies reluctantly as he lets Gin pick him up bridal style. He feels childish but he is too overwhelmed with pain to care what is happening to him. He can throw a tantrum later. He buries his head in his chest and scowls.

Is he actually thinking of throwing a tantrum like a silly child? He can't believe he has been reduced to that in such a short time! He is a magician's apprentice! And Master Yamamoto's apprentice on top of that! The vampires should be cowering before him! But here he is, clinging to one as if he holds Toshiro's life in his cold and deadly hands.

His hand tightens on Gin's cape. Gin smirks.

'Aren't you a helpless babe, ne?' he teases, bringing his face down so he is only a few inches from Toshiro's face.

More than anything, Toshiro would have loved to strike him but he controls himself and scowls instead.

'I don't have to hear what you think of me,' he says viciously. 'Because I don't give a shit about your thoughts.'

'As feisty as ever, little one,' Gin murmurs as he brings his head away from Toshiro.

Toshiro feels his heartbeat quicken. His headache has disappeared now and he would have loved to push the vampire away so he can walk. But he finds this unbelievably comforting and, dare he acknowledge it, familiar…

'Ah!'

The headache returns with a vengeance and this time he can't help a cry of pain escaping his lips. Gin casts a look at him and for a second, it looks like he was concerned about the child prodigy's well-being.

'What is it?' he asks quietly.

'I told you,' Toshiro says angrily as the headache starts to blur his vision. 'I don't care-!'

'You don't have to!' Gin snaps and Toshiro stares at him. This is the first time he has seen this vampire angry. It isn't scary. But it sure is disturbing.

Gin takes a slow breath and halts. His hair swishes around his face as he bends down to meet Toshiro's face. For a minute, Toshiro thinks that he is going to sink his fangs into his neck and he braces himself for the impact. Instead, Gin plants a light kiss on his temple.

Stunned, Toshiro doesn't push him away nor does he flinch or retaliate to the action. He accepts it. At least, that's why he thinks he let the vampire do what he did. Gin lets his lips rest on his temple for a longer time than necessary and Toshiro starts to feel uncomfortable.

'Feeling better?' Gin mumbles into his skin as he trails his lips all the way down to his jaw.

Toshiro shivers and quickly pulls his head away from the wandering lips. He thinks he almost heard the vampire whine. He casts confused turquoise eyes at his carrier, eyes wide. Surprisingly, the headache has gone.

That was…strange. Do vampires have healing powers that nobody ever knew about? Perhaps it helps balance out the evil in them for nobody can be entirely evil. Well whatever this one had done, he had managed to make Toshiro's headache disappear within seconds that no amount of medicine had been able to do back in the village.

His village…

He pictures Momo, crying and wondering where he had disappeared to. Yoruichi must be worried and for the first time, lost as to where he had run off to. The village must think he had abandoned them. A coward after realizing he would one day have to protect the village from creatures such as the vampires. Master Yamamoto might agree. But then again, despite having lived with him, the old man can never be predictable.

But is he a coward? He did leave the village without telling anyone. He had left Momo without an explanation. He had left his master without completing his training. And worse, he had run off with vampires who are more than ready to kill him. Like he would rather die than live on to battle more dangerous beasts.

All the signs point to the fact that he is a coward. But he knows he isn't! He did it to protect Momo, his people, his village! Surely a coward wouldn't do that, would he?

Toshiro stares off into the gloom before him as he ponders on moodily.

He doesn't even know who he really is and here he is trying to figure out his image in his village. His fake image made for him to slip into so he can actually be somebody in Karakura village. Toshiro Hitsugaya is a part of Karakura village. But who is he really?

The vampires know.

They know who he used to be all those years ago and they refuse to tell him. All he knows is that he was once the destroyer of the vampires. The reason they had been afraid. And now…now he is just someone they can easily play around with like he is their plaything.

And the vampire that is being so affectionate towards him right now, the one who had just saved him a quick death, is the one who should have killed him all those years ago. But he didn't. And Toshiro can't help think: why?

Toshiro blinks. They have moved out of the gloom and darkness of the long, winding halls and have entered a simple room. It is quite plain with a dull chest of drawers complete with an oblong mirror before it. On another side is a king-sized bed with a deep, rich crimson canopy, pillows laced with gold trimmings and an enormous comforter. It is all nice and cozy save for the window which is bared with ebony grills. Toshiro realizes with a sinking heart that he more than a servant in this castle. He is a prisoner.

'This will be your home,' Gin states impassively as he drops Toshiro onto the bed.

Toshiro feels like he is sinking into the bed. It's so soft and comfy he almost closes his eyes to sleep. But he can't imagine sleeping peacefully in a place full of bloodthirsty vampires that might come barging into his room any second to feast on him while he slumbered. As if reading his thoughts, Gin chuckles.

'You're in our tallest tower,' he utters in amusement. 'The others are not permitted to come this way and if they do, they will be punished most severely. So you are safe.'

'Why do you care?' Toshiro says quietly but coldly. His hands fist in the comforter. 'I'm supposed to be a slave, a prisoner in this hell hole. Why are you making the effort to make me comfortable? Are you finding amusement in tormenting me?'

'My, my,' Gin laughs. His laughter doesn't help Toshiro's temper that threatens to flare up any minute now. 'You've got it all wrong, little _Toshiro_. You are a slave. But _my_ slave. Not Lord Aizen's. If you were his, you would be locked up in a dungeon down below. Starved. Chained to the walls. Have him visit you often just to drain the blood from your neck. Would you like that instead? Hm?'

Toshiro's face pales as Gin narrates the horrors he would have encountered if in the hands of Aizen. He doesn't realize it but he is trembling now. He wills himself to stop and breathes deeply, trying to convince himself that at least it isn't as bad as Gin claims it could be.

'Feel lucky,' Gin now sneers, his hands hidden in cape, making him look like a thin column of blackness. 'There are worse things in this world than what you are going through right now. At least you are alive.'

He looks down in Toshiro, who seems at a loss for words for once. He snorts. The boy has finally stopped talking back to him. Good. He wouldn't want his servant to have a flapping mouth on him. He would then have to discipline him and he knows that the boy wouldn't be able to keep his mouth closed during that. As he turns to leave, the boy speaks but softly this time.

'Were you supposed to kill me all those years ago?' he asks uncertainly.

Gin hesitates, wondering on how safe it is to answer the boy without revealing too much. Toshiro looks at him curiously. Gin is still thinking. Should he even say something at all?

'Yes I was,' Gin finally says.

Intrigued, Toshiro scoots across the bed so he is right on the edge.

'But you didn't,' he presses on.

Gin turns on him, the annoyed expression back on his face.

'I don't suppose you want me to clap and say congratulations for solving the mystery, do you?' Gin says sarcastically.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Toshiro rolls his eyes but leans forward for to ask the one thing that has been bothering him ever since he heard that piece of surprising information about this vampire.

'Why?' he whispers.

'Why what?'

'Why didn't you kill me?'

Gin just stares at him blankly, refusing to reveal any emotion, any hint that might let Toshiro know why without him saying a word. This vampire holds the key to his past. If he can tell him why he couldn't kill him, he might also reveal who he was. To finally know his true identity and being this close to uncovering it is enough to drive Toshiro to wrap his fingers around the creature's throat and drag the truth out of him. But he controls himself. Violence is not the answer.

Gin cocks his head to the side.

'I can't tell you that,' he says simply and turns around to face the door once more. Toshiro wants to scream at him.

'What the hell?" Toshiro yelps angrily as he sits up in the bed. 'I...you…why not?'

He blushes. There he goes sounding just like a child again! Was being around this vampire turning back the clock for him?

This time, Gin looks back at him with a solemn face and the anger drains out of Toshiro at the look of severity on the vampire's face. It isn't frightening, but it is nothing to laugh about either.

'There are some secrets, little one,' he says ever so softly that Toshiro has to strain his ears to hear him. 'That must never be revealed for they can unlock horrors you wish you had left buried deep, deep within yourself. I cannot tell you not because I want to torment you but because I _don't _want to torment you. You will thank me later for this.'

'Wh-what do you mean?' Toshiro asks in bewilderment as he places a foot on the cold floor. He stretches out a hand as if trying to grab Gin from a distance. 'Please, tell me.'

Gin turns away, not wanting the boy to see the look of pain on his face to see him like this.

'I can't,' he murmurs to himself and in the blink of an eye, the door clicks shut, leaving Toshiro all alone in the room.

He hears the sound of a key turning on the other side and it doesn't take a genius to know that Gin has locked him in the room. He may treat him with some amount of caring but he didn't trust him enough to leave his room unlocked. Perhaps he is right. Even they are vampires roaming freely in the castle, Toshiro would take the risk to escape anyways. But right now, he is confused and startled at what his captor had just imparted on him before leaving.

He blinks several times before allowing what has just happened to sink in fully and completely. He cries out in anger and bangs both on the bed in frustration. He lets out a loud, angry scream to let out all the pent up anger in his system.

He screams himself hoarse before collapsing on the bed, his palms pressed over his face as if trying to block the entire room out of his sight. Perhaps he is hoping this is all a bad dream. That he will wake up in his little attic of a bedroom to the little village of Karakura. He would see Yoruichi's little trailer in the distance as she cooks a meal over a fire outside and maybe chance to see children skipping off to school, among them most probably Momo, cheery as ever. He sighs and presses his hands even harder into his flesh until he sees red and blue colours flashing under his eyelids.

He needs to stay focused. He can't lose his sanity and hope here. He's going to get out. He will. But for now, he won't leave until he finds out who he is. He'll get it out of Gin. And if Gin won't tell him, he'll find out himself, one way or another. He isn't going to rest until he finds out.

The slow ache begins to build up in the back of his skull. He groans and rolls over on his side.

The headaches are back.

* * *

Momo graciously accepts the cup of steaming tea that Yoruichi has offered her. She sips it carefully, not wanting to burn her tongue. Yoruichi smiles at her comfortingly as she goes to join the other adults at the altar of the church.

As soon as Momo had told Yoruichi what she had just witnessed, the fortuneteller had wasted no time in contacting the mayor, Kenpachi Zaraki, Urahara for some strange reason, Soifon and of course, Master Yamamoto.

Now, they have all gathered in the church since that is open at this time and is usually used to conduct meeting of important discussions.

'How can we take the girl's word for it?' Zaraki argues aggressively. 'She was hospitalized for seeing things, for God's sake! She was probably seeing things again!'

Despite being the mayor, Zaraki can be quite hot-headed which is why he had little Yachiru Kusajishi to help manage his work and make decisions for him. She's like his conscious except she looks and acts like a little girl. But nobody ever questions her decisions. She may be a child but she is quite wise for her age. That is why of all the people in Karakura, he had picked her as his right-hand man. Or girl.

Unfortunately, because of her childlike needs, she is fast asleep right now which is why Zaraki has to function alone tonight and it isn't exactly working out for everyone else.

'Then how do you explain Brother Hitsugaya's empty bed, Mayor Kenpachi?' Master Yamamoto says calmly. He doesn't seem to be showing any anger or sorrow at having lost his apprentice.

Though Momo can't hear what they are talking about, she is slightly angry that he doesn't care about Toshiro. Is this the man that Toshiro had worshipped and respected so much?

'The kid probably went up and went exploring,' Zaraki grumbles. 'We'll probably find him frolicking in a meadow or some shit like that.'

'You're obviously not very good with kids, Mayor Kenpachi,' Urahara says pleasantly as he places a hand on his trademark hat and tilts it at an angle. 'You're right. He's probably around the village somewhere but then again, Brother Hitsugaya isn't the kind of person to indulge in such pleasure and especially in the middle of the night.'

'How the hell am I supposed to know what kids do?' Zaraki snaps angrily at the healer. Soifon sighs heavily.

'Careful, Mayor Kenpachi,' she says tiredly. 'You don't want to wake the entire village.'

'You're supposed to be my men!' the warrior turned mayor barks at his officer. 'I don't want you taking his side over this, got it?'

Soifon's face colours scarlet.

'Are you comparing me to a man?' she says heatedly, her hands balling up into fists and all respect for her mayor vanishes.

Yoruichi twists a strand of hair around her index finger, wondering if she should voice the vision she had just had. Usually she never hesitates about telling the others about her vision especially if she thinks it will help them but this time, she is rather reluctant. Perhaps it is because her visions have never been as vivid or as real as this one. And it has never been about a particular person.

She knows that the one with the white hair had been Toshiro. He is the only child in the whole village to have white hair. And the vision had been a confusing one. It claimed that at a lunar eclipse, when Mars was in line the moon, which NEVER happens and never should, something horrible was going to happen. And Toshiro is at the crux of it all.

She bits her lower lip and casts a look at the arguing people. Should she tell them?

'Psst,' comes a voice next to her. She rolls her eyes and glances at a concerned looking Urahara.

'Something seems to be bothering you, kitten,' he teases the he becomes serious. 'Care to explain yourself?'

'A vision,' she whispers, ignoring his pet name for her. 'At the lunar eclipse, when Mars aligns with the moon…'

'What?' Urahra hisses. 'But that should not even be possible!'

'I know!' Yoruichi snaps. 'But according to the vision, it does and when it does, there will be death and war between humans and vampires. And that's not the worse part. Toshiro is at the center of it all.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that he will have some kind of power or control over everything and can change what is to come.'

Urahara gives her a worried look. She nods.

'That is what I feel too,' she continues in a low voice. 'And why I believe Hinamori when she says Toshiro has been taken by vampires. Kisuke, what if they unlock that power or use Toshiro for their own devices. What if, by using him, they will wipe out us magic-wielders and wreck havoc on earth once we are gone? What if-!'

'You worry too much, Yoruichi,' Urahara says casually and lowers his hat over his eyes so that she can no longer see them. 'Everything will be fine. You'll see.'

But what he is trying to do is convince himself as much as he is trying to convince Yoruichi. Her visions have yet to go unfulfilled and the way this one is looking, the outcome is not going to go down well with the others. It is best to leave them in the dark about it.

'Enough!' Master Yamamoto thunders as he bangs his cane on the floor and it resonates in the huge church. 'We must not bicker at a time like this! Nor should we alert the village about what has happened. But we must come to an agreement on what to do on this matter.'

'I agree with the old man,' Urahara says loudly but in a lazy tone. He slumps back on the wall, an idle smile playing on his lips. 'I say we go out and get the boy and bring him home.'

'What the fuck?' Zaraki bellows and glares at Urahara with his one eye. 'No way in fucking hell you are!'

The other has been covered with an eye patch since once long ago he had fought to keep his village safe from werewolves. In order to do that, he had challenged the leader of the pack to a battle and had emerged victorious with only having lost one eye. If anyone chanced to enter his home, they should note the shag of fur for a carpet in his trophy room. It is the pride and joy of his trophies.

'Calm down, Mayor Kenpachi,' Yoruichi says impatiently. Sometimes she just gets fed up with his over the top reactions to things. 'But in case you haven't thought about it, the people will soon question what became of the boy genius and it will cause pandemonium when they realize that they are more vulnerable to the vampires than ever before. If anything, I think it is wise to send a small group to go and retrieve the boy.'

'I…' Kenpachi starts but is interrupted by Yamamoto.

'Excellent idea, Sister Shihion,' he states in a deep voice and walks towards her with his cane making a clicking sound every time it made contact with the floor.

'Sure it's brilliant when she suggests it,' Urahara mutters but grins at Kenpachi who is close to losing it. 'So who should go?'

'I will!' Kenpachi snaps. 'As the Mayor, I think it is my duty to help my citizens-!'

'If you leave, it'll only be worse,' Yoruichi interrupts firmly. 'The mayor of the village is missing? I highly doubt the village will accept that calmly. Master Yamamoto cannot leave either. He needs to protect the village. Nor shoulod Soifon. The chief of polic should stay here to keep law and order.

'Well if everyone is a coward,' Urahara states as he pushes himself off the wall, eying Kenpachi as he speaks. 'I guess I'm up for an adventure. It's been a while since I left the village for some fun. What say you, kitten?'

He turns to Yoruichi merrily and she glares at him when he calls her that. She'll punch him later for that.

'I'm in,' she says moodily.

'At least take one of my men with you,' Kenpachi says grumpily.

'And mine,' Soifon utters, just as miffed at being denied the chance to get some action.

'You're men are my men,' Zaraki snorts.

'They are my men for a reason!' Soifon snaps.

'Ooooh, possessive now, ne?'

'We'll take Ikkaku,' Urahara says impatiently. 'So when do we start? I'm already excited!'

'We'll start tomorrow. Due to the heavu rain, it is suicide to start now,' Yoruichi says thoughtfully. 'We'll have to begin early in the morning though so no one will notice-!'

'I'm coming too.'

Everyone turns to face Momo, who has stood up in the pews, her mug in hand and a determined look on her face. Yoruichi sighs and rubs her forehead.

'Sister Hinamori,' she says gently. 'It's too dangerous. You're still very weak. You might-!'

'This is my Toshiro we are talking about,' she says in a trembling voice filled with emotion. 'I don't care what you say but I am going to go and save him. I can't just stay here in fear, not knowing whether he is alive or not! What if they have killed him? What if-!'

'I don't think they have,' Yoruichi says shortly. 'If they had, they would have done it right there and then but they didn't. So there is hope that he might still be alive. Which is why we must not waste time.'

Hinamori nods.

'Then I am coming,' she says firmly. 'And there is nothing you can do to stop me.'

Yoruichi sighs one more time before turning to Yamamoto.

'Please be ready to lift the barrier for us tomorrow morning,' she utter in a defeated tone. 'And we're going to need four horses and bags of supply, Urahara.'

'Aye, aye, ma'am,' Urahara says merrily as he places his hands in his pockets and begins whistling.

Hinamori looks out the window at the still relentlessly pouring rain.

Don't worry, Toshiro, she thinks fiercely. We're coming to get you.

**Chapter done and soon on with the next! Whew! I almost didn't think I would write more than a thousand words on this one! I surprised myself! Plus I was confused as to what to write in this one. It's mainly a filler and I kinda hate it. Just read it over and I think it sucks. Oh well, at least I finished it and it isn't so short. I'm actually trying to write big chapters cuz it's a lot of fun!^^Haha**

**Anyways, keep up with the amazing reviews people and no, uamaki9999, I am not going to make Momo blow up in the forest-_- it would ruin everything**


	9. Stains

**Yeaaaa so here's the thing everyone. I'm kinda going on a rowing trip so I this is my last chapter until I return on the 10****th**** of August. I didn't want to deprive you all which is why I wrote this chapter in a hurry. So please don't mind the grammar, the spelling mistakes and the confusing bits! I'll fix them once I get back k?**

**This is for you guys so enjoy!^^**

It's raining again.

Despite water beating down rapidly on Toshiro's window like bullets, he couldn't help but admire the scenic beauty of Eerie Forest from such a high perch. The alpine trees look like tiny dark green needles, jutting out of the ground to create an ocean of nothing but gloomy greenery save for a thin ribbon of a river that seem to curl across the landscape like a snake. And further down the forest, he could just see the edge of Karakura village. A few lights were still on. Toshiro can make out the church looming over the entire village; the little house belonging to Master Yamamoto with only one light on in the room in the corner. Probably up penning down whatever he writes with his quill. He doesn't seem to be worried about the disappearance of his apprentice.

Toshiro sighs and trudges back to his bed to huddle in one corner of it. He draws his knees up to his chest, wraps his arms around them and then rests his chin on them as he glues his eyes to the door, waiting.

He doesn't like to sit around and do nothing. It's not like he's been doing this for the past couple of hours. At least, he thinks it's only been a couple of hours. Time seems to have become meaningless what with the fear of living with bloodsuckers and the urge to escape gripping him all the time. He had tried to find a weak point in the window grills, hoping if he could find a soft iron rod or a rusted one, he could break and then try to climb down using the bed sheets as a makeshift rope. He knows the plan sounds ridiculous and highly doubts it will ensure him a safe escape without any broken bones. But he thought he could deal with that later once he finds a way out. However, no such luck and he had resigned to his bed in frustration.

Next he had tried the door, which was just as pointless to break through. Toshiro is flexible and well versed in hand to hand combat thanks to Yoruichi. But he had learnt to battle so he wouldn't be disadvantaged because of his lack of strength. And right now, what he needed most is brute force to break through the hard wooden door. He had tried to slam into his, hoping for, once again, loose hinges or maybe even rusted ones. But the vampires seem to have taken good care of their precious home as if they captured humans on a daily basis so as to lock them up in sturdy cells and then torture them.

He shudders. He can't imagine what Gin might do to him. He had revealed quite easily what Aizen might do but he had refused to tell him what _he_ might do or is thinking of doing to him. How do vampires torture humans anyways? They probably don't drink their blood for then they would be dead and of no fun. Do they drive needles into their body or break their limbs? Do they gouge their eyes out or twist their fingers to enjoy their screams?

Toshiro feels sick just thinking about it and pulls his arms even tighter around his knees as if the vampires were present in this very room to torture him. All of a sudden, death sounds so much better compared to his current situation. Gin was wrong when he said that there were worse things than what he is in. This is as worse as it gets. To experience Hell while very much alive and vulnerable to its torture.

Toshiro's mind wanders on the vampire. He may seem cruel and callous, but Gin seemed different from the other vampires. He tormented Toshiro, sure, but it seemed more out of merriment than the need to cause him pain. Like it is some game he is playing with Toshiro. And the most confusing point of all, he seems to have a soft spot for the child prodigy.

Why? He acts like he knows Toshiro's past quite well. Had he known him perhaps before he had tried to kill him? Had they been old enemies? Or maybe even…friends?

Toshiro wipes the last thought out of his mind hastily. He could _never_ be friends with a _vampire_. And especially not one who grovels at _Lord Aizen's_ feet 24/7. It seemed sickening to watch all the vampires obey that devil, like he is their God; their invincible leader. But Toshiro cannot help but agree, quite bitterly, that the man commanded power like it is a natural action for him. Like he was made to lead the vampires. He must have been their leader for centuries since he has so much control over them.

_Click!_

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the door open and shut quickly. His head shoots up and he watches as Gin approaches his bed with a tray laden with wholesome food. Toshiro raises an eyebrow as Gin lays the tray on the bed before sitting beside it. The tray carried a portion of meat and vegetables as well as a slice of cake complete with a fork and spoon. Toshiro notices with a snort that no knife seems to be present. Looks like Gin is wary of him. Not that he is a big threat since Gin is already dead but Gin doesn't want to give Toshiro any opening.

'Well,' Gin says impatiently. 'Aren't ya going to eat or do you want me to take the tray away?'

Toshiro would have loved to anger him and refuse to eat but the way his stomach is eating his insides, begging him to take the food, he grudgingly crawls towards the tray. He eyes the food warily.

'What? You want me to feed you now?' Gin says, a hint of teasing lingering in his voice. 'It ain't poison if that's what you think. You're not that special.'

Toshiro scowls at him, grabs the fork and stabs the asparagus before bringing it to his mouth to eat. The hot food feels good sliding down his throat and filling his empty belly, which immediately gets to work to digest the food and provide its vessel with energy. Toshiro realizes he's going to need all the energy he can get if he plans to fend himself from the vampires once he breaks out of here. He quickly digs into the meal, forgetting that Gin is watching him intently as he swallow and savours every morsel of the delicious meal.

Toshiro is in the middle of eating his meat when he notices the intense stare Gin is giving him and he stops in putting a piece of meat in his mouth. He hesitantly puts it back on his plate and stares back at Gin, who doesn't looks away but keeps staring back.

The two don't say a word and Toshiro feels he should say something. Then, Gin's tongue darts out and licks his lips. It happens in a split second but it happens so suddenly Toshiro flinches. Gin notices and his grin widens.

'Scared ya, didn't I?' he giggles. 'Don't worry, I ain't gonna suck yer blood.' Toshiro's shoulders relax a bit. 'Yer too scrawny to have any good blood.'

Toshiro's scowl returns. He shouldn't scowl so much. What was it that Yoruichi had always said to him?

'You'll get wrinkles frowning so much,' she had scolded him when some of the school children had made fun of his white hair. 'You don't want to grow up and look like an old man at 13, do you? Smile more. You have a nice smile, Toshiro, did you know that? You could get a lot of girls!'

But as Toshiro had gotten older, he hadn't been much interested in girls and would only smile on rare occasions, usually around Yoruichi and Momo. The rest of the town never saw the smile the other two claimed existed and Toshiro just didn't feel like he should ever prove it actually did.

'Scowl, scowl, scowl,' Gin whines as Toshiro resumes eating. 'Doncha know how to smile or show any other emotion?'

Toshiro remains silent, trying to control his anger which is so close to surfacing. He doesn't know what he'll do if he explodes. Will he attack the vampire? He eyes his fork with a tempted look and licks his lips nervously. But, what if the vampire attacks with even more brutal force and actually kills him? He can't risk taking that chance. If he wants to escape, he needs to do it by gaining this vampire's trust. But is he willing to place all his faith in this peculiar but dangerous creature?

'You know you could smile in front of me never mind the others,' Gin continues as if this is a perfectly normal conversation he is having with a friend rather than with his prisoner. 'It is quite irritating coming to a scowling grumpy-puss like you all the time-!'

'What the hell is your problem?' Toshiro snaps and rounds on him, rage flaring up in his turquoise eyes like two twin fires.

Gin's mouth snaps shut and he tilts his head to one side like Toshiro is some painting he is trying to figure out.

'You treat me like a child,' Toshiro snarls, his food now forgotten. 'For years, I have been taught that vampires kill people for sport and that we should hate them. I never believed that we should; that they are just like us. I still stand by my idea of your kind and I never thought I could hate you lot but you sure changed that! What do you get out of this, huh? Telling me how cruel you are and then you handle me like I am something delicate. Like I'm your _friend_.'

He spits the last word out and if Gin had been human, he would have flinched. But he doesn't. Instead, he continues to look emotional and that angers Toshiro even more he feels like throwing something at him.

'You are _not_ my friend,' he sneers at the vampire. 'And don't you dare consider me yours. Because we are enemies. We have sworn an oath to hate each other for all eternity and don't think, for one second, that I will change my mind just because you are being kind to me! So when you come in here, don't let it be that you want to make conversation. Just do what you have to do and leave! Because I can't stand you!'

'Is that what you want?' Gin then whispers almost dangerously. The room suddenly feels ice cold, like the temperature outside had diffused into the room. Toshiro gulps as he realizes what he has just done.

'Is that what you really want, little one,' he continues in that chilling tone. He's now leaning forward and a little too close for comfort. 'Because that can be arranged.'

Suddenly realizing the danger in that proposal, Toshiro quickly makes to scramble off the bed but Gin grabs his ankles before he can escape. Toshiro's gaze shifts to the door and realizes that it must be open. He hands pulls feebly at the bed covers but Gin slowly drags him back, drawing a moan of defeat from his victim.

Grinning maniacally, he flips the little child prodigy on his back and hovers over his body, pinning both his hands above his head using only one long-fingered hand. He uses the other to reach out and stroke the boy's neck, sending goose bumps to travel up his entire body. His fingers quickly find the jugular vein in Toshiro's neck and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets himself be immersed by Toshiro's rapidly beating heart.

Toshiro feel helpless as he struggles to buck off the vampire but finds him to be incredibly strong and immovable. Frustrated, he lashes his legs out, trying to kick him off. Gin chuckles happily and breathes into Toshiro's ear, making him shiver. His grin widens. How he loves to see this boy shiver and shudder because of him. It's so arousing and sensual it tingles his senses.

'So do you prefer this?' Gin murmurs into Toshiro's ear and Toshiro scrunches his eyes shut, not wanting to come to terms as to where he is right now. Toshiro shakes his head hurriedly, wanting the vampire to just get off of him.

'But I do,' Gin says haughtily and grinds his body against Toshiro's, issuing a gasp from his lips and causing his eyes to pop open at the contact.

He had been refusing to look at the vampire while he was on top of him but as soon as the vampire pushed his body against his own smaller frame, he couldn't help but exclaim in fear at the contact. He had never been touched like this before, not even by a girl. It felt strange and very, very wrong. Vampires are not meant to make you feel this way. They aren't supposed to make your body tingle or want to be touched even more. He wants this feeling to go away! It's making him so confused and unfocused. He needs to keep his head if he wants to escape.

His eyes dart to the door and that brilliant mind of his quickly sets to work. Gin doesn't have a grip on his wrists which is a good thing considering he had slipped his fork down it for future purposes. Looks like that purpose came sooner than he expected.

He quickly reaches his hand down the sleeve of his shirt which contained the weapon when Gin leans hi head down to inhale the scent of his skin before licking it to his jaw, leaving a wet trail of saliva. Toshiro's back arches at the feel, his spine tingling.

Why does it feel so…confusing…? Of course he didn't expect it from the vampire but, it feels confusing in another sense. Like he has known the vampire for years and never expected him to do it. That kind of confusing which is muddling his brain even more.

But no time to ponder over such matters, he must act quickly.

'You always hated it when I would treat you like this,' Gin murmurs into his skin and before Toshiro can stop himself, he plunges the fork into Gin's shoulder.

Gin screams like his body has been set on fire. He releases his grip of Toshiro's arms and claws at the fork on his shoulder, trying to remove it. Toshiro, still in shock over what Gin had just said, regains his senses and rolls away from Gin and off the bed. He slides to the floor and quickly scrambles to his feet to make a break for the door. He can almost taste freedom on his tongue. He's only inches from the doorknob as he stretches out a hand to grab it when a figure comes hurling at him, slamming him into the door face first. He thinks he's heard something break and feels pain engulf him.

He winces at Gin slowly presses his body's weight on him as if intending to crush him. He whines as the pressure is cutting off his air supply, making it harder to breathe properly. His hands are pressed against the door and his head is turned to the side to face one of them as they curl into fists.

'Please,' he begs pitifully. 'S-s-stop…'

'Last time I listened to you,' Gin hisses like a wounded snake in his ear. 'I got stabbed. I should just kill you now and not deal with such impudence.'

Toshiro winces as the pressure increases. He grits his teeth as he feels his ribs close to cracking. He then senses a drop trickling down the side of his and plummets to the floor. His eyes cast down to it; concentrating on anything to forget the pain threatening to crush the life out of him. He notices that it isn't water or sweat but a dark shade of crimson. He must be bleeding from his temple due to being smashed into the door. Gin's eyes flicker to the floor too and when he notices the red drop, he stops pushing himself against Toshiro. He just stares at the drop of blood, as if mesmerized by it.

Then he glances at Toshiro's head, noticing the crimson streak staining the side of the boy's head. As oxygen returns to his lungs, his head stops spinning as he realizes that Gin has stopped trying to him to a pulp. He painfully turns his head to look at the expression on Gin's face but because he is a vampire, his face is an emotional white slab.

Gin reaches out a hand to touch the wound, red staining his unbelievably white fingers, creating a beautiful but terrifying palette of colour.

As Toshiro slowly pushes himself off the door, he turns and lands back heavily on the door, a hand going to massage his temple. He feels the wound and realizes it's only a graze. It'll heal eventually. All he needed to do was clean it. But right now, he is trying to decipher as to why Gin had stopped trying to kill him just now.

Gin rubs his fingers together, spreading the blood evenly on them. Then, he walks up to Toshiro, who freezes, thinking that Gin might try to finish the job. Instead, he says calmly, 'Step aside. I have to go clean up.'

Surprised, Toshiro obeys and steps to the side, watching as the vampire slinks by with the tray in hand. He doesn't look back nor does he give a sideways glance at the boy as he passes. As soon as the door clicks shut, Toshiro crumbles to the ground, his hand still at his temple, his mind spinning in confusion.

What had just happened? Why had Gin stopped? Why didn't he kill him when he had the chance?

So many questions and still no answers.

He lifts his head and gazes out the window. It's still raining with no sign of stopping. Sighing, he picks himself up to return to his bed. His hand caresses the silken bed covers. He needs to escape as soon as he can. He can't stand being here any minute longer. His eyes wander to the corner of the room and the ghost of a smile plays across his lips. The fork may be bloody, but it still seems to be in pretty good shape to be used to help him break out.

* * *

As soon as Gin had locked the door behind him, he had quickly broken into a sprint down the tower. Once he reached the bottom step, he dropped the tray with a loud clatter and begins to run full tilt towards the door to the outside.

Once outside, the rain meets him head on and soon drenches him but he doesn't mind. He's too busy rubbing his hands together as hard as he can, trying to scrub the blood away and its scent.

He had been so close to grabbing the boy and draining him of every single drop of his blood but it had taken all his will power not to. He groans. He's a vampire! Drinking blood is what he does! But then, why couldn't he bring himself to drink this boy's blood? Was he afraid? Or because the thought of doing it made his stomach turn?

He turns his head towards the rain and lets it wash over his face as if hoping it will wash away all his worries and problems. But it doesn't. It can wipe away the visible stain but the true and deep marks are made inside him, across his dead and non-beating heart which now seems to move for this boy.

He scrunches his eyebrows in frustration. After so many years of being feared and known as a ruthless killer, he has finally fallen to his knees because of him…

The blood is now running off of his fingers, but their reason stays stained in his mind.


	10. Unexpected Alliances

**Yes! Writer's bloc over and I am back to finish Blood Secrets! Sorry to leave you all hanging on that but Internet was hard to come by and you hardly have time when you are rowing twice a day for two hours-_- I forgot how I did it over the summers. Hmmm I think I found my strength in the reviews you all gave me so thanks a lot!**

**So here we're back to the Fellowship of Operation Rescue Toshiro hahaha that sounds cool. But I hope you don't get bored with these kinda chapters since they seem like fillers but they are VERY important to the development of the main plot so please please read them and review, review, review^^**

**Plus, I just realized that I LOVE Yoruichi and Urahara since they not only make a cute couple but an awesome duo in fighting and stuff. So question everyone, should I make them a couple by the end of this story? NEED TO KNOW PLEASE **

**Other than that, heeeerrreee'ssssss *drum roll* chapter 10!**

Yoruichi quickly swivels around and her hand automatically lands on the hilt of her dagger. She scans her surrounding carefully, her eyes flicking from one spot to the other like a cat hunting for its prey. For a minute there, she had a strange feeling that they were being followed but she had ignored that up until she heard the snapping of a twig behind her. She had immediately gone into attack mode when she turned around to catch the culprit but she had found nothing and nobody. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and her first instinct is to slash out at the person but she's glad that she didn't when she sees it's only Kisuke.

'Something troubling you, kitten?' he asks in concern.

Her eyes show a flicker of annoyance at the pet name before she casts her eyes back at the cluster of spruces standing like solitary sentinels hiding some dark secrets about their depths.

Eerie Forest is a green vastness of mysteries, secrets and lurking dangers. Nobody would dare enter it save the warriors of Karakura in order to reach other villages on the other side. But then again, very few came back and even fewer remained sane enough to tell the tale of their adventures. It's a dark age and being happy with life seems almost impossible, like a dream. Yoruichi sometimes wonders what it would feel like to wake up every day and not wonder whether you'll live or die today. But right now, she has to focus on the mission and dangers at hand.

'I thought I saw something,' she murmurs, not wanting to raise panic among the others. Then again, there weren't many with them.

As much as Yoruichi would have liked to have left Momo behind, the little girl had insisted on coming along. In order to make sure that she stayed safe, Yoruichi had performed one of her herbal rituals that night by pounding some herbs together and then burning it while chanting spells under her breath (she didn't believe in animal sacrifices in rituals. Too barbaric) and had also given Momo a talisman the shape of an eagle.

'It will protect you from harm,' she had told Momo who had inspected the charm in interest. She had then given her a serious look. 'Sister Hinamori, I hope you know what dangers you have gotten yourself into. You will encounter monsters that will not hesitate in killing you, beasts that will rip you to shreds and feed on your blood. So please, for your sake, think this over before you join us on this quest.'

Without hesitation, Momo had smiled melancholy and patted Yoruichi's hand gently.

'It's Toshiro, Sister Shihōin,' she had said softly. 'I don't need to think twice. I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for him.'

And that was it. Yoruichi, Urahara, Momo and Ikkaku left at first light by horseback that morning while it was still lightly drizzling and nobody looked back for fear that they might change their mind. They had been travelling all the day through the forest, where the rain seemed to barely penetrate its leafy canopy so everyone stayed comparatively dry through the trek. Right now, they had stopped to give the horses some well deserved rest so they could feed while they themselves sat to eat. Yoruichi had gone to the edges of their camp to get more firewood when she had heard the noise. Thinking about it now, she feels that she must have imagined it.

Urahara raises an eyebrow and follows her gaze to a scrawny bush between two trees. His hand rubs the handle of his cane which cleverly conceals a sword in it.

'As much as I would love to say that it is all in your mind, darling,' he murmurs in a faraway voice. 'But this is Eerie Forest. Expect the unexpected. So we should warn the others to stay on their toes. Though in my opinion, Ikkaku seems to be getting restless and would do anything to get into a fight right about now.'

They both roll their eyes and with a final smile of reassurance, Urahara retreated to their camp, leaving Yoruichi to her thoughts once more. She gives the forest one last glance of uncertainty before following Urahara.

'This is so boring,' Ikkaku complained loudly as he lay back on a log to stare up at the green roof of foliage which showed just glimpses of the blue sky that is slowly darkening as the day comes to an end. 'I thought we were going to have to battle to the death with beasts and dirtbags but this is more like a nature hike! Where's the action, damn it!'

'Patience, Brother Madarame,' Urahara says pleasantly as he joins the group. 'We still have a long way to go before we encounter the other kind. So we best get a move on. The vampire's castle is still quite far away.'

'When we get there, those bloodsuckers better watch their back 'cuz I ain't gonna stop till I'm bored,' Ikkaku mutters moodily as he gets up to prepare his horse.

Urahara can't help but smile at the comment. After all, with what all of them are going through right now, to smile seems like a rarity and should be done more frequently so as to relieve the tension and fear that seems to be gripping them with every step they took.

And speaking of tension and fear, Urahara checks on Momo who is sitting on the edge of her log seat, stoking the fire with a stick she had found.

'You alright, Sister Hinamori?' he asks gently. She looks up at him and he can literally see the fear and worry in her eyes.

'I don't know, Brother Urahara,' she finally manages to say in a very tired voice.

'Maybe we should rest for a longer period of time. For your sake.'

'No!'

She stands up quickly, her hands balled into fists. She seems quite upset and angry, which surprises Urahara so much that he takes a step back when she gets to her feet so suddenly. Just a second ago she had been tired and soft spoken and now, out of the blue, she is radiating energy and frustration.

'I'm tired of people treating me like I am some kind of weakling!' she blurts out angrily, her large innocent eyes kindling a fire that had been hidden for so long. 'I'm not a frail child that cannot fend for herself! I am as strong as anyone! If I was a coward, I would never have volunteered to come! I admit, I can be frightened at times. I am afraid right now. Very much so. But I can't imagine myself sitting in the comfort of my home knowing that Toshiro can be in some kind of horrible danger and I didn't do anything to save him when I could! If I have to save Toshiro, I would swallow my fears and try to help him! I don't have to be the one to save him; I _need _to be the one to save him! I can't let my dream come true! I just can't, Brother Urahara!'

Urahara's mouth was slightly open. He cannot believe the emotions pouring out of this small girl. Adults can be such finicky creatures, putting their needs before others because for them, it's all about survival and ensuring that _they_ are content with _their_ lives. But here is a child who doesn't care if she dies, doesn't mind getting into danger and all because she cares so much for her friend. Sometimes adults tend to think children are just immature beings who need guidance but maybe it's the other way round. Adults can learn a few things from children about sacrifice and love. Love is, after all, in its purest form when experienced at an adolescent age.

But Momo last lines perturbed him. He frowns. What does she mean when she says she can't let her dream come true? Did she have a dream about Toshiro dying? People have dreams all the time but it is slightly unusual for Momo to dream about death and especially Toshiro's. That gift is only reserved for seers but Momo is only a child. She can't possess that power, not at such a young age.

'Sister Hinamori,' he asks slowly, choosing his words carefully. 'What was it about your dream that frightened you so-!'

'Werewolves!' Yoruichi hollers as she bounds towards them, her dagger clutched tightly in her hand.

Urahara's shoulders tense as he unsheathes his sword from his cane and assumes a stance for attacking. Momo turns ghostly pale but she fumbles with her belt to get her own dagger out of its own scabbard.

'About time!' Ikkaku barks and rushes past them to the oncoming danger while twirling his double bladed staff so he can get a piece of the action before any of them.

When Momo finally manages to get her weapon out, she looks at her enemies and almost drops her blade because she's shaking so badly at the sight. She has never seen a werewolf before. And she wishes that she never had.

They are enormous. Their paws are the size of her face and the smallest comes up to her chest while still on all fours. They are all coloured in dark hues, each as vivid as the next and giving them a terrifying aura. Their eyes are like two pits of blackness shining with a light of their own and seem to be boring a hole into her. And there are like carving knives as they snarl and bare them threateningly at them. Momo feels like her legs are made for jelly and if she takes one step she knows that she is going to collapse.

But at least Yoruichi and Urahara are ready to fight. Urahara follows Ikkaku but not before one lungs at him with full intent of ripping his throat out. He plunges his sword all the way to the hilt into its chest till it sticks out from the werewolf's back. The werewolf gags a little before going limp. Urahara casts the corpse aside and runs forward to kill some more.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, prefers to use her hands for combat rather than her dagger. She strides forward and somersaults onto one before she twists its head to the side at a painful angle. It gives a strangled cry before its limbs gave way and it comes crashing to the ground. She then jumps off to come face to face with another. This one grins maliciously but the smile is quickly gone as she thrusts her hand straight into its gullet, piercing the soft spot with her nails. This one dies a bit more slowly but she doesn't stop to watch her enemy die but quickly moves onto the next victim.

Momo just stand there stupidly, not knowing what to do. The others seem to be doing just fine. They didn't look like they needed her help. Maybe she should just go and hide behind the horses just to stay out of their way. She just might be a bother to them, being so helpless…

She shakes her head violently.

No! She isn't weak! She must help them! She doesn't want to be the weak one in the group. But before she can come to a decision, a particularly large werewolf saw her just standing there and decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Flexing its claws in the soft earth, it bounds forward, teeth bared, eyes locked onto its prey and mind hell bent on killing the lost girl.

Momo hears the thumping of paws on the ground for the ground trembled with the weight of the werewolf as it made its way towards her. She sees him coming and her throat tightens, preventing her from screaming for help. But even if she had, she highly doubted that anyone would come to her rescue. They all seemed busy with their own opponents. She's all on her own this time. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

The werewolf was only mere inches away from her but she quickly dives to her left, taking the werewolf by surprise. It lands on one of the horses, which gave a neigh of surprise and tried to buck the beast off. Annoyed, the werewolf chewed the horse's neck until it could no longer kick. Once done, it kicked the dead animal aside and tried to find its previous target. It finds Momo getting up slowly while trembling like a leaf. It growls deeply and Momo freezes. The monster tenses on its haunches, preparing to pounce and determined not to let her escape this time.

With a blood-curdling howl, it advances, picking up speed. Momo's mind goes blank. She doesn't know what to do. Her hands are trembling and her palms are so sweaty her dagger is slipping from her hand. The werewolf is now only a few feet away. So is this how she is going to die? A chewed up corpse left in the forest to become food for scavengers? Failing to save her one true friend? Toshiro's face swims across her thoughts. What would he say to her if she didn't try to save herself or even try to put up a fight?

The werewolf takes flight, claws stretched out to reach her. It's so close she can feel its breath on her face. It smelt of decaying meat and she almost throws up at the stench. Then, without thinking, she throws her hand out at if she can stop the werewolf with one hand. However, the werewolf misses her as it lands behind her with a howl of agony. Surprised, she turns around to see why the werewolf had not taken its chance to kill her sees blood dribbling from the werewolf's jaw all the way across its chest to its belly. Without knowing it, she had sliced his entire underside with her dagger.

The beast vomits a cascade of blood before collapsing in its own waste. Momo's heart is thudding loudly in her ears as she looks from the creature to her bloodied knife. Did she just do that? She giggles nervously, adrenaline drugging her senses. She just killed her first monster and it thrilled her. She had never done anything as risky as that and it had given her an amazing feeling. Like can't wait to do it again.

But that chance comes instantly when she is suddenly knocked to the ground by a heavy creature. This werewolf howls loudly to the skies, its paws on either side of her head. His fur is a vibrant red and ripples as he growls at her, his fangs hanging from his mouth like twin blades of death. Her dagger had skittered away from her and she has nothing to defend herself. Her adrenaline high suddenly drains away as she realizes that she is in real danger right now. This might just be it. She's going to die and nobody is going to able to save her.

'Why are you in our forest!' the werewolf growls furiously in her face.

Momo blinks in surprise. Did the werewolf just _talk_?

'I asked you why are you in our forest!' the beast now roars, it's claws now extracting from his, or so he sounded, paws.

Momo feels her fear subsiding but not completing vanishing. She opens her mouth to say something but all that comes out is a squeak.

'I will rip your throat out if you don't-!' the beast starts once more but that's when Urahara shows up and is about to plunge his sword into the werewolf from the back when suddenly, an enormous black werewolf with a crown of bright orange fur on his head blocks his path while standing up on its hind legs. Its paws curl into fists and his lips pull back to reveal deadly fangs.

'Your kind is not welcome here!' this one roars at Urahara. 'Leave before we rip your pack and leave it for the grindylows to feast on!'

Urahara isn't surprised that the monster is capable of human speech like Momo. He is calm, revealing no emotion, but he has not lowered his weapon from its attack postion.

'We didn't come here to fight you,' Urahara explains calmly. 'We mean your pack no harm. We only want passage to the vampire castle.'

The werewolf laughs harshly, throwing his head back to the skies. He looks back down, his mouth twisted in a sick grin.

'So you'd rather die by having the blood drained out of your pathetic bodies than be pulled apart by us?' he sneers. 'As much as I hate those bloodsuckers, I'm no lover of humans. If that is what you want then I grant you the right to cross us unharmed.'

He growls at his pack which immediately retreat from Yoruichi and Ikkaku and the one on top of Momo stands on its hind legs too to join his leader, for the orange-haired beast seemed to have some control over the others.

'Aw man! Are you kidding me?' Ikkaku wails as he trudges reluctantly to Urahara's side.

'Thank you,' Urahara says politely as he recaps his sword. He is about to turn away when the pack leader growls menacingly.

'Though I am curious,' the werewolf says thoughtfully, frowning. 'Why would you want to go to your death? You humans are a bothersome lot but you aren't masochistic.'

'I suppose it won't hurt to tell you,' Urahara says coolly and tilts his hat over his eyes. 'We are on a rescue mission to retrieve one of our own who had been captured by the vampires just yesterday for reasons unknown.'

The orange-haired beast grunts in surprise.

'That is unusual,' he murmurs and the other werewolves growl and yap lowly to their fellow pack members. The red werewolf roars at them to be quiet so their leader can speak. 'There have been some weird occurrences in the forest for the past few hours. I wouldn't have noticed them if they hadn't been so out of the ordinary.'

'Oh?' Urahara exhibits some curiosity.

'The banshees are wailing more frequently now,' the orange-haired werewolf growls lowly. 'The dragons have finally left their caves to enter the forest once more. Fairies are finally using their magic to make the flowers glow after at least a decade. And I would have continued to think that hippocampuses were extinct if I hadn't seen one surfacing today from Eerie Lake.'

Urahara raises and eyebrow and the wolf leader grunts.

'I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it more than a coincidence that it all started with the kidnapping of one of your pack members,' the beast says gruffly.

Urahara strokes his chin and looks to Yoruichi, who is just as perplexed. She and Urahra share a look of concern and she knows that he is thinking the same thing as her: what if there is more to the kidnapping then they thought? Toshiro had never been an ordinary child. His past has always been a mystery to everyone, even himself. What if the vampires knew something they didn't about the child genius? Whatever it is, they need to find Toshiro more quickly than ever now. They now seem to be running against an invisible clock and if they didn't hurry, who knows what might happen if they failed. All they know is, it won't be pleasant.

'Thank you once again,' Urahara finally says. 'You have shed some light on our problem. We will be on our way now. And do not worry. We will not attack your kind.'

'A moment, human.' the leader stops him once again. He tilts his head to one side and his ears twitch in thought. 'For years, our forest has been the same and we have accepted it and listened to it when it would call for our help. It's voice has been dormant for years up until now. It is crying for our kind to help it for something has returned to it that can either save us or destroy us. I didn't know what it meant until now. Heed my words when I say that this has never happened in the history of our kind but I would like to offer my help on your quest. Do not think I am doing it to help save your friend. I am merely doing it to save my home and my pack.'

Urahara looks thoughtful for a moment. Then, he nods and rests his cane on one shoulder while cracking a grin.

'Welcome aboard, mate,' he chuckles and Ikkaku stares at him in amazement.

'You're making friends with a pack of furballs?' he says incredulously. The werewolves growl in unison and flex their claws, looking at their leader to give the command to attack. The orange-haired beast ignores the comment and strolls over to Urahara until they are face to face.

'We know the way to Las Noches,' he grunts and gets down on all fours so now he only comes up to Urahara's neck. 'I and my right-hand lieutenant will accompany you.'

The scarlet werewolf also goes down on his limbs, growling at Ikkaku. The bald warrior just sneers at him, not knowing the meaning of fear.

'This is turning out to be quite the adventure,' Urahara muses as he walks began the orange-headed werewolf. The werewolf then stops and looks at him over his shoulder.

'I would like to know who I am travelling with if you care to introduce yourself,' he says icily.

'Kisuke Urahara, healer of Karakura village.'

The werewolf seems to smirk.

'I have heard about you,' he chuckles. 'You have quite the reputation I must say. It's an honor to have met you. And the others?'

'Shihōin Yoruichi, fortuneteller of Karakura village.'

The werewolf nods to her.

'Aye,' he says gravely. 'You are well known in our forest. The sirens sing about you occasionally.'

Yoruichi merely smiles.

'Madarame Ikkaku, warrior of Karakura village.'

The lieutenant snarls at him. Ikkaku thrusts his weapon forward as if daring him to attack.

Momo licks her lips nervously.

'Hin-Hinamori Momo,' she says softly. 'I am of no importance in my village but the person the vampires have captured is very close to me and I just can't stand by and watch him die.'

'Everyone has importance,' the wolf leader growls at her but not menacingly. Rather, more like in a reassuring way. 'You are never born knowing what is your purpose in this world. You either discover it or you make something out of yourself. But you are very brave to enter this forest. A child like yourself must be very special.'

Momo can't help but glow at the compliment. Urahara claps his hands together.

'Well let's not dilly dally,' he says merrily. 'We have a long way to go. And just by the way, dear wolf, what may your and your companion's name be?'

The werewolf smiles craftily.

'Kuarasaki Ichigo of the Kurasaki clan,' he says proudly. 'And this is Renji Abarai. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Urahara Kisuke.'

**Dum dum dum! Hahahaha well this is getting along splendid wouldn't you say? Sigh! I'm actually loving this story too now! I usually don't like my stories after I have written them since I think I can do better but this is quite interesting hehehe. Not trying to seem egotistical here! Alright! Thanks for reading this and wait patiently for the next! I promise not to disappoint if you promise to review! Haha fair trade, wouldn't you say?**

**Till next time amigos!^^**

**P.S. sorry if there are any mistakes! Please let me know if there are any so I can fix them!**


	11. So Close

_**Hey everyone! Okay so I just need to tell everyone that I have removed Rangiku from that chapter where she is the town gossip cuz I have better things in store for her! hehehhe no no it isn't a bad thing but I'm sure you'll enjoy it^^**_

_He's running._

_He seems to know his way around the castle, like he's been here before. And right now he seems to be looking for something. Or someone. Like his life depends on it._

_Panting hard now, he can feel anxiety and fear sending his senses haywire as he opens a room and finds it empty. He opens his mouth to utter something but he seems to be deaf to his words. He knows he's calling someone's name that he is anxious to find but he just can't hear the name being called by himself._

_Finding the room devoid of life, he goes to the next. _

_And the next._

_And the next._

_Each room is elaborately decorated._

_Each room is empty of any life._

_The worry is slowly building up in Toshiro's mind. As he approaches the last room in the corridor, he's hesitant in opening this door. His hand lingers on the doorknob and contemplates on whether he should barge in or not. _

_What if it's just as empty as the others? Or what if he finds something that he shouldn't?_

_His eyes are cast down to the ground and he freezes._

_There is a light shining in the room. Someone must be inside. But there is something even more unusual and sickening about the bottom of this great door. A dark liquid is seeping through at a slow pace and is forming a puddle in which he is now standing in._

_Gulping, Toshiro pushes the door open and it seems like an eternity before the door is fully open. As soon as his eyes focus on the content of the room and the source of the liquid, his teal eyes widen and his mouth opens to let loose a throat rending scream of horror._

Toshiro jerks awake, his eyes popping open. He gasps and gulps fresh air while at the same reassuring himself that he had just dozed off and had a horrific nightmare.

He shakes his head to clear it and then places a cool hand against his burning forehead. He's never had such a vivid dream as this one before. He'd probably had dreams about running dream back at the village but none as gripping as this one.

He looks to the window. The last time he had looked out, it had been cloudy with a few rays of sunlight trying to pierce through the gloom. But now it seems that the gloom had won since no since of sunshine can be seen.

He sighs and returns to his previous ministrations before he had gone off to sleep. He squints through the keyhole and sees nothing but darkness. But at least he can't see any movements of someone coming and checking up on him. So once again, he raises his hand with the blood encrusted silver fork and inserts it in the hole.

Maybe he's been at this for the last two hours. But he does know that after recovering from what had just happened with Gin, he had immediately set to work using the fork to try and find a weakness in the door. He had tried the hinges first, hoping he could loosen the screws or something. But it was futile. So now he's trying to open the door using the fork as a makeshift key.

He's never been good with dealing with tools. Back in town he'd usually just draw plans and direct the people as to where everything should go. That's how he had helped construct most of the town's necessities such as gurneys for the clinic, lighter and faster carts for transport not to mention the fancy but intricate clock he had made for the town square. He loves to make things. He just wishes he had the ability to make them come to life instead of being able to pen them down on paper. One of the reasons he had chosen to be a magician was so he could accomplish this desire of his without depending on others.

He suddenly smacks his forehead and curses his stupidity. He's a bloody magician, for God's sake! He can open the door with magic instead of depending on this pathetic method! He makes to stand in front of the door, recalling a spell on opening locked objects because once you start casting a spell there is no going back and one slip of the tongue can be disastrous.

At that exact moment, Toshiro's ears perk up. Someone's coming.

He quickly scrambles away from the door and hastily slips his weapon into his inner coat pocket. As soon as he plops down on his bed, the door bangs open and in walk two complete strangers.

Naturally they are vampires. He can't imagine humans walking freely in this demonic castle. Toshiro recognizes them as part of the group that had been leering and staring at him hungrily that day Aizen had brought him here.

They were both very unusual in appearance; complete opposites of one another. One has jet black hair and a deathly pale mask of a face with brooding green eyes and blue tear stains trailing down from both eyes. His mouth is a hard line and he exudes a dangerous persona completely devoid of emotion but capable of killing without mercy.

The other just looked sadistic and mad with a wide smirk adorning his face that revealed all his sharp teeth. He had a mane of electric blue hair that Toshiro couldn't help but stare at. His eyes complimented his hair and turquoise streaks decorated the sides of his eyes. Right now, his eyes are trained on Toshiro as if analyzing him from every angle, sizing him up. It made Toshiro uncomfortable, like he is some kind of meat up for grabs at the butchers.

The two black clad figures glide in, arguing heatedly with one another.

'Grimmjow, you are not allowed to enter this chamber without Lord Gin's permission,' the black-haired vampire says exasperatedly but not revealing an ounce of emotion that he is irritated.

Grimmjow laughs wickedly that sends chills up Toshiro's spine.

'So what?' the rough vampire scoffs and grins even more widely when he looks at Toshiro again. 'I just _had_ to see him again to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me.'

His lips curl at the edges smugly as he saunters up to Toshiro casually. Toshiro crawls backwards on the bed, careful in keeping as much distance as possible between himself and this slightly insane vampire.

'So it's true you have returned?' Grimmjow whispers softly and his voice send electric shocks up to Toshiro's mind, numbing it of fear. 'But you don't know who you were? Who you are?'

Toshiro has stopped crawling backwards and has hit the end headboard of his bed. The vampire has him trapped.

'Grimmjow…' the dark-haired vampires says warningly.

'Shut up, Ulquiorra!' Grimmjow snaps at his companion who sighs. 'You can enjoy being Lord Gin's little pet but I got my own agenda. Grimmjow Jaguerjack is answerable to no one but Lord Aizen. And Lord Aizen never said anything about me seeing the little pest!'

'If you let something slip-!'

'What do you think I am? Stupid? No fucking way am I going to tell him anything! But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun?'

He turns back to Toshiro so swiftly Toshiro can't help a gasp escaping his lips. Grimmjow's eyes look so intense and full of malice Toshiro's heart is thumping harder than he can ever remember it ever had. But Grimmjow makes no move to come any closer.

'Bet you're feeling pretty screwed up right now not knowing about your past,' Grimmjow says smugly as he paces in front of the bed. 'Not knowing who your family was or where you came from. But you know, sometimes it's better not knowing at all. You wanna know why?'

He says the last part so softly and so dangerously, Toshiro is afraid to breathe let alone reply. This vampire is proving to be just as malevolent as Aizen and Toshiro thought finding such a being like that again would be impossible.

In the meantime, Grimmjow doesn't wait for a reply.

'Because sometimes the past can be so scarring that all you want to do is crawl up somewhere and forget it ever happened,' Grimmjow whispers delicately and the tone sends shivers up Toshiro's spine.

He wants close his ears and try to ignore Grimmjow's words but at the same time he wants to listen to what the vampire has to say. For once, someone is trying to explain his past to him and why he can't remember it. Did something that horrible happen in his past that even his own mind betrayed him by erasing it from his memories?

Grimmjow is thoroughly enjoying the fear and confusion that is consuming Toshiro.

'W-Why are you telling me this?' Toshiro stammers, his mind swimming with questions and uncertainty.

Grimmjow barks a laugh.

'You really don't get it, do you?' he says impishly and crosses his arms across his chest, his sharp canine's poking out from his mouth and his eyes sparkling maliciously. 'I'm not telling you _anything_ because we've been told _not to_. But seeing how helpless you are, I'll gladly tell you.'

Ulquiorra takes a step forward. Throughout Grimmjow's teasing, he had stayed quietly in a corner but eying the bluenette's every move. When Grimmjow uttered this line, despite showing no emotion, a look of anxiety crosses his face as he makes to stop his companion from disobeying their master's orders. Not that he didn't mind watching Grimmjow get punished. But he isn't sure if he'll get punished or not for not trying to stop the deranged vampire.

'Grimmjow, you said-!' he starts with a hint of anger in his voice but Grimmjow casts him a sly grin from behind his shoulder.

'I said I'm going to have a little fun, Ulquiorra,' he says delicately and then tilts his head at Toshiro whose conscience is telling him to run now before it's too late.

But there is nowhere to run. The one called Ulquiorra has the door blocked and Grimmjow is standing right in front of him. He won't be able to escape without being ripped to shreds.

'You were quite the show, little one,' Grimmjow starts as if narrating some ancient legend and Toshiro can't help but be spell bound by his alluring tone. He almost crawls to the edge of the bed just to be close to this magnificent creature. 'Prancing around like you owned the place as a child. Everyone loved the 'Little Prince'. Your friends. Your _family_.'

He says the last line with a smirk. Toshiro's heart almost stops. He had a family?

Suddenly, a stab of pain jolts his mind and sends his head wheeling around like his neck is on some kind of spring. He clutches it with his hands and places it between his knees that he has brought up to his chest. It's the headaches again. And they seem to want to permanently make a hole in his head.

'S-s-stop,' Toshiro says through clenched teeth and scrunches up his eyes as if trying to will the pain away.

But Grimmjow is enjoying himself too much to stop. He grins widely.

'It's killing you, isn't it? To not know what I'm talking about,' he teases, completely oblivious of what Toshiro is actually going through. 'You're dying to recall but you just can't! Isn't that just sad?'

'No!' Toshiro gasps, his toes curling in at the pain that now seems to be sending pulsating waves of agony throughout his petite body. 'Just stop! Make it go away! I just want to make it all go away!'

'Make what go away?' Grimmjow is frowning now, his smile gone. He's now approaching Toshiro from the left side. At the sight of him coming closer, Toshiro's mind goes berserk and sends such a strong stab of pain that he gives out a shriek of agony that makes Grimmjow jump slightly.

'Grimmjow, I think you went too far,' Ulquiorra utters furiously as he too leaves his post to approach the writhing body of the teen. 'Lord Aizen is going to have your neck for this!'

'I didn't fucking do anything wrong!' Grimmjow spits at Ulquiorra. 'How the fuck am I suppose to fucking know he is going to have a fucking seizure?'

'I was warning you but once again you like to jump into the fire and burn yourself!'

'Stop being such a fucking priss and help me here!'

'Help you do what? I don't even know what is wrong with him!'

'What the fuck-!'

Grimmjow grabs the front of Toshiro's shirt and shakes him. Toshiro still has his eyes closed and he is so consumed by his pain that he doesn't notice the vampire shaking him violently.

He needs to fight the pain. He needs to control it if he wants to get out of here. Mustering all the power he can, he cracks an eye open. Grimmjow's hypnotic blue eyes are staring right into his.

'Snap the fuck out of it,' he growls menacingly but Toshiro's mind is far, far away.

_Grimmjow snaps at him and laughs like a madman._

'_Run, run, run, Little Prince, but you can't hide from me!' he cackles evilly as Toshiro scrambles away from him into a hall and slams the door behind him._

Toshiro's eyes widen.

'Get away from me!' he screams and pushes Grimmjow away. A surge of power flows from his fingertips and blast Grimmjow away from him. Taken by surprise, Grimmjow flies across the room and hits the stone wall with such force he crumples to the ground. Ulquiorra watches his partner sitting unconsciously on the floor and then looks back at Toshiro in amazement.

'Impossible,' he murmurs but Toshiro doesn't hear him.

He's too amazed at what he had just done. He looks down at his hands. Did he just do that?

That's when he realizes that he's now level with the obstacles in the way of his escape. He quickly looks up to see Ulquiorra is still perplexed by what he has just done. It's now or never. He should take advantage when the choice to act is on his side.

He quickly points a finger at Ulquiorra and utters a quick but effective stunning spell. Ulquiorra is lifted off his feet and sent to join his companion in a heap on the floor. Once sure that Ulquiorra is out cold,he hops of his bed and speeds out of the room but not before closing the door and casting a locking spell on the lock. He wouldn't want them to escape and try to capture him.

His heart now beating excitedly, he gulps mouthfuls of air. Freedom is just around the corner. All he has to do now is escape the castle without being notice. Isn't that going to be a piece of cake!

* * *

'How is your little pet doing, Gin?' Aizen questions his right hand flunky as he pours himself a glass of a thick, crimson liquid from a glass bottle into a delicate wine glass. He carefully hold it from it's stem and swirls the content before smelling it, like it's some kind of exquisite wine. Gin watches him, his grin plastered across his face.

'Quite well, yer lordship,' Gin crows, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the last few hours. 'He's a frightened little mouse and would never dare disobey me.'

'Though he did stab you,' Aizen remarks as he takes a sip of his drink and then scrunches his nose. 'Just as I thought. It's lost its punch. I should never have tried to save this. Pity. The owner had looked like he had such delicious blood.'

'Mmmm,' Gin murmurs and his hand unconsciously brushes his shoulder where he had been punctured. Even now the wounds are healing at a rapid rate and would soon be nothing but mere scars.

'I hope you had taught him that such behavior won't be tolerated while he lives in my castle,' Aizen says as if he knew what had happened at that moment. His gaze shifts for just a minute onto Gin before draining his glass completely.

'Of course, Lord Aizen,' Gin says distractedly as he remembers the fear in Toshiro's eyes and the blood trickling down the side of his head. He shakes his head to rid himself of that image.

'Is something bothering you, Gin?' Aizen asks in mock concern.

'Nothing, nothing,' Gin says hastily, realizing how suspicious he looks right now. He grins foxily and tilts his head to the side. 'I just can't wait to play with him.'

'Mind you, Gin,' Aizen says slowly as he makes to pour another glass. 'I may have forgiven you for your blunder all those years ago but I will not stand it if you choose to repeat it again. You do know that I would trust you with my life on this matter?'

'Aye, Lord Aizen, and you know your trust means more to me than my own life.' Gin bows down to his master, like he has been doing this for centuries.

'But it wavers slightly when it comes to _him_, doesn't it?' Aizen suddenly says and Gin almost stumbles backwards at the remark.

He's just glad that Aizen has his back to him. When he finally stand up, he has regained the smile on his face and Aizen has turned around to face him, surveying Gin over the rim of his glass, waiting for his reply.

'I don't know what you mean, yer lordship,' Gin coos, hoping that by acting oblivious Aizen might drop the subject. But Aizen wasn't born yesterday.

'Come now, Gin,' Aizen says heartily and raises his glass to him as if in a toast. 'I remember how you used to look at him and how you still do. You wouldn't hurt a hair on his head but when you volunteered to kill him yourself back then I thought that perhaps it was all in my head. But after tonight, clearly I had been right all along.'

Gin knows that Aizen is testing him. He wants Gin to explain why he had saved Toshiro in the throne room. Even though he knew the reason he wanted Gin to say it. Aizen enjoys tormenting his followers. It is one of his favourite pastimes. Gin has seen him do it multiple times and each time his follower had collapsed into a piteous puddle of whimpering flesh that was sick to watch as it groveled at his feet. Gin had shuddered inwardly at the sight though he assumed a calm demeanor on the outside. But one thing is for sure, he never wanted to be in that position ever but he knew it was inevitable that he would be put on the electric chair, so to speak.

Gin just grins even more widely.

The boy amuses me yes,' he purrs and Aizen raises an eyebrow at him. 'But we all know what he is capable of, Lord Aizen. It is why I was supposed to kill him in the first place. Who knows what had happened all those years ago when I had tried to kill him. What if he had mesmerized me or, I hate to say it, defeated me and escaped? The past is quite a mystery, is it not? And quite frankly, it's best to let the past be the past and we should focus on the fact that we have another chance to wipe him off the face the earth again, ne?'

'Wise words as always, Gin,' Aizen muses. 'It is why you have always been my favourite.'

'Naturally,' Gin says coolly, inwardly breathing out in relief at avoiding such a close call. 'What say we celebrate the occasion with a-!'

The doors to Aizen's chamber burst open and in barge Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra is looking perplexed while Grimmjow looks so furious he could roar like an animal out to kill. Aizen looks at them in mild surprise but continues to sip his drink.

'Ulquiorra, Grimmjow,' he says calmly though he cannot hide the irritation in his voice at having them burst into his chambers without asking his permission first. 'What brings you here to my chamber?'

'Ulquiorra,' Gin says angrily. 'Werent you supposed to be guarding our prisoner's door?'

'That is why we are here, Lord Gin, Lord Aizen,' Ulquiorra says impassively. 'The boy. He has…'

'That no good son of a fucking bitch!' Grimmjow barks and lets a loose a string of abuses. 'How dare he attack me like that? When I find him I will tear him limb from limb and drain his body of every last drop of blood he has and-!'

Aizen raises his hand and it is a wonder that Grimmjow stopped in his ranting to obey his master. Gin sometimes admires the power this vampire has over his servants.

'He escaped,' he says coldly and all the fury drains out of Grimmjow who nods meekly. Aizen sighs. He sets his glass down and turns to Gin.

'I want you to locate him if you please, Gin,' he says with authority. 'Ulquiorra, inform the others to search the castle for the boy. We wouldn't want our 'Little Prince' to slip through our fingers once again now, would we?'

Gin winces at the last comment but he nods obediently and makes to leave the chamber. Ulquiorra follows suit but when Grimmjow makes to leave Aizen grabs his wrist forcibly.

'You will remain here, Grimmjow,' he says, a hint of sadism creeping into his tone. 'I believe you have to be punished for your insolence.'

Grimmjow gulps and nods fearfully. The chamber doors closes.

As Gin walks down the hall, he can swear that he can hear Grimmjow screaming so loudly he could bring the castle down. But that doesn't disturb him. It is all a natural part of this castle. And besides, he has other things on his mind.


	12. My Guardian?

_**Hey ok just to clear stuff up, the words in italics from now on are either Toshiro's dream or flashbacks as he tries to remember his past. Just wanna let you all know in case you were wondering. You know, I was actually hoping to make this a pretty long series like 30 chaps minimum but then I realized that it would get too complicated and probably boring so now it's going to be short, sweet and with plenty of action and I do mean the Gin and Toshiro kind hehehe *wink wink***_

_**So I hope you continue to read and enjoy it and for my sake please review! Thanks youuuu *squeal* **_

Toshiro misses the last step and goes crashing into the wall in front of him. He knows he shouldn't stop but he can't help stopping to catch his breath for just a minute. He's been running for so long his legs have begun to scream in pain and begging him to stop. But he had urged himself on in order to create as much distance as he can from the vampires chasing him.

Somehow, word got out about his escape and now every vampire in the castle is after him. He must be crazy to think he can outrun a vampire let alone the hundreds inhabiting the castle and now seem to be looking for him. Right now, he had barely escaped one who is as tall as the ceiling with a wicked smile, long sleek black hair and an eye patch over one eye.

He had come looming out from around the corner and Toshiro had come to a screeching halt. This vampire seemed just as terrifying as Grimmjow but more insane. Toshiro watches him warily while taking a step back carefully and slowly so as not to arouse the vampire of his attempt to escape. However, the vampire isn't as stupid as he looked.

He hisses in delight and his tongue flicks out to lick his lips. Toshiro jumps at the action, his heart jumping into his throat and freezing his movements at the same time.

'So it's true?' he purrs in amusement as he strolls ever closer the trembling boy. 'The Little Prince is _back_. How _delightful_.'

Toshiro shivers at the tone of his voice. So sadistic and full of malice. Like he thrives on tormenting others for amusement.

'S-s-stay where you are,' Toshiro blurts out, not sure why he thinks he can instill fear in this undead being. The vampire thinks the same thing for his narrows his one eye, his grin as wide as ever like it is going to split his face in two.

'Or what?' he whispers dangerously and takes a step forward.

Toshiro jumps back, his hand on the cold, smooth stone walls.

'You'll get your _daddy_?' the vampire says mockingly as he now stretches out a hand to touch him. Or hurt him. He didn't want to hang around to find out.

While the lanky vampire had been talking, Toshiro had slid his hand down the wall of stones and found a couple of them loosely set in their moulds. As the gears in his brain began to turn, his lips began to move as they recited verses of a useful spell.

The vampire notices the boy is standing as still as a statue but his mouth is mumbling something incoherent. His eye narrows and his smile drops a few notches.

'What the fuck are you muttering?' he snaps and inches forward. 'Begging for me to not hurt you?'

'Don't bet on it!' Toshiro snaps back as he finishes the spell and with the twirl of his hand, he points at the vampire. The stones blocks shudder in their place before rocketing out and pummeling their target without a sign of stopping.

The vampire howls in pain as he is beaten relentlessly. He tries swatting them away but they just come back and strike him even harder. Not waiting to see what the vampire might do next, Toshiro quickly round the corner and skids across the floor as he barrels down a flight of stairs.

'Come back here, you little runt!' the vampires howls can be heard echoing in the corridor. 'You're going to pay for this!'

That just made Toshiro run even faster. His surrounding soon becomes a blur to him and he didn't think he could stop until he hit the stone wall just now. Panting hard, He quickly glances back to make sure nobody is behind him so he can catch his breath. He isn't sweating but the air down here is so cold his sweat just freezes up.

'Come out, come out wherever you are, Little Prince,' cackles a voice and he can hear the pitter patter of feet down the stairs in his direction. Toshiro gulps in panic and looks down into the darkness below.

He can either keep going down this way until he hit a dead end or he can just give up now and be captured. That's when he notices a sliver in the wall just down the flight of steps in front of him. His heart skips a beat as he hurriedly walks up to it. It's big enough for him to slip into and probably too small for any of the other vampires to fit into.

The perfect hiding place.

If he can stay here quietly until the vampires passed by, he can maybe slip out and maybe, just maybe, he can escape from the castle with them thinking that he's still inside.

Completely convinced that this is the perfect foolproof plan, he wriggles his way into the jagged cut in the wall, sucking his breath in in case he didn't fit in. However, he slipped in like a glove on a hand and waited patiently for the demon bloodsuckers to pass.

Shadows slowly elongate on the floor before him as they vampires climb down the stairs. Toshiro shifts his position as quietly as possible, going deeper into the hole.

'Where is he?' hisses an impatient voice. From the shadow, Toshiro can see it is a female and a male. The female seems to be questioning the male in anger.

'I saw him go down this way,' the male says just as angrily. Toshiro recognizes the voice as the vampire who had tried to attack him earlier.

'Well, I don't see him!' the woman cries out and throws her hands in the air. 'Maybe you're finally losing your mind, Nnoitra! You're getting too old for this job and-!'

At that moment, the shadow of the vampire called Nnoitra grabs the woman's throat and suspends her above the ground. Toshiro watches in horror as the woman gasps for air and struggles feebly to remove the strong fingers tightly squeezing her windpipe.

'Do not,' Nnoitra murmurs in irritation. 'Question my skills. I am above you so respect me, Apache. If you speak to me like that again, like I am your _equal_, I will not hesitate in snapping your throat. The only reason I am not is because Tia Harribel would have my skin for hurting one of her Farracion.'

With that, he drops Apache to the floor before grunting in disgust and then lumbering out of the corridor. Apache pants a few times before looking down the corridor. Toshiro freezes, hoping that she doesn't notice him. Thankfully, she gets up and walks away too.

Toshiro breathes a sigh of relief. That was a close one! He stays in place for a few minutes before deciding if it's safe enough to come out. He's about to make his way when his eyes catch something at the back of the hole. A light.

He should ignore it. The voice at the back of his head is nudging him to leave it alone; that it isn't important and that he should focus on escaping instead. But something else inside of himself is urging him to go on and check out where this passage leads to.

'Leave. Leave now before you regret it,' the voice whispers to him. Why does it sound so afraid?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Toshiro squirms away from the corridor in front of him and makes his way to the other side of the thin passageway. With a final shove, he stumbles into a deserted corridor. He blinks and his adjusts to the place as he examines his surroundings.

It isn't any different from the other corridors he's encountered. He looks to a flight of steps right next to him. If he wants to leave he can easily use this staircase and hopefully it will bring him closer to escaping. He tentatively puts a foot on the first step.

_He's running down the stairs, panting hard, anxiety threatening to consume him if he didn't hurry up._

'_Please let them be there, please let them be there,' he chants out loud as he skips the last step to land in the corridor before breaking out into a run._

Toshiro gasps and removes his foot from the stair, staring at it in bewilderment.

What the hell was that? A glimpse into the future? Or perhaps…the past?

He blinks and his eyes return to their normal shape as he surveys the corridor with new interest. Whatever this place is, it feels familiar. Like he's been here before.

Then, it clicks. This is the place from his dream just recently!

He turns around to face the corridor and marvels at it. Yes, this is the place. He had dreamt that he had been searching for something.

His eyebrows furrow. But what?

He approaches the first door rather hesitantly. In his dream, he had found the room to be empty. But what if over here it held something else? Something he shouldn't see? He shudders but braces himself as he grabs the doorknob. This might be the key. The key to unlocking the secrets of his past. If he didn't do this he will probably spend the rest of his life wishing he had.

He gulps. If he lives long enough to think that.

Gripping the doorknob tightly, he turns it quickly and thrusts it open, his body tensing as he prepares to run from whatever jumps out at him. He blinks.

The room is empty. As empty as it had been in his dream save for the furniture. But in his dream, he hadn't walked in like he is doing right now. Unlike his dream self, he doesn't know the importance of his room and maybe by exploring it, he might find some clues.

It's like any ordinary room but maybe slightly more fancy. If Toshiro didn't know any better, it probably belonged to a little girl for there seemed to be frills and cushions everywhere and the colour pink seemed to be splashed everywhere too. Everything also seems to be covered in a thin film of dust like no one has been here for years. He strolls up to the dressing table and gazes into the mirror to see his gaunt face. He looks like one of the vampires already with dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days. His skin is pale while his hair is a mess. He smiles slightly as he runs a hand through his hair. What would Yoruichi say if she saw him like this?

'_Onii-san, let me brush your hair!' a curly blonde-headed girl pouts as she pops out a brush from behind her back and gives him the puppy dog eyes. Toshiro laughs._

'_No way, hime,' he teases her and dances away from the infuriated little girl as she chucks her hairbrush at him. It clatters out the open door as soon as a statuesque woman with splendid white hair walks in. Her turquoise eyes flicker over the two and she sighs._

'_Musume-san,' she scolds the little girl as she wags her finger at her. 'Please don't throw your belongings around!'_

'_Nyaa!'_

_Toshiro sticks his tongue out at her._

'_Okasaaann!' the girl whines as Toshiro laughs and the woman can't hide a smile playing on her lips._

Toshiro moves away from the dressing table in alarm and looks at it curiously. There is was again. That flash of images like it belonged to someone's memories. Like maybe, his…?

He looks around the room. He used to live here. Nobody needs to explain it to him nor does he feel the need to ask anybody to confirm it. He just knows. The dream he had, it wasn't any ordinary dream. When his mind is the least aware of it, his memories from his past seep through the barrier constructed by his mind and plague him when he dreams. Or if he can calls them dreams now. They are more like pieces of his past trying to surface. But why now of all times and places? Is it because the memories are so strong here? Or did something happen here that are bringing them back more easily then back in the village?

He slowly walks out of the room and glances down the door when they lock on the one thing he had dreaded to see. The last door looked just like the door from his dream. The wood is a deep mahogany and it seems to be beckoning him to come open it.

Toshiro tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry. He takes slow steps towards the door, like he is walking underwater. It seems to be taking forever to reach the door.

_Dark, dark liquid is pooling around his feet as it pours from underneath the door…_

The image is now stuck to the backs of his eyelids so that every time he blinks, the image would appear as vivid as ever like it is happening in front of him. All over again.

_Hesitantly, he grabs the doorknob, wondering whether he should open it or not…_

…then he turns it slowly, hearing the creaking of the old hinges from being unused for years…

…_the door seems to take forever to open and when it is fully against the wall, Toshiro takes one look at the content of the room and…_

…sees nothing.

Toshiro blinks once. Twice. Thrice. And sure enough, the room is empty. No blood. No frightening images. Just a bunch of boring and elaborate furniture.

With a huff of disappointment, he saunters into the room, looking under the bed, behind the dresser and inside the closet. Nothing. This room s perhaps the most ordinary room in the entire castle.

He looks to the door again and to his surprise, he finds a hole embedded in there. He frowns as he approaches the door and touches the hole around the edges.

'_There you are!' Grimmjow roars as he corners Toshiro near the door. 'We've been looking all over for you, 'Little Prince'!'_

'_S-s-stop!' Toshiro squeaks but then yelps as Grimmjow raises his fist and brings it down on him. He manages to dive away before his head got knocked off. Grimmjow snaps at him and then laughs maniacally._

'_Run, run, run, Little Prince, but you can't hide from me!' he cackles evilly as Toshiro scrambles away from him into a hall and slams the door behind him. _

Toshiro quickly moves his hand away from the hole.

'Strange,' he murmurs as he opens the dresser drawers in hope of finding something interesting. That's when he opens one and finds, to his surprise, a scarf.

It's an ordinary scarf actually. Probably of expansive silk by the looks of it and patterned with butterflies and autumn leaves of every colour. It's quite pretty. He gingerly picks it up and finds it to be quite soft. He brings it to his face and rubs it to his cheek. At the same time, he inhales the scent of lavender and musk and the fragrance clouds his brain with familiarity. Why is this smell so familiar to him?

The woman's face swims across the surface of his memories. Her sea-coloured eyes sparkle as she smiles at him, her smooth, peaches and cream skin glistening with dew while her hair flew about her face by some wind blowing from nowhere. She stretches out a hand to him. His eyelids flutter.

'Mother…?' he moans in confusion.

_Creak!_

'Well, well, well, look what we have here!' says a nasty voice from behind him.

Toshiro quickly turns around, the image of the woman disappearing from his mind like it was dust. As he faces the intruders he notices, as fear once again clenches his sanity in its hands, that there is not one but _three_ vampire women gliding into the room. He's never been claustrophobic but being surrounded by these bloodsuckers all in one room is enough to make anyone afraid of small spaces.

'It's the Little Prince, Mila-Rose!' one exclaims in mock excitement. 'Won't the master be proud of us for finding him?'

This one has pale skin and long dirty green hair with three pink smears under one eye. She circles Toshiro as if marveling a prized animal up for sale. Toshiro shudders under her gaze.

'Yes, we have found him, Sun-Sun' says a dark-skinned and rather busty woman as she joins her companion is examining the boy with a critical eye. 'I had forgotten how adorable he was, don't you agree, Apache?'

'Who cares?' Apache snaps and Toshiro recognizes her as the same Apache he had heard just a few minutes (or was it a few minutes ago? Felt like hours) ago. 'Let's just give him to the master and hope he lets us punish him for even escaping.'

She leers at him menacingly as she says this. This vampire has a head of cobalt hair, a short temper and a hot temper to boot. Her eyes seem to be in a permanent scowl and what is most peculiar about her is the fact that one of her irises is blood red while the other is an icy blue.

'Learn your place, _boy_,' she sneers at him. 'You no longer are the 'Little Prince'. Just a pathetic, sniveling child.'

'Much like yourself, I suppose,' Toshiro bursts out angrily before he can stop himself. He immediately clamps a hand over his mouth as Apache's eyes widen and then narrow in rage.

'Watch your mouth!' she spits at him and in the blink of a second, she is standing in front of Toshiro, hand raised. 'Or I shall have to slap some sense into you like the child you are.'

'Apache! Do not be so harsh to our Little Prince,' Sun-Sun tuts and reaches out a hand to lower Apache's. She smiles mysteriously at Toshiro and he actually preferred Apache's slap to this woman's smile. There was something disturbing about it.

'We had missed you, Little Prince,' she coos and pets his cheek with her hand. Toshiro stiffens at the gesture of affection. 'The castle felt so lonely without your childish nature and youthful beauty.'

Toshiro doesn't know whether to feel flattered to be praised by such a gorgeous woman or to feel afraid because she is also a blood-drinker. Either way, he cannot bring himself to pull away from her. She has such a hypnotic gaze, her blood red irises look so warm and inviting as if gesturing him to trust her.

She brings out her arms and cuddles him, placing her cheek on his hair and rubbing her face into his hair. Mesmerized, he lets her and even drapes his arms around her waist. He feels someone stroke his hair and turns around to see the dark-skinned woman, Mila-Rose, petting his hair with a hungry expression on her face. But he isn't perturbed. All he sees is a beautiful woman showering him with attention and he can't help feel like he's the luckiest boy alive. Only Apache doesn't seem to show any such interest in him. She just snorts and leans against the door.

'Disgusting,' she spits out but does not make any move to stop them. One rule about being a vampire is that you never interrupt another when they are getting ready to feed unless they want to experience hell on earth.

Both Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose have wrapped Toshiro in their embrace so that all he can see, smell and hear are them. He expected the scent of decay to surround them but is surprised when the scent of roses and mint leaves meets his nose. He buries his face in Mila-Rose's wild mane of curly locks. She giggles as she rests her lips on his neck, nipping them lightly.

'Do you remember how fresh he used to smell?' Mila-Rose muses to Sun-Sun.

'We could never get close to him because he was so precious,' Sun-Sun reminisces as she inhales the scent of his hair.

'You two are going to get in trouble if you even _think_ of drinking his blood,' Apache mumbles, getting a bad feeling about this.

'Shut up, Apache,' Sun-Sun murmurs as she kisses Toshiro's temple and then licks it. He doesn't make any move to pull away. He seems to be hypnotized by their beauty for his eyes are glazed over and all his senses seem to be blocked by their intoxicating aura.

'What the master doesn't know won't hurt him,' Mila-Rose scoffs as she smiles to reveal her pointed canines. 'I haven't had fresh human blood in a while and his smells so delicious I just can't help myself!'

'I wanted the first bite!' Sun-Sun pouts. 'That way you get the freshest part of the blood!'

'First come, first served,' Mila-Rose says hungrily as she lowers her mouth to Toshiro's neck.

But she never gets the chance to be 'first served'. She is immediately wrenched off of Toshiro and thrown across the room so forcefully she breaks the chair she lands on. Sun-Sun wheels around to face their attacker and her eyes widen. But she doesn't have time to defend herself as the intruder grabs her by the throat and smashes her head through the dressing table mirror, cracking it. Apache is standing in a corner, cowering next to the closet with her mouth trembling in fear.

Gin dusts his sleeves of some imaginary dust and swings his head to the side to sweep some stray bangs form his forehead. He smiles sassily at Apache.

'Next time,' he says smoothly. 'Be wise to advise your companions from angering me. I can be quite animalistic when it comes to my possessions.'

He glides swiftly towards Toshiro, who is sitting on his legs in the middle of room as if in a daze. He still isn't sure of what had just happened and his eyes are still hazy and unfocused. He can just barely make out a blur coming towards him.

'Wh-what happened?' he asks thickly as Gin picks him up bridal style.

'Hush,' he whispers softly and then turns on the three women who hiss when he gives them such a dangerous gaze. 'I will tell Tia Harribel about your unacceptable behavior. Just be thankful I am not reporting this to Lord Aizen. Yet. Try anything else and I just might.'

Leaving that threat hanging in the air, he exits the room and starts moving out of the corridor. Toshiro is slowly gaining his senses and when the memories of what had just happened came trickling back, he clutches Gin's robes so tightly, Gin stops to see if he is alright.

'Oh my god,' he whispers in fright, his face going pale. 'They almost…I just…I almost…'

'Sssh,' Gin whispers comfortingly again and strokes his hair affectionately. He feels this odd feeling in the middle of his chest. It's hurting him to see Toshiro hurt and frightened so badly. What is this strange feeling? He had almost forgotten it when he had…

He carries on walking when Toshiro has calmed down a bit. When they reach Toshiro's chamber, Gin shuts the door and makes to place Toshiro in his bed.

'Don't try to leave again, you hear me? You're lucky I showed up just in time otherwise they would have sucked you dry,' Gin warns but not severely. He seems to have a soft tone when talking to the boy. He scolds himself inwardly. He _cannot_ be feeling this right now! Not after the talk he had just had with Lord Aizen! What would his master say if he could read his mind?

Suddenly, Toshiro clutches Gin's neck tightly, not letting go despite half his body on the bed. Gin chokes in surprise.

'Don't leave me,' the little boy says meekly, as if embarrassed at sounding so helpless and needy. Gin would have chuckled if Toshiro didn't look so terribly shaken right now.

'I'll stay as long as you want, little one,' he assures him but Toshiro still doesn't let go. He places his head on Gin's shoulder who in turn sits down on the bed beside him.

'Gin?' Toshiro says hesitantly.

'Mmm?'

Gin is lost in the scent of this boy. Since he had gotten here, he had not shown Gin an ounce of affection or thanks for saving him. Now, having a close brush with death, it seems like he wants the vampire to never leave his side. Isn't this what Gin had wanted? To have the boy melt like putty in his hands? To need him so much he can't live without him? But then, why isn't he gloating about it or even taking advantage of the boy? Is it because this is more than about dominating him and breaking him down? Is it possibly…that maybe…Gin cares about him…like he did all those years ago…?

'Why did you save me again?' Toshiro whispers into his ear.

'Because,' Gin murmurs back as he thread his fingers in the hair at the nape of Toshiro's neck. Toshiro wraps his arms even tighter around Gin's neck but Gin doesn't mind. He is actually enjoying this.

'Because?'

'Just because.'

Toshiro sighs and his eyes flutter close while scrunching them up. This is wrong. He shouldn't feel so comfortable, so _safe_ in this vampire's arms. And yet he does. Like he's an old but very comfy sweater he can't live without. Around Gin, he feels relatively secure. Around Gin, he feels like nothing else matters. Around Gin, he feels like even _his own past doesn't matter anymore_.

He laughs softly. Gin frowns.

'And what is so funny may I ask?' he asks in a relatively irked tone. Toshiro smiles softly.

'You can't hide my past from me forever, Gin,' he murmurs softly, eyes still shut. 'I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do. I know I used to live here. And I know I used to be called 'Little Prince' around here. And I used to have a family which used to live here.'

Gin snorts.

'Those are meager hints, little one,' he scoffs confidently and smirks. 'Just tidbits that have no way of linking up to reveal anything to you. Face it, you're still stuck on square one and you're just launching empty threats at me in hope of learning something but I'm not-!'

'I remember I used to know you,' Toshiro says quietly and Gin freezes in his boast while his body tenses. Toshiro smiles softly. He's finally nailed Gin. Gin licks his lips.

'What makes you think that?' Gin says, trying to keep his voice level.

'Because every time I'm around you,' Toshiro explains. 'I feel safe and so secure, like nothing can harm me as long as I have you. You make my headaches go away. You stopped Aizen from killing me. And you just saved me from dying yet again. And…' he hesitates in relaying his last but most crucial clue to his assumption. '…you seem to look at me like you care about me. Or used to. Tell me, Gin, because I need to know.'

He grips Gin even closer and Gin is now so close to Toshiro's neck he can smell his blood pumping rhythmically in his throat. 'Did you have feelings for who I used to be? Who I can still be? Because if you still do please help me. I need to find myself again. Don't you want me back? The real me?'

'I…'

Gin's eyes open slightly and his eyes travel to the window. It's raining again. God, why is it raining so much? Is the weather mocking his despairing situation and position? That he can never be happy just like it can never be a rainless day?

'I…'

He remembers when he first brought the boy to this room, saying that he can't tell him the truth because it would hurt him. Does he really want to do that right now? Is really afraid of hurting Toshiro? Or is he more afraid of losing him?

'I'm sorry, Little Prince,' Gin whispers tenderly into Toshiro's ear as he now strokes his hair. 'I cannot tell you much except that yes, we used to know each other in the past. And yes, I did care for you. More than that. I was your guardian.'

Toshiro's eyes widen and he pushes Gin away to gaze intently into his eyes. He mouths the word 'guardian' but no sound comes out. Gin nods miserably and his eyes crack open to reveal large, emotion-filled red orbs. A ghost of a smile plays across his lips.

'Yes, Little Prince, I was your guardian,' he repeats and tousles Toshiro's hair before sliding a hand down to rest on his neck. The beating of his heart is soft, like a lullaby. 'And I cared so much for you I would have given my life for you.'

'Is that why you didn't kill me?' Toshiro asks, his eyes reflecting confusion and perhaps a little understanding. 'Because you had feelings for me?'

Gin nods.

'So you pretended to be on Aizen's side to save me? That's it, isn't it? That's why you disobeyed him!'

Toshiro is now looking so desperate. He wants to know the truth so badly but perhaps not the entire truth. Only what he wants to hear. Gin watches with concern and pity. Who is he to deprive him of that?

'But of course, Little Prince,' Gin whispers softly.

Toshiro sighs and leans back into Gin's arms his neck just inches from Gin's face. He even snuggles into the vampire's embrace. Gin licks his lips once more.

'Do you know how vampires show their affections for each other?' he says suddenly as he strokes the back of Toshiro's neck. Toshiro just shakes his head slightly, in bliss at having uncovered something about his past from Gin. 'They suck the blood from the blood from their lover's neck.'

Toshiro freezes as he feels Gin's mouth kiss his neck. The place where he kissed him starts burning like it's on fire and his heart rate picks up speed as Gin places his mouth on the same place again. His fingernails dig into Gin's shoulder, his eyes so wide the whites are showing. He can feel Gin's tongue lick the spot where his main artery is pumping blood to his head. Maybe he had been wrong about Gin being his only companion in this castle. Maybe Gin had all along intended to suck the blood out of him. But damn it why can't he move or even try to stop him?

'But I won't,' Gin says abruptly and moves his lips away from Toshiro's neck almost reluctantly. He quickly slips out of Toshiro's grasp so smoothly that Toshiro doesn't even realize it until he sees Gin standing at the doorway. 'Now be a good boy and don't try that kind of stunt again.'

The smirk is back and his eyes are once again slits. Once he has shut the door behind him, Toshiro throws himself back on his bed and places his arms over his eyes. They seem to be burning but Toshiro doesn't care. At least he knows that he isn't alone anymore…

* * *

Gin closes the door and turns his back to it, standing motionless for a minute.

'Ulquiorra,' he says quietly and the apathetic vampire appears out of the shadows of the tower.

'Yes, Lord Gin?' he utters impassively.

'Watch this door,' Gin commands. 'And don't let anyone pass this door unless you want to see me angry. And I can be as terrifying as Lord Aizen if I want to be.'

Ulquiorra bows as Gin retreats down the stairs. Ulquiorra watches the vampire disappear and once he is gone, he turns to gaze at the door. He knows he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but he had given orders by a higher power to do so.

Lord Aizen is going to want to hear a report about this.


	13. Beasts of all Sizes

_**Okay 'Decode' by Paramore is officially the theme song for Blood Secrets! Every time I listened to that song Tosh and Gin would pop into my head! Or maybe that's a good thing…*thinks about it and drools. Then shakes head* **_

_**So anyways, I was kinda sad that I didn't get a better response for chap 12 no offense to those who did I wanna thank you guys for that! But the lack of reviews put me off in writing the next chapter but then I felt guilty leaving those who reviewed hanging so I decided to get cracking on it. 'cuz then I can work on the other stories I am dying to post!^^**_

_**So I hope you like this and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It'd make me really happy *puppy dog eyes***_

River Fate.

They can hear it now, flowing powerfully down its long, winding path to somewhere. It sounds like a monster, roaring and growling as it trickles over beds of pebbles and swirls like miniature whirlpools. But when one gets a glimpse of the great river of Eerie Forest, they are disappointed to find only a thin muddy grey ribbon meandering through the rocky terrain of the forest grounds.

Ikkaku wrinkles his noise as Renji stalks up to it and laps at the bank.

'Gross,' he mutters. Renji's ears perk up and he turns on the bald warrior, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he growls. Ikkaku growls back.

'That's enough you two,' Yoruichi says warningly as she walks between them to reach the river herself. She crosses her arms and stares into its murky depths. A frown creases her brow.

'Beauty, ain't it?' Urahara muses as he approaches her side and places his cane on one shoulder.

'I expected…something else,' Yoruichi says in a far away voice.

'Everyone does when they come to this river,' Ichigo states as he pounces to the edge on all fours and then stands up like a normal human being. 'River Fate has many myths; many legends and many secrets flowing in its waters. Magicians are always trying to pry into them but they fail to understand that these secrets don't present themselves to just anyone. They have to earn the right.' He snorts. 'Like that'll happen any time soon.'

He's about to walk away but Yoruichi's next words stops him in his tracks.

'Why do you hate magicians so much?' she wonders out loud as if she is talking to herself rather than to Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at her from behind his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. She hasn't turned around to face him either.

'I know why you detest magicians,' she says, carefully choosing her words. 'But I don't understand why. You both are wielders of magic; the only beings who can understand and use it. You can learn so much from each other. Than why-!'

'It is because it isn't theirs,' Ichigo spits out and she finally turns around to look at him. She isn't scared or confused. On the contrary, she looks like she s trying to understand the weight his words carry.

'For the longest time,' Ichigo growls. 'All you humans have done is take, take, take. You take our land and leave us the rugged forest to share with at least a hundred other creatures. You take our food and force us to fight each other for scraps. And then, you take the one thing that makes the very fiber of our being.'

He has closed the distance between the two of them and is so close to Yoruichi she can see the pain in his eyes so clearly. Almost human. Ironic, really.

'Magic is the one thing we had clung to in order to stop ourselves from going mad and attacking you humans,' he continues but his voice is more pained now as if he is recalling some sad memories. 'But then your _magicians _started to use _our_ magic. Your fortunetellers began to plunge into it as well in order to foretell the future.'

'Can you imagine how we felt? To lose the one thing that made us feel that we were worth anything? That reminded us that we had something that set us apart from you humans? And you took is from us. Just like you always do. So you tell me, Shihoin Yoruichi, fortuneteller of Karakura village, how can we _not_ hate you?'

Yoruichi had been listening to him motionlessly, not revealing a single emotion on her face of how she is feeling about what he is telling her. When the werewolf had finally finished, her clouded eyes suddenly cleared to reveal pity and, to his surprise, regret.

'It is not like we had asked for it, Kurasaki Ichigo,' she says plainly, as if she had known what he would say from the beginning. 'We didn't choose to use your magic. Our magic-wielders were born to us. And I am sorry that they happened to be humans.'

'But I think we all fail to realize that magic is a living thing on its own. It doesn't go to whoever uses it but rather it chooses who should have the power to use it. You might think it has betrayed you but try to see it in a better light. What if it wanted humans to use it? What if it wanted both magical creatures and humans to work together to use it in order to-!'

'How can I say this politely?' Ichigo says roughly. 'Ah yes…Bull. Shit.'

'Magic as a living thing like you and me? The very idea is laughable. Magic is a flow of energy that is above us even now. It is used by those who have the power. Humans decided that they wanted to be part of the receivers of this power and used their twisted arts to fulfill their greedy needs.'

'And you call us insolent,' Yoruichi says coldly and Ichigo folds his hairy forearms in a huff.

At this point, any magical beast would have clawed Yoruichi's throat out. But Ichigo found something peculiar and intriguing about this fortuneteller. She didn't seem as ignorant and boastful as some magic-wielders. She wanted to understand his kind and help them. Not like she could but he wanted to see how far she is willing to go to achieve this goal of hers.

'Look here, Kurasaki Ichigo,' she sighs and stares at him right in the eye. 'You cannot go on like this. There is not much difference between humans and magical beasts. Just look at us right now. We both are walking on two legs. We both are capable of speech and reasoning. And we both can manipulate magic. For once, look past the differences, the hate and the suffering and try to understand that there is a possibility for humans and your kind to live in peace.'

'Peace?' Ichigo snorts. 'Do we all even know the meaning of that?'

Yoruichi stills looks up, a fierce determination blazing in her eyes. Ichigo sighs and closes his eyes as if shutting himself off to her. He has had enough of this conversation.

'Don't think I am not trying to understand what you are trying to tell me, Shihoin Yoruichi,' he utters lightly and glances up to the sky. They had been travelling all night and now the sun's rays are slowly streaking across the sky. He looks back at her and his eyes narrow. 'But it is just not possible for humans and us to work together. And your kind won't even agree to what you propose. Not many humans think like you.'

He hold up a hand when she is about to protest.

'We will always be different,' he says fiercely. 'Just like night and day. We don't even refer to each other as brethren. You call us beasts and we call you humans. Until that day comes that we will call each other brother, we are rivals but for now, we are only working with you to save our forest. Our only home. oh, and Shihion Yoruichi? Don't ever say that I am a human like you. It insults me.'

Ichigo gets down on his paws, growls at the surface of the river and then stalks away. Yoruichi sighs and stares into the depths of the River Fate. She shouldn't have expected anything. Of course Ichigo wouldn't want to work together with humans. Her superiors have laughed at her idea as well. Well, Toshiro's idea really.

She blinks rapidly to stop the tears welling in her eyes as the image of the boy whirl in her mind. She wonders how he is doing, if he's even still alive that is. What if this is all futile? What if Toshiro is already dead and they are just walking to their own deaths now?

She remembers the first time she had seen Toshiro. The boy had been so alone and confused…

_The boy blinks his gorgeously turquoise at her, perplexed as to why she is approaching him so cautiously. Behind her is a man with an eyepatch over one eye and a very disgruntled look on his face and a woman with short blue hair and two long pigtails streaming behind her. Her face is just as unwelcoming as the man's the only one who even had a friendly smile on is Yoruichi. _

'_Hello, little one,' she says gently and scoots closer. He shifts even further away, the confusion in his eyes being replaced with fear. Her heart almost breaks with pity at the sight of him. He is covered mostly in dirt and barely any rags protect him from the harsh winds of the forest. She didn't believe the woodcutters when they said that they found a boy hiding out on the outskirts of the forest but here he is in the flesh and shivering by the way his body is shaking so violently._

'_Come here,' she urges him and stretches out a hand. He flinches when she does. 'I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help. Will you let me?'_

_He looks at her hand as if he is confused what to do with it. But slowly, to her relief, he stretches out his own hand to place it lightly in hers. Letting out a breath of satisfaction of finally reaching out, she stands up and then makes to drape a blanket around him._

'_What's your name?' she asks, trying to be as warm towards him as possible. He fingers the rough material of the blanket, lost in thought._

'_Do you even have a name?' she presses on, not wanting to give up._

'_Just let him be, Sister Shihoin,' the man says gruffly and crosses his arms. 'He is probably a mute.'_

_That's when the boy speaks so softly Yoruichi is surprised that she even heard him._

'_I don't know,' he whispers._

'_Really?' Yoruichi says, shocked. Who is this boy with no name?_

'_Sister Shihoin,' the woman next to her says in a hard but firm voice. 'Let's leave him be. We'll give him to Sister Unohana to take care of if you want. But there is something about this boy I just don't trust.'_

'_Thank you for the offer, Sister Soifon,' Yoruichi says loftily. 'But I think I'll take care of him myself.' Then she turns to the boy and smiles warmly. 'There is something about him that is so mystifying he cannot possibly be any ordinary boy.'_

She shakes her head. She would never have guessed that one day that same boy was going to be kidnapped by vampires and that she would be setting out to rescue him.

But why Toshiro?

Why did they take him? He was just an ordinary boy. What could they possibly want from him?

As she casts her eyes down in thought, she gasps. A pair of slimy-looking eyes is staring up at her with eyebrows, what look like eyebrows, pulled down in a frown. She doesn't know what this thing is but it seems to be interested in her.

'What do you want?' the thing rasps and Yoruichi flinches at the sound. It is a cross between the screeching of a crow and a pitchfork being raked across steel.

'I asked, what do you want?' it screeches as its head bobs out of the water to get a better look at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi can now see that the eyes belong to a head with a sand-coloured coral sticking out from one side of its head and a black seaweed pigtail out the other. She also notices that one eye is a nauseas green and the other dirty fuchsia. It is a strange being and she cannot tell whether it's a female or a male.

'I should be asking you the same thing?' Yoruichi says, slightly taken aback at the forwardness of this creature.

The creature laughs such a horrid scream it pierces her very soul. It takes all her will power not to stuff her fingers in her ears at the sound.

'Should we tell her, Loly?' the 'thing' says maliciously. Then, to Yoruichi's shock, the creatures voice changes to an even more malicious one.

'Let her suffer, Menoly,' this voice leers and the pink eye flicks towards Yourichi. 'The whole world is going to on the day the moon bleeds.'

'What day?' Yoruichi asks despite herself. She didn't want to converse with this bizarre creature but the mention of the moon catches her interest as she remembers her vision. The creature smirks.

'She wants to know,' the second voice taunts.

'Tell me NOW,' Yoruichi says in a deadly voice and if she could, she would reach out and strangle the truth out of the monster.

'But if we did it would ruin the fun,' the first voice laughs.

'Though we warn you, you better turn back,' the second voice sneers.

'You might find something…' begins the first.

'You will not like,' the second voice finishes.

Both voices laugh and it is eerie hearing it echo from the same person. Then, the head dives under, the water bubbling behind it as it laughs its way to the depths of the river. Yoruichi lets out a stream of curses. But she doesn't have time to react to what the creature had just said.

'Yoruichi!' Urahara calls out as he bounds up to her, his sword unsheathed.

'What is it, Urahara?' she asks, honorifics forgotten.

'Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. Moves.' He murmurs, not moving a muscle on his face as he stands next to her, his hand on his sword tightening until the knuckles are white.

Before she can ask why, she sees what caused them to act so strangely. A huge figure is lurking in the shadows of the forest. She can distinctly make out that it is at least ten feet with broad shoulders and feet with an oddly shaped head and protruding ears.

'Damn it!' Ichigo grunts under his breath. He seems to pop out of nowhere at Yoruichi's side. 'Ogres aren't supposed to come out of their caves!'

'Then what the hell are they doing here?' Urahara whispers furiously.

'I did say that the creatures of the forest have been acting up lately in case you have forgotten, old man,' Ichigo growls softly in his throat. He seems to be so still he could have passed off as part of the ground if it isn't for his crown of bright orange hair.

'As long as we don't move,' Urahara murmurs, ignoring the snide comment. 'They will not harm us.'

_SNAP!_

'Ouch! Get off of me, you furball!' Ikkaku screeches and shoves Renji away. Renji growls and stand on his forelegs, flexing his arm muscles.

'Watch your words, baldie,' he says through gritted teeth, his fangs glinting menacingly.

'So much for staying quiet,' Urahara groans and glances in the direction of the ogre. The beast has stopped in his tracks and looked in their direction.

The creature blinks dumbly and lumbers into the clearing. Yoruichi tries not to gag. Maybe because he had been so far but not that he is so close he seems to be exuding this horrific stench that is clogging up her nose and making her eyes water.

'And I thought the village idiot smelled bad enough to destroy the village,' Yoruichi squeaks while she pinches her nose, trying to block out the scent as much as she can.

'Wait! Where's Momo?' Urahara suddenly says and looks around quickly in an attempt to locate her. Then he freezes. 'Oh HELL no.'

Momo is standing right under the ogre without even knowing where she is. She too has blocked her nose and her eyes are watering but she doesn't seem to guess where the stench might be coming from. He smacks his forehead. They shoud never have brought her along in the first place.

'Hinamori!' Yoruichi screeches. 'Run! NOW!'

Confused, Momo looks behind her and her eyes widen in fear. Her mouth falls open but she is incapable of uttering a sound let alone screaming. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, Yoruichi wants to run forward and save her but she knows that by the time she reaches her it'll be too late.

The ogre is slow but he soon realizes that fresh meat is lying all around him and if he acts fast, he'll get a very tasty meal. He thinks he'll start with the little girl trembling at his feet. She looks feeble but she'll have to do as an appetizer. As he lowers a hand to grab her, a flash of red distracts him and the next second, his meal is gone. He howls in rage and his eyes slowly roam the area and lands on a red werewolf with his food hanging from his mouth and ferocious look in his eyes saying, 'You want it? Come and get me.'

The ogre uproots a tree and tests its weight in his hand. Finding it pliant enough, the beast hauls it back and casts it at Renji, who bounds out of the way to safety only to be caught by a swipe of the ogre's hand. It howls in pain as the two of them are smashed into a tree and then slump at the bottom. Momo groans softly.

'Renji!' Ichigo bawls as he bounds forward, determined to save his comrade.

'Are-are we going to die?' Momo whispers to the werewolf hovering over her. Renji grimaces.

'Can't say for sure, kid,' he growls and lowers himself to the ground, waiting for the ogre to strike.

Suddenly, the lumbering beast howls and pulls his hand away while clutching it with his other hand. Everyone stops in their tracks, dumbfounded at hearing the beast in pain. That's when they all see a bunch of arrows lodged deep in the ogre's thick skin. Out of nowhere, a shower of arrows rain down on the ogre, catching him on the shoulders, neck and face. The monster unleashes another array of painful scream and stumbles backwards.

'What the-!' Urahara murmurs as he moves quickly to Momo to see if she is injured in any way. 'Hinamori, are you alright?'

'I-I think so,' she stammers, staring at the howling ogre in shock. 'What just happened?'

'We have a guardian angel,' Urahara jokes as he helps her to her feet.

'Very funny, Urahara Kisuke,' Ichigo grunts as he joins them. 'I know those arrows form anywhere. Only one species uses them so deftly and accurately.'

The ogre is now cursing foully, forgetting the wonderful meal it was about to enjoy as it stalk off angrily into the forest, uprooting more trees along the way in a fit of rage while pulling out arrows from its body. Once the monster has been enveloped by the forest, another stranger walks into the clearing. This creature is fairly human in appearance with the torso of a naked man. He had slightly long jet black hair till his shoulders and a cold expression on his face. Yoruichi realizes that he doesn't seem like the friendliest person you'd like to know. Well, she couldn't classify him as a person. See, he had a palomino horse's body attached to his torso.

'Kuchiki Byakuya,' Ichigo utters impassively, flicking his head to the side. 'What brings you here?'

'Well, the ogre was creating an unholy racket and I couldn't concentrate on reading the stars tonight,' the centaur says in an equally emotionless voice.

Yoruichi glances at the sky and raises an eyebrow. It is getting light now and all the stars have blinked out of existence in the blueness.

'And what are you doing,' Kuchiki sniffs as he casts a glance at Ichigo's posse coldly. 'Without your pack, ciye, but with humans no less?'

'None of your business, four legs,' Ichigo growls and slinks past the centaur. Everyone can sense the tension in the air. It is pretty obvious that there is no love between the two magical creatures but their respect for each other is stopping them from jumping at each other's throats.

'Your insults are losing their punch,' Kuchiki says coolly as one of his legs paws the soft earth. 'But I suppose it is best we stay out of each other's way. The forest does not seem as welcome as it used to be.'

'Aye,' Ichigo says distantly. 'It has become a battleground for us brethren.'

'Do you mean to say, Kurasaki Ichigo,' Urahara says slowly. 'That you magical creatures are at war with each other?'

'Why else,' Ichigo says angrily. 'Would an ogre attack a werewolf or for that matter, wander out of their caves which is their home? We are at war, Urahara Kisuke. Just be glad that we haven't decided to wage it on your kind.'

'That is no longer a fantasy, ciye,' Kuchiki muses as he looks up to the sky once more. 'The red planet is fast approaching and if what I see is right, then Armageddon is closer than we thought.'

If it was possible for a werewolf's face to go pale, Ichigo's would have gone stark white. But instead, his eyes widened and he starts to breathe heavily.

'That is not good,' he murmurs and Renji looks at him with concern.

'The red planet,' Yoruichi wonders aloud and then turns on the centaur quickly. 'When will it happen? When will the red planet arrive? What will happen when it does?'

The centaur does not stop gazing at the sky intently. He sighs.

'You humans ask too many questions and always expect an answer,' he says quietly. His hand replaces his bow, which he had been holding all this time, on his back. 'I have to return to my herd. They will wonder why I had wandered.'

'Please,' Yoruichi pleads. 'I had a vision about Mars, the red planet. I saw it pass over the moon and bathe the world in red. I saw mass destruction and war between our kinds. It was a battle to the death and our friend was in the middle of it. It is important that I know when this happens. Everything that we are striving to save depends on what you tell us.'

The centaur actually contemplates on what she has just told him.

'Do not bother with him, Shihoin Yoruichi,' Ichigo mutters. 'Centaurs do not give away their secrets or they're predictions that easily. They like to be superior over others and think that they know everything.'

Kuchiki gives Ichigo a death glare while the werewolf just bares his teeth at him in a mocking grin.

'As much as I would like to prove that Kurasaki Ichigo is wrong,' Kuchiki says in a miffed voice. 'I cannot give away my kind's secrets to reading the stars, even if it means telling a minor prediction. But this is no minor prediction. It is going to change the path this world is following and reverse it for the worst. We will plunge into a world of darkness and madness.'

'Thank you so much for the comforting words,' Ichigo mutters in distaste.

'But I can tell you one thing without going against my tribe's traditions,' Kuchiki says in a serious tone. 'It is not far and you must make haste. If you wish to know more, you must go to Crystal Lake and find the water sprite. They may be evil beings full of malice and hate but they can see the future in detail and if you can capture one, they will be able to tell you all that you need to know.'

'Thank you, Kuchiki Byakuya.' Yoruichi bows in respect and Byakuya just looks at her blankly before neighing softly and turning around. Without another word, he trots away, letting the forest swallow him and erasing him from their view.

Urahara has returned his sword to its sheath and claps his hands in delight.

'Well, then, what are we standing around for?' he says smoothly. 'Let's find this Crystal Lake.'

Ichigo snorts.

'You do realize that it is in the opposite direction of the vampire castle?' he says lightly. 'You might be taking a big risk over here.'

'A risk we will have to take despite the costs,' Urahara says firmly as he taps the ground with his cane. 'This risk could probably help us, and you, figure out why the forest creatures are acting so bizarre and also why the vampires kidnapped Toshiro. We need to understand what we are getting ourselves into before it is too late to stop what's going to happen.'

Ichigo looks up to the sky once more. The sun is now making its slow trek across the sky to the centre.

'I think it's already too late,' he murmurs to himself.

**Ugh! Hate this chapter! Really dicey considering I didn't know what to write! *hides under her bed covers* Evil thy name is writers block…**


	14. Blood Lust

_**Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! Duril93 I missed you! Hehe and sorry about the delay but I'm on a Grimmjow rampage and can't stop coming up with stories about him! But now I'll focus on this story and finish it so I can breathe and hopefully satisfy everyone's need for Gin and Toshy love yay! **_

_**Oh I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that 'ciye' is Native American for brother! I didn't know how to use it but I wanted to stress on the importance on the brotherhood of the magical creatures just like the humans called each other Brother this, Sister that, you know.**_

_**So back to Toshy cuz we all just miss him and Gin SO much^^**_

Toshiro's head quickly swivels to the door; his ears twitch as if straining to catch a sound. When no one walks in or turns the door handle, Toshiro sighs in disappointment and goes back to tossing his ball lightly in the air and then catching it expertly while still in the air. A squeal of delight issues from the ball and Toshiro smiles wryly.

'Ssh!' he says playfully. 'Don't overreact! I'm not hurting you!'

A giggle now emanates from the sphere and Toshiro rubs it lovingly. He then looks to the door and sighs heavily.

He's been waiting for Gin. It's strange really. Before, he would have given anything for the vampire to leave him alone but now he just wanted to be with the vampire. Well, perhaps not for his company but for what he has to offer Toshiro: memories of his past.

_Finally_, he has found a way to uncover his perplexing history. _Finally,_ he can find out who he really is and what happened to his family.

At the thought of his family, he closes his eyes and the image of the white-haired woman suddenly comes to life in his mind. She seems almost real, like if he reached out he could touch her. She looks so kind and gentle, her mouth upturned in a beautiful smile. She has equally gorgeous turquoise eyes (my eyes he realizes) and they show such warmth towards him he squirms on his bed, yearning to be enveloped by that warmth.

Reluctantly, he opens his eyes and when he blinks, a single tear travels down from each eye. Taken by surprise, he catches one on the tip of his finger and gazes sadly at the tiny blob of water which is caused by the excruciating pain in his heart.

He sniffs loudly and rubs his shoulders to remove the cold creeping into his bones. It's been getting colder in the castle and it might just be his imagination. He just seems to have lost track of the outside world altogether.

He hops off his bed and walks up to window, clutching his ball tightly, to gasp in surprise. The sky is nothing but a mass of grey clouds merged together to make one dreary blanket over Eerie Forest. But that isn't why he gasped.

Tiny white flakes are cascading down from the sky and covering the forest in their pure colour. It hasn't covered the terrain completely but it has created a beautiful picture, like a Christmas card. Toshiro wishes that he could just enjoy the view and not worry about a thing. Except that isn't possible. He cannot imagine relaxing while remaining a prisoner in this demonic palace.

After his near death experience with the crazed female vampires, Toshiro has been too shaken to even consider escaping. He knows that he will continue to find ways but for now, he just wants to calm himself down and recuperate.

Nobody has bothered to come into his room. Perhaps Gin had done something like threatened those who even dared to think of coming to his chamber. He meant to ask Gin that when the vampire came to wish him goodnight before he himself went to slumber. But his ability to speak left him as the vampire had scooped him up and then took it upon himself to tuck the little apprentice into bed. Grumbling, Toshiro had obliged. He had also been the one to give Toshiro the ball.

As Gin had pulled the blanket up to Toshiro's chin, he had bent down to kiss Toshiro lightly on his temple. Toshiro had let him. He had finally come to terms that Gin is not his enemy but then again, he isn't his friend either. But what made Toshiro give Gin permission to touch him was that once upon a time, and Gin may deny it, he had once cared deeply for Toshiro. Otherwise why else would he have disobeyed Aizen?

'Gin?' Toshiro had murmured as Gin had made to leave Toshiro alone after he had tucked him in. 'What happened to my family?'

Gin had brushed Toshiro's hair off of his face and then twirled one lock around his finger. He still felt uncertain and hesitant about telling Toshiro about his past. To learn of something so dark that Gin himself had buried it away isn't exactly pleasant to hear, especially when one's just started to learn the truth about their history. But it's not like he is disobeying Aizen's orders. He isn't telling the boy _everything_. Just telling him enough to satiate his thirst for the truth and not more than that to have him screaming in horror, maybe even killing himself over the gruesome reality.

'Gin?'

Toshiro had looked up at Gin with those probing fathomless turquoise eyes of his. Gin could feel his dead heart stir. It seemed like centuries had passed since Toshiro had looked at him like that. He had almost missed it to the point of committing suicide. It wouldn't have been hard. All he would have had to do was walk into the sun, never to come back again, dead or alive…

He had looked into those questioning eyes as if trying to search for the answer to his own question: how much can I reveal before I destroy him?

'They ran away,' Gin says curtly. 'They left you here.'

'O-Oh.'

Toshiro had cast his eyes down, not knowing what to make of this piece of information that Gin claims as the truth. To be honest, he had begun to doubt what Gin has been feeding him as the truth. It's like the only source he can truly rely on are his dreams. His dreams had been quite vivid for the last two nights. He could now hear rasping sounds of vampires as they chase him through the castle while he frantically searched for someone. He knows it is a person because he'd call out a name as he ran. But despite being able to hear the monsters chasing him, he could not hear the name that he is calling out. It frustrated him. He wanted to scream at himself and beat his mind for withholding the truth from himself. He doesn't care now if it is as horrifying as everyone claims. Let the truth hurt. It's supposed to otherwise one will never accept it as the brutality it is.

But for now, he will have to do with what his dream and Gin have to offer. He could feel his anger seething through his pores at that moment. For some reason, Gin had sensed how tense he seemed. It had been at that point he had pulled out the ball from somewhere within his robes. Toshiro had stared at him in amazement as he had taken Toshiro's hand and placed the ball in the center of his little palm. It felt light and it was painted a dull yellow. But what was most peculiar about the ball was that it _buzzed_. Like it literally buzzed as if it was full of tiny insects crawling inside while emanating a soft glow, making the ball look like a replica of the sun. Gin had grinned at the look of wonderment on Toshiro's face as he had inspected the ball from all angles.

'It's a fairy sphere,' he had said smoothly as he had ruffled Toshiro's hair. He loved to touch the boy's hair every chance he got. 'It contains a little fairy.'

When hearing that piece of information, Toshiro had stopped shaking the ball and stared at Gin in horror.

'You imprisoned a fairy in this ball?' he had whispered. Gin had chuckled and Toshiro had shivered, wondering how the hell he had begun to see this vampire to be kind, even a little.

'Do not be alarmed, little one,' he had chortled and had reached out to run his fingers through Toshiro's hair again but Toshiro had moved his head away in anger. Gin had gotten slightly irritated. He had gotten up swiftly and for a second, Toshiro had thought that he was going to attack him. Instead, he had stalked way to the door but before he had left, he had turned around and faced Toshiro with an impassive face.

'And just a by the way,' he had sneered. 'That used to be your favourite plaything when you were here, 'Little Prince'. You used to love playing with it. Consider it a favour from me. Lord Aizen didn't want me returning that to you.'

And with that, he had exited in the blink of an eye. Toshiro didn't mind yet whenever Gin left, Toshiro couldn't help feeling that by leaving, Gin had also taken something very important away from him and left him feeling very empty and very alone. After Gin's visit, he couldn't sleep so he had begun to play with the ball. He didn't want to be rough with the fairy inside. There were small holes in the ball to allow the fairy to breathe and also, to allow Toshiro to see what a fairy looks like since he had never seen one before.

He had to admit, the fairy is one gorgeous creature. She has delicate wings fluttering constantly to keep her airborne and also seem to be the ones exuding the glow. Her body is slim and petite, her frame draped scantily in an auburn-coloured outfit of leaf material. Her feet are bare and her head has a small crown of miniature flowers that Toshiro couldn't decipher as to what type they may be. They look like roses except they are golden and silver and Toshiro cannot recall there being gold and silver roses. Her face itself is exquisite. She had very delicate features and a cascade of orange hair that curl prettily around her melancholy face. Seeing her so sad made Toshiro's heart ache.

At first, she had been afraid of him and had pressed herself into the wall of the ball to get as far away from him as possible. But maybe she had recognized him or she found him incapable of harming her but she soon detached herself from the wall to reach out and touch his nose which was so close to the surface of the ball. Toshiro had been startled at first and had almost dropped the sphere. But he had regained himself and then smiled at the little woman.

'Aren't you a pretty little thing?' he had said warmly and she had blushed. He had then cracked a smile at her adorable behaviour; the first time he had smiled while being a captive here. 'Do you know who I am?'

She had nodded eagerly and curtsied to him, making him almost laugh at how respectable this tiny being could be. He liked her already.

'I'm sorry you have to be locked up in this ball,' he had said sorrowfully. 'If it's my fault that you are then I promise I will try to get you out. I'll take you with me when I escape and then I'll set you free. Would you like that?'

She had giggled delightfully and had flown forward to kiss him swiftly on his nose. It was now Toshiro's turn to blush. He had never been kissed by anyone before, let alone a fairy. Except maybe by his mother.

The thought of his mother had made his smile disappear and the blush to drain from his face. He had looked away from the fairy, his heart feeling heavy. Her eyes had gone large in concern and she had squeaked something incoherent as if she was trying to comfort him. He had looked at her desperate face as she had tried to understand why he got depressed so suddenly. He had then tried to smile for her.

'It's alright, little fairy,' he had whispered softly and brought the sphere close to his face to let her see that he was alright. But she could see that he wasn't. 'I just miss my family.'

The fairy had nodded like she understood and had trailed her fingers down her eyes as if to indicate that she herself had cried about not being with her own family.

'You miss your own family too, huh? Don't worry. We'll get out. I promise.'

After finally finding a friend he truly trusts, he had settled back in the bed and is now staring out the window, watching as flakes of different sizes float down to blanket the earthy floor of the forest with their snowy whiteness. But no amount of whiteness or purity will be able to wipe out the darkness and evil that rules the forest with an iron grip.

'Winter is beautiful, isn't it?' he whispers to the fairy as he gazes, spellbound, at the snowflakes as they rest on the windowsill. He is amazed how each flake is a different size and style and no two are ever the same. It makes one appreciate Nature for being such a diverse and spontaneous force.

The fairy says something that sounds like a 'Brrr!' and then wraps her hands around her body while wrinkling her nose. He laughs.

'Yes, I suppose fairies hate the cold,' he muses and he continues to watch the flakes as more pile on top the layer already covering the sill.

The fairy nods and touches a bud on her tiara of flowers. The bud immediately transforms into a blooming rose and Toshiro raises his eyebrow in interest.

'Bravo,' he says heartily and then his eyes twinkle. 'Now watch this.'

He points to the unmade bed and flicks his wrist as if wrapping a gift. The quilt on the bed quivers before springing to life and then arranging itself neatly on the bed. The pillows tweak themselves up and the sheets tuck themselves in as well. The fairy laughs, rolling on her sides in the air.

'It's funny,' he murmurs and the fairy stops laughing to stare at him in wonderment, all traces of amusement gone.

'I can do magic,' he says as if talking to himself. 'But I cannot even use it to save myself. Yet I learnt magic because I wanted to use it help myself. To help others. Even Momo…'

His thoughts drift to his best friend. Once again, he wonders whether she hates him with a passion for deserting her after promising he won't or is crying her eyes out for leaving her all alone again. He bites his lower lip. Poor Momo…

The fairy lets out a whine as she reaches out through a hole in her prison to tug at a fabric of Toshiro's clothes. He is pulled out of his daydream to look at her with troubled eyes.

'Sorry,' he says languidly. 'I was thinking about my friend, Momo. She's a really nice girl! A little helpless and totally dependent on others! I swear, sometimes I wish she would get a backbone! But, she's like my sister and no matter how irritated I get with her habits I still love her and want to protect her. Except, I can't do that anymore…'

He lets out a shuddered sob and sinks to the floor, dropping the ball on the floor. He covers his face and lets out all his emotions in a stream of salty tears. The fairy squeals in fear and beats frantically against her cage as if she is trying to reach out to Toshiro but he just can't hear her crying out to him.

'I want to get out!' he chokes out, his face still buried in his palms and he presses his hands even harder to stop the flow of tears but they keep coming uncontrollably. 'I want to get out, I want to get out, I just want to get out of this hellhole!'

'_I want to get out of here, Gin,' Toshiro muses as he leans back in his bed and sighs heavily._

_Gin looks up from the chess game he had been concentrating on. He cocks his head to one side and grins like a simpleton._

'_What do you mean by that, Little Prince?' he asks and then glances at the chessboard. He moves a piece. 'Your turn.'_

'_I mean,' Toshiro sighs as he takes one look at the board and moves a piece. 'I want to leave this palace. I want to see the world. Meet different creatures. Your turn.'_

'_But there are dangerous monsters out there,' Gin insists as he spends a longer time pondering before he moves his knight across. 'You could get hurt.'_

'_I'm not as helpless as you think I am, Gin!' Toshiro pouts. He scratches his head and then makes a move. 'I can take care of myself just fine!'_

'_Let me come with you!' Gin urges as he moves his piece but still staring at Toshiro earnestly. Toshiro sighs._

'_No, Gin,' he says slowly and smiles sadly. 'You're place is here, not forever by my side. You're meant for greater things than being my guardian. Aizen Sousuke is rising in power and seems to favour you. Stick to him. You will get somewhere and do great things.'_

_He pats Gin's cheek and giving the board a swift glance, moves a piece and hops off the bed._

'_Checkmate,' he says cheerfully. 'Now I need to go join okaasan and otosan for supper.'_

'_But what if I want to be by your side forever?' Gin whispers so inaudibly, Toshiro barely heard him. The boy runs a hand through his hair. He then turns back to Gin and places his hand once again on his cheek to lift it up to look at him. He smiles gently._

'_Now if I let you do that, Gin,' he says softly. 'How will you learn to live when I'm not here one day?'_

Toshiro gasp and lifts his tear-stained face from out of his lap. Someone is entering his room. He quickly wipes his face clean and stands up, leaving the sphere on the floor forgotten. Thinking it's Gin, he adopts an angry tone.

'Alright, Gin,' he says loudly. 'No more beating around the bush! I want the truth and nothing but the truth and I won't give up until you give it to me!'

'Well, well, the Little Prince likes to play it rough,' comes a nasty but very familiar voice as the door squeaks open. Toshiro's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach as the door slams against the wall when fully opened. 'I think that can be arranged.'

Nnoitra saunters in, his robes trailing along the floor like as if he is dragging the souls of dead ones behind him. Toshiro could have sworn that he saw faces of tortured souls in his robes. It didn't help stop the shiver running up his spine.

'Y-You're not allowed here,' he says feebly but even as he says it he is taking a step away from the dangerous vampire until he hits against the stone behind him.

'Prisoners aren't allowed to give orders, 'Little Prince',' Nnoitra says tauntingly as he wags a finger at Toshiro. He isn't so far away now. If he took one more step, he would be towering over Toshiro. Toshiro just hopes that he is dim-witted enough not to realize that.

Nnoitra takes a deep breath and then sighs in satisfaction. He lowers his one eye on Toshiro and the boy genius feels like a trapped deer with nowhere to go. Like he is a piece of meat Nnoitra is just waiting to sink his teeth into.

'You know what I smell?' he croons, his tongue flicking out to moisten his rather thin and wide mouth. Toshiro gulps, afraid to answer. 'It's fresh blood. And it's coming from your direction.

'Get out of here now,' Toshiro says in a controlled voice, bent on showing no fear. 'Before I-'

'Before you what? Call Gin?' Nnoitra says mockingly. 'Go right ahead! But he'll be too late in saving you since I'll have sucked you dry by the time he gets here-!'

But he is cut off as Toshiro thrusts pillow at him which he had magically willed to hurl itself at the vampire. The monster growls angrily and shreds the pillow.

'I'm not falling for it this time!' he leers menacingly and as quick as lightning, he is standing above Toshiro.

Toshiro gasps and tries to escape from any small opening Nnoitra might have left but being all gangly, Nnoitra reaches down and grabs both of Toshiro's hands in one large hand, suspending him in the air. Toshiro squawks in panic and starts to kick the air in a feeble attempt to free himself. Nnoitra chortles at his pathetic efforts, using his other free hand to grab the boy's chin firmly to pull it up to his own face.

'I am going to enjoy every moment of sucking your blood,' he says lecherously. 'I will enjoy every suck, every bite, every scream you issue. It will be an early Christmas present for me.'

His grin widens and he comes closer. Toshiro's eyes travel to the floor and his eyes widen as Nnoitra's foot is just inches from crushing the glowing ball.

'Stop!' he screeches. 'Don't crush that!'

Confused, Nnoitra looks down and hears the scream coming from the ball. The sadistic grin returns to his face and, winking at Toshiro, he brings his foot crashing down on the sphere. Toshiro doesn't realize that he had screamed until he feels his throat feeling like he had swallowed a pack of nails. Nnoitra throws his head back and laughs maniacally.

'That's it!' he roars and brings his face close to Toshiro's to breathe on it. Toshiro is tempted to bite the cocky vampire's nose off but he is afraid of the consequences he might face if he did.

'Scream for me,' the vampire mutters as he tilts Toshiro's neck roughly to the side and licks the entire side. But before he can sink his teeth in, he cries out in pain as something begins to tug him away from Toshiro. Surprised, Toshiro strains his neck to see the little fairy, free from her prison, and tugging Nnoitra's hair with a look of fiery and determination on her face.

'Little whore!' he screeches and reaches a hand at the back to swipe her away while releasing Toshiro at the same so he drops painfully to the ground.

Toshiro doesn't waste time in sticking his leg out and tripping the sinister vampire. Nnoitra goes down with a grunt and at the same time, Toshiro springs to his feet and brings the side of his foot to smash against Nnoitra's face but the vampire is quicker. He grabs Toshiro's foot and causes him to plummet to the ground.

Toshiro winces as pain lances through his body when he makes contact with the floor. The fairy cries out in alarm as Nnoitra rises and advances on Toshiro. She begins to distract him by flying in his field of vision, tugging at his hair and pulling funny faces at him.

'Tch,' he sneers and grabs her by the wings while bringing her in front of his face. 'How would you like it if I pulled your wings out right now, huh? It'd be pretty painful.'

The fairy struggles hysterically, pounding her fists relentlessly on Nnoitra's giant hand. He just snorts and reaches out a hand to crush her.

'Leave her alone!' Toshiro hollers and launches himself at Nnoitra, scratching and kicking and punching; a hurricane of fists and feet.

Nnoitra howls and grabs Toshiro by the shirt of his collar and then smacks him against a wall while throwing the fairy across the room. Toshiro sees stars flit across his field of vision and he doesn't have time to react because Nnoitra has backhanded his face roughly.

'Fucking son of a bitch,' Nnoitra mutters under his breath as he wraps his hand round Toshiro's throat. 'Your blood is not worth all of this, no matter what _he_ said. I can just kill you now and get this over with!'

He squeezes and Toshiro sees stares again. He places his hands on Nnoitra's which is gripping his throat. He lets out a gurgles noise.

'G-Gin,' he manages to utter before choking. Nnoitra's eye bulges in disbelief and he laughs.

'Why are you calling out to that vampire?' he cries out hysterically as if overcome with madness. 'He can't hear you so it is pointless-!'

But he never got a chance to say how pointless the attempt is. Before he knows it, a pair of powerful hands grab his shoulder and pull him off Toshiro. The owner of those hands hurl him at a wall and then wraps his own hands around Nnoitra's throat. The great vampire chokes feebly and the grin is gone from his face.

'Watch your words, Nnoitra,' Gin murmurs, his eyes in slits and his smile just barely there. 'You don't want to lose your tongue now after I took you eye before without hesitation, do you?'

'Lord Gin,' Nnoitra wheezes. 'I-I didn't mean to insult you. My apologies…'

'Save it,' Gin says curtly. He then throws Nnoitra to the floor, standing over him like a victor. 'Now leave before I change my mind about your tongue.'

Nnoitra scrambles out without being told twice. Toshiro gulps and feels his throat with his hand. He can feel bruises on the verge of forming and he hisses at how painful they feel. Gin looks around the room and whistles. Out of nowhere, the fairy flutters towards him, just barely staying airborne. He smiles at her and hold out a hand so she can collapse in the palm of his hand. She begins to talk in weak squeaks and squeals. He nods.

'You did well, Rangiku,' he says knowingly. 'Go to my chamber and rest there. But go quickly.'

She salutes him and then rushes off but not before swooping down to kiss Toshiro's cheek. Toshiro rubs where she had kissed him and smiles. The smile quickly disappears as Gin comes into his view, bending down as he grabs him form under his arm. He pulls his hand away angrily.

'I can help myself, thanks!' he snaps and tries to get up but winces in pain. Gin shakes his head as if in exasperation and without Toshiro's permission, carries him bridal style to his bed. Toshiro yelps in anger and beats his hands on Gin's solid chest but Gin ignores him.

'Let me go!' he cries out. Sighing, Gin does but on the bed. Toshiro glares at him. 'What is your problem? Do you stalk me that you always know when I am in trouble?'

'I don't think you even have the ability to care for yourself,' Gin says with a shake of his head. This statement makes Toshiro seethe with anger.

'I can take care of myself,' he says hotly. 'Just stop breathing down my back and jumping in just because you think you can!'

'If you can fend for yourself,' Gin says softly. 'Then why did you call my name?'

At that statement, Toshiro opens his mouth to counter it but realizes that his mind is blank of any, he quickly closes it. He sighs deeply and brings his knees up to his chest, his eyes trained on the quilt on his bed.

'You probably promised to take care of me a long time ago, Gin,' he says after much thought. 'And for some reason, I think I need you too.'

He swallows hard.

'I think I need you, Gin,' he says bitterly. 'And I don't know why. It's killing me because I think I know but I don't. Do you know how awful it is? To not know? To not know why you feel something for someone you had never met yet they seem to be the center of your world once upon a time? Do you know how it feels, Gin? Do you?'

Toshiro can feel his throat constrict and his voice crack. He's going to cry but he doesn't care. His emotions are overwhelming him since he just had his second brush of death and if he didn't get to tell anyone how felt he feels like he'll explode. Then he feels a brush of fabric at his side and pair of strong arms enclose him. He doesn't make to push Gin away but wraps his own arms around Gin's neck for comfort. Once again, it feels so nice to be hugged by this vampire. Once again, he is being eaten alive from the inside for not knowing why.

'Gin?' he whispers.

'Yes, my Little Prince?' he whispers back.

'Why didn't you drink my blood that time when you had the chance?'

A pause.

'Because,' Gin says lovingly. 'A vampire can only drink the blood of the one they love if they give them permission. Only then is their love permanent and true.'

Toshiro's heart pounds faster at that answer.

'Do you love me, Gin?' he says in a hushed tone, unable to belive his ears.

'With every fiber of my being,' Gin says firmly. Toshiro twists a lock of Gin's hair around his index finger. He lets out a slow breath.

'You may,' he says simply and tilts his neck to the side. Gin's head perks up and he stares at Toshiro in surprise.

'Do you…' he begins.

'Yes, I mean it,' Toshiro says confidently, his eyes evoking all he wants to say to Gin.

Gin nods and suddenly dips Toshiro on the bed. Toshiro gasps as Gin places all his weight on the boy but not enough to suffocate him. Toshiro stifles another gasp as Gin runs his tongue along his jugular vein. His eyes scrunch up as he feels a pair of pointed fangs tickle his neck.

Before he can even wonder if it might hurt, Gin plunges his teeth into the boy's throat. Toshiro lets out a strangled cry and his body lurches upwards. His body thrashes to the side but Gin hold him steadily as he suck greedily on the boy's neck. Toshiro can feel his blood gushing through his wound and Gin lapping at it. He shudders and tries to focus on something else but all he can hear is Gin gulping and his blood soaking up the pillow and his hair.

As Gin drinks his blood, Toshiro feels that Gin is taking more than just his blood. He is also taking a part of Toshiro with him as if claiming him as his own property.

_**Ending suck I know but I was in a hurry!**_

_**But please review cuz I killed my back writing this! Waiting patiently for yummy reviews hehe**_


	15. Family Ties

Ikkaku's teeth shattered as he pulled his woolen cloak tighter around his body. His bald head is encrusted in snow like he is wearing a white wig while icicles hang from his nose. He sneezes.

'I…' he wheezes. 'fucking _hate_ winter.'

Renji laughs and shakes snow off of his body and onto Ikkaku. The warrior yelps at the contact of more snow and spits some out of his mouth to glare at the red werewolf.

'Don't worry I hate you more,' he snaps and trudges forward to get away from the wolf. 'Are we there yet?'

Ichigo sniffs the ground and then shakes his mane to rid itself of snow, sending a stream towards Ikkaku who squawks again and starts grumbling about how he'll never keep a dog as a pet. Ichigo lifts his head to the night sky as if studying the never-ending blackness for a sign.

'We're almost there,' he growls and stalks off to his left to sniff a tree. Urahara strolls up to him while taking off his cap to shake the snow off of it.

'So what's so special about these water sprites anyways?' he queries as he replaced his hat on his head while looking dead ahead at the gloom hiding the rest of the forest from them. Ichigo's hairy face darkens; if that is even possible considering his face is black all over. But his brows furrow and his pupils dilate until no trace of his brown iris can be seen.

'We do not mingle with them,' he says coldly, his voice dripping with venom. 'Water sprites are the only kind in this forest that are detested with a passion.'

'Oh?'

Urahara raises an eyebrow as he brings his cane up to rest on his shoulder.

'Long ago, in the beginning,' Ichigo utters deeply and Urahara can feel how ancient the history being relayed to him is. 'The water sprites went against our code of conduct. They wanted to increase their power and to do that, they had used sacrifices to try to accomplish that. We are forbidden to take a life in the name of fulfilling our greedy desires. Sacrifices hold a lot of weight when performing a ritual. It ensures great strength. Some say even enough to break the moon in half and make the waters flood the lands. But that doesn't require just any ordinary sacrifice. The water sprites wanted to use _human _sacrifices.'

Urahara shudders.

'Did they succeed?' he asks thought dreading to know the truth as he does.

'No,' Ichigo grunts and paws the ground thoughtfully with his forelegs. 'Our brethren discovered their diabolical plot and stopped them just in time. They were then banished to this part of the forest where no creature ever ventures. In short, they have been isolated for all of eternity, doomed to live alone till the ends of time.'

But before Urahara can take a breath of relief, Ichigo speaks again. 'But that doesn't mean that they hadn't done a great deal of damage when they were performing their ritual.'

'What do you mean?'

'When our brothers had arrived to stop them, they had arrived too late. The water sprites had already finished the ritual.'

Urahara feels his chest tighten.

'But your kind stopped them,' he says slowly. 'Does that mean that using a human sacrifice hadn't been as fruitful as they thought it would be?'

'Oh no, it had been successful,' Ichigo admits reluctantly. 'Except it came in a form they had not expected.' He grins widely at Urahara. 'It came in the form of a girl, Kisuke Urahara.'

'Ahhh…'

Ichigo nods his shaggy head.

'They were supposed to kill her in order to absorb the power she has accumulated in her body,' Ichigo explains. 'Except they were unable to do so because we interrupted them. They were punished and the world was saved from being enslaved.'

Ichigo sighs and places a paw on a trunk.

'It's distressing, really,' he comments. 'Life is so precious yet we misuse both ours and others like it is nothing. It just shows how the world is spiraling to its doom.'

'Indeed. But you failed to explain one thing though, Kurosaki Ichigo,' Urahara says curtly. 'What became of the girl?'

'That had been a topic that created much chaos in Eerie Forest,' Ichigo says brusquely and lowers his paw to stand on his hind legs. 'It almost caused the magical creatures to go to war with one another. Some wanted to have her killed. Others wanted to use her as a secret weapon. However, we finally allowed her to live and keep her protected. It is not our way of life to take a life when they have done nothing but live.'

'So she's still alive?'

'In the beginning, we kept a tab on her life. She lived happily in a village for the most part. She had a normal life. We weren't sure if she would age like a human but she seemed human enough. After a while, we decided to leave her be and soon, she faded away. She was nothing more than another human being and we left it at that.'

Ichigo and Urahara take a step forward and Ichigo leaps down into a ditch to sniff some more. While he does, Urahara scratches his head under his cap and whistles.

'Well, I'll be damned,' he muses. 'Who knew our world was on the brink of being ruled by slimy beasts that eat seaweed and spend most of their time underwater!'

He laughs and hops down to stand next to Ichigo who is now glowering at him while on his haunches.

'Laugh all you want,' the werewolf says icily. 'But you cannot imagine the pandemonium and fear that had gripped my brothers at that time.'

'You're right, I can't,' Urahara admits and then smiles sadly. 'But if we do not act now, history might just repeat itself and this time we might not be able to stop it from going all the way.'

Ichigo nods his head and prowls forward, leaving Urahara behind to his thoughts.

'Just a question,' Urahara says loudly over the falling snowflakes. 'How is it that these heinous beasts can see the future?'

'They are Seers,' Ichigo snarls and perches on all his limbs as he scans the forest grounds. 'Centaurs were given the gift to read the future in the stars hence they are called Readers. Water sprites have been given the ability to actually _see_ the future so in all actuality, they can predict the future better than any other beast in the whole forest.'

Ichigo stills his body and his fur bristles. He lets out a low growl and the rest of the pack stops behind him. Renji has stopped teasing Ikkaku and has stilled just like his leader.

'We have arrived,' Ichigo says hollowly and he pulls back his upper lip to snarl menacingly. He digs his claws into the snowy floor. 'And there is something off about this place right now.'

As the group advances, they soon see it. Crystal Lake.

Yoruichi sucks the air sharply. She has never seen anything so smooth, so beautiful, so _perfect_. She can't help wonder how something made of water could remain in its liquid form where the temperature around it is at freezing point.

Momo is just as mesmerized. She feels drawn to it, like a bee to honey. The lake is true to its name. A crystal is so pure and clean and she cannot imagine how malicious creatures like the water sprites can actually inhabit a place like this. They don't deserve such a breath-taking place as their home.

Suddenly, Ichigo hisses like a wounded snake. He starts backing away from the lake, spitting out curses in his wolfish tongue that Renji stares at him in disbelief.

'What is it?' his wolfen lieutenant growls as he steps towards the lake to try and see what has caused his leader to back off so suddenly.

'Can't you smell it?' Ichigo hisses. 'It is _their_ stench. _They_ are here. We need to leave _now_!'

'What's going on?' Yoruichi demands as she joins Renji is advancing. At that moment, she hears a giggle echo in the forest. a shiver runs up her spine as she recognizes that laugh though she wishes she hadn't. Renji stiffens and mewls as he too joins his leader at the edge of the forest now. Urahara looks at the werewolves to Yoruichi who has frozen in her place near the lake.

'W-What's going on, Brother Urahara?' Momo says, her body trembling in fear.

'Ichigo!' Urahara calls out as he grabs Momo to his side and unsheathes his sword. He cannot see any danger but now, he can sense it in the way his companions are acting and he doesn't like it one bit. 'What's wrong?'

'_Them_,' Ichigo snarls and moves his head in the direction of the smooth surface of Crystal Lake. 'It's the water sprites. The _female_ water sprites.'

'Alright. So what's so dangerous about them? We can handle them!' Ikkaku complains as he pulls out his bladed staff, twirling it as if preparing for battle.

Ichigo growls at the warrior.

'You do not understand,' he utters harshly. 'Female water sprites are more dangerous than the male ones because they have the power to seduce men to do anything. Even commit suicide.'

Urahara can feel his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

'Shit,' he manages to utter feebly and as soon as he utters this, a stream of water suddenly erupts from the lake like a tentacle and swipes at Yoruichi to smash her into a tree. She grunts in pain and collapses to the floor in a heap. Urahara grits his teeth as he drags Momo along to Yoruichi.

'Yoruichi!' he cries out and inspects her injuries. Nothing serious. Just a bump on the head but other than that at least she is still conscious. 'Yoruichi, can you hear me?'

'If I can I hope that is a good thing,' she says groggily as she steadies herself while places her hand on her temple where a bruise is forming. She then looks to the lake as another bout of tentacles rise to battle the werewolves and Ikkaku. 'So what's the plan?'

'Well, we fight like there's no tomorrow naturally,' Urahara says grimly as he helps her to her feet.

'Nice strategy,' Yoruichi says with a roll of her eyes. She studies the tentacles as they slash out at their companions with a zeal. The eerie giggling continues to fill the forest air. 'We need to get to the center of the lake. Maybe if we catch the water sprite we can end this and get what we came for.'

'Just what I was about to say,' Urahara says with a grin. 'Last one there is a rotten egg.'

And with that, he springs off to join the battle. Momo whips out her dagger and is about follow but Yoruichi grabs her shoulder for a moment.

'We need to be wary, Momo,' she says gravely. 'We are the only females over here and we stand a higher chance of defeating the water sprite than they do. So keep on your toes and don't miss an opportunity to strike. Got it?'

'Yes, Sister Shihoin,' Momo says fiercely.

Yoruichi smiles wryly.

'Call me Yoruichi,' she says shortly and leaps forward. The fortuneteller dodges a tentacle that lashes out at her and makes a deep grove in the ground. She somersaults over it and lands on the other. She lashes out at it with her dagger but she realizes that any attempt to hurt these creatures is futile. They tentacles are made of water and one cannot harm water.

'Urahara!' Yrouichi screeches. 'Go for the center of the lake! You cannot harm these tentacles with brute force!'

'Aye, Aye, m'lady!' Urahara says merrily with a tip of his cap. He leaps onto Ichigo's back, who snarls at a tentacle before leaping over it when it strikes out at him. He then bounds forward to the edge of the lake and at the exact moment, he come to an immediate halt, catapulting Urahara over the tentacles and to the middle of Crystal Lake.

'Got you now,' Urahara murmurs as he raise his sword to strike but freezes immediately when the tentacle in front of him transforms into a girl. This girl has a black ponytail on one side of her head and a yellow bobcut on the other. She winks wickedly and turns around to look like a normal girl again. Except to Urahara she seems irrevocably gorgeous.

She wraps her hands around Urahara's neck, giggling all the time as she teasingly brushes her lips against his. He just falls in slow motion into the water, mesmerized by the girl's beauty. Even as he hits the surface of the water and realizes that he needs to breathe, he cannot move his body. He just wants to be close to this woman and never go back to his old way of life. He can begin anew with this woman. Have a family, children and what not. Why does he need to go back? He has everything he needs right here in the form of this seductive woman.

'Urahara!' Momo scream in fear. She had seen how a hideous creature had erupted from the water and wrapped herself around Urahara as she had pulled him into the depths of the water. All thoughts of the water being so beautiful leave her mind as she charges forward, determined to save Urahara.

'Momo, no!' Yoruichi cries out as she tries to stop Momo and completely misses a tentacle heading in her direction.

At that moment, Ichigo pounces on the tentacle and bites into it. A scream of pain echoes in the forest and the tentacle wiggles violently as it tries to shake Ichigo off. Ichigo growls and drives his fangs in even deeper. The scream is deafening and another tentacle comes out of nowhere to swipe Ichigo off. The black werewolf yelps like a wounded puppy as it smacks into a tree hard and then the tentacle comes down to deliver a finishing blow. Renji intervenes and carries his leader off, letting the tentacle break the tree into a million splintered pieces.

'Ikkaku!' Yoruichi hollers as she scrambles towards Momo and pushes her out of the way of an incoming tentacle. 'Get Urahara!'

Nodding, Ikkaku sprints forward, bringing his weapon up like a guard as he becomes airborne, uttering a war cry as he raises his staff to attack. At that moment, the woman appears again in the false image of a goddess. Ikkaku stutters in surprise and plunges deep into the lake. He comes up coughing but is slowly dragged down by tentacles. The woman giggles as Ikkaku struggles and raises her arms out to him. Ikkaku, mesmerized, stops struggling and pathetically reaches out for the woman who is hung in mid-air. As he stops struggling, the tentacles gleefully drag him under until he disappears under the surface.

Still laughing maliciously, the water sprite turns to Yoruichi, who is watching everything in horror. The sprite's eyes glitter with malice.

'I warned you to turn back,' she whispers in Loly's voice.

'But you just wouldn't listen,' Menoly now taunts.

'So suffer…'

'Because in the end, the whole world will.'

Suddenly, the creature shrieks as an arrow comes whizzing out of nowhere and lodges itself in its eye. It leans back, howling as it clutches its injured eye. Yoruichi blinks before she realizes that this is her chance to act. Taking the initiative, she leaves Momo on the ground as she races forward, her dagger by her side. She steps neatly on a protruding stone platform and launches herself in the air at the sprite. The she-demon sees her too late. Her good eye widens in surprise as Yoruichi wraps her arms around her body, stabbing her in the gut and then flinging her onto the snowy floor on the other side. The tentacles immediately melt away as their manipulator is removed from her position of dominance. The creature howls in anguish and rolls underneath Yoruichi, beating at her with her fists and screaming to be released.

Out of the water come Urahara and Ikkaku, spluttering and coughing out water.

'Nice work, kitten,' Urahara says weakly as he spews a fountain of water.

'Never send a man to do a woman's job,' Yoruichi says in an amused tone, winking at Urahara. The healer grins.

'Have I ever told you how irresistible you can be?' he says teasingly as he wrings the water out of his clothes and shivers as cold wind touches his skin.

'Actions speak louder than words they always say,' Yoruichi says merrily but the pleasant atmosphere is broken by the high-pitched screeching of the water sprite Yoruichi has pinned.

'How dare you, how dare you!' the water sprite shrieks defiantly as Yoruicih grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. 'Release me! Release me now or I promise I will predict a most horrific future for you full of pain, loss, suffering and death-!'

'Save your breath!' Yoruichi scoffs and raises her blade to the sprite's neck. 'Now tell us what you know.'

'You think I will submit that easily?' she sneers, her eyes narrowing in rage. 'Nothing you can do will make me open my mouth and pour the secrets of my people! I would rather watch the world burn along with me than tell you what I know!'

'Do not be so hasty with your words, she-demon,' comes a cool and melodious voice from the trees. 'You will tell us what we need to know and you will do so with respect.'

Out of the shadows comes the most beautiful creature they had ever seen so far. Even Urahara admits that this creature is more beautiful than the sprite had seemed in the water. The creature is tall and slim, her body well-built and agile. She carries a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back so Yoruichi suspects that she had been the one to shoot an arrow at the water sprite. The woman, or so she seems to be, has eyes are serene, like calm orbs of creamy brown that hold all the secrets of the world in them. Her hair is long and looks like a sheet of the finest orange silk, flowing in the breeze. Her every action; every movement; every breathe seems so _perfect_. She seems like the ideal living creature with no flaws at all.

Ichigo takes a sharp intake of breath and bows till his snout touched the snowy ground.

'Princess Inoue,' he utters deeply. Renji does the same, muttering the same sentence with respect.

The princess nods in acknowledgement and then turns to face the water sprite who gasps in fear.

'P-Princess,' it gasps as the perfect being approaches the creature. It cringes as the princess touches its brow.

'You will tell us,' the princess says calmly. 'Everything we need to know.'

The water sprite gulps and then its eyes harden.

'Never!' it spits out. 'I will never tell you anything! You cannot make me-!'

It suddenly screams as Yoruichi drives her knife into its hands, pinning it firmly to the ground.

'Keep up the silent threats,' Yoruichi whispers fiercely. 'And I swear I will slit your throat next time.'

'Alright, alright, alright,' the water sprite screams. 'I'll tell you! I'll tell you! The one you seek! He is with the vampires! He is the reason the creatures of the forest are acting up! He is the reason that the world will end in two days prior the moon to be dyed red by the crimson orb! He is-!'

'No!' Momo cries out. She stares fearfully at the water sprite to Yoruichi to Urahara. 'It cannot be speaking the truth! Surely Toshiro isn't the one that is going to end this world! He's my Toshiro! Surely there must be some mistake!'

The water sprite cackles now and everyone stares at it in amazement.

'How pathetic,' it says with a smirk. 'You humans believe what you want to believe and that always leads you to your utter ruination! But you will never learn and hence you will always suffer like the pathetic beings you are!'

It laughs manically.

'Tch,' Yoruichi sneers and removes her dagger from the creature's hands. 'You sure I can't kill it now?'

'But there's more, there's more,' it screams in mirth. It raises its bloody hands to its face and paints it in crimson while grinning like a madman. 'Haven't you ever wondered where your precious _Toshiro_ came from? Have you ever wanted to know about his past?'

'That's enough from you,' Yoruichi says curtly, knowing that this monster is just playing with them now. She raises her blade as if to deliver a blow. 'I'm going to gouge your eyes so you can never 'see' again.'

'He is the son of our creation!' the sprite screams out so loudly everyone can feel their eardrums explode and bleed.

Yoruichi freezes in place and Urahara can feel the world tilting before him. He clutches his head and plunges his cane in the ground to support himself.

'No,' he whispers, still not sure he had heard what he thought he did.

The water sprite smirks wickedly.

'I do not speak to tell lies,' it says smugly and its voice dripping with malice as if it intends to hurt them with her words. 'I speak only to inform you that the one you seek is also your enemy. He is your destroyer. He will destroy the world. And he will do it because _he has the power to_.'


	16. Rekindling

**Alright, the second half of this story's theme song is 'All The Same' by Sick Puppies. Don't forget to listen to it while you go through that part!^^ it's a beautiful song really**

Yoruichi blinks in disbelief at the monstrous water sprite as it grins wickedly back up at her. She calmly lowers her dagger and stands up to face her companions with a deadpan expression. Then, she walks past them to the edge of the forest and stands motionlessly. Momo watches her, worried at what might happen next.

'Brother Urahara,' she says in a soft voice as she casts her eyes from the rigid fortuneteller to the healer who is watching her intently but not making a move to go to her.

'Sssh,' Urahara hushes her. 'Just give her a moment.'

Then, suddenly, Yoruichi opens her mouth and lets out a gut-wrenching scream. The werewolves howl with her before settling to growling and eying her in wonderment. Princess Inoue watches her stiffly, like she hasn't noticed the piercing scream ringing in the air. The water sprite has jumped a foot in the air and is now shrieking at Urahara, who still hasn't moved.

'What the fuck is her problem?' she screeches at the healer who just smiles slightly and tilts his hat over his eyes.

'It's how she deals with things,' he answers simply. 'She vents out this way. It's therapeutic for her.'

Momo and Ikkaku stare at him incredulously as he now makes his way towards the still screaming woman at the edge of the forest. Yoruichi's shriek is now thinning out like she is running out of steam to keep it up. She ends in a strangled cry before collapsing to the floor on her legs, her head lowering so that her hair veiled her face. Urahara bends down next to her and gives her a coaxing smile.

'Feel better, kitten?' he says gently.

She sniffs loudly and wraps her arms around her body as she looks at him with watery eyes. She doesn't mind seeming weak in front of Urahara. He is the only one who has ever seen her like this. She doesn't know why she has a soft spot for this man who never fails to irk her but then again, he always knew how to make her feel better hence she never felt uneasy about being vulnerable around him.

'I don't want to believe it Urahara,' she says in a shaky voice. 'Our Toshiro, _my_ little Toshiro, is going to destroy the world! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it in my vision. If only I hadn't opted for this; if only I had been more motherly towards Toshiro he wouldn't have become a magician or mingled with magic or met the vampires or-!'

'Get a grip,' Urahara says roughly while still maintaining his gentle tone with Yoruichi. 'You can't just collapse. Not when we have come this far. Whatever mistakes you have made in the past, let them remain in the past. Whatever wrongs you think you may have done to Toshiro, erase them from your mind. Right now, you should only focus on saving him. That is why you opted for this. Remember, he still looks up to you and is counting on you. _Do not give up on him_.'

He says the last line so fiercely that Yoruichi cannot help but admire the determination in his voice. It is obvious that the words of the water sprite has shaken him as well but he is trying to be the strong one by helping her find her bearing. She feels ashamed for seeming so weak. Then, she instantly remembers the rest of what the water sprite had said.

'What a minute, Urahara,' she says thoughtfully with a frown on her face. 'What did she mean when she said that he is the 'son of their creation'?'

Urahara's face darkens.

'I am afraid,' he says forebodingly. 'That it is even more bad news.'

As he narrates what he and Ichigo had been discussing before, Yoruichi's eyes begins to widen in horror. Her hands fly up to her mouth as if she is trying to hold in a silent scream.

'No,' she utters faintly but she doesn't seem to believe herself when she says it. 'No…oh my _god_…Toshiro…'

She looks at him with reproachful eyes.

'Urahara,' she says steadily. 'That girl they had created? She _can't _be Toshiro's mother! She just _can't_!'

'Is there any proof that she isn't?' Urahara says bitterly. 'No matter how much we want to deny it, Toshiro is part of something greater than we could have ever imagined. The best we can do is to try to save him from his horrible fate and hope that he is still the same.'

Yoruicih nods so as to acknowledge how horrific the truth is. As he helps her to her feet, she suddenly grips his arms tightly and whispers, 'Should we tell Momo? She probably didn't understand what the water sprite meant by it.'

He looks to the little girl who is watching them anxiously. She has displayed immense courage on this journey, Urahara will have to admit. But there are some truths that not even the strongest should be told for it is so horrific it can break them down. And Momo is still frail especially on subjects concerning Toshiro. He shakes his head. And that is all Yoruichi needs to know.

Momo rushes up to them as they approach them she eyes Yoruichi worriedly. The woman smiles and pats the little girl on the head.

'I'm fine, Sister Hinamori,' she says reassuringly and is glad Momo buys it.

Yoruichi lets out a slow breath.

'So what now, Urahara?' she asks her companion. The man places the tip of his cane to his chin in thought.

'Well,' he says calmly. 'There's no going back now but the stakes are higher. I don't think we should take the water sprite's word lightly. They do not babble nonsense. If Toshiro is truly a weapon to be used to destroy the world and if I am correct, in a day's time counting today as the second day, then we must not waste time in rescuing him. The vampires…'

He hesitates and swallows before he continues. The next bit is just as hard for him to think as well as say.

'The vampires must have known who he was the minute they had laid eyes on him,' he says bitterly and Momo suck a sharp breath, her heart seemingly so painstakingly full she feels the urge to prick it to relieve it of the pressure. 'Which is why they kidnapped him to use him. If we do not rescue him in time, who knows what might happen-'

'Don't!' Momo squeals as she closes her ears and eyes. 'I cannot bear to think what will happen to Toshiro if we are too late!'

Urahara and Yoruichi share a look of dismay. At first they had felt guilty of not telling Momo Toshiro's true identity but seeing her so distraught just by knowing the partial truth, it seems best to keep the rest a secret until the time is right.

Icihgo bounds up to the humans and stand up tall. He glares at Urahara not in anger but in remorse.

'I hate to be the bearer of bad news,' he growls. 'But because we took a detour to see the water sprite, we have been deprived of a day's travel. In short, even if we set out now, it will take us another fortnight before we reach our destination.'

Urahara's smile falters and he places his cane back on the floor as if in defeat.

'This is most tragic,' he says, crestfallen. He paces the snow until he finds a boulder jutting out of the white snow and sits down on it while take off his hat to ruffle his hair. 'This is definitely not in our favour, considering our horses are now too weak to even take us there themselves. This is not at all favourable…'

They all hear someone clear their throat. Princess Inoue is still present and she has placed her bow in the snow so that it stands like a marker in the sea of white. She pushes back a strand of her hair behind her ear and for the first time, the humans notice that she has _pointed_ ears.

'I hope I am not an intrusion in your quest,' she says smoothly in her bell-like voice. 'But if you seek a quicker means of transport, I can certainly assist you.'

Urahara raises his eyebrows and his eyes linger on her pointed ears.

'I was wondering what magical kind you could be,' he says, his smile returning. 'I should have guessed it. Your kind has become quite rare if I am not mistaken. How many of you are left now?'

'5,000,' the princess says softly. 'And still decreasing. The elves are slowly dying out. We cannot survive in this world as it becomes more and more polluted. We are not meant to exist in the next world.'

'That is a tragedy,' Urahara says sorrowfully.

'For you it may be,' Princess Inoue of the Elves says with a sad smile. 'But in the end, we all must return to the earth whence we came from. But for now, I wish to save my forest so my kind can live for a longer time to engrave our legacy into this world.'

She moves gracefully towards the groups and Urahara notices how unnaturally tall she seemed. She is as tall as Ichigo when he is standing on his hind legs, perhaps even taller. His heart aches as he imagines a world without these beautiful creatures and unconsciously hates his kind for trying to finish them off.

'I wish to help you,' she says firmly. 'I love this forest for it is our lifeline. I love all the creatures of the forest and this is their home. To destroy it is not only barbaric but a sin that requires a millennium of suffering. When I heard about your fellowship, I was determined to find you and help you any way I could on behalf of my people, the elves. So here is my question, in return for my help, will you let me become your companion? Will you let me fight by your side and become a part of the legend of the fellowship that saved the world from utter destruction? Will you let the generations to come to remember the elves that had existed once in this world and had played its part in preserving it?'

Urahara looks up at the beauty without batting an eye.

'Welcome aboard, m'lady!' he says with a grin. He then looks back on the others. 'Well, you heard the lady! She knows a shortcut so let's move out!'

A sinister laugh rings out behind them. They turn around to see the water sprite rolling on the floor with laughter.

'You really think?' she gasps between giggles. 'You can actually stop the world from being destroyed? Fools! Once it is written in the future it is bound to come true! That is the law of being able to see the future! You cannot change it no matter how much you try! It is destined to occur and whoever tries to rewrite it will suffer painfully!'

'Be quiet, witch!' Ichigo roars. 'Before I shred your body and feast on your insides!'

The water sprite finds that hilarious and bursts into another peal of laughter.

'Fortuneteller!' she shrieks. 'You know what I speak of! You know that trying to change the future only result in more suffering! History is bound to repeat itself! We made the girl the night the moon bled; the end of the world is going to come again on the same night all those centuries ago! And do you know what had happened the night you had found the boy?'

'I would have known if the red planet was there!' Yoruichi argues fiercely. 'It was not there the night I had found the Toshiro! It had appeared the night before…'

'But as she said the last line, she realizes what she is saying. Whatever had happened the night before she had found Toshiro had probably happened the night Toshiro's mother had been created all those years ago. And if the sprite is right, Yoruichi shudders, then history is surely going to repeat itself in just another day's time. And the vampires are in the middle of it all, controlling the events like a well-orchestrated band playing a symphony.

The water sprite smirks and fixes Yoruichi with an evil beady eye.

'Be wary, human,' it whispers softly. 'I didn't just warn you to frighten you. I meant it as a warning: be careful what you are getting yourself into. You might not like what you come across.'

The water sprite coughs uncontrollably in a sickening way before going completely still, staring up at the snowing sky with glassy eyes. Yoruichi watches all of this without feeling anything: not sickened; not remorse; not fear. Nothing.

'Yoruichi?' Momo asks anxiously as she gazes at the motionless fortuneteller. 'Is everything alright?'

'I wish it was, Momo, I wish it was.'

* * *

'Gin?'

'Mmm?'

'Did I used to love you?'

Gin freezes in his ministrations of tracing the teeth marks (_his _teeth marks) on Toshiro's neck and licks his lips nervously, weighing the many possibilities of answering Toshiro's question. After Gin had finished drinking Toshiro's blood, he had wiped his mouth and watched how Toshiro had lain there, his eyes shut and his breathing shallow. He hadn't drunk so much as to weaken the boy but the shock of him having his blood drunk by a vampire was taking his toll on Toshiro. He had thought it best to leave him to sleep and recover from the action. However, when the vampire had made to leave, Toshiro had clung to his cape rather pathetically.

'Don't,' Toshiro had whispered weakly. 'Stay with me.'

Gin had been hesitant for some odd reason. Perhaps he was afraid of someone bursting in and seeing him with Toshiro. They would probably go and tattle to their precious Lord in order to get into his good books. Well, Gin had snorted in his head, he'd probably behead them before they got the chance. And the helpless look plastered across Toshiro's face had melted Gin's dead heart which seems to be beating fully around this boy after staying dormant for so many years. The last time it had beaten had been ten years ago when he had been Toshiro last before the 'incident'…

Gin flinches as he remembers that day vividly. He tightens his hold on Toshiro as the boy had specially requested Gin to lie next to him until he fell asleep. Gin was just happy that Toshiro wasn't planning on falling asleep anytime soon so the vampire could enjoy holding him, touching him and inhaling his intoxicating scent. To him, it didn't smell of the delicious blood flowing through his veins. Sure being a vampire, that is what he would usually inhale when near a human. But being close to Toshiro, the boy's natural scent overpowered the scent of his blood and that seemed more addictive than the most delectable blood. Maybe that's why he had always had a soft spot for the boy except it was more than a small spot: he was, _is_, infatuated with this gorgeous boy.

And yet, despite him loving the boy passionately, he just couldn't bring himself to tell him the entire truth about his past. Because, if he did, he feared the Little Prince might hate him and leave him again.

'I don't know,' Gin admits honestly, for once, and he feels a little less guilty because he wasn't telling the boy a complete lie. 'But you always wanted me by your side so I suppose you probably did.'

Toshiro curls into Gin's body and smiles slightly as he closes his eyes.

'We used to play chess on this bed,' he murmurs softly and cuddles his face into Gin's hand which is fondling his hair.

'Mm-hmm,' Gin agrees and smiles languidly as he joins Toshiro in reminiscing the good times. 'I always let you win.'

'Liar!' Toshiro protests as his eyes snap open and he glares at Gin from behind his shoulder.

Gin smirks and pinches Toshiro's cheek.

'Would I really lose to a child?' he teases as he nuzzles Toshiro's neck.

Toshiro rolls his eyes and turns his face away to stare at Gin's pale hand in front of his face. He contemplates on what he wants to ask next before he asks rather hesitantly.

'Have you ever…been in love with somebody like this?' he queries. 'Like with another vampire?'

Gin places his chin on Toshiro's head and taps a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Then, he uses the same hand to tickle Toshiro's throat and a giggle escapes Toshiro's lips before he can stop himself.

'Are you jealous?' Gin continues to tease.

'No!' Toshiro snaps between giggles and manages to swat Gin's hand away but the sly vampire pulls it away before Toshiro can. He then brings his hand back quickly to grasp Toshiro's. Toshiro gasps softly but then curls his hand so that he can hold Gin's hand as well like a helpless babe.

'I would _never_,' Gin whispers lovingly. 'Want to be with another vampire as long as I have you. All I want is you and don't you forget that.'

'Even if I am a human?' Toshiro can't help asking.

'Even if you are a human,' Gin repeats and kisses Toshiro head tenderly.

'Gin?' Toshiro licks his lips uncertainly.

'Yes, Little Prince?' Gin murmurs softly.

'I…I want you to love me.'

Gin stares at him in surprise.

'But I do,' Gin asks, confused. Toshiro blushes as he wiggles around to face Gin. He places both his hands on either side of Gin's face and brings his own face close to the vampire's.

'I mean,' he whispers heatedly as he brings his lips close to the vampires. 'I want you to _love_ me. Show me.'

Gin's eyes open so he can see if Toshiro is actually serious. He breathes sharply when he sees the look of passion in those teal eyes that seem to be searing into his dead soul.

'Toshiro,' he says, trying to seem reasonable despite his body itching to feel Toshiro's. 'I might hurt you…'

'If you love me,' Toshiro says as he brushes his lips against Gin's. 'Then it won't hurt. All I'll feel is the love. Please? Please do it for me if you truly love me. I just need to know.'

'Know what?'

'That I had something here. That there was a reason why I was here and not because of my family. Gin, I think I used to love you and by loving me the way I am asking you to, it will confirm that I loved you. Please, Gin? Please?'

Toshiro is now kissing Gin hungrily; passionately; eagerly. He wraps his arms around Gin's neck and tilts his body up to grind against Gin's. Gin is still solid like a stone but soon, uneasily, he begins to kiss Toshiro back. Filled with ecstasy, Toshiro is pushed deep into the mattress as Gin takes to dominate him. Toshiro draws Gin deeper into the kiss, parting his lips to allow the vampire to stick his tongue into his mouth which Gin does almost eagerly.

Toshiro doesn't feel strange about being this intimate with a being of the undead. Gin doesn't feel cold. He doesn't feel like a stone. In fact, he feels warm and oddly comforting to the touch. Gin himself is touching and kissing Toshiro softly like he is afraid he might hurt him if he got to rough.

Toshiro is so lost in the heat of the moment that he doesn't notice Gin undressing him or applying feather kisses to his bare skin. Toshiro gasps as he feels Gin kiss his stomach.

'That tickles,' he gasps. Gin laughs.

'How you can make me laugh at a time like this is quite amusing, Little Prince,' Gin muses as he continues to kiss Toshiro all the way to his navel and then his inner thigh. Toshiro shivers as he grips Gin's shoulders tightly, almost digging his nails in. Gin blows on his nether regions.

'Do you still want this?' Gin whispers as he lays his cheek on Toshiro's stomach.

'Yes,' Toshiro says without a second thought.

Toshiro swears that the whole castle must have heard him cry out that night.

* * *

Aizen smiles as Ulquiorra finishes narrating. The emotionless vampire crosses his arms and watches his master close his eyes as if he is registering all that has been relayed to him. When he finally opens his eyes, those red orbs are filled with sinister intentions and his mind matches that with equally malevolent schemes swirling around in it.

'It seems,' he speaks slowly. 'My most trusted servant is falling for our prisoner. I had suspected as much and Nnoitra satisfied by curiosity when I had told him to go harass the poor 'Little Prince'. Though I hadn't wanted him to kill the boy. I will punish the insolent for that. But for now, I will concentrate on my dear, dear love struck Gin. Ah, how he should have been more careful but perhaps the reappearance of the boy has made him clumsy. He will learn the consequences eventually. Ulquiorra, prepare a banquet. I feel it is time I welcomed our prisoner back to his 'humble abode' after so many years.'

**well, i could have mentioned the sex part in more detail but i felt it wouldnt go with the flow of the story. see, this story is all about mystery, action, pain, loss, magic and the power of love yes that sounds corny but i'm not kidding when i say that this story proves how people, even vampires, would go to the ends of the earth and back for the ones they love. Gin is living proof. you will find out by the end of this story just how strong his love for Toshie is. long live dumbledore for engraving that in my head-_- ironic that he turned out to be gay...and dead. hmmmmm**

**im talking about dumbledore beign gay and dead. not gin if that what you are thinking.**


	17. Intimacy

_**I kinda like this chapter cuz it shows how Gin and Tosh love each other so much and stuff! And this also helps set the place for the next three or so chapters! **_

_**Everything will be revealed in good time! Hope you guys love the story by the end! Enjoy now!^^**_

Toshiro raises his hand so that it is directly over the moon gleaming in the window. The moonbeams shine brightly past his fingers, like rays of light from the sun. But of course, it isn't the sun. Of course, it isn't actually rays of light from the sun. It is only borrowed light. Borrowed light from the sun, the strongest and brightest star in the galaxy.

Yet, the moon is far more gorgeous than the sun. It is the moon that is used as a connotation to beauty, youth, romance and love. The moon that signifies a romantic moment is about to occur in a novel. And it is the moon that shines down on couples who are in love. Just like how it is shining down on Toshiro's bed as both he and Gin are lying besides each other, limbs entwined as if joined for eternity.

Toshiro's petite hand clenches into a fist as if he is trying to grab the moon.

Yes, he is in love with this vampire for some odd reason. After all, he has been nothing but his savior while he has been held captive here. It has been Gin who has saved him from death three times. Gin who has come in daily to check on him. Gin who has made his headaches go away.

Toshiro rests his fist on his temple and spreads it so that his fingers become entangled in his white locks. He can feel Gin's soft breathing on his neck as the vampire has draped one hand over his small form. He's probably sleeping. Toshiro snorts. What is he thinking? Vampires don't sleep!

He tugs a strand of his hair absentmindedly, his mind drifting to the intimate intercourse between him and the very vampire that is now caressing the back of his neck with soothing kisses.

Had he actually asked the vampire to sleep with him? Given him permission to touch him; hold him; _love him_? And yet, he is not repulsed by his touch. In fact, Toshiro had loved every minute of it. It had felt uncomfortable but he soon began to enjoy it. And the most confusing bit of it all is that Toshiro didn't care if he knew why he let Gin do it all. He doesn't even know the vampire! They had only known each other for, what, three days? But within that span of time, Gin had shown him so much affection Toshiro cannot help but feel that he had been missing out on this his whole life. He had always felt this empty shell within him. That he had this void or vacuum within him that needed to be filled because it had been full of _something_ a long, long time ago. Ten years ago…

'Gin?'

Gin pauses in kissing Toshiro's cheek. He doesn't say anything but Toshiro can feel his body tense as if he expected the boy to ask him something he'd rather not answer.

'What happened ten years ago?'

Toshiro turns around completely so that he is face to face with Gin. Gin's hand is loosely draped over Toshiro's hips while Toshiro's hands are cupping Gin's face. Their position is so intimate Toshiro's face turns a pink shade.

'I mean,' the boy genius stutters. 'I know my family probably left me at that time-!'

'They did, Toshiro, there is no 'probably',' Gin says in a stiff voice as he curls one hand around Toshiro's that is on his face.

'I'm sorry, Gin.' Toshiro shakes his head sadly. 'But I'll only believe it when I find out for myself.'

'Fair enough,' Gin says coldly and brings Toshiro's hand away from his face to give it a light kiss on the back. His lips remain on the soft skin, as if he is contemplating on whether he should bite it to gain access to the sweet blood flowing under it. He notices the fear creeping into Toshiro's eyes and chuckles as he plants on more kiss on his hand before allowing it to return to the boy's side.

'I'm not going to drink your blood again, little one,' he assures. 'You don't understand our method of sapping blood from our victims. Not that you are one-'he says this hastily because the boy's other hand begins to slip from Gin's face as if in fright but Gin gripps it gently to stop him-'you're special, Little Prince. As I said before, when we wish to declare our love to another, we drink their blood with their permission and when we do, we have actually marked our mate.'

'Mate?' Toshiro says faintly as his free hand fingers the bite marks on his neck. He is surprised that they have begun to heal already.

'Did you not want to be?' Gin says, his voice anxious and worried about his little companion. Toshiro lets out a shuddering breath before smiling reassuringly at Gin.

'I,' he begins and swallows. 'I think my previous being would have wanted to be. I think he loved you too because whenever I would dream about the past, he would always evoke emotions of joy when around you.'

'What dreams?' Gin asks suddenly, his eyebrows coming down in a frown and his lips slipping from their usual foxish smile.

Toshiro freezes as he realizes that he has just revealed his secret. He looks anxiously at Gin, searching his face for any traces of anger at Toshiro for holding back such crucial information. But Gin just looks confused and worried. Toshiro smiles inwardly. Surely if his previous counterpart had felt such love and faith in Gin then he can too.

'Ever since I got here,' Toshiro begins calmly as Gin releases his hand so the boy can stroke the vampire's cheek. 'I've been having vivid dream about my past. I know they are about my past because they are about this castle.'

'Oh.'

Gin nuzzles his face into Toshiro's hand but his body is still tense. Toshiro bites his lower lip, wishing Gin would stop feeling so agitated about Toshiro having such weird dreams. They are, after all, just dreams. It's not like they are going to harm them in anyway.

'What would you dream about?' Gin asks softly. Toshiro scratches his temple, racking his memory.

'Well,' he begins slowly. 'I'd be running from something. I don't know what. Probably something that had invaded the castle. I don't know for sure if it is the vampire's or not. Gin, was my family forced to leave the castle by the other vampires?'

Gin stays silent for a second before answering.

'Possibly,' the vampire muses. Toshiro accepted it.

'Was it because of Aizen?' Toshiro presses. 'He did admit to it when I first came. That he had tried to take over and all.'

'Aizen is a very ambitious being,' Gin drawls. 'He will do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means 'removing' certain royals.'

'So my family was royalty?' Toshiro says excitedly. 'Did we rule the vampires, Gin? Or the magical world? What was their position?'

'So many questions, Little Prince,' Gin laughs but it is a forced laugh. He feels so miserable on the inside feeding Toshiro all these half-baked truths. 'Yes, you are a blue blood. But I cannot tell you what you were a prince over.'

'But why?' Toshiro whines like a child before he can stop himself and then blushes at his immature behavior.

'Because,' Gin says teasingly. 'I like to keep secrets from you.'

'But you will tell me the truth when I ask you, won't you, Gin?' Toshiro asks seriously as he locks Gin with a firm stare. Gin smiles tightly.

'You are my mate,' he says simply and brings his face close to Toshiro's to peck him lightly on the lips. 'I only live to make you happy.'

'Don't change the subject,' Toshiro scolds him and pulls his face away to smile only to drop it as a thought crosses his mind that disturbs him greatly. 'Gin, why did my family leave me?'

Gin doesn't answer but just looks to the window that still displays falling snow.

'Gin!' Toshiro says impatiently. 'I need to know. Because in my dream, when I'm running, I'm going to my parent's chamber. But when I get there, there is no one there except in the last room. The room you rescued me from just recently. There was something in there that made me scream in my dream. And every time I scream, I wake up. What was in that room, Gin? I need to know! You cannot understand how important this is to me! I need to know!'

Gin suddenly draws the boy close to him to wraps his long limbs around him like a cocoon.

'Gin-!' Toshiro cries out at this gesture of sudden affection. He doesn't make to pull away but he is greatly confused.

'I want to protect you so much, Little Prince,' Gin whispers so softly and quickly as if he feels that Toshiro will disappear if he doesn't hold on tight enough. 'I want to take every blow that makes you cringe, every cut from a blade that wants to make you bleed, every hurt that makes your eyes water, every pain that makes you cry out weakly. You cannot understand the magnitude of my love for you.'

'I-I understand that, Gin,' Toshiro stammers, placing a hand on the vampire's chest as if to push him away. 'But why-!'

'No, you cannot understand,' Gin says firmly. 'Because you have forgotten what had happened all that time ago. And it is best it remains that away.'

'Gin, I don't-'

'Whatever happened ten years ago, Toshiro, forget about it. There is a reason your brain shut it out of your system.'

Toshiro freezes. Gin had just called him by his actual name. He must be serious if he is using Toshiro's real name. And the fact that he has been trying to reveal Toshiro's past to him as well without hurting him shows how much he cares about Toshiro. But after all his searching to uncover his past and he is so close to it now, he is expected to give it up all because a vampire he has just met, who claims to be madly in love with him, says so. And Toshiro is actually considering it. Why? Does he feel like the vampire is trying to protect him from something horrible? What could have been so horrible about his past that even he doesn't want to relive it? Is it because he has fallen for the vampire?

'Alright, Gin,' Toshiro murmurs, his eyes returning to their normal size after growing large at what Gin had just said. He reaches out a hand to playfully flick a strand of hair on Gin's face and smiles weakly at him. 'I'll do it. For you.'

They settle into a comfortable silence with Gin placing his chin on Toshiro's head and Toshiro wrapping his arms around Gin for support and protection. For a moment, it seemed like there is nothing in the world but them and that little room with the snow falling slowly and sweetly outside the window. It feels like a perfect dream. One that neither of them wanted to wake up from for fear they would lose it to the harsh reality.

'Gin? I'm sorry I'm asking so much from you,' Toshiro starts off, blushing once again. 'But what was my family like? You can tell me that, right?'

Gin chortles.

'Your mother was a beauty,' Gin hums and Toshiro's entire head vibrates. 'And your sister, well, we called her our Hime Angel.'

'She threw a brush at me in my dream,' Toshiro scoffs. 'I wouldn't call that an angel.'

'All she would have to do it bat her pretty little eyes at us and we would be her slave,' Gin says slyly. 'She even had the power to charm Nnoitra!'

'You cannot be serious!' Toshiro laughs. He then snuggles into Gin's embrace. 'Why can't we stay like this, Gin? Why can't I be by your side forever?'

Gin smiles at the familiarity of that sentence that had once poured out of his mouth to his lover. It seems so long ago. Like a century…

'Now, Toshiro,' he murmurs soothingly as he rubs the small of Toshiro's back. 'If I let you do that, how will you learn to live when I am not here one day?'

'I'd die to be with you,' Toshiro says fiercely and clutches the vampire tighter.

'Don't be rash,' Gin scolds but cradles the boy closer to his chest. 'I'd rather you live than die. You're so beautiful when you're alive.'

He kisses Toshiro's head affectionately.

'Ahem,' comes a cold and menacing voice form the door. Both vampire and boy swivel their head only to freeze to see the intruder. Toshiro feels a shiver pass down his body and his stomach does somersault. He swallows the bile that threatens to come out at the sight greeting him at the door.

'Would the lovebirds care to join me for a late dinner?' Aizen says pleasantly, his eyes burning with a sly and distrusting fire.

* * *

China clinked as the platters of food are set on the table, their contents giving off heavenly scents and wafts of steam. Toshiro looks at all the food uneasily, not sure whether to dig in or to be wary of it being poisoned. Aizen watches him with interest.

'Eat,' Aizen laughs in a composed fashion. 'I am not trying to kill you. If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't lower myself to such sneaky methods. I am very forward when I want to hurt my prey.'

He smiles so calmly and serenely as he says this Toshiro is almost tempted to grab a plate of food to fling at him. But he takes a deep breath before fixing Aizen with a cold stare he reaches to fill his plate with mashed potatoes. As much as he would have loved to tick Aizen off by not touching the food he is extremely famished and his stomach cannot stop growling as he takes in the delectable sight.

The banquet room is enormous. The ceiling is so far off Toshiro feels dizzy just by looking up. Everything is elaborately wrought in either marble, iron and, Toshiro looks closely before he decides what it is, real silver and gold. There are beautifully painted pictures adorning every inch of the hall. Sculptures of naked men and women wrapped around each other are present in every corner as well. The only piece of furniture in the entire room is the extensive dining table made of the finest wood polished till it shone in the light of the chandelier hung over the table. The table stretched out so far Toshiro believes that it is probably as long as the length from Yamamoto's house to the church. Right now, the table is filled with every type of food Toshiro can imagine and even with food Toshiro can never imagine.

'Why did you arrange dinner if you don't eat?' Toshiro asks rudely, pleased at having the chance to be annoying to the vampire. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect.

'It doesn't matter whether I eat or not,' Aizen says politely as a servant pours him a glass of red liquid. 'I like to be a good host and take care of my guests. Or rather, I like to be hospitable to old friends.'

He smiles mysteriously as he raises his glass to Toshiro before taking a sip. Toshiro grips his fork tightly.

'That wasn't going through your mind when I first arrived here,' the boy says coldly. 'If I remember correctly, you were trying to kill me.'

'That was in the heat of the moment,' Aizen say evenly. 'You cannot take my word when I am furious. We say the darnest thing when we are at the height of our emotion.'

'Well, then,' Toshiro continues and folds his arms across his chest. 'If you are 'calmer' now, can Gin please join us for dinner?'

'I am sorry but I will have to say no to that,' Aizen says but he doesn't sound sorry at all. 'It is for our best interest that he stays out of this. I want to do this one on one if you do not mind. Are we clear? Good.'

He now sets his wineglass aside so he can lace his fingers and places his elbows on the table, smiling like a hungry wolf at Toshiro. The boy shivers and resumes picking up his knife and fork to dig into the meat before him. His heart feels heavy and he himself feels so vulnerable in front of this demonic vampire king. This wouldn't be so hard if he had allowed Gin to be here. Gin himself had opened his mouth to protest when Aizen had asked him to leave Toshiro but he had then quickly shut his mouth when he had seen the glimmer of malice in Aizen's eyes. He had then squeezed Toshiro's shoulder for comfort and then glided away. When Gin had walked away, Toshiro felt like Gin had walked away with a piece of Toshiro with him. Funny how the vampire is making him feel like he cannot live without him now.

As he cuts a sliver and raises it to his mouth, he notices how Aizen is staring so intently at him.

'It's rude to stare,' Toshiro remarks icily. Aizen's gaze does not falter.

'Forgive me,' Aizen says in an amused voice. A tongue flicks out to lick his upper lip. The action makes Toshiro flinch and he begins to play nervously with his napkin. 'I have never been in the presence of a human in such a long time. We never eat meals here. I myself haven't tasted an apple-' he picks up an apple from a giant goblet filled to the brim with fruit and tosses it in the air-'and enjoyed it in such a long time. I seem to have forgotten what food actually tastes like. How does it taste, my Little Prince?'

He looks at Toshiro so suddenly the boy gasps. Suddenly, Aizen is beside Toshiro and leaning in close to breathe on the boy's ear. Toshiro has started trembling. The fork that has a speared sliver of meat on it is clattering loudly on his plate; the meat long cold now.

'Does it taste delicious? Like a gift out of Paradise?' Aizen murmurs as he leans in closer so that his tongue can dart out once again to taste Toshiro's earlobe. 'Does it taste so good you never want to stop eating it, drinking it, enjoying its sweet juices running down your throat?'

Aizen now grips Toshiro by the throat and lifts him out of his chair. Toshiro doesn't dare whimper. He doesn't dare cry out for help. He doesn't want to seem weak to this vampire. He needs to be strong. He needs to be brave. For Gin.

Aizen inhales Toshiro's scent as his nose travels along his neck.

'Heavenly,' Aizen whispers. 'I can just sink my teeth in right now and you won't be able to do a thing. A helpless babe. No mother. No father. No guardian. No _lover_. Just you, me and this hall. Doesn't that sound romantic?'

Toshiro is now gripping Aizen's hand that is wrapped around his throat, as if attempting to pull it off. But he knows it is futile. Aizen can drink him till he is nothing but a corpse but nobody would know. Nobody would care. His village already thinks he is a dead traitor and Gin is bond to Aizen as a slave forever. What chance does he have of escaping this nightmare?

'But as I said previously, I am hospitable to my old friends,' Aizen says kindly. Toshiro blinks and finds Aizen back in his seat and he himself seated on his chair, his fork still clutched tightly in his hand.

'I called you here,' Aizen says audibly as he tosses the apple still in his hand. 'To inform you that I a planning to throw a ball in your honour. It is not every day that our darling Little Prince comes back to us.'

He smiles widely at Toshiro, who is utterly confused about whether Aizen had actually gotten out of his seat or if it had all been in his head.

'A ball?' Toshiro says in a hazy voice.

'Why yes,' Aizen continues in an overly enthusiastic voice that makes Toshiro sick. 'It's to not only celebrate your return but your birthday as well.'

'My…birthday?' Tomorrow is his birthday?

'My, my, you _have_ forgotten everything! Yes, we shall celebrate your birthday with grandeur. You shall have an exquisite banquet. Music! Let us not forget the ballroom music and plenty of dancing. We shall also have singers and circus performers, fire-breathers and a masquerade where _everyone_ shall wear a beautifully sculpted mask! It will be just like your birthday ten years ago.'

Aizen gives Toshiro a wry smile but Toshiro has completely fazed out. The table has disappeared along with the food and Aizen. In place is a room packed with people and wearing fancy masks, dressed in absurdly large gowns and suits. There is an opera singer on a stage, an acrobatic act going on above Toshiro's head. A man is breathing out fire in a corner. Toshiro looks all around him, drinking in this intoxicating setting and his eyes finally settle on one individual.

Gin smiles mischievously at him from behind a flaming red mask shaped like a fox's. He is decked in an elaborate deep blue suit and gloves as he stretches out a hand to Toshiro as if asking him for a dance. Hypnotized, Toshiro stretches out a hand to accept.

'It had been a magnificent day,' Aizen says sadly with a shake of his head. Toshiro blinks and shakes his own head to clear it. Aizen is sighing now as he leans back in his chair and looks lazily at Toshiro.

'Please,' he says as he gestures to the food. 'Eat while the food is hot. You do not want to insult the cook now, would you?'

* * *

'It's dark,' Ikkaku whines as he stamps his feet to keep out the cold. 'It's dark, it's cold and it's wet. And I got a bad feeling about this!'

'Shut up, Ikkaku,' Yoruichi says with a roll of her eyes.

'Does he ever shut up?' Ichigo growls as he trots beside Yoruichi on all fours.

'I don't know; this is the first time I am travelling with him and hopefully the last,' Yoruichi says sardonically.

The elf Orihime Inoue has led them to the rockier part of the forest where there is a row of caves. She claims that they will find friends here who will help them reach the castle of the vampires in time for the moon to cross paths with Mars.

Ichigo snorts.

'I think Renji will be glad to be rid of him once this is over,' he comments as he eyes his lieutenant who is glaring dagger at the bald warrior.

Yoruichi smiles slightly.

'Will this actually be over?' she asks in a melancholy tone. 'Will we actually be able to save the forest and Toshiro?'

'Anything is possible, fortuneteller,' Ichigo says reassuringly as his paws splash in a puddle but he doesn't mind although Yoruichi skips it. 'You just need to have faith in yourself.'

'That is what we have been doing since we started this quest,' Yoruichi sighs. 'I am beginning to think that we got more than we bargained for. We had only started out to save a friend. Now, we realize that we are setting out to save the world from being destroyed. Ad to top it, the friend we are setting out to rescue happens to be the reason the world might be demolished.'

'Life getting too much for you?' Ichigo chuckles.

'You got that right,' Yoruichi glowers as she crosses her arms and watches as Urahara chats away with the elf. Ichigo follows her gaze and laughs again. She glares at him. 'What's so funny?'

'I don't think it is the quest that is on your nerves,' he rumbles as he stalks ahead to sniff a stalagmite. 'I wonder who lives in this cave anyways. Princess Inoue did not specify.'

'What you think it is because of the fact that Urahara is fawning over her like a love sick puppy that I am like this?' Yoruichi says heatedly, jabbing a finger at the two in front of them. 'Because it isn't! Just because she is the princess of an endangered species with pointed ears and has incredible beauty that I am jealous of the attention he is showering her with! I have more dignity than that!'

'Sure.' Ichigo laughs again but stops midway to sniff the air. 'This is eerily familiar. And-' he sniffs again, flexing his paws. 'I can sense something coming. It's-!'

He suddenly freezes. Then, he pounces on Yoruichi, who yelps in surprise.

'Ichigo!' she screams as they lie flat on the floor.

'Duck!' he roars to his companions. Princess Inoue stops and nimbly hops to the side, catching Urahara and Momo as she does. Renji and Ikkaku jump to the side and collide, howling insults at each other as they do.

Suddenly, a jet of fire comes spewing down the cave and out the entrance.

'Oh my!' Momo screams and covers her face with her hands to protect it from the heat.

'Dragons!' Ichigo flares. The stream of flames subside and the whole cave echoes as the dragon takes another deep breath to launch another flame attack. Inoue jumps in the way.

'Princess Inoue!' Urahara cries out but stops when she holds up a hand at him to stay where he is.

'Shirosaki, it is me, Princess Inoue,' she says calmly. The dragon pauses in his attack. A deep throated chuckle resonates in the cave, making the ground rumble.

'My, my, Princess,' the dragon sneers. 'I was wondering when you would come visit me again. It has been a while, hasn't it?'

'I have a favour to ask you,' the elf continues, ignoring the dragon's insult.

'Aren't you always doing that?' the dragon says mockingly and seems to be wagging his tail for dust is being shaken down from the roof and settling on the others present in the cave.

'This is different. The forest is in danger and we need your help.'

'We? You've brought guests? How lovely! Let me see them!'

A pair of large golden eyes gleams in the darkness of the cave. The werewolves growl menacingly, Momo cries out in fear while the others move their hands to their weapons.

'Oh! They look so tasty! Can I have a bite?' the dragon teases. Momo begins to shake uncontrollably and Urahara whispers soothing words to her to calm her down.

'Shirosaki, the forest is in danger,' Princess Inoue repeats firmly. 'We need your help.'

'What's in it for me?' the dragon says innocently.

'Vampires. Lots of them.'

The dragon seems to be contemplating for once. There is a long pause and Yoruichi hand's actually tugs at her dagger. What if the dragon prefers to eat them instead of the vampires?

'Alright!' Shirosaki says cheerfully and there is a rumbling sound of something moving towards them. They all jump back instinctively, save the elf, and ready themselves if the dragon attacked. Suddenly, a n enormous albino dragon come into their sight and they all gasp. It is a magnificent creature with glistening scales of pearly white with equally gleaming knives for teeth as it smiles widely at them. It's mane of jagged plates on his back are dangerously sharp and his tail flicks put playfully behind him as his wings are folded smoothly by his sides.

'I love me some delicious vampires!' Shirosaki laughs as he licks his chops.

_**i just noticed that Toshiro said Gin ALOT in this chapter hahahaha! count how many times he does!**_


	18. Masquerading

**THE TRUTH...**

'Hold still,' Gin fusses as he straightens Toshiro's waistcoat so he can button it up in the front. Toshiro wiggles out of his grasp to glare at him.

'Stop it, Gin, I can do it myself!' Toshiro argues as he stands in front an oblong mirror to fix the stiff collar of his white long-sleeved shirt under his waistcoat. Toshiro stares at his reflection, his lips slightly parted as he drinks in his appearance.

It is the night of his 'welcome' party and here he is being dolled up because, according to Gin, 'Lord Aizen wanted him to dress handsomely for the occasion'. At first, Toshiro had refused to obey any command that demon gave but due to Gin's constant pleading, he finally gave in. at least he got to leave his little room. And despite the fact that Toshiro was reluctant to put his outfit on, he had to admit that it looked quite nice.

Right now, he is dressed in simple jet black trousers, a white shirt and on top of that he had on a turquoise waistcoat. Toshiro likes the waistcoat as it seems to accentuate his body nicely. He wonders if Gin thinks the same. Thinking about that makes Toshiro blush and he gasps as two strong arms enclose around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder. His eyes widen in the mirror as his, and only his, reflection stares back at him.

'You look lovely,' Gin murmurs into his ear and buries his nose in his hair. 'I knew you would still fit into the same outfit as that of ten years ago. You seem as small as ever!'

'I have grown quite a bit, Gin, thank you very much!' Toshiro snaps and moves his head from Gin in annoyance. Gin laughs.

'I was only kidding, Little Prince!' he chuckles and goes back to losing himself in Toshiro's scent. 'You have certainly grown which is why I am sad I have missed out on so much!'

'You haven't missed out on _too_ much!' Toshiro says defensively. 'I had to learn how to put clothes on myself again though.'

'I coulda helped you with that easily!' Gin teases. He inhales. 'Mmmm, you smell nice.'

'That because I finally took a shower,' Toshiro says sarcastically as he stares nervously into the mirror, feeling awkward at not being able to see Gin. Gin notices how tense his body his and nips his ear, making Toshiro a gasp which makes the vampire smile softly.

'Don't be nervous, my love,' he coos. 'I cannot help what I am but don't let that stop you from thinking for one second that I am going to abandon you or even harm you.'

'I know, Gin,' Toshiro whispers as he turns his head sideways to look at Gin, just to know that the vampire is actually there instead of a blank space behind him in like in the mirror. 'I trust you.'

Gin smiles. Toshiro bites his lower lip. Gin always smiles around him. It usually looks like a flame has been ignited. But why does this smile seem so cold and forced? Why does it seem so bitter?

Toshiro shakes that thought from his head. This is Gin! Why is he having doubts about his lover's word that he will protect him no matter what?

He pecks Gin on the cheek and Gin purrs into his neck, making his entire being shiver with pleasure. Images of their night of intimacy are still so vivid in his head that he sometimes feels like closing his eyes and reliving them. Yes, he had slept with the vampire. Did it feel bizarre letting a stranger touch him in places he would normally never let anyone touch him in? No, it didn't. Gin isn't just a vampire; he is an enemy. And yet, Toshiro can't help allow him to do whatever he pleases, say whatever he wants because in the end, Toshiro would just drink it all in. He knows he's supposed to be in love with this vampire. He keeps telling himself that. After all, his previous self had loved him. Gin had said so and his memories seem to justify it.

Toshiro can feel Gin moves away and he look behind him to marvel Gin in his pale lilac waistcoat and charcoal grey trousers. Unlike Toshiro's sleeves, Gin's cuffs were all frilly and laced up, making his hands look delicate. Like fairy hands.

'I think we should start moving,' Gin announces as he eyes the exit. 'After all, everyone is waiting for you so that the ball can start.'

Nodding, Tohiro grabs his matching coat with golden embroidery but before he can leave, Gin places a hand on his chest and pushes him back. Toshiro gives him a perplexed look.

'Not yet,' Gin says softly and snaps his fingers. 'There is something I wanted to give you before…I lost you…ten years ago.'

Rangiku flutters into the room from the door holding a small velvet box. She squeaks at Gin, who just grins, before she zooms up to Toshiro to peck him on the cheek and then sits, her legs splayed out underneath her, on his shoulder. She watches as Gin hands a curious Toshiro the box.

'This is for you, my love,' Gin says with such adoration that Toshiro is alarmed by the emotion in that voice. He takes the box in a daze and stars at it for a minute before lifting the clasp to pry it open. Its content makes him gasp.

There, sitting in a cushion of satin, is an intricately wrought necklace twisted to look like a dragon. It has a ruby for his eye and his entire body is encrusted in icicles of diamond. It looks like an ice dragon so beautifully sculpted that Toshiro thinks that it cannot be real.

'It's gorgeous, Gin!" Toshiro gasps as Rangiku claps her hands cheerfully on his shoulder and takes flight as Gin moves to stand behind Toshiro and lifts the dragon out of the box to reveal that it is a necklace.

'I wanted to give this to you on your birthday,' Gin continues in his affectionate tone as he undoes and clasp on the necklace and wraps it around Toshiro's neck. 'But I never had the chance to.'

'Why not? Ohhhh,' Toshiro cries out. He touches his necklace before turning around to throw his arms around Gin's neck, kissing his lips fiercely.

When they part, Toshiro looks intently in his eyes, passion burning in them.

'I promise never to leave you ever again, Gin,' Toshiro says solemnly. 'Never.'

'Alright, Little Prince,' Gin laughs as he removes Toshiro's arms around his neck and sets him on the ground. 'Now we must hurry to your birthday ball. We've kept everyone waiting long enough.'

He stretches out his hand to Toshiro who accepts it happily. The two smile up at each other.

His own memories justify that he used to love Gin and this act of Gin proves that their love had been real. He can trust his memories, right?

* * *

'It's getting dark, Shirosaki, hurry it up!' Urahara hollers as he grips even harder on the dragon's scales. The white dragon loops through a cloud, leaving a cutout figure out itself in it. When he rights himself, he grins evilly, his ochre eyes glinting malignantly.

'Keep quiet and let me drive, Hat man!' Shirosaki scoffs as he flaps his gigantic bat-like wings and rushes forward, making everyone on board to cling on even tighter to prevent being thrown off.

'Show off,' Ichigo growls as he digs his nails deeper in the scales. Shirosaki lets out a stream of sparks from his nostrils.

'Watch your mouth, Hairy boy, or I'll send you toppling to your death first,' Shirosaki says venomously.

'Bring it one, O Thick One,' Ichigo snaps but Yoruichi lays a hand on his shoulder so he goes back on his haunches. He grunts a thanks to her and shuffles to Renji's side.

Yoruichi casts her eyes to the moon and sighs in gratitude. It is the night Mars will overlap the moon but so far, the moon is standing as lonely as ever in the midnight blue sky surrounded by nothing but twinkling stars. If she was back in the village, she could be predicting the future of a married couple in tonight's constellations. But alas, she is far from home and happiness seems to be far, far away with it.

'Worried?' Urahara asks, interrupting her thought. She looks at him coldly and then looks behind him to see that Princess Inoue is busy leaning against a jagged scale, looking up at the stars like her.

'I believe your little elf friend might miss you if you are gone too long,' she says icily and turns her back on her.

Urahara starts laughing and she immediately turns around to stare at him in bewilderment.

'What, may I ask, is so funny?' she asks angrily.

'Aw, kitten, you're attitude to Lady Elf here!' Urahara smirks as he leans against a scale, the wind whipping his hair about his face yet his hat staying perfectly perched upon his head. 'Even if I did start talking to her, she would just ignore me and concentrate on the stars. The magical creatures in Eerie Forest are very in tune with Mother Nature in case you haven't noticed. Everything they do depends on whether She will allow it or not.'

'I know,' Yoruichi answers, despite being miffed about Urahara's outburst a while ago. 'It is not strange though. They and the forest are one. If something happens in one part, everyone knows about it by the time the sun sets. I suppose being driven to live here has brought them closer to it and it to them.'

'Do you think that is why the moon turning red is connected to them?' Urahara says quietly.

'I suppose,' Yoruichi ponders and her eyebrows knit into a frown. 'It turning red is pretty symbolic. According to my knowledge, the night the moon is overlapped by Mars signifies synergy of great power from beyond with the earth. It is basically a night of great power and if utilized, as the water sprites had done all those years ago, then one can possess immense power to even…'

'…mould the world to their desire,' Urahara finishes and his face darkens as he turns his face away from her to look ahead into the sky about them. The ground seems to have disappeared under a carpet of clouds and it feels like they are living in the sky now. Normally, anyone would have enjoyed this beauty and feeling but everyone is so gripped by fear and the need to hurry that pleasure will have to wait.

Urahara taps the scales with his staff and places a hand on the scale he had been leaning on.

'How far are we from the castle, Shirosaki?' he ask the dragon sharply. The dragon flicks his tail.

'Well, judging by the way the wind is going I'd say that we are about half an hour away,' Shirosaki comments and sends a jet of flames streaming out of his mouth, barely reaching the clouds skimming under his feet as he soars through the sky.

'How much time till the moon meets Mars?' the healer now asks Yoruichi.

'Oh! Um…' Yoruichi stutters, starlted at being asked out of the blue. She looks to the sky to try and find some sign as her answer.

'Approximately half the hour as well,' Princess Inoue answers suddenly as she gets up to stand gracefully on her long legs. 'We will hopefully make it in time to stop the horror from being unleashed.'

Yoruichi glowers at the elf. Show-off…

'I hope so, Princess,' Urahara says as he nods gravely in her direction before looking back to the front. 'I certainly hope so.'

* * *

Music.

Soft, serene, melodious music fills the hall as Toshiro and Gin approach the door to the ballroom. Toshiro pauses outside the door to finger his collar nervously and then frowns as he listens to the music.

'Opera?' he says, raising an eyebrow.

'Lord Aizen loves opera music at celebrations,' Gin comments nonchalantly as he brushes Toshiro's fingers away from his collar so he can fix it himself. 'It is a characteristic touch of his.'

'I thought this is my celebration,' Toshiro says with a roll of his eyes. Gin smiles serenely at him.

'You almost sounded like your old self again like ten years ago,' he says softly and quickly looks away as he places on hand on the doorknob and the other on the mask balanced on his head. 'Now, put your mask on. We are going to make a grand entrance.'

Smiling at Gin's words, he brings his mask down on his face and enjoys the fact that no one will know who he is for this night. For all they know, he can be a vampire like them, enjoying a night dancing away with his 'lover'. He relishes that word on his tongue. Being with Gin has made him happier than he has ever been in his life! He just wishes he can be with Gin forever and ever and ever…

Gin pushes the door open with hardly any force. They fall open and Toshiro holds his breath as he drinks in the entire site. The ballroom is exquisitely decorated. The chandeliers are hung high up in the middle of the caved ceiling. There are at least three of them widely spaced apart. The hall seems endless. The floor is chequered black and white and packed with people, _vampires_ he reminds himself, all decked in fine silks, satins, velvets, feathers and jewelry. The women wore such plunging necklines that Toshiro blushed to look at them. The opera singer, a woman, can be seen standing on a podium, donning nothing but black and black lace over her face, as she belts out high notes and words in a strange language that Toshiro doesn't bother understanding much. Tall windows stand on one side of the wall to allow the dancers a look into the romantically midnight blue sky peppered with burning stars. But Toshiro is too mesmerized by the acrobats pin wheeling above everyone's heads on bars.

'Toshiro! Look straight and don't bump into people!' Gin whispers in his ear and pushes him from behind.

Toshiro is brought back and he dodges a man who is swallowing swords like cherries into his mouth. Toshiro shudders and averts his eyes. Though he knows it is a trick, it never fails to make him feel very uncomfortable. In the meantime, he focuses in the different beings here and their enchanting masks. Some look like mermaid pieces with shiny scales stuck all over the mask. Others had fur to represent a certain animal or feathers for bird and some are even shaped to look like a certain creature. For example, one had dared to have his, or her, mask with a snout to indicate a werewolf.

Toshiro touches his mask in thought. He had let Gin pick his mask and when the vampire had presented it to him he couldn't have loved it anymore than he had then. It is elongated in the front for a snout but it is covered in glistening turquoise scales and studded with diamonds on the sides near the eyes. It even had three large ones along his brow and the edge is encrusted in jade pieces. It truly is a beautiful mask and Toshiro feels proud wearing such a unique mask. He feels someone nudge him from behind. Startled, he jumps and sees it is a grinning fox.

Gin smiles at his little prince looking so utterly gorgeous. And so beautifully breathtaking. And he is for nobody to enjoy but Gin.

His foxish mask that is vermillion in colour and black around the eyeholes seem to suit his attire perfectly that Toshiro almost laughs since it also matches how Toshiro usually sees him: a sly fox.

'Care to dance, Little Prince?' Gin murmurs seductively as he steps back form Toshiro to stretch his hand out to him at full length.

Toshiro stares at the hand and recalls the flashback he had had in the dining room with Aizen. He blinks rapidly as his eyes shift from Gin' hand to his face, as if searching for something. What is that image trying to tell him? That this is a bad idea? That he should walk away? Is this where it had all started?

'Toshiro?'

Toshiro suddenly looks up at Gin, who is now looking and probably feeling awkward holding out his hand for him for so long. Toshiro smiles once more and slips his hand into Gin's.

'Of course, my love,' he says simply and allows Gin to pull him close.

* * *

'I see it!' Momo screams and jumps up and down on Shirosaki's back. 'I see the castle!'

'Ouch! We can see that, Little girl, just stop jumping on me or you'll give me a backache!' Shirosaki whines, flapping his wings angrily now.

'It's so…' Ikkaku says, his eyes now as wide and clear as his bald head.

'Malevolent? Naturally,' Ichigo says simply. 'It is said that even Satan is afraid to go near it because of how wicked it seems to look.'

'And we are heading straight for it!' Shirosaki says sarcastically. 'What fun!'

'You just keep going straight for it, Shirosaki!' Urahara chirps as he taps his cane on the scales. Shirosaki grunts.

'Not like I care, Hat man,' the dragon says in a bored voice. 'I'm just tagging along for the free meal at the end of this trip!'

'How much time left, Princess Inoue?' Urahara calls out to the elf who is standing behind all of them, her arms crossed across her voluptuous chest.

'We still have time, Urahara Kisuke,' she says gravely, her face as stony as ever. 'But we must not be confident about our timing. The earth has strange ways of turning on you when you least expect it.'

* * *

Toshiro rests his head on Gin's test as the vampire twirls him around to the music. Violins and harps compliment the woman's singing as couple's take to the dance floor and get cozy. Toshiro and Gin are the only two males dancing as a couple but Toshiro doesn't care. He just feels so comfortable in Gin's embrace he can stay here forever. He closes his eyes and enjoys the moment, wishing it would last forever.

_Running._

_He's running, running, running. Running from the vampires. He has to get away. He has to find his family. They need him. He can feel it. He needs to hurry before it's too late…_

Toshiro gasps, the sound making his eyes flies open and life his head away from Gin's chest suddenly. Gin squeezes Toshiro's hand which he is holding while they dance the waltz.

'What happened, my love?' he asks anxiously. Toshiro looks up at him with wild eyes which then soften as he realizes that it was just one of his daydreams. He should forget about them. He wants to enjoy tonight.

'Nothing, Gin,' he assures and nuzzles his head back on the vampire's chest. 'Let's not ruin tonight, shall we?'

'If you say so,' Gin says but he bites his lower lip. Something is not right and he doesn't like it one bit. Maybe, just maybe, he should tell Toshiro what _really _happened all those years ago on this very day.

'Look, Toshiro,' Gin sighs as he gently releases Toshiro's hand and waist to push him away from himself so he can look at the little boy. Toshiro looks back with confused turquoise orbs. Gin feels like he is being torn in two but he must do it. Now or never. He fingers the necklace around Toshiro's neck as he speaks. 'I think…it is high time…in my opinion, not Lord Aizen's…that you know-!'

The sound of glass tinkling can be heard echoing surprisingly loudly in the large room. The music stops immediately along with the chitter chatter of talking as well as dancing. Couples break apart to see who had hammered the glass to call for attention. Hushed whispers break out as Aizen becomes visible with a glass of crimson blood in his wineglass. He is dressed entirely in red to match the one thing he just loves to guzzle by the gallon.

'I would like to say a few words to our lovely guest for who we have arranged this wonderful masquerade for,' he says languidly and looks straight at Gin and Toshiro through lidded eyes. He raises his goblet to them. 'Thank you, Little Prince.'

* * *

'How do you propose we enter!' Yoruichi screeches as Shirosaki, assuming that they are close enough, dives down at breakneck speed at the castle.

'Maybe we should land in the back and sneak up on them!' Ichigo roars as he squints his eyes, his fur flattened on his body so far that he almost looks bald.

'Are you kidding me?' Shirosaki yelps and picks up speed, causing his passengers to grips onto his scales even tighter. 'When in doubt, show up with a bang I always say!'

'Nooooo!' everyone wails as Shirosaki continues diving straight for a window that seems to be alight with a million candles.

* * *

'Ten years ago,' Aizen begins loudly as he paces the floor. 'A great tragedy had befallen us. We had lost our prince. Hadn't we, Gin?'

He smirks at the light-haired vampire who is now clinging to Toshiro as if he is afraid that Aizen might pounce on him.

'Gin,' Toshiro whispers, fear apparent in his voice though he is trying to hide it. 'I don't like where he is going with this.

'I know, my love,' Gin whispers back and pulls him even closer into his arms. 'I don't like it either.'

'But then, he has come back to us!' AIzen declares and spreads his arms out to the young couple. 'We couldn't have been more overjoyed to have him back in our lives! But oh, what is this? He has forgotten who he is!'

The crowd laughs softly at his imposed joke. Toshiro's and Gin's mouth is still set in a hard line. They didn't find this funny one bit.

'But no problem!' Aizen says heartily as he steps even closer to the couple. Gin unconsciously takes a step back. The vampire smiles leeringly at Toshiro. 'We'll just jog his memory now, shall we? What better day than the day it all began, hm? So tell me, Little Prince, how much do you remember? You seem to remember what a _wonderful_ guardian Gin had been to you! But can you remember your parents, hm? Can you remember your brothers and sisters?'

'That is enough, Lord Aizen,' Gin says quietly. 'This had been a very traumatic day for the boy. Let it come to him naturally.'

'Isn't that what you are afraid of, Gin?' Aizen says maliciously. 'Aren't you afraid that he will remember _everything_?'

'What is he talking about, Gin?' Toshiro asks sharply, looking up at his lover who seems so bent in protecting him at this moment. But from what: Aizen or the truth? 'What is Aizen talking about? Gin?'

'Answer him, Gin,' Aizen says, thoroughly enjoying this. 'Tell him what happened to his parents this night ten years ago.'

'Gin?' Toshiro ask, his voice getting shrill. 'What is he talking about? What about my parents? Where are they? Gin, where are my parents?'

'_Gin, where are my parents?' Toshiro says in an anxious voice as he pulls away from Gin in the middle of the dance. Gin smiles a tight smile as he reaches out to grab Toshiro's hand once more to pull him into the dance._

'_They are coming, Little Prince,' he says soothingly as he tries to pull the boy closer to him. 'Just relax and enjoy your birthday now. Please?'_

'_Gin! Something's happening and you're not telling me! You're lying! I can see it on your face!' Toshiro says, his voice rising and fear plus rage quite eminent in it. Gin's smile drops a notch._

'_Little Prince-!' he begins again but Toshiro wrenches his hand out of Gin's to push his way out of the crowd to the exit._

'_No!' Gin cries out and pushes people aside to reach Toshiro but the boy has already disappeared from his sight._

'_Should I find him?' Grimmjow leers form behind Gin. The foxish vampire sighs and nods._

_Toshiro is running. He can hear cruel laughter behind him. He skips a few steps while going down and jumps into the corridor. He bangs doors open, calling out names of his loved ones._

'_Okasan! Otosan!' he cries out, tears forming in his eyes now as he finds each and every room empty. 'Imotosan!'_

_He finally reaches the last door. There is a light under the door. They must be inside! They have to be. But what is that puddle leaking out from under the door? Why does it look so horribly like blood? _

_He pushes the door open. And lets outs a scream._

_Corpses._

_Nothing but the corpses of his okasan, his otosan and imotosan piled on top of each other on his parent's bed. Their faces are lifeless, their mouths parted open, never to take another breath of life again. Their eyes are glassy and seem to be staring at Toshiro with emptiness and never again with love. They are gone. He wants to sink to his knees and weep. His legs feel so shaky as he steps into the room. This cannot be real. He must be dreaming. He pulls at his hair. Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

'_There you are!' Grimmjow roars as he comes into the room, taking Toshiro by surprise. 'We've been looking all over for you, 'Little Prince'!'_

'_S-s-stop!' Toshiro squeaks but then yelps as Grimmjow raises his fist and brings it down on him. He manages to dive away before his head got knocked off. Grimmjow snaps at him and then laughs maniacally._

'_Run, run, run, Little Prince, but you can't hide from me!' he cackles evilly as Toshiro scrambles away from him into a hall and slams the door behind him. _

'Toshiro, you have to listen to me, Lord Aizen is just talking nonsense,' Gin says hastily, snapping Toshiro out of his reverie. Toshiro blinks and realizes that tears are welling up in his eyes. He doesn't care. He just lets them fall. He needs to do something other than hear his heart breaking in his chest.

'Gin, did you kill my parents ten years ago on this very night?' Toshiro whispers.

Gin's eyes open to reveal horrified irises of crimson. His mouth flaps open and shut but no sound comes out.

'How-!' he stutters.

But before he can get a word out, an enormous white dragon crashes through the window, roaring in delight.

'Alright!' it shrieks. 'We're right in time for a paaarrttaayy! Who's up for a dance-off ya'll?'

...***CONTINUATION FROM THE TOP* IS ALMOST OUT! HEHEHE TILL NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!**


	19. Lineage

**I'll be honest. I didn't think people would like the last line. It never crossed my mind. And I was always debating on whether I should make the dragon Zangetsu or Shirosaki but Shirosaki won due to his much needed badass humour and attitude! Plus I just love him and I needed to incorporate him in this story in any way possible!^^**

**So ummmmm where did we leave off? Ah yes. Toshiro confronts Gin about being his parent's executioner. His one and only lover. Or so he thinks. What will happen next? 0_o**

Shirosaki roars in delight as he swings his tail to swipe away a line of vampires hissing at him. He grabs one with his tail and raises it above his head.

_Snap!_

He swallows it whole. Licking his chops, he stares hungrily at a pair of bloodsuckers who are clutching each other fearfully as they watch him.

'You're next,' he leers and bounds towards them like a happy puppy given a bowl of his favourite treats. While he darts forward, his passengers manage to slip off and land on the marbled floor, weapons, teeth and claws out and ready for battle.

'Let's get this party started!' Ikkaku screams as he flits ahead of his companions, eager to have the first go at their enemy. The vampires snarl at him, their red eyes widening with menace. He just laughs and lashes out with his speared staff making blood spill everywhere, some even landing on his face.

'Leave some for us, you human!' Renji roars as he bounds after the bald warrior.

'Catch up if you can, wolf!' Ikkaku taunts from behind his shoulder.

'Save the insults for the real enemy!' Yoruichi orders fiercely as she zigzags, her eyes focused on her target. She approaches the purple-haired female vampire who snarls as her, bending low to attack but Yoruichi beats her to it. The fortuneteller tilts her body as she runs and spins sideways, her foot making contact with the vampire's head and sending her sprawling across the dance floor.

'Nicely done,' Urahara marvels as he unsheathes his sword to stab an incoming vampire straight in the heart. The vampire gurgles and claws at his chest as Urahara calmly pulls his weapon out. He then kicks the vampire to the floor where he disintegrates into ash. 'Momo!'

'Huh?' Momo had been standing in a daze in the meantime as all her companions set to attacking the enemy. She shakes her head and gives Urahara a fierce look to show that she is willing to do anything to help. 'Yes, Brother Urahara?'

'Find Toshiro!' he says before another bloodsucker barrels into him. Urahara stops him from sinking his fangs into his neck by using his scabbard to hold him off. 'Find him and get out of here as fast as possible!'

Nodding, she quickly darts into the crowd of vampires whose eyes are trained on the dangerous intruders. Nobody dares notice a small girl pushing them aside to find her childhood friend. For that, she is grateful but she shouldn't count her blessings so soon. She needs to find Toshiro first. For some reason, she gets a feeling that he is in this room and if she hurried, she might be able to find him and rescue him.

_You cannot save him._

Her eyes widen as the same cold voice taunts her in her head. But she shakes her head and continues to plough forward.

'Shut up!' she screams in her head. 'I will save him! I will find him! I will!'

She starts to push people aside more roughly; more desperately; more agitatedly.

Toshiro, where are you?

* * *

The dragon crashing through the window took Toshiro off guard. He had pulled out of Gin's hold and yelped in surprise while throwing his arms over his head to protect himself from the shower of glass shards.

The appearance of the dragon took Aizen by surprise as well but he immediately recovered and began to order his vampires to attack the dragon.

'Attack, my pets!' he commands, pointing a finger at the dragon and his companions who had jumped off of his back. 'Let not a single one of them live!'

Toshiro looks to the white lizard and, his heart skips a beat, recognizes Urahara, Youirchi and, to his surprise and fear, Momo. What is she doing here? Better yet, why the hell did Yoruichi allow her to come along?

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and is roughly turned around to look into leering red irises framed by languid brunette locks and a malevolent smile.

'You are coming with me, my Little Prince,' Aizen whispers softly as he digs his nails into Toshiro's arm. Toshiro struggles to get away but the vampire is strong and not that willing to let go.

'No chance in hell!' the boy spits in the vampire's face. Aizen doesn't move.

'Good,' Aizen says calmly as he begins to drag Toshiro away from the mayhem. 'Because where you are going to far worse than hell.'

Toshiro's eyes widen and he begins to struggle even hard, pulling, hitting and scratching at every inch of Aizen but no matter how badly he tried to hurt the vampire, the incubus remains as stoic as ever.

'Let me go, you fucking prick!' Toshiro swears at him at the top of his lungs. He starts pulling away, trying his best to slow Aizen down at least. 'Let me-!'

Before he can get the last word out, he slips out of Aizen's hold and goes sprawling onto the floor. He gasps in surprise as he realizes that he had only been able to pull out of that iron grip by slipping out of his lovely jacket. He looks behind his shoulder to see Aizen staring in surprise at the empty jacket in his hand and then at Toshiro on the floor. His eyes narrow. He drops the lovely coat and begins to walk steadily towards Toshiro, hand outstretched to reclaim him. But Toshiro doesn't want to stick around to give him that chance.

Kicking his feet out, he scrambles to get up, using his hands to propel himself forward. Suddenly, he feels a hand enclose around his ankle and he is being pulled back. He cries out in alarm and looks up in fear. Aizen is staring at him so hungrily that Toshiro's heart is beating rapidly like a frightened rabbit. Then again, he is the poor rabbit and Aizen is the greedy beast out to eat him whole.

'You're mine,' Aizen murmurs but Toshiro hears him above all the screaming and fighting, sending shiver upon shiver up his spine.

Then, out of nowhere, a vampire comes flying at Aizen who grunts in bewilderment as he is thrown across the floor. At the same time, he releases Toshiro's ankle in his surprise. Taking the opportunity, Toshiro zips away, losing himself in the thronging crowd, hoping he loses Aizen as the king vampire struggles to remove the carcass of the vampire trapping his body. He grabs his mask and wrenches it off, wanting to be able to see better. He looks behind, making sure that Aizen is surely out of sight before looking ahead to…

…run straight into Gin's arms.

He immediately jumps away, dropping his mask to raise his hands as they curl into fists and stands in a fighting stance. He knows his eyes are looking fierce and fearless but the truth is, his body is trembling with the knowledge of his past coursing through his mind as he gazes at his parent's murderer and his lover. Gin's had discarded his mask some time ago and Toshiro can his eyes wide open to reveal frightened orbs of crimson with a nest of disheveled silver locks on his head. What was he frightened about? Toshiro?

'S-stay back, Gin!' he cries out angrily, tears welling up in his eyes again. For God's sake, why can't he stop crying? 'Don't come any closer or I swear I will hurt you and not care!'

'Toshiro!' Gin screams in anguish and the sound almost tears the said boy's heart apart. 'Please! You don't understand! Let me explain!'

'Then start explaining!' Toshiro hollers and jumps back as the vampire's upper torso is thrown in his direction. 'Start explaining NOW!'

'Not here!' Gin says desperately and Toshiro almost feels sorry for him. Here they are, in the middle of a battle and Toshiro wants an explanation about his screwed up past that only Gin can provide. But Gin is right. He cannot explain everything. Not here in this chaos.

'Go outside!' Gin urges as the throng of vampires thicken around them. 'Go into the forest! I'll find you there! Go!'

The vampires are now starting to stream in between them, blocking Gin form his view. Toshiro drops his fists and darts forward, trying to find Gin.

'Gin!' he screams.

'I'll find out, my love! Just go!' he hears the vampire order him. With no other choice, Toshiro makes his way towards the exit as fast as he can. The vampire's don't bother stopping him and thankfully, he doesn't stumble upon Aizen again. His way is clear and once he sees the door leading to the outside. He breathes a sigh of relief.

'Toshiro!'

Toshiro freezes and skids to halt in front of the exit as he hears his name. He turns around mechanically and his jade-coloured eyes widen while his jaw drops.

'Momo?' he cries out as his best friend struggles to reach him through the crowd of vampire's surging towards the fight going on at the back.

'Toshiro! I'm here! I'm here to save you!' she scream from afar and stretches out a hand as if to reach him but then uses that same hand to cover her mouth as she shrieks, her eyes trained on the thing behind Toshiro. Toshiro swivels around and his heart leaps into his throat as Grimmjow leans against the doorframe, his usual crazy grin plastered on his face.

'Well, well, well,' he leers and pushes himself off the frame to grin haughtily in Toshiro's face. 'If it isn't the Prince running out on his birthday bash yet again? What's the matter? Didn't get what you asked for from your mommy and daddy?'

The last line makes Toshiro's blood boils and his hand's ball into fists at his sides as he glares daggers at the cocky vampire.

'Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow, and get out of my way!' he snarls, ready to throw a punch at the vampire if he has to make him move.

'Or what? You'll call Gin?' He throws back his head and laughs. As his head swivels back he bends low, flexing his fingers that click as his pointed nails make contact with each other. His eyes glow like red fireballs and his teeth glint menacingly. 'Say goodbye, Little Prince!'

But in mid-pounce, a black werewolf with a crown of orange hair roars as he leaps at Grimmjow, grabbing him around the middle and hurling him to the other side of the room. Toshiro's eyes follow the two figures as they go down on the ground biting and clawing at each other.

'Goodbye,' Toshiro says hastily as he darts towards the exit.

'Toshiro!'

Toshiro pauses as the door and gives a pleading Momo a melancholy look.

'I'm sorry, Momo,' he says so quietly that she cannot possibly hear him but he is sure she can read his lips for her eyes widen as he slips behind the great doors, leaving her once more.

* * *

Aizen swear under his breath as he heaves his dead brother off of himself.

'What a pathetic bunch of warriors!' he thinks angrily as he surveys his minions attacking the intruders. He watches with interest as a red werewolf fights alongside a bald human. The human would stab the vampire's from underneath and the wolf would attack from above. They are working like a well-orchestrated team; humans and magical beasts working together.

He snorts. How pathetic.

Suddenly, his eyes catch something blue being flung away. His eyes turn in that direction to see Grimmjow and a black werewolf wrestling on the floor, snarling like wild animals. His eyes travel upwards and narrow as they focus on Toshiro at the door, pausing before disappearing behind it. He smiles thinly.

'You will not escape from me this time, Little Prince,' he whispers softly as he strides confidently towards the great doors.

* * *

'This is fun!' Shirosaki screeches as he sends a jet of flames at a stream of vampires, burning them to a crisp.

'Torturing souls has always been your speciality, Shirosaki,' Princess Inoue says calmly as she strings an arrow on her bow and lets it loose on a vampire, piercing her through the heart and shooting out at such a fast rate that it clips another in the same place.

'Now, Princess, you're making me blush,' the dragon smirks as he snaps at a vampire, sending him skidding to Urahara who then slashes his sword though him and slicing him in half.

'We're doing pretty well,' Yoruichi comments as she hops to Uraharas's side and they stand back to back, weapons poised to defend themselves.

'I hope so,' Urahara hollers. 'Bloodsucker 12 o'clock!'

They both turn so Yoruichi can jab her dagger in the vampire's chest.

'Let's hope Momo reaches Toshiro in time!' he continues as they start moving in a circular motion, eyes darting in all directions.

'I know! I-oh no!' Yoruichi turns pale as her cast to the shattered window. Urahara, sensing the fear in her voice, turns to follow her gaze and turns as pale as her.

'Shit,' he murmurs, his sword dropping slightly, his eyes mesmerized by the sight before him.

Mars is visible now. It is touching lines with the moon and already covering a bit of it.

* * *

So here he is. Running like a scared little animal. Falling; stumbling; bleeding; broken; crying.

BA-DUM! BA-DUM!

Is it his heart? Or his thudding footsteps as he races through the forest? He doesn't know. Or maybe he doesn't care. All he cares about is running, running, running.

Toshiro almost stumbles over a tree root protruding from the ground. He quickly regains his balance and picks up speed, only looking back for a second before glancing around for an opening in the wild and closely knit forest of cypress trees. His clothes are ragged and barely covering him from the biting wind and icy mist of the devil of a forest. His hair is a mess with bits of dirt and twigs scattered across the white crop of once lush locks. His wide aquamarine irises are filled with terror and fear. He wants out. He wants to see light. What did the sun look like again? He can't remember. It had been so long ago when _he_ had stolen him from humanity. And by who? None other than the one who loves him. Who lied to him. Who killed his parents.

He holds in a choked sob as he scrambles over a giant root of a tree sticking out of the dirt like a malicious arc.

Gin, Gin, Gin.

For the last couple of days, Gin had been his everything. His savior; his reason to hold on; his _life._ And now, in just one night, that is all gone. Gin is not an empty, heartless incubus who wants to see him hurt. Is that what Gin had wanted to do all along? Twist Toshiro around his little finger and then send his perfect little world crashing down on him? And for what? To watch him writhe in pain and anguish? To see him cry?

He clutches his head and stops, his knees buckling under him. He crumbles to the ground, his heart racing not only due to the heated emotion overwhelming him but also from running so much and for so long. He just wants to get out of this horrible nightmare! What if this is one of his nightmares? What if he is going to wake up and find that he had fallen asleep learning a spell. Master Yamamoto will come around the corner now and hit him on the head with his staff.

His chest heaving due to his sobbing brings him back to reality and he lifts his red-rimmed eyes to the reality around him. He is in Eerie Forest, a dangerous breeding ground for beasts hungry for human flesh. He has just made himself a moving target.

He hears a rustle of leaves behind him and his turns quickly in that direction. He sees nothing but his heartbeat picks up the pace once more.

He glances nervously around him and finds he is next to a rock jutting out of the ground. Using it as a support, he pushes himself up on his trembling legs. As he moves his hand away from the stone, he notices a bit of dirt has come off on his hand. Sighing, he makes to wipe it off his hand on his trousers when his eyes catch something on the stone. It looks like writing that had been hidden under the dust on Toshiro's hand. He quickly uses his already dirty hand to wipe the rest of the dirt off. He squints in the dark and is glad that at least there is moonlight here. His lips moves as he reads the writing:

_Our Hime Angel_

_Deceased_

Toshiro's eyes widen and he stumbles backwards, almost falling. His eyes move about rapidly like a madman's. There are more of these stones. Without a second thought on what he might have stumbled upon, Toshiro moves swiftly over the protruding stones, wiping dirt away to read the epitaphs on them.

_Our Ouhi_

_Deceased_

_Our Ouja_

_Deceased_

_Our Ouja's Imotosan_

_Deceased_

_Our Hime_

_Deceased_

_Our Ouja's Ototosan_

_Deceased_

_Our Ouji_

_Deceased_

Toshiro stops and breathes heavily as he leans against one stone, not believing what he is seeing. These aren't ordinary stones. These are tombstones. And this is a graveyard. A cemetery for the royal. A royal family to be exact. _His_ family.

He squeezes his eyes shut. No. this cannot be happening. This is his family that he is looking at. He had more than one sister. He had another sister and a brother. He had a mother. A father. An uncle. An aunt. They're all dead. He's looking at them. He is looking at their goddamn fucking graves!

He screams.

'FUCK!' he screeches in the end to the skies, his hands clutching his father's gravestone like he is about to meld and be one with it. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'

'My love?' comes a shaky voice from behind him.

Toshiro breathes heavily as he spins around so suddenly, the one behind him gasps. Toshiro knows that he is looking so terrifying and dangerous right now that any creature that stumbled upon him at that moment would have been experiencing the last moment of its life.

But it's Gin and there is no one Toshiro would rather want to see than Gin.

'My love, are you alright?' Gin asks him tenderly as he approaches the fuming boy carefully, noting the waves of rage he is giving off.

Toshiro gestures angrily at the gravestones and Gin stops in his tracks, his smile gone and his eyebrows in a frown.

'Tell me,' Toshiro seethes. 'How can I be alright after seeing _this? _Explain this, Gin! Explain why I didn't just lose my mother, father and sister but my practically my entire fucking family! Why, my parents weren't good enough? You needed to murder each and every one of them, huh? Why didn't you kill me? Is it because you wanted me all to yourself? Huh? You wanted to get rid of my family so there was just you and me? Answer me, goddamn it! Stop lying to me all the fucking time!'

'He made me do it!' Gin screams at Toshiro now. The vampire is livid and as full of rage for all the accusations. He had discarded his waistcoat and is in nothing but his shirt and trousers. He is as bare to the elements as Toshiro and yet he is not perturbed by the chilling temperatures. After all, he is dead.

'Who made you do it? Aizen? Then why didn't you say no?' Toshiro shrieks at him. 'If you claim to love me, if that is even true I wonder, then why didn't you fucking say no-!'

'Because he said all he was going to do is take the throne that should have rightfully been passed down to him in the family!' Gin screeches at Toshiro.

The boy suddenly pales as Gin's words sink in. He clutches his heart as if it is too full with all the information pouring into it from tonight.

'What?' Toshiro croaks faintly, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

'He was only going to take the throne from your father and use your mother to gain immense power,' Gin sobs. The vampire is shaking with the weight of the truth pouring out of his lips. 'He only wanted to be king. And he needed me for that. He said you would never be harmed. He promised.'

'No, Gin,' Toshiro says in a hushed voice. 'No. Aizen isn't…'

'Aizen said the throne rightfully belonged to him,' Gin continues, now a little calm and his voice distant and far away as if he has been transported to that moment once more ten years ago. 'After all, he was your father's older brother. The throne should have been his.'

**aha! the plot thickens! btw, ouhi is queen, ouja is king, imotosan is younger sister, ouji is prince, ototosan is younger brother and hime is princess. also, the graveyard to curtesy of the Jewish graveyard I saw while in Prague this summer. I loved the atmospher and just HAD to incorporate it in this story! i just love the word 'incorporate'! it sounds so cool and spohisticated at the same time! 'I just incorporated my lessons in reality today' 'I incorporated the data in this chip'. hehehehe okay rambling now! yes, I updated faster but that is because there is more action, more drama and a hell of alot more secrets to reveal before this is all over! so hold onto your seat folks (i think i have said this in a chapter before. ah well) cuz you're in for a bumpy ride!**

**cheers!^^**

**and please review! you know how i am just addicted to them! let them even be criticisms! I just love reading your thoughts on my stories! please and thank you!**


	20. For Love

'Gin, I don't understand.'

Gin gives Toshiro a pained expression. He takes a step towards Toshiro but the one instinctively steps back till his back is pressed against his father's gravestone. His eyes are wide in fear and that hurts Gin even more.

'What's not to understand?' he asks him so softly and tenderly Toshiro's eyes begin to water again. The boy brings a hand to cover his mouth.

'Everything,' Toshiro whispers through his fingers. Tears cling to his long eyelashes and are streaming down his eyes.

'Don't cry about it,' Gin says, trying to soothe the boy from a distance but more than anything he wants to wrap Toshiro in his arms and kiss him till he stops crying. 'Please don't cry about it. It's going to be alright.'

'How can you say that so calmly?' Toshiro bursts out, his voice strained as if he is shouldering the enormous burden of his past and it is hurting him. Gin winces at his tone. 'How can you say everything is going to be alright when it isn't? And it never will be! My family, my past, my life, you…' his knees finally buckle under him and he collapses on the dirt floor, his legs splayed out under him. He buries his face in his hands. 'I'm so messed up now, Gin! I don't know what to do! What makes you think everything is going to be alright?'

'Toshiro, listen to me,' Gin pleads.

'Why? So you can lie some more!' Toshiro screams at him from the floor, his eyes filled with hatred and tears.

'No,' Gin says solemnly. 'Because I am going to tell you _everything_.'

* * *

Renji roars at a vampire who stops in his tracks to maintain his ground due to the force of that bellow. Ikkaku comes bounding from behind Renji, jumping off his back to spear the vampire right in the heart with a war cry tearing through his throat. Once sure that his victim is dead, he discards it and grins at the werewolf who gives him a toothy smirk.

'Not bad, wolf,' Ikkaku drawls.

'You clean up pretty good too, human,' Renji growls. His head turns to see more bloodsuckers sprinting towards them. He lowers his body to the ground and pulls his lips back into a snarl. 'Let's compliment each other after we survive this.'

'Awww! But I'm having so much fun!' Ikkaku whines but he acquires a fighting stance too.

'It's interesting,' Urahara grunts as he lashes out at a vampire, sending it skittering into its brother.

'What?' Yoruichi asks as she grabs a vampire's head and drives her knee into his face while simultaneously stabbing him in the back in the place where his heart should be nestled.

'How in times of crisis, we can forget our differences and work together,' Urahra exclaims as he flashes Yoruichi a grin. They both turn to face each other and then attack a vampire behind the other. Panting they return to facing each other. Yoruichi raises an eyebrow and scowls.

'Shouldn't you be helping Little Miss Princess Elf over there?' she scoffs and jerks a thumb behind her at Princess Inoue who is shooting arrow after arrow at incoming vampires. It seems like not one of them has been able to touch her due to her quick reflexes.

'She can handle herself,' Urahara says in a slightly confused tone. He scratches his hair under his cap. 'You know, ever since the princess joined our group you've been acting quite strangely. Is something on your mind, kitten?'

'No!' she snaps quickly and sticks her hand out to stab a vampire that has been creeping up on her. He falls backwards with a gurgle and disintegrates. 'Why would something be on my mind? Nothing's on my mind! I'm perfectly calm and focused! I wouldn't let something trivial get on my mind! And don't call me kitten!'

'Oh!' Urahara laughs and ducks suddenly as a vampire lungs at him. Yoruichi quickly moves out of the way as the vampire sails by but not before Urahara jabs forward with his sword, slicing the undead's head clean off his shoulders.

'I know what's wrong!' Urahara gives her a smug look. 'Is my little kitten _jealous_?'

'I'm not your kitten!' Yoruichi snaps angrily. 'And I'm not jealous either!'

'Well, for as long as I can remember, you've never been bothered by my calling you 'kitten',' Urahara points out. He then turns around to kick a vampire in the chest while Yoruichi swivels around while raising her foot to slam it into the side of her opponent's head.

'Plus you blush when you are lying,' Urahara adds and gives her a sly smile. Yoruichi cries out in anger and throws her hands up in the air.

'Alright! So what if I am! How do you expect me to react when you are drooling over Pretty Little Oh-I'm-So-Delicate-And-Nearly-Extinct over there?' Yoruichi growls and crosses her arms across her chest.

'Yoruichi, Yoruichi, Yoruichi,' Urahara sighs as he shakes his head. He then places his bloody sword on his shoulder and looks up to grin at the fuming fortuneteller. 'Please, you have known me for years. I can't believe you take me for a man who is into women like that! You should know by now that I am a more down to earth kind of man! I like my woman human, mortal and fierce! So if you think that I am interested in, as you put it, 'Little Miss Princess Elf', then sorry to disappoint you.'

Yoruichi's heart skips a beat. She uncrosses her arms and keeps her cool as she throws her blade in the air, catches it neatly by the handle and lets it sail past Urahara at a vampire lunging at him. He steps to his left as she launches herself at the incubus and pulls her knife out while kicking the vampire with both her feet. She turns around to face him while blowing hair off her face. She gives him one of her coldly warm smiles.

'So you are a very simple man, Urahara Kisuke,' she muses and walks slowly up to him. 'Interesting. What am I supposed to do with that piece of information?'

'Surprise me,' Urahara says languidly. Suddenly, Yoruichi grabs the collar of his shirt and brings her lips softly against his.

He lets out a noise as if surprised by the action but then he relaxes and wraps his hand around Yoruichi's neck and, dropping the sword from his other hand, he pulls her close to his body by wrapping his hand around her waist. She releases her hold on his shirt collar to place her two hands on his chest.

'Ew! Get a room you two!' Shirosaki hollers as he snaps at a vampire attempting to bite his front limb. He manages to bite it in half and is speaking with pieces of undead flying out of his mouth.

'Shirosaki, please refrain from talking with your mouth full,' Princess Inoue says apathetically while she presses her back against his scaly front limb as she fires three arrows at once at three approaching vampires.

The white dragon just rolls his eyes and gulps down the rest of the vampire. Yoruichi and Urahara break apart but grin at each other. Urahara suddenly grabs her hand before they continue fighting.

'Just one thing before we continue fighting, kitten,' he says casually. He squeezes her hand.

'Urahara, whatever it is I'm sure you can say it after we survive this,' Yoruichi says shortly as she eyes the vampire's coming their way speedily.

'No, it can't wait,' Urahara says firmly and Yoruichi locks eyes with them, realizing the seriousness in his tone.

'Yoruichi, I don't know if we will survive this,' he says softly and brushes a strand of her hair out of her face. 'So I need to know this.'

Her face softens and she squeezes his hand back.

'Urahara?' she says in a hushed tone.

'Yoruichi, will you marry me?'

* * *

'Your mother was supposed to destroy the world,' Gin begins. 'Many, many years ago.'

'No more lies now, Gin,' Toshiro says, his body trembling as he uses his father's gravestone once again to life himself up. 'I don't want anymore fucking lies!'

'No more lies, my love,' Gin whispers and his body spasms as Toshiro twitches when Gin calls him 'my love'. 'I don't want to lie to you anymore.'

'Don't call me that anymore,' Toshiro whispers softly and looks at the ground. 'I don't want you to ever call me that again. _Ever._'

'The water sprites had created your mother,' Gin continues but sounds like he is going to start crying himself at Toshiro's ultimatum. 'She was supposed to be sacrificed to release an enormous amount of power. The water sprites would then manipulate that power to rebuild the world as they pleased. But the other magical creatures of the forest stopped them in time. Your mother then began a new life in a village. The magical realm soon forgot about her and she was just another human. Until your father met her.'

'You should have seen the way they loved each other, Toshiro,' Gin says, as if trying to get Toshiro to talk to him; react to what he has to say; _anything_. But the boy remained mute so Gin continued in his injured voice. 'Despite the fact that she was practically human and him a vampire, his clan thought that it would never be possible for them to be together. But your father proved them wrong. Your father, he dreamt of humans and magical creatures working in harmony one day. His first step was to show that love knows no bounds by marrying your mother. And they had such lovely children. But the loveliest was you, Little Prince.'

Toshiro wraps his arms around his shaking frame, his eyes cast down and his limp hair hiding his face from Gin so the vampire cannot see his expression. He doesn't want Gin to know what he is thinking let alone feeling. Even he doesn't know how he feels about knowing all of this. He always thought that the day he found out about his past would be the happiest day of his life. He didn't expect to be standing on his father's grave in his family cemetery, listening to their murderer tell him how he beautiful he was when he was born. It made him feel disgusted and frightened at the same time.

'I was a mere servant in the palace at the time,' Gin says in a languid voice as if he had been transported to that moment. The change in his tone makes Toshiro lift his head to stare at the vampire. 'When your father asked me to be your guardian, I was reluctant to do so but then I saw you and I knew, that I was in love. I was truly, deeply, madly in love with you.'

Toshiro blinks rapidly to prevent tears from pooling in his eyes once more. All the time that Gin had been talking, Toshiro had refused to show any emotion. But seeing Gin pouring out such intense feelings tugged at his heart painfully. Of all the lies Gin had told him, why does this one seem so real and true?

'I did everything and anything for you,' Gin says passionately. 'You were my drug. When I was in your presence, I was in heaven. When I wasn't, I would crave for it and every minute without you seemed excruciating. And then Aizen happened.'

A low hiss escapes Gin's lips and his hands ball into fists.

'I will always regret the day I swore allegiance to him,' he murmurs softly and Toshiro had to strain his ears to hear him. 'But at the time, he had been harmless. Harmless. Ha. If only I had known. But you cannot say no to the brother of your king now, can you? So when he had asked me to be his loyal companion, I thought that my moment had come: I had finally been recognized as an equal by my master. How I wish more than anything that I had turned away when he had asked.'

Gin's eyes crack open to finally look at Toshiro and the boy cannot help but wince at the anguish in those crimson pools.

'Aizen had always been power hungry,' Gin says miserable and Toshiro is almost compelled to stroll up to him to embrace him and make him feel better. 'He felt he had been robbed of his throne. Naturally, I agreed to everything he said. So one day, he asked me to help him. He told me to help him take back what is rightfully his. He told me he had discovered what your mother had been. He wanted to access her powers and overthrow his brother using her powers. He never explained how he was going to take her powers. He just said it needed to be done when the moon turned red; your birthday.'

Toshiro gulps and his eyes flick to the sky before he looks back down to lock eyes with Gin. The moon is partly red and is steadily working to becoming a full circle of blood in the sky.

'I agreed to keep everyone distracted while he did,' Gin murmurs. 'I just asked him for one thing: that you would be unharmed. He promised. So I made sure your birthday was extravagant. Every vampire in the castle was invited. I should have watched over your siblings too, Little Prince, but I was so mesmerized by your beauty that I forgot everything else but about being with you. I had planned to reveal my undying love for you that night and present that necklace to you.'

Toshiro's hand moves instinctively to finger the chain around his neck. All of a sudden, the metal seems to burn his skin and he just wants to take it off to fling at Gin. But he just continues to stare in horror at Gin while feeling horribly sick.

'But something went wrong and, you were always a brilliant child so you figured it out. You ran to your parent's room and found them dead. I sent Grimmjow recover you before you reached them. But he was too late and worse, he had tried to kill you. I wanted to cave his face in for that.'

Gin's hand's flex as if he is dying to wrap them around Grimmjow's throat and strangle him.

'He lied to me,' Gin rasps, his sharp teeth gnashing furiously and Toshiro starts sweating nervously. He has never seen Gin this angry. 'He said he would never harm your family. But he had killed your mother to get her powers and your father to obtain the throne. But he didn't get that power. Angry, he had his special vampires, the Espada, kill your siblings…'

'No,' Toshiro croaks, his eyes widening and his hands going up to cover his ears. 'No, please, I don't want to hear anymore.'

'That night was a bloodbath. One that no one was ever going to forget,' Gin continues anyways, clutching his chest as if his dead heart is hurting him. 'He killed so many vampires that night. Except those who were willing to join his new regime. He wanted to kill you too, my love. He wanted to kill you but I told him to let me do it. If anyone, I wanted it to be me to see you last and touch you last. But I couldn't do it, Toshiro, I just couldn't kill the one I loved, still love. So I told you to run. I let you escape far, far away. I didn't care where but as long as it was far away from this place as possible. And that…that is the truth, Toshiro, I swear it! I had always loved you and I swear by it that I am not lying to you anymore!'

But Toshiro isn't listening to him anymore, his eyes have closed and his eyebrows are scrunched up as if he is thinking. Or recalling…

'_Gin, I don't understand,' Toshiro says in hushed voice as his guardian approaches him with a hard set mouth and eyes gleaming with malice. Toshiro's body is shaking with fear: what is Gin doing?_

'_Run,' Gin whispers._

'_What?' _

'_I said run, Little Prince,' Gin murmurs again and both their heads turn as they hear the rustle of leaves and stomping of feet as the other vampires come closer. 'Run, I'll distract them!'_

_Without another word, Toshiro shoots off into the darkness. He pants hard as branches try to grab him, scratching him in the process. He needs to get away! Gin told him to run! What about his family? His mother, his father, his sister? _

_He chokes back a sob as he slides under a low branch and keeps running at full speed. He needs to forget everything. He WANTS to forget everything. He must, he must, HE MUST! He needs to lock it all away in his head. Somewhere deep so that no one, not even he, can open it and unleash the horror of his past…_

Toshiro opens his eyes and sighs as he looks solemnly at Gin.

'I never loved you, did I, Gin?' he says slowly. Gin gulps and nods. 'Why didn't you tell me the truth?'

'Because I thought if you didn't know about your past,' Gin croaks. 'Then maybe we could start anew. That maybe, you could love me…as more than your guardian.'

'Gin…'

'Bravo, Gin! That was so touching I almost cried myself,' comes a bold voice from the darkness that causes chills to run up both the vampire and human's back. Aizen steps into their view with confidence while clapping his hands.

'But happy endings are never meant to come true, Gin,' Aizen says nastily as he gives Toshiro a lecherous smile. The boy glares at him but presses his back against the gravestone behind him. 'Our Little Prince is a prime example.'

'That is only because demons like you exist,' Gin snaps at him, baring his fangs. Aizen throws his head back to laugh and places a hand on his chest as if he is touched by Gin's words.

'Compliments, Gin? I thought you detested me,' the demonic vampire muses, his eyes glinting with mischief. Gin snarls. 'No matter, I have come for the boy. I have plans for him.'

'His family is dead, Aizen!' Gin screeches at him. 'What more do you want to take away from him?'

Aizen smiles dangerously.

'Last I recall, you had to address me as 'Lord' Aizen,' the vampire says icily. 'But I suppose once you become enemies, honorifics are forgotten. But my darling Gin, do you even know what your beloved is? Are you even aware of what _power_ he holds?'

'Power?' Gin looks in confusion at Toshiro and Toshiro gives him just as perplexed a glance. He doesn't even know what Aizen is talking about.

'This is what happens when you start acting behind my back, Gin,' Aizen teases and smoothes his hair back, only allowing one strand to curl up on his forehead. 'You are excluded from knowing of my plans. But now that we are at that crucial point where I must execute it, I suppose I might as well tell you what it is.'

'You killed my family,' Toshiro says suddenly, the rage boiling in his voice. 'You made Gin do horrible things. You're responsible for my misery.'

'True, true, I cannot argue with that. But as you know, it was a waste as I was unsuccessful in obtaining the power from our beautiful Ouhi,' he muses and gestures to Toshiro's mother's grave. Toshiro glares daggers at him but Aizen just smiles even more serenely. 'I was certainly surprised and vexed at not obtaining the power I had been offered if I killed my sister-in-law. But it wasn't until recently that I found out why I had been denied that power all those years ago. Why, that power wasn't even present in her anymore. In fact, it had been passed down to her offspring.'

Aizen gestures a hand at Toshiro as if asking him to dance. Toshiro's heartbeat increases and hands ball into such tight fists he feels like he must have drawn blood. Gin pales.

'No,' he whispers, his eyes now bulging. 'No, you cannot mean…'

'All this time, it had been our darling Little Prince that had been the vessel of immense power,' Aizen laughs. 'Peculiar, isn't it? Not entirely human; not entirely vampire but wholly a weapon of destruction. He truly is a remarkable creature. One of his kind. For the time being.'

He brings his feet together and raises his hands towards Toshiro.

'Time to accept your fate, Little Prince,' he whispers and lunges at Toshiro.

* * *

Ichigo growls as he rises on his hind legs and locks in an arm hold with Grimmjow, who grins like a maniac. He seems to be enjoying the battle because he throws his head back to laugh.

'You actually think you will win?' the blue-haired vampire roars at the werewolf leader. 'You are so fucking idiotic to think that! No matter how hard you will try, howl and kill us, we will still defeat you!'

'How pathetically deluded you are!' Ichigo grunts in his face and pushes the vampire away with his arms. He lowers his arms to the ground and growls at the vampire who licks his lips as he surveys the werewolf.

'Am I?' Grimjow purrs, his eyes taunting Ichigo. 'In case you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered. Face it, wolf, you are going to die the minute you decided to embark on this quest to save that brat!'

'Stop talking shit and fight me, you coward!' Ichigo howls and bounds towards the vampire and they both lock into an arm hold once more. 'You think I didn't know I was going to die? I may die but there will be hundreds after me who will try to stop you! I am never alone, you bloodsucking parasite! I have the entire forest behind me who will not stop until you DROP DEAD!'

Grimmjow sneers at him and his eyes glance to the windows. He smirks and locks eyes with Ichigo.

'I think,' the vampire says slowly. 'That you may die sooner than I predicted.'

Ichigo growls and he too looks out the mirror and hisses. The moon is three quarters red now. It wouldn't be long before it is entirely red and then, all hell will break loose.

* * *

Toshiro screams and raises his hands as a feeble protection from the oncoming vampire. He waits for the blow but it never comes. Surprised, he lowers his arms and watches, with his mouth wide open, as Gin and Aizen fight each other.

At the last moment, Gin had thrown himself at Aizen, hurling both of them into a tree. They both break apart, teeth bared and eyes wild with rage and the hunger to rip out each other's throat. Trembling, Toshiro grasps the head of the gravestone to stop himself from falling. His mind is racing but nothing solid is surfacing to give him instructions on what to do now.

He hears snarling close by and ducks as Gin and Aizen go sailing past him to smash into a gravestone. The stone crumbles under the pressure and the two vampires scratch and bite at each other, bloodied hands scrambling at each other's throat to strangle the other. Toshiro crawls away and catches his breath as he leans against his younger sister's gravestone.

'I need to get out! I need to escape!' he finally manages to think and his eyes shift from side to side to find a way. His eyes then land on the battling vampires and at that moment, Gin looks up, his eyes wide open. They only seem to be evoking one message to him: run.

Nodding shakily, Toshiro quickly jumps to his feet, ignoring the dizzy feeling threatening to topple him over and he makes his way into the forest, not caring which way he is going. As long as he gets away from here, as long as he can escape then maybe, just maybe, Gin might be able to concentrate on the fight and defeat Aizen. Then he can escape and come looking for Toshiro so that they can finally be together without the hurt, the pain, the worries, the lies…

'TOSHIRO!'

Toshiro stumbles as he hears his name called out and he sticks out a hand to grab a branch to stop himself from falling on his face. He looks over his shoulder to see the vampires have stopped fighting too to see the source of the voice. When he finally locates it, his blood runs cold.

Momo is standing on a mound, her hands cupped around her mouth and her eyes staring wildly at him. Toshiro snaps.

'Momo!' he screams as loudly as he can, the dread so apparent in his tone. 'Get out of here NOW!'

She looks at him in confusion.

'I don't…' she begins. And that is when it happens.

Seizing the opportunity, Aizen wriggles his hand from Gin's hold, aims and drives his hand deep into Gin's heart. Gin utters a soft cry and looks down at the hand sticking out of his chest. Blood is starting to seep out now. He touches a patch and looks at his hand painted in his blood. He stares up at Aizen, a blank look in his eyes as if death is finally catching up to him. The demon gives him a triumphant grin.

Toshiro watches all of this in horror as he falls to his knees. It is like his entire world has slowed down.

'GIIIIINNN!' he screams.

**yes, i know i used the 'truly, madly, deeply' line from savage garden so sue me! but it is a very corny and lovey dovey line and i wanted to make Gin use it muhahahaha. so i hope everyone liked it chapter (why the fuck would you you sadists? fucking hell GIN BLOODY DIES! YOU GUYS ARE SO CRUEL FOR ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS!) just kidding!^^**

**but seriously, i hope you guys are on the edge of your seats because we are almost at the end and trust me, the ending is the best part! i hope you all are satisfied about knowing Toshiro's past. if there is still confusion let me know and i'll what i can do to make this chapter or the next even better!**

**till next time, review, be patient and i love you guys!^^**


	21. Final Reunion

**Oh my god this was so hard to figure out! See, my laptop screen cracked so my dad was like, 'if I send it in for repairs, you'll be laptopless for at least two months'. Though on the outside I was all cool and stuff, inside by brain was screaming '! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!'**

**But after I calmed down and thought about it, my dad has his work laptop so I'll just type on that until the laptop comes back, though he also warned me that I might lose all my info stored on it-_-**

**Anywaysssss, about this chapter…it's kinda the second last chapter. There is going to be a cliffhanger in the end but do not worry! I will not stretch out the torture. I kinda ruined this chapter by saying it is th second last. After the last chapter there is going to be a epilougue so that is something to look forward to, right? Anywayssss, so how is it all going to go down? Is Gin going to die? Is Aizen going to succeed? Is Yoruichi going to say yes to Urahara? Is the world going to succumb to the power of the vampires? And what about our hero shiro? (haha that rhymed!) read on to find out! Plus this chapter is going to be uber long and I will probably sleep by 3 or something! But to make you guys happy I will comply! Just a warning though, I am not a firm believer in happy endings so yeaaaa things might take a twist!**

**P.S. I think I like Momo now…..wow I never thought that would happen and because of my own story!**

It's funny, you know, when you experience or hear something terrifying you sometimes feel like laughing and crying at the same time. You know that there isn't anything funny about what you are seeing but maybe because what you are seeing is so unbelievably horrifying your mind going insane temporarily.

So sitting there on the floor and watching as his enemy, his uncle actually, kill the man, alright maybe the vampire, who loves him so deeply can affect someone in a mentally scarring way. For a minute, Toshiro thinks that he is going insane.

His eyesight becomes blurred and he thinks that he is going blind but it is actually the tears flooding his eyes to distort his vision. The whole world seems to be tilting in front of him but in reality, he is just swaying in place and on the verge of slipping out of conscious. At the same time, he hears someone giggle silently and is cross at the inhuman bastard who is laughing at Gin dying but then realizes that the giggle had come from his own lips. He raises his hand to his mouth, horrified at how he is actually laughing at a time like this. Is this what madness must feel like?

'How foolish of you, Gin' Aizen whispers in his once loyal servant's ear. Gin tries to utter a reply but all that escapes him is a pathetic noise that almost sounds like a squeak. 'You should have known better than to go against me. You were wiser ten years ago but seeing this brat again has made you discard your principles. Now you have paid the price and there is no going back. I cannot blame you; my nephew had always been charming. Ah well. Goodbye, old friend. Enjoy the afterlife. If there is one for demons like us. But don't worry. I'll take care of our Little Prince. Just leave it all to me.'

Gin spits blood at Aizen and the glob lands on his cheek. Aizen doesn't move to remove it but just smiles serenely at him.

'You demonic bastard,' Gin swears at him with venom in his voice. 'I hope you suffer for your crimes a hundred times more painful then I can think of.'

'Touching last words,' Aizen says curtly and slowly draws his hand out of Gin, issuing a gasp from the poor vampire. 'But utterly useless from a dying soul. Which is surprising since the damned are not supposed to have souls. Maybe that is why those who do always end up dead first.'

He has now completely removed his hand from Gin's chest. It seems his hand had been keeping Gin in an upright position so once his hand has left Gin's body, the vampire now topples backwards, his body arching, his fine hairs splaying out and glinting in the moonlight. The moon itself is almost completely red than white, bathing the forest in a warm red glow.

Aizen's face looks more demonic than ever. His crimson eyes are now black with white pinpricks in them that shone like little stars. His hand is dark and dripping with Gin's blood. He raises it to his mouth and his tongue darts out to taste it. As he licks it, he turns his body to Toshiro, who is just watching everything in shock and horror. The vampire cocks an eyebrow and smiles invitingly, exposing his sharp teeth.

'Now, where were we?' he says silkily.

* * *

Urahara tightens his hand on Yoruichi's hand and his pleading eyes holding her own as if begging an answer from her. She, on the other hand, is in shock at what her friend, perhaps more than that now, has just asked her.

'What?' she asks in disbelief. 'Urahara, I don't…'

'Yoruichi,' he says calmly and she closes her mouth. He has just addressed her by her first name which heightens the seriousness of his question never mind that they are in the middle of a battle to save the world from being overrun by vampires.

'We might die tonight,' he says firmly and draws her close to him so that their lips are almost touching. She is almost tempted to close the distance between them and kiss him again. His words seem so chilling and true that she wants to spend her last moments on earth showing Urahara how much she has loved him since she had met him. 'And I don't want to waste my time knowing that I could have asked you this but I didn't. I don't care if you say yes or no. I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if you don't want to answer me. I just want to ask you this because, Yoruichi, you cannot understand how much I love you and by asking you to marry me, I am going to satisfy my desire of-!'

'Yes,' Yoruichi says so quietly Urahara almost misses it over the chaos ensuing around them. He blinks in surprise.

'What?' he asks dumbly, unable to believe his ears.

'Yes, Urahara Kisuke, I will marry you,' she repeats softly and smiles so tenderly at him that he smiles widely. He leans his forehead against hers. 'Because I want to spend my final moments knowing that I was in love with the craziest, most amazing man of my life.'

He lifts her face to his and brushes his lips against hers. She presses hers against his in a needy way and he responds by pressing his back more passionately. He places his hand in the small of her back and they kiss each other with such fiery passion it seems like if they let go, they may never get to project their love to each other like this ever again. So in this one kiss, they are not only loving each other for the last time but perhaps also saying goodbye one last time.

'If you two are done making out!' Ikkaku hollers as he jumps in front of them to slice a vampire in half that had been attempting to attack them sneakily. 'You can concentrate on not being sucked dry!'

'Sorry, Ikkaku,' Urahara drawls as he steps on his sword so that it flips in the air and he can catche it deftly by the hilt. 'Just making sure I don't leave anything undone before we die!'

He grins slyly at Yoruichi and who gives a more controlled smile though in the inside her heart is doing a jig and her stomach has done a back flip. Ikkaku snorts.

'About time!' he grunts and places both his hands on his staff and takes on a fighting stance. 'Cause we got more company and I need help seating them!'

'You are always the hospitable one, Ikkaku,' Urahara says sardonically and he twirls his sword in front of him. He offers his hand to Yoruichi. 'You ready, kitten?'

She slips her hand into his and raises her dagger in front of her face, its length glinting menacingly.

'As ready to die as I'll ever be,' she says solemnly and glares at the oncoming foes. 'Let's rip us some vampires.'

* * *

'Come out, come out, where ever you are, my little nephew,' Aizen sings as he strolls among the gravestones. He peaks behind one. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to play.'

Panting hard, Toshiro scrambles on his knees and moves away from the graveyard to a hollow cavern under a large oak tree. He slips slightly and cringes as some snow slips into his shirt making him shudder. But he is grateful for the hiding place. Thinking it safe to take a peek, he stretches his body to peer over the edge when he suddenly feels a hand touch his shoulder lightly. In fright, Toshiro turns around suddenly, his fist raised to hurt whoever it is behind him but relaxes when he sees it is only Momo who is looking just as frightened as he does. Her eyes are wide and filled but fear while her hands are shaking uncontrollable. His entire body slack as he watches her tremble.

'Toshiro,' she whispers. 'I'm afraid.'

He feels so sorry for his friend. She is terrified to be here. More than anything, she wishes to be back in the village, safe and sound. She should have left this quest to Yoruichi and Urahara. It was dangerous and she knew it. But she still came along. Not because she knew that is was dangerous or that she can do anything to help but because she cares so much about Toshiro that she would do anything to help him, even put her own life at risk. He knows deep down, and that hurts him, that she thinks it is her fault that he is in this mess with the vampires. If she hadn't fallen prey to the vampire's hypnotism, he would probably be back home with her. But how can he explain to her that it is _his_ fault that _she_ is in this because of _him_? Even if the vampires hadn't used her to get to him, they would still try to kidnap him. It is because of what he was, what he still is. A weapon of destruction. He is supposed to the key to obtaining ultimate power over the world. And that is what Aizen wants from him and he will stop for nothing until he has it. He might even kill Momo if he has to. Which is why Toshiro feels that it is his responsibility to get Momo out of here now and fast.

He suddenly grips her arms and places his hand over her mouth to stop her from making any noise. He fixes his eyes on her face and tries to assume a firm composure.

'Momo, listen to me,' he says forcefully but as gently as he can to his sensitive friend. 'Go back to the castle as fast as you can. I will distract Aizen while you do so he won't notice you leaving. When you get there, get everyone and leave. Fast. Don't look back. Don't come back to get me. I want you to leave and never come back.'

His voice almost falters as he sees the sorrow growing in Momo's eyes. It is so heart rending he feels like Gin has dies all over again. He suddenly remembers Gin and his heart beats even faster. Once he's sure Momo has left safely, he is going to try to make his way to Gin and try to save him if he can before Aizen catches him. He gulps as the thought of being in Aizen's grasp, wondering how the demonic vampire might try to kill him to get his powers. Perhaps he is going to thrust his hand into his chest like he did to Gin and pull it out.

Momo brings him back to reality by shaking him slightly.

'I'm not going to leave you, Toshiro,' Momp whispers fiercely and he stares in bewilderment as the fear melts from her eyes. He has never seen her like this. Is this really his Momo?

'I lost you once, Toshiro,' she continues in her passionate voice. 'And I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I am not leaving this forest without you.'

'Momo!' he groans quietly. 'must you act heroic now of all times!'

She smiles feebly at him.

'I-I know what know you are, Toshiro,' she says quietly. 'I heard that…that vampire tell you that he wants to take a power you seem to have stored inside you. Toshiro, I may not understand a lot of things but I know that when you are in grave danger and I don't care what it is, I want to be the one to help for once. Toshiro, I want you to know that I will always help you if you ask me because you mean the world to me.'

'I-I don't want you to get hurt, Momo,' Toshiro says in a hushed voice. 'It's more complicated than that and if you get hurt, I don't think I can ever live with myself…'

'Stop worrying about me for once! Toshiro, you don't understand! I will do _anything_ if it will make you happy-!'

'There you are! Have I interrupted something?' Aizen says lazily as he looks down at the two huddled under the tree. Both jump and clutch each other in fear. Aizen smiles and crouches on his knees, his red robe sweeping at the snow, making such a sharp contrast of red and white; like blood and innocence. He stretches out a hand.

'Come here. We have much to do before the moon loses its beautiful new color.'

* * *

'Princess Inoue!' Renji howls and bounds up to the elfin maiden, his chops dripping with blood form his victims though one can barely distinguish the color form his fur. 'The moon!'

The beauty looks calmly at the window and her usual marble façade changes as her eyes widen. The moon is now completely red. She lowers her bow that she has hooked an arrow onto and the arrow slips from her hands to fall to the floor. She then raises her hand to cover her mouth.

'We are too late,' she whispers.

* * *

'Get away from him!' Momo screams at Aizen and attempts to push Toshiro behind her. He just looks at her emotionlessly, Gin's blood still smeared across his cheek and hand. He sighs.

'Little Prince, if you do not control your little vixen of a friend I might have to kill her like your lover,' he says calmly as he places his hand on the snowy ground, leaving a bloody handprint. Toshiro shudders.

'Don't you dare touch her,' Toshiro whispers menacingly and clutches Momo arms in a protective way.

'Fair enough, I have nothing to gain from killing her,' he says smoothly, losing all courtesy from his voice. 'Although I everything to gain from killing-!'

But he never gets to finish his sentence for a shower of snow pellets are lung in his direction, hitting his entire face and not giving him a moment to react. He cries out in anger and rises to his feet, his eyes darting around with to find the source of that attack. Toshiro cranes his neck as well, just as alarmed as Aizen at the sudden attack on him.

A tiny familiar fairy is floating close by with an armload of snowballs in her arms and a fierce determined look plastered on her face. She squeaks angrily and lets loose another torrent of tiny balls of cold at Aizen, not stopping to even catch her breath.

'Rangiku!' Toshiro cries out in surprise.

The fairy squeaks again and it almost sounds like she is telling Toshiro to escape while she distracts him. Nodding, Toshiro grabs Momo's hand, tugging her along with him as they scramble out of the ditch and sneak past Aizen who is distracted by Rangiku's attack.

'Momo! C'mon!' Toshiro urges as he manages to roll out of their hiding place and is sprinting towards the maze of gravestones. Maybe if he hurries, he can grab Gin and save him. 'Let's get out of here quick!'

'Toshiro! Look out!' she screams. Toshiro stops in his tracks and turns around so fast he almost feels dizzy but what he sees shocks him so much he soon forgets about everything.

Aizen, ignoring the constant snowballs pebbling him, is lunging for him, hand outstretched. Toshiro knows that he should move; that he should run before Aizen can catch him. But he is frozen in place by those demonic crimson eyes that seem to hypnotize him into becoming Aizen's prey. He can almost feel his long nails scraping his neck.

Suddenly, someone barrels into him, sending him sprawling across the snow covered ground. He extends his arms beneath him to cushion the fall but scrapes his palms in the process. He squints his eyes to see through the pain as to who had just saved his life and gasps in horror.

Momo stares helplessly at Toshiro as she tries to use her knife to stab Aizen but the demon snarls at her as he knocks the blade out of her hand. She screams in terror as he does and tries to escape but he wraps his arm around her neck and starts caressing the side of her face with his hand, smiling like a little boy on Christmas as ogles his presents. Rangiku suddenly comes flying at him like a bullet but he just swipes his hand and knocks her into a tree trunk. The poor fairy groans and collapses in the snow.

'Rangiku!' Toshiro cries and stretches out a hand as if he thinks he can save her. His eyes quickly focus on Aizen, watching his every movement nervously. He licks his lips. 'Please, don't hurt her…'

'Why, Toshiro?' Aizen murmurs. He brushes his lips to Momo's neck and she shudders. 'Why must the ones who love you and want to protect always have to suffer because of your cowardice?'

'I'm not a…' Toshiro moans, wanting nothing more than to be in Momo's place; to save her from a vicious death.

'You say it but you don't believe it yourself,' Aizen muses and his eyes flick slyly in the boy's direction. 'Face it, Little Prince, you are a coward. You will gladly put others in your place so that you can escape. You did it ten years ago when your family had to die. They needn't die. I just needed you. But alas, you were afraid and thus, you deserted them to suffer in your place.'

'Stop it!' Toshiro screams and closes his eyes tightly as he grabs his head in both his hands. 'Stop feeding me lies! Stop acting like you know me!'

'But I do know you,' Aizen purrs. 'We are, after all, blood, aren't we? You can say I am your last living relative actually.'

'Why can't you just leave me alone?' Toshiro whispers weakly, not caring if he sounds weak. He is at the ends of his ropes and has lost all hope. He has nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He is now truly alone.

'Because you have something I want,' Aizen says simply and licks Momo's throat. She whimpers piteously and Toshiro winces. 'Face it, Little Prince, you cannot escape your fate. Even if you tried to run, I will still find you. We will have to battle and when we do, I will emerge victorious. _Because that is how it is supposed to be._'

Toshiro shivers at the tone in his voice. It sounds so chilling and brutal. But worst of all, and that makes Toshiro feel helpless, it that it is so true. No matter how much he is going to try and run from Aizen, the vampire is going to find him eventually to destroy everything he loves until he gets what he wants. And Toshiro can do nothing about it. He is helpless. He is never going to win because no matter what, Aizen will always be stronger than him. That is the way it is. That is the way it is supposed to be.

'_Have I taught you nothing?' Master Yamamoto scoffs._

Toshiro blinks in surprise.

'_Master?' he whispers tentatively._

'_Who did you think? That blasted gossiper Yumichika?' the old man growls in his head. 'And they say I am going senile.'_

'_How-?' Toshiro utters._

'_It does not matter how I did something, Hitsugaya,' Yamamoto grunts. 'It is more important how YOU cannot do something so simple.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_How many times must I tell you: it doesn't matter how powerful the other is. It all comes down to how much faith you have in yourself.'_

'_Master Yamamoto, how do you expect me to have the power to defeat him when I have no power or strength greater than his to defeat him with?' Toshiro says desperately._

'_Must having raw power always mean victory for you youngsters?' Yamamoto sighs and seems to be shaking his head. 'When will you realize that the power does not come from your body but from your heart. Toshiro, you do not realize the power you have had all along and could have used. It is because you choose to neglect it that you never progressed in your lessons.'_

'_I don't understand…'_

'_You are stronger than you think. When you realize that, you will be able to defeat Aizen with a weapon so powerful he can only dream about possessing it.'_

Aizen smells Momo's neck and his red eyes turn hungry at her scent engulfing his senses.

'I must admit, I am famished,' he leers, licking his lips as he eyes the lovely neck displayed to him. 'I haven't had a human in such a long time.'

Momo struggles feebly but she knows that it is useless; the vampire is too strong for her to escape from.

'A quick bite won't hurt,' he murmurs and opens his mouth, his fangs poking out and gleaming maliciously as if dying to puncture her soft skin. She whimpers. 'Don't worry. It won't hurt. Much.'

'Aizen!' Toshiro hollers. The vampire looks up suddenly. 'Leave her alone! It's me you want!'

'So have we finally accepted our fate?' the vampire leers.

'Sure,' Toshiro says coolly. 'But you're going to have to come and get me 'cuz I don't give a _fuck_ about what fate wants me to do!'

Aizen's smile remains the same but Toshiro notices the hardness in his eyes and knows that the vampire is miffed by his reply.

'I was hoping we could settle this in a more gentlemanly way but…' he suddenly throws Momo away. 'I suppose you are asking for it.'

Baring his teeth, he rushes forward at an incredible speed. He becomes airborne, teeth gnashing and one hand in the air to come striking down on Toshiro. Toshiro takes a deep breath and quickly dives to the side. Aizen's hand lands on a tombstone, causing it to crumble from his crushing blow.

He hisses and looks around, trying to locate the small boy.

'Come now,' he hisses. 'I am very impatient to claim my prize and am not in the mood to play games.'

'Why? I'm having so much fun,' Toshiro scoffs from the side. Aizen looks from the corner of his eye and lashes out, surprised to find nothing there.

'You're getting old for a vampire,' Toshiro taunts. Growling, Aizen lashes out to his other side and is again met with nothingness.

'Come out and face me, you coward,' Aizen screams, his eyes insanely wide and full of murder.

Toshiro snorts.

'Really, have we already been reduced to name calling?' he muses as Aizen looks around wildly. 'It is really unbecoming for a creature of your status, Aizen.'

'And how would you know what a creature of my status should behave like?' Aizen sneers, creeping through the gravestones, trying to locate Toshiro.

'I wouldn't,' Toshiro says quietly. 'You robbed me of it ten years ago, _uncle_.'

Momo is slowly regaining herself as she uses her arms push her face off the cold ground. She strains her ears and watches as Aizen stalks through the cemetery, ignoring her completely and hunting desperately for something. Her eyes widen as she hears Toshiro talking so calmly and coldly out of thin air.

'You stole from me, Aizen,' Toshiro's voice rings out. 'You robbed me of a loving family, you robbed me of a home, you robbed me of a childhood and now, you robbed me off a lover. You are truly a pathetic thing.'

Aizen stops to peer behind a tomb and snarls as he finds nothing.

'What are you getting at, Little Prince?' he jests, his hand tightening on the gravestone as if he is going to break it.

'I am saying that I will make you pay for what you have done to me,' Toshiro continues in his calm tone.

Aizen tosses his head back to laugh.

'You?' he says incredulously. 'You are nothing but a sniveling orphan hiding behind others to protect yourself! What makes you think you can defeat me?'

'Because I have something you will never possess.'

'Oh, really?' Aizen sneers. 'And what is that?'

'Faith,' Toshiro answers simply. 'In myself.'

He suddenly appears in front of Aizen, Momo's dagger in his hand and he plunges it into Aizen's chest, burying it deep. The vampire croaks, his eyes widening in disbelief. His entire form shudders as his body goes rigid at first and then relaxes. His eyes go hazy as he looks down at the little emotionless boy looking up at him.

'How?' he rasps. 'How can you defeat me? It is not possible! I am more powerful than you ever were! So how?'

Toshiro shakes his head in sadness.

'You were always so afraid, uncle,' Toshiro says softly. 'Always trying to find ways to be powerful because you thought you were weak. You thought that by killing others you could prove that you were stronger, faster, better. But all it showed was that you were afraid. And that is why you have lost. You were so worked up in trying to attain power that you forgot to have faith in your own powers. In the end, you are the coward. You were afraid to believe in yourself.'

'Ah,' Aizen whispers as he closes his eyes and furrows his brow. 'You were always charming, my little nephew. With your little words and your perfect mannerisms. Very well, I shall admit defeat however-' he smiles maliciously. '-your love is dying as we speak. You better hurry if you wish to save him.'

With that, the vampire's red eyes go dull, his mouth closes and he slips backwards off Toshiro's knife, his hands folded on his chest like he has accepted his fate. As soon as he hits the floor, Toshiro starts trembling as he stumbles backwards. He looks behind his shoulder at Momo who is staring at him with her mouth open. He then looks to the figure sprawled on the floor a few feet away. Without hesitation, he sprints towards it, his heart racing with fear. He skids to his knees as he bends over Gin's inert form. A puddle of blood has formed around Gin's body and soaked into the snow around him. Gin doesn't seem to be moving at first but when he moves his head in Toshiro's direction, the boy sigh in relief and grabs Gin's hand which is feebly raised to try to reach Toshiro's face.

'Ssssh,' Toshiro says in hushed voice and he places Gin's cold hand on his cheek. He shudders at how his hand feels like death. 'I'm here. I'm here now. Don't be afraid.'

'I never am,' Gin rasps. 'Not when I'm around you.' He coughs and then smiles his foxish smile at Toshiro, almost making him cry in thinking that this is probably the last time he'll ever see it. Gin chuckles and he fingers a lock of Toshiro's hair which is now hanging limply all around his face instead of in proud spikes on his head.

'I told you you'd have to get used to me not being there one day,' he murmurs softly and Toshiro lets out a sob.

'Don't say that!' he cries out. 'You're not dying! I'm going to save you! Please don't leave me! I just found you again! Please, Gin! Please don't die! I can't live without you! Please!'

'I'm sorry, my love,' he whispers and turns his face away from Toshiro to stare at the blood red moon. 'But this time it really is goodbye.'

'No!' Toshiro screams as Gin's hand goes limp in his hand. His eyes are beginning to tear up again. 'Gin! NO! You can't die! You just can't! Please!'

His voice softens as he whispers, 'I love you.'

'Toshiro?' Momo whispers as she scoots up next to Toshiro, her voice full of concern for he distraught friend. 'It's going to be alright…'

He sniffs and stares at her with a mournful look.

'Momo,' he says thickly. 'Remember you promised that you will do anything to help me? Remember you promised?'

'Yes, Toshiro, I promised,' Momo says slowly, confused. 'You know it's true. I won't ever say no to you.'

'Good.' He takes a deep breath and fixes her with a solemn stare. 'I want you to kill me.'

**YES! AND I HAVE FINISHED! Trust me, this was hard to write T.T but I hope I have portrayed the characters and everything and I hope it doesn't sound too corny as to why Tosh was able to defeat Aizen cuz that part was hard! This was actually going to be the final chapter but I decided to add another one cuz this was turning out to be a pretty long one! So I hope I have satisfied your appetite with DRAMA and I will get to work immediately on the next one cuz other stories are popping into my head and threatening to abandon this story! But I shall beat them back into the little compartment in my brain so I can satisfy everyone's need for this story's ending!^^ **

**Till next chapter lovelies!**


	22. In Death

***accent of the announcer at a boxing match* Introducing…..the last chapter of Blood Secrets! Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoy!**

**I always wanted to do that…..**

'So what now?'

Yoruichi's head swivels so she can see her fiancée grinning like a Cheshire cat at her. There's a gash on his neck where a vampire had clawed him and his lower lip had been split so a stream of blood dribbled down his chin. He's covered in blood, most of it not even his own, sweat and his face his pale. Despite smiling like he is perfectly fine, she can see that his sword hand is shaking. He has lost a lot of blood and there is no knowing how long he can keep this up.

'You're completely spent,' she remarks, trying to remain her usual sarcastic self but she cannot hide the tremor in her voice. She reaches out with her left hand since her right arm is broken from a scuffle with a bloodsucker.

'You're not too bad off yourself,' Urahara says coolly as he covers her hand on his cheek with his own. He sighs. 'Brilliant way of dying, no?'

'Could have been worse.'

'Oh?'

'I could be dying alone.'

'Ah.'

He draws close to her, tilts her face up to his by her chin and kisses her tenderly. Unlike the first time, this kiss is longer, sweeter, more loving than passionate. Like this is the last time they will be able to kiss each other. Or even taste each other. Yoruichi runs her tongue over Urahara's lips and savors its metallic flavor. To her, his lips taste sweet. Like candy on a spring day. So wonderful and delicious that she never wants it to go away. But like the candy, this feeling will soon disappear and all she will be left with is the lingering feel of his lips on hers.

Around them, chaos continues to unfold. The vampires have managed to hack through one of Shirosaki's legs and he is limping across the chamber as some try to climb his back to attack his neck. Renji and Ikkaku are fighting away, cornered off but the grins on their faces as wide as ever. If anything, they are going to go down fighting the fight of their life. Princess Inoue is standing on the platform the opera singing woman had been using and is surrounded by vampires trying to reach out for her with hungry expressions on their faces. They look like they can't wait to taste her blood. It's not every day they get to dine on an elf. But Urahara and Yoruichi seem to have forgotten about everyone else save for the sensational kiss they are enjoying for what brief they have together.

'I love you,' Urahara murmurs as they part and he rests his forehead on hers.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Momo blinks in bewilderment.

'Wh-what?' she stammers, taken aback by Toshiro's request. Maybe she didn't hear him right. Maybe he asked her to do something else. For God's sake, who would ask anyone to kill them anyways?

'You heard me,' Toshiro says calmly. His tears have stopped flowing but the stains are still visible on his cheeks. His face looks gaunt now, like he has experienced so many horrors in his life that nothing can surprise him now. And he probably has. Momo has only see a quarter of it.

'Momo, I want you to kill me.'

'Toshiro! I want you to think about what you are asking me and think really hard! Because, you sound really, really crazy and its scaring me-!'

'Momo, I'm serious!' Toshiro suddenly bursts out and jumps to his feet, making Momo scramble back. Toshiro's eyes are now burning with such a fierce spark that it is frightening her. She swallows her fear and stand up to face him properly.

'Toshiro, you are asking me to kill you,' Momo says slowly, as if trying to make him see the insaninty in his wish. 'Dying is not going to solve anything and you cannot run away from things like that. I know how you must _love_ this vampire-' she casts a look at Gin who is now lying completely still. Toshiro doesn't dare look for fear that he might start crying again and wouldn't go on with what he is aiming for.

'But you cannot kill yourself to be with him! He died to save you! Don't rob him of that!' she now pleads him as she grabs his hands, making him look into her eyes which are evoking such pain. He tries to look away but he is held by her intense gaze. He tries to swallow but his throat feels dry like cotton.

'You don't get it, Momo,' he says softly. 'I'm not trying to escape. I'm trying to save you. I'm trying to save everyone but mostly, I want to save Gin. And I think I can by killing myself.'

'What? What logic is that, Toshiro!'

'You heard what that vampire had said,' Toshiro insists and grips Momo hands tighter. 'You heard what he said about me. That I have great power. Momo, it can all be unleashed once I die. What if…what if I can control that power to save everyone? What if…what if I can use it to save Gin from dying?'

'Toshiro, that's-!'

'I know it sounds impossible! But, Momo, we live in a world where we should expect the impossible! We should have faith in hope because, Momo, in this world, it's the only weapon we have against evil! Momo, I have faith that I can control my power! I have faith that I can use it to not only save Gin but everyone else as well! Momo, I have faith in _you_. I know you can do this. If you care about me; if you love me like a brother as you say you do then you will do this for me. _You will kill me_.'

'Oh, Toshiro!' Momo cries and throws herself at Toshiro and hugging him tightly. He doesn't cry out or try to push her away. He blinks in surprise at the sudden show of affection but he welcomes it. If this is Momo's way of showing that she accepts his decision, then so be it. He loves Momo. He knows that this will be hard for her. But he also knows that if anyone, he can count on her to do this. Right now, the fate of the world does not lie on his shoulders but Momo's. It's her call.

'I'm afraid of losing you, Toshiro,' she sobs into his ears and he can feel his shoulder getting damp with her tears. 'I'm afraid…that my dream…will come true. And it is. It will. Because I couldn't save you. I killed you instead.'

'Hush,' he soothes her while patting her back. 'It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright, you hear me? I'm here. I'm here for you.'

'I know,' Momo murmurs as she finally part from him and gives him a watery smile. 'I just need to remember that you've gone through a lot, Toshiro. And…I cannot expect you to sacrifice everything for me all the time. It's high time I sacrificed something for you instead.'

Toshiro smiles at her and suddenly feels someone tugging at his earlobe. He turns around to come face to face with Rangiku squeaking her head off and pointing at the moon. His eyes dart towards the sky and they widen. A corner of the blood-red moon is now occupied by a patch of white. The 'witching' hour is slowly ending and if Toshiro didn't hurry, him dying will have no effect in saving Gin.

'Momo, we haven't got much time!' he says hurriedly, pushing Momo away from himself and thrusting her dagger into her hands. She fumbles with it until the handle is clutched so tightly in her hand her knuckles are going white.

'Th-this isn't going to be easy…' she whispers fearfully and her large eyes increase in size. 'Toshiro, I don't think I can do this…'

'Momo…'

Momo had been looking everywhere but at Toshiro's face and when he said her name so softly and tenderly, she quickly looked up. Their eyes lock.

'I have faith in you…'

Momo smiles thinly as she raises her dagger in the air.

'I know,' she says calmly and brings it down in a jabbing motion.

* * *

Suddenly, every single window shatters and a roaring tidal wave of wind sweeps into the ballroom, threatening to throw everyone off their feet. Yoruichi clutches Urahara tightly and he holds onto her before she flies away. Her ponytail comes undone and her hair envelopes them like a shield.

'What's happening?' she cries out in alarm as the winds continue to blow even harder.

'I don't know!' Urahara shouts.

* * *

Momo stubbles backwards and smacks painfully into a tombstone. She slides down it and raises her hands to shield her eyes from the dazzling light emitting from Toshiro's body.

The minute she had pierced his chest with her knife, a white light seemed to burst out of him like a fountain. He was engulfed by it and soon, she cannot even make out his outline. In fear, she had walked forward to see that he is alright but the white light _throbbed _like it was an independent living thing. It pushed out and shoved her away as if it didn't want her to come near Toshiro.

Now, as she leans back on the tombstone, her eyes pressed shut since the white light is now increasing in intensity, she wonders what is happening to Toshiro in there. Suddenly, as if an answer to the question in her mind, the white light dims.

Surprised, she lowers her arms and cries out softly as the light shrinks so that she can see Toshiro now bathed in it, his eyes shut and his face the calmest she has ever seen it. There is no blood on his clothes and they are no longer torn either. He looks like a prince with his beautiful locks caressing his peaches and cream skin and his bright white flannel shirt flying in a breezed of its own.

'Toshiro,' she awes in her mind, amazed to see her childhood friend looking like a _God_. She gasps as his eyes open slowly and he looks straight at her. But it feels deeper than that. Like he is looking right into her very soul and is purifying her form every sin she has ever committed. For a minute, she actually thinks that she is in the presence of a greater being.

'Don't be afraid,' he says but his lips don't move. It's more like he spoke in her mind. Momo feels that she should be afraid but she doesn't. Toshiro eyes are evoking such a softness with their warm sea color it's like they are telling her to go to sleep because when she wakes up, this will all be a dream. But this isn't a dream. Her best friend is exhibiting unnatural powers greater than perhaps Master Yamamoto himself. Toshiro has surely surpassed every magical creature on earth.

He smiles serenely at her. Or maybe it's out of sadness. Like a goodbye. She unconsciously reaches out to him with her hand, unaware of what her body is doing. But it feels like he is getting further and further away from her. He finally closes his eyes and looks to the sky. Momo follows his gaze and notices how the moon is only half scarlet now. Strange how it took so long for it to take on that hue and it is now quickly ridding itself of that disturbing shade. Suddenly, Toshiro's eyes spring open. His body shudders as his hands lift to his sides like he is being crucified. And then, the light explodes from his body.

* * *

'What the hell is that?' Shirosaki growls as he cranes his neck to look out the window. He squints his yellow eyes and then it widens. 'Oh shi-!'

But he doesn't get to finish his sentence for a wave of bright white light swallows him whole and rapidly makes its way to the filling the entire ballroom.

* * *

Momo hears screaming. But she doesn't know if she's screaming or it's all in her head. The light is so intense she can feel its power light up behind her eyelids. The light blazing for what seems like forever before it suddenly recedes. Momo blinks and sees purple splotches overwhelm her vision. When she can finally see, she quickly looks in Toshiro direction and her heart constricts.

The last ribbons of light are leaving Toshiro's body like snakes. His face is still upturned to the sky but unlike before when he had looked positively heavenly, he looks like hell now. His clothes are back to be dull and torn. His skin is pale once more and his chest…his chest is soaked in his own blood due the wound made by the dagger sticking out from it.

'Unnnnn…'

Momo jumps as she hears someone close by. Her heartbeat increases as she watches Gin pick himself up from the ground. He is clutching his head and at his chest. As soon as his fingers touch that part of him, his eyes open up to reveal wild red irises. He now uses both hands to search his chest and he looks up at Momo in confusion.

'It's gone…' he murmurs. 'How…?'

Momo's eyes dart nervously to Toshiro before looking back at Gin. Despite the fact that Toshiro must love him, she cannot forget that he is a vampire that had almost killed her and kidnapped Toshiro in the first place. He notices the movement though and as his eyes travel to Toshiro, his jaw drops open.

'No…' he whispers and glides forward so quickly Momo thinks she must have closed her eyes to have missed him moving.

Toshiro makes to topple backwards but Gin catches him just in time. As he places his other hand under his knees to hold him bridal style, Toshiro's eyelids flutter open. When he sees Gin he smiles and struggles to lift his hand to touch him. Gin helps by picking up his hand and laying it on his own cheek. He then grasps the handle of the dagger sticking out of his chest and pulls it out in one deft movement. Toshiro hisses in pain but Gin starts petting his hair with his hand. Toshiro's body relaxes and the boy sighs contentedly.

'Why?' Gin says in a hushed tone. 'Why did you do this?'

'Because,' Toshiro utters in a feeble voice. 'Someone once told me that you tend to get carried away when it comes to the ones we love.'

He makes to laugh but only coughs up blood. Gin places a finger to the boy's lips and his eyes slant from the edges like he is in pain.

'I couldn't stand seeing you dead, Gin,' Toshiro whispers and pushes Gin's finger away but rather weakly. 'It hurt to know that I am alive while you are gone forever. I finally found out who I am, who I love, and he is taken away from me. Which is why I decided to make myself useful for once and save you.'

'Don't say that,' Gin says in a choked voice. 'You mean something. You mean so much to _me_. Did you think how I would feel? If you left this world, do you know how lonely I would feel?'

'You'll…find somebody,' Toshiro wheezes, his breathes getting shorter and harder to perform. 'You'll…be happy now…Gin, you're free. You're finally free…'

'Am I?' Gin sobs. 'Am I really?'

'Gin,' Toshiro says slowly as if trying to save his breath so he can talk to Gin longer. 'You don't have to tie yourself to me. You can have anyone you want. Why me?'

'Because I don't want to be with anyone else,' he murmurs so softly that only Toshiro can hear him. 'Not when my heart belongs to you.'

'And what's mine is yours, Gin. Always has and always will. But I cannot undo what I have done. Death is coming for me now. There is nothing I, we, can do…'

'There is a way.'

Gin whispers this last line with such intensity Toshiro almost forgets to breath.

'I can save you, Toshiro, I know I can. But only if you let me.'

Toshiro smiles weakly.

'Are you asking for my permission?' he teases. A ghost of Gin's smiles graces his face.

'You are my lover,' he says in his mocking tone and Toshiro feels like its old times again. Not the recent ones. But the ones that they had when he had his family and his identity. And a home…

'Then I permit.'

'This won't hurt,' Gin says soothingly as he lowers his lips to Toshiro's throat. Despite death bearing down on him, Toshiro is still sensitive to Gin's touches. 'I promise it will all be over soon.'

* * *

Ikkaku blinks rapidly. But no matter how much he blinks all he can see is a bright red that seems to sting his eyes. He realizes that when he touches the red it feels soft and cozy. Like fur. That's when he realizes that he has his face buried in Renji's fur. He yelps and jumps back, spitting red fluff out of his mouth. Renji growls.

'Next time, try not to scream and bite my fur off,' the werewolf snaps as he gets back onto his haunches after crouching in a corner during the blast of white light. Ikkaku coughs up more fur and just glares at the giant wolf. He then realizes that the vampires aren't attacking them anymore and he slowly begins to observe his surroundings.

The bloodsuckers are just standing in one place, completely motionless and dazed. Each and every one of them has a lost expression on their face like they have woken up from a dream and don't know where they are.

Yoruichi lifts her head from Urahara's shoulder and looks into his eyes in confusion. She then tilts her head and her jaw drops.

'Your lip,' she murmurs and runs a finger over his smooth lips completely void of blood. In fact, his entire body is free from any scratches, injuries and bite marks that they had acquired to indicate that he had been in a fight. Instead, he looks like he has just gotten out of bed; very fresh and very much alive. Yoruichi then realizes that the hand she is using to touch Urahara's face is supposed to be broken but it is completely flexible and devoid of any broken bones. She marvels it as she stretches it out in front of her.

'How-?'

'Do you think it was…' Urahara mutters.

'Toshiro?' Yoruichi finishes.

'Is he even here? Ichigo! Ikkaku! Renji! Find Toshiro!'

Ichigo, who had managed to lose Grimmjow in the blaze of light, bounds across the room to Urahara and stands up on his hind legs as he skids to a halt in front of the healer.

'Can't find him on my end, Kisuke,' Ichigo growls. Renji is next to approach them.

'Nothing to report,' the red werewolf grunts.

'Ditto,' Ikkaku grumbles as he leans on his staff.

Suddenly, Yoruichi realizes something.

'Where's Momo?' she says anxiously and her head swivels around as she searches for the little girl.

'Last I saw her was when I told her to go find Toshiro,' Urahara remarks and scratches his head.

'Where can they be?' Urahara wonders in his head.

'Might I suggest the forest?' Princess Inoue says calmly as she walks gracefully towards them.

'Of course! She must have followed him!' Yoruichi's voice takes on a note of panic. 'There are dangerous creatures in that forest. and after that blast of God knows what, who knows what's happened to them.'

'Only one way to find out. Shirosaki!

'Whaaaat?' the dragon whines as he flexes his claws, enjoying the fact that his limb is no longer a mangled bloody mess.

'We need a ride.'

'What do I look like? A 24 hour taxi service?' Shirosaki grumbles but doesn't complain as everyone hops on except for Renji and Ikkaku who feel that they need to watch over the vampires in case they try something fishy. He flaps his enormous bat like wings and within seconds, they are soaring over the great forest spread coated in a white dust.

'I hope they're not hurt,' Yoruichi says in a hushed voice, her hands working quickly to gather her hair in a ponytail again.

'Don't,' Urahara says gently and gently moves her hands away from her hair so that is comes cascading down to frame her face. He smiles languidly. 'You look gorgeous with your hair open.'

Yoruichi tries not to blush but she can't help the red spreading across her face. Suddenly, the romantic atmosphere is ruined by a piercing scream. Everyone straighten up in their places, alert.

'That sounded like Momo,' Yoruichisays in an alarmed voice.

'Shirosaki,' Princess Inoue calls as she rubs Shirosaki's neck.

'No need to tell me twice,' the dragon drawls and folds his wings to his sides as he goes in for a dive.

* * *

'What have you done?' Momo shrieks as she raises her fists to beat Gin but the vampire moves out of the way quickly. 'What have you done to Toshiro? You killed him! You bloody killed me, you murderer!'

'Technically, it had been you who had driven a knife into his heart,' Gin points out and ducks as she swings clumsily at him.

'Shut up!' she screeches and springs at him; a whirling tornado of feet, fists and nails. 'You killed him, you bastard! We could have saved him but you killed him!'

'Will you listen to me, you insufferable brat!' Gin hisses and suddenly grabs Momo's fist. The girl gulps and looks into Gin's red eyes that are glowing with irritation at her actions. She is frozen by the way they seem to look right into her soul and she just wants to look away but she can't. She wants to scream but she is afraid that if she does, he will rip out her throat.

'I didn't-!' he begins but doesn't get to finish his sentence as an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and strikes his forehead. His head snaps back at the impact and his grip on Momo loosens. Momo stumbles back in surprise and gasps as she is enclosed in an embrace from behind as a curtain of purple hair envelopes her. She recognizes the warmth of the hug and almost chokes on her next line.

'Yoruichi?' she rasps.

'Hush, little one,' the fortuneteller murmurs. 'We're here now. Don't worry.'

'Momo!' Urahara calls as he comes into view. Behind him comes Princess Inoue with her bow clutched delicately in one hand. Ichigo bounds up and growls at Gin who hisses back.

'Where's Toshiro?' he demands. Momo points a shaky finger ahead of her.

'Th-there,' she stutters and can't help but let out a sob of anguish. Alarmed, Urahara looks in the direction she is pointing in and gasps.

He can see a figure lying on the snowy floor; his body sprawled out and covered in barely any warm clothing. But that isn't why he had gasped. He noticed that the body isn't moving; the chest is still and Toshiro's hands are sprawled at odd angles. It is almost like he is…

Urahara suddenly unsheathes his sword and bares his teeth at Gin. The vampire brings his head back into position and pulls out the arrow protruding from his head.

'They always go for the head! Will they ever learn how to hunt us properly?' Gin mutter as he snaps the arrow in half and casts it away.

'What did you do to him?' the healer says menacingly. Momo clutches Yoruichi even more tightly. She had never seen the healer this angry. Urahara had always come off as the cheerful optimistic type. Seeing him angry would be a rare sight but it looks like she is one the few who gets to see it.

Gin raises his hands so that they are level with his head.

'I didn't do anything,' the vampire says calmly. 'It was his own choice. He was dying. And he said I could do it.'

'So you killed him?' Urahara roars and everyone winces, even Ichigo and Princess Inoue. 'You fucking killed a little boy?'

'You cannot understand,' Gin says with a shake of his head. 'You cannot understand why I had to do what I did…'

'I don't need to understand why you do things,' Urahara hisses angrily and twirls his blade sinisterly. 'You are nothing but a cruel, heartless beast that is going to _die_ at my hands.'

'You humans and your feelings of righteousness,' Gin scoffs. 'If you took your head out of your pride you would probably understand why I did what I did.'

'I don't give a fuck!' Urahara roars. Yoruichi wraps her arms even more tightly around Momo as she watches her fiancée in as much fear as the little girl. She had never seen him like this and it is scaring her.

Urahara positions his blade in front horizontally.

'You will die, vampire,' the man says dangerously, his eyes narrowed. 'And I will enjoy this.'

Urahara suddenly darts forward. He is closing in on Gin but the vampire makes no indication that he is going to move. Instead, he just watches as the healer comes closer and closer, the cold steel of the blade merely inches from his heart when suddenly, a small hand comes flying out of nowhere and grabs Urahara's sword hand. Urahara utters a soft cry and looks to who had interrupted him. His widen in shock and he isn't the only one. Momo's jaw has dropped and Yoruichi has released Momo so she can cover her mouth at the sight before her. Even Ichigo has stood up on his hind legs and edges backwards.

'Impossible,' the werewolf mutters.

'No, it cannot be,' Urahara whispers, frightened. Toshiro smiles sadly at him, his bright red eyes giving him a kind and sympathetic look. Like he feels sorry for them.

'Hey, Urahara,' he says quietly, his hand still maintaining their iron grip on the healer's wrist. 'Long time no see, huh?'

'How…' the healer stammers.

'Gin said it was the only way to save me,' Toshiro says simply as he finally releases Urahara to walk backwards until he is standing next to Gin. 'When Momo killed me, I released an enormous amount of energy. I know you need someone to control and channel that power but I figured that as it is mine, why can't I control it to fulfill my wishes. So I used that power to save Gin (he looks warmly at his lover and they entwine their hands) and…save everyone else.'

'So the vampires back in the castle…' Yoruicih says slowly.

'Are no longer polluted with Aizen's evil thoughts,' Toshiro says simply. 'And I did something else too.'

He suddenly smiles directly at Momo who can feel her heart leap to her throat.

'Remember my dream, Momo?' he says softly. 'Remember how I wanted magical beasts and magic wielders to work together one day? I used the last drops of my powers to erase all the hate; all the anger; all the prejudice we harbor against each other. Momo, there is no longer any bitterness towards each other. We're…we're no longer enemies.'

Momo cannot help but smile.

'I knew you could do it, Toshiro,' Momo says warmly. 'I just knew you would be able to because you always had it in you! You were always so smart and so dedicated! Wait till we tell the village when we go back home!'

Gin squeezes Toshiro's hand at this point and the boy inhales sharply.

'That's the thing,' he says, the pain apparent in his voice. 'I can't go back, Momo. I…I don't fit in anymore. I won't be able to survive.'

'Wh-what do you mean?' she says in alarm.

'I mean that I have decided to stay with Gin.'

Toshiro winces as tears well up in Momo's eyes. He knew this was going to happen. He knows that she was going to cry. He was preparing himself for this. He just didn't think it would this hard to say goodbye.

'Toshiro.'

Toshiro blinks in surprise. He looks up at Yoruichi who had said his name.

'Are you sure about this?' she asks him calmly.

'Of course,' Toshiro says curtly. 'I am no longer human. A vampire cannot survive in a human community. Who knows what I will do there. It's best for the village, and myself, that I stay away. And besides, if I did go back, it would mean I would have to leave Gin behind.'

Toshiro looks up to smiles lovingly at Gin. Gin gives him that same look of adoration. As Momo watches this, she cannot help feel that Toshiro shouldn't come back but at the same time, she wants him to come with her.

'Toshiro, you can't!' she sobs and if it weren't for Yoruichi, she would have crumbled to the ground. Snow has started to fall now, creating a new layer on the already thick blanket.

'I know this hurts, Momo,' Toshiro says in anguish. 'Believe me if I could I would come back! In a heartbeat! But…I can't. Can't you see, Momo? Can't you see how being with Gin means so much to me? I love him so much and he loves me too. He's going to take care of me now so please don't worry about me…'

'You can't ask me to do that, Toshiro,' Momo sniffles and then smiles feebly. 'Because no matter where you are, I will _always_ worry about you. Even if you are dead and nothing can hurt you now and you're immortal…'

'I guess,' Toshiro laughs. 'I won't forget about you either, Momo. You're my best friend-no- my sister. So yea, I'll always remember you.'

'Who would have known,' Princess Inoue says softly and everyone turns to look at her. 'Who knew that the world could be changed by a boy. And not just any boy. Part powerful being, part human, part magician and now part vampire. A mixed breed. You are truly the savior of our forest.'

'Because he is Toshiro,' Urahara suddenly says and grins his trademark smile as he tilts his hat over his eye. 'We'll miss you, Tosh.'

'And he's more than that,' Gin finally speaks up. 'He is my love, my reason for continuing to walk this earth.'

'The sun is coming,' Ichigo grunts as he turns his head to the east. Everyone can see the sky is getting lighter in the distance.

'We need to return to the castle,' Gin says gently. Toshiro nods and turns everyone, waving a final goodbye.

'I guess this is goodbye, everyone,' he says ruefully.

'Don't say goodbye,' Momo says firmly and smiles. 'Because if we say goodbye we mean that we'll never see each other again.'

'Can we get this over and done with?' Shirosaki whines. 'God, there is s much love in the air I think I am going to puke!'

**Ok, ok, CORNY way of ending this but I my train of thought was DYING so I decided to end it on a funny note with Shirosaki saying something stupid! Heheh**

**So yup yup, this is the end you guys! The story is over and done with! Buttttt….I promised an epilogue and an epilogue you will get…..after a couple of days! XD**

**So patience and I love you guys and PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**


	23. Epilogue

**Well, this is the final installment of Blood Secrets. Do I have any last words? Not really. Except thanks to all that reviewed and basically enjoyed reading this! I had just as much fun as you did writing this! Really, your comments spurred me to write and update and I actually didn't want to write this because I thought I was going to cry…**

**But I couldn't avoid this. It isn't much Toshiro and Gin but more of Toshiro and Momo. I SERIOUSLY like her now oh my god! But not like, she and Tosh are meant to be. Girl please you are no match for Toshikins Gin! But see, when I wrote this, I didn't want to make her another Orihime. You know, completely useless and shit. I wanted her to actually be helpful. And she was! I hope…**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter too. If you guys can guess, I used a Bleach quote from Fade to Black in this. See if you can find it! And I am sorry but I HAD to take a jab at Twilight in this! My inspiration was begging me to!**

**So here goes peeps!^^**

Momo grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him back towards her.

'Oh no you don't, SenSen,' she scolded and dragged him into church. 'Your mother and father told me specifically to take you to church and that is exactly what I am going to do it!'

'No fair!' SenSen whined. 'If they get to skip it why can't I?'

'That's because your mother is pregnant and your dad has to take care of her,' Momo said matter-of-factly and plopped him down on a seat.

SenSen grumbled something about cruelty towards children and how he would call child welfare next time. Momo allowed herself a giggle before quieting down as the priest walked in. She then leaned towards SenSen.

'If you stay quiet, I'll take you to the fair after this,' she whispered. His golden eyes immediately lit up and he beamed at Momo.

'You mean the Hitsugaya Carnival?' he whispered excitedly. Momo nodded. He quickly diverted all his attention towards Father Shusui as he delivered his sermon, even sitting ramrod straight to prove to her how hard he was concentrating. Momo laughed once again but this time in her head. Then, she leaned back in her seat to gaze up at the elaborately painted ceilings and drift off.

14 years…

It was really 14 years ago when Toshiro left home. 14 years ago he was transformed into a vampire and vowed to remain with his new people as their prince. And also, with his lover. At first, Momo was devastated. She just found her best friend and almost immediately she was forced to part with him again. But that time, it was his choice and he chose to leave. And Momo couldn't force Toshiro to come with her because it would make her happy. The reason she had wanted to rescue him in the first place was to see him smiling again. And if being with Gin was going to do that then so be it. For once, she wanted to sacrifice for him. For once, she wanted to be the one to make him happy.

'Sister Hinamori!' SenSen hissed and nudged her out of her reverie. Momo jumped at the touch and stared blankly at the little sandy-haired boy for a minute before she realized that he was offering her the communion wine.

She took a quick sip and passed it onto the next person. Her hurt clenched a little as she smiled at the honey blonde adjacent to her. The girl returned a feeble smile. She felt sorry for Kiyone. Her father, Ukitake, died last winter due to tuberculosis. He had the disease for a while and the death was expected but when a loved one dies it is always hard to accept even though you knew it was going to happen.

Momo sighed as she placed a cool hand on her hot forehead. So much had happened in the last 14 years since Toshiro left. For starters, a pact was formed between the magical creatures and the magicians of all the neighboring tribes. It was decided that the beasts and the magic-wielders would live and work in harmony. They would respect one another and not tempt each other to wage war. These were the main pointers and at first, many were reluctant to obey these rules. There a few skirmishes but eventually, everyone began to accept the rules and began to implement them. That took a few years but soon, villages had removed their protective magic barriers and it was a common site to see magical creatures roaming in villages.

But despite the hectic politics that overwhelmed everyone, there were still some joyous events in the years. Yoruichi and Urahara wedded a month after they came back from their quest. It wasn't a grand wedding. They weren't the kind of people who liked to indulge in such. So they were wed beside Yoruichi's sunny caravan, Yoruichi dressed in a rich crimson gown and Urahara in flowing avocado colored robes. They looked like a ruby and an emerald taken from a crown and transformed into humans. Momo thought she had never seen such a beautiful couple and not because they looked stunning or were made for each other. It's because of the fact that when they looked at each other as they said their vows, they gazed at each other with such adoration and yearning she could only describe it as true love at its purest.

They've been married for 14 years now and have a kid for each year. They look like a village of their own as they parade through Karakura village with their battalion of children of every size and age. Momo sometimes wondered how they handled all of them! But maybe that's why she liked to help them once in a while because she thought that they were too overworked despite the fact they never complain. They always look so happy and content with their lives. Like they have forgotten what they had gone through all those years ago.

Momo sometimes wishes she could do the same. Forget everything and wipe it out of her mind like aa eraser on blackboard. If only it were that simple.

Everyone now clasped their hands in front of their faces and began to murmurs quick prayers to the Lord. Momo mimics them and asked the same thing she had been asking for the last 14 years.

'Please take care of Toshiro, wherever he is,' she murmured. Once they were done, everyone spilled out of the church and headed their separate ways; some to the carnival and others to their homes.

'Sister Hinamori, Sister Hinamori! You promised, you promised!' SenSen pleaded and tugged at her skirt imploringly. She finally laughed aloud and pulled her skirt out of his hold before he pulled it down in public.

'Alright, SenSen!' she chortles and slipped her hand into his, smiling softly. 'I'll take you there.'

'Did you know that Toshiro Hitsugaya was only thirteen when he made his first bicycle!' SenSen jabbered as he skipped alongside Momo towards the carnival. 'That's my age! Maybe I can make something brilliant and then I'll be as famous as him! They might hold a carnival in my name someday!'

'I'm sure you will be, SenSen, you are a genius,' Momo said fondly as she ruffled his hair. 'You could be the next Toshiro Hitsugaya!'

SenSen's eyes grow wide in ecstasy.

'You really think so?' he whispered.

'I know so.'

He glowed. Then, his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lower lip as he gazed at Momo once more.

'What was he like?' he suddenly asked. Momo almost stumbled on the footpath at the suddenness of the question. She wasn't prepared for a query like that. Not yet at least.

'What do you mean, SenSen?' Momo said quickly to cover up the awkwardness the question had created.

'You were there when he was around Karakura village,' he said simply, oblivious of Momo's nervous nature. 'You know, before he disappeared? You must have known him. What was he like as a person?'

'He was…'

Hinamori heaved a sigh at this point and stopped. SenSen stopped with her and stared at her with mild curiosity. She then forced a smile at him.

'He was very gentle,' she said softly. 'And kind and loving. He would never say no if someone asked for his help or his advice. You could say he was our God-sent angel actually.'

'Do you think he was an angel, Sister Hinamori?'

'You know, if I found out that he was, I wouldn't have been surprised. Here's the carnival! Now hurry up, SenSen, but stick close to me! I promised your mother that if I planned to take you here I wouldn't lose you!'

'I wanna see the waterwheel first!' SenSen exclaimed happily and took off with Momo hot on his heels.

Momo supposed it was wonderful that the village decided to honour Toshiro by naming this day, the day he supposedly 'died' as the fellowship reported once they returned, Hitsugaya day and planned an entire fun carnival comprising of rides and all his inventions. But it never failed to irk her with its crowds so she never got a chance to enjoy it in its full magnificence. Once she had SenSen in her sight, she relaxed and drank in her surroundings.

She smiled as she saw Master Yamamoto roaming the stalls and examining the miniature models of Toshiro's inventions. Behind him was a tall and elegant man with slicked back white hair and surprisingly a thin black moustache. His arms were folded behind his back and he stood by the old magician's side like a loyal guard. It was nice to see that after Toshiro, Yamamoto was more willing to take in new apprentices. Once it was settled that the magical creatures won't attack magicians, new and eager novices began popping up out of nowhere all over Karakura and even in other villages! Most of them lacked experienced wizards to Yamamoto took the liberty of taking them all under and his wing and teaching them the ways of the magic-wielders. It warmed Momo's heart to see that the old man actually has a heart that can be thawed. And also how magical creatures and magic-wielders are working together.

'You did it, Toshiro,' she thought as she ran a hand listlessly over a table surface. 'You finally got them to work in harmony. I just wish you can see it.'

She was suddenly shoved to the side by a large furry creature as it stalked by. The creature turned around and stood on its hind legs.

'Hinamori!' it cried and strolled up to her. She recognized the crown of vivid auburn hair.

'Ichigo!' she said in delight and they hugged briefly. Nobody batted an eye in the carnival for most were accustomed to her relationship with the werewolf. Those who weren't gaped at her.

'What are you doing here?' she queried.

'I just decided to pay this little funfair a visit since you humans seem to hype it up so much,' he growled and his eyes shifted slightly to look left and right.

'It's not that great,' Momo admits and grinned. 'It's good to see you. I haven't seen you since Yoruichi had Hoki!'

'That was quite a while back! How is the little one by the way?'

'He's learning to walk now! It's really cute!'

'Good. Hinamori?'

'Hm?'

'How are you?'

'Me?' The question took her by surprise. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because you seem to have harboured feelings for that friend you tried to save 14 years ago and it seems it still affects you that he left you,' Ichigo pointed out and tilted his head.

Momo was about to argue but then quickly shut her mouth. No matter how much she wanted to prove Ichigo that he was wrong, she couldn't help feeling that he had opened her heart and laid it bare for all, even herself, to see what she truly feels. She sighed.

'I'm trying to cope, Ichigo,' she said, careful to hide the pain in her voice. 'But…it's hard.'

'Of course.' He nodded in understanding. 'But you cannot blame him for leaving you. Deny it all you want but you are mad at him for abandoning you when you had tried so hard to save him. It is like you felt that you didn't matter to him. It is not his fault. And it is not your fault either. You are just two very different people who wanted two very different things. You cannot change the past but do not let it ruin your future happiness. You cannot mope around forever about this, Hinamori.'

'I don't want to forget about him, Ichigo,' Momo said in a hushed whisper which was almost swept away with the noise of the crowd. 'I miss him so much it hurts! I feel like if I move on, I'll forget about him as the person I used to know and love…'

'You act like that by erasing memories of him he will disappear from this world!' Ichigo barked and passersby glare at him for making so a loud racket. But they scurried on when he flashed them a toothy grin that exposed his set of sharp teeth. 'Memories aren't everything, Momo. You cannot destroy the bonds you once shared. If you can erase the pain, you will come to remember him as the friend who made your life worth living.'

'Thanks, Ichigo,' Momo whispered and hugged him again. He patted her back gently with his paw. 'I needed that.'

'I have to go now,' she added as they broke apart. 'I have to drop SenSen home.'

As if on cue, SenSen walked up to them with his arms full of toys. His mouth dropped open as he saw the werewolf.

'Ichigo!' SenSen cried and threw his toys to the ground as he leapt onto the wolf. Ichigo grunted but grabbed the little boy before he fell.

'Good to see you too, SenSen,' he growled and lowered the boy to the ground. 'How are your mother and father?'

'Mother is eating weirdly these days,' the blonde complained. 'Like last night, she had fishcakes with wild berries! Who does that anyways?'

'SenSen!' Momo scolded as she picked up his purchases off the floor. 'How many times do I have to tell you buy what you will use and not because you think it's 'neat'!'

'But they all look so cool! Can't I keep all of them?' SenSen pleaded as she slid half the things he bought back to the cashier and gave him the money for the rest.

'Your parents only gave me enough money to buy this much, SenSen, so deal with it!' Momo said with a tone of finality. She then grabbed him with her free hand and began to tug him away from anymore temptations. 'Bye, Ichigo! It was nice to meet you again!'

'The feeling is mutual, Hinamori!' Ichigo called. 'And don't forget what I would you!'

'I won't!'

'What did he tell you? What did he tell you?' SenSen demanded. Momo shook her head and smiled slyly.

'It's my secret,' she teased.

'Sister Hinamoriiii!' he whined and refused to speak to her throughout the trip home except maybe to ask her again as if hoping she will cave in.

'There you are! I was getting worried, Hinamori!' Urahara declared as he leaned against the door of his store.

'Are they back?' Yoruichi called from inside.

'Sorry, I was late,' Momo apologized and bowed. 'I took him to the carnival and he was planning to buy the whole thing if I hadn't told him you ran on a budget.'

Urahara laughed and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

'What is with everyone and touching my hair today?' SenSen complained once again and stormed into the house.

'Hope he wasn't any trouble,' he mused as he crossed his arms. Momo snorted.

'Trouble? If he didn't I would have been more surprised!' she exclaimed. She handed SenSen's toys to Urahara. 'Here you go. Your problem what to do with them. My advice is to chuck them out because all he is going to do is pull it apart to see how it works and then try to make one of his own.'

'I'll see what I can do,' Urahara chuckled as he tried to balance the many trinkets spilling out of his hands.

'I'll be on my way now,' Momo declared and turned around to leave.

'I hope you are doing well, Momo,' Urahara called as he went into his shop to store the toys. She winced. What is with everyone today really? Does she have the word 'disturbed' written on her forehead or something?

'I will be,' she managed to say and plastered on a smile. 'I know I seem troubled but I'm coping with it. I'll be fine. Healing takes its time.'

Urahara studied her face before sighing and then smiling.

'You have truly evolved,' he murmured. 'I cannot believe that this is the same little girl who was so frightened of an ant!'

'She grew up that winter,' Momo said quietly, her eyes becoming hard.

'I can see that.' Urahara smiled. 'She has become a woman now. But I hope she doesn't forget who she was.'

'She won't,' Momo said reassuringly.

'I'll see you around then?'

'SenSen wouldn't have it any other way.'

'I heard that!' SenSen hollered indignantly.

Momo smiled as she strolled down the lone street herself with nothing but the streetlamps burning away into the night. She knew that she didn't spend all her time at the carnival but it was, after all, winter hence the days were shorter.

She sighed and stuffed her hands into her armpits to keep herself warm. She left her jacket at the church. She can always retrieve it later but right now she was scolding herself for being silly and forgetting about it when the weather was as cold as this.

'If SenSen wasn't being so hyper, you might have remembered to pick it up before you left!' a small voice rebuked her at the back of her mind.

'Stop it!' she retorted out loud. 'I know it's my fault for forgetting my jacket but don't bully SenSen over it!'

'Well, he can be a handful I can say that much,' came a cold but familiar voice from behind her. She froze, her heart thumped wildly against her chest. She was afraid to look behind her because if she looked, the person might not be there like the other times. She would then have to deal with the ache in her heart and walk home feeling hollow.

She licked her lips, counted to five and then began to walk again.

'Come now, Momo, are you really that mad at me?' the voice said softly behind her. She shivered.

'He's probably not even there; just your mind playing tricks again,' she thought to herself. But then, there was that nagging feeling that maybe this time, it wasn't all in her head. Maybe this time, it was real. Should she risk a peek?

She took a deep breath and suddenly swiveled around to gasp in shock, her hand instinctively going to her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears. There he was, standing so proudly with his head of spiked white locks and his pale skin shining like the moon. The only discomforting feature about him was his blood-red eyes. They unnerved her and were so unlike his beautiful jade ones when he had been alive. She gulped as she remembered that tidbit. He's a vampire now. The undead. But is he the same Toshiro? Is he still the same friend she used to confide in when they were children?

He stretched out a hand towards her and she flinched. His blank crimson orbs suddenly transformed to one of hurt.

'Are you afraid of me?' he asked in barely a whisper. She doesn't answer but continued to stare at him in wonder, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

'Momo,' he uttered and his voice sounded so mournful, Momo blinked harder to fight the tears threatening to spill once more. 'Please don't be mad. Or scared. I'm still Toshiro. Always have, always will.'

'I'm not scared,' Momo mumbled, surprising herself. 'Just shocked that you could actually look this pale.'

Toshiro threw his head back and laughed. It was a breathless laugh. Like someone tapping a wineglass lightly with a spoon. It was musical and eerie at the same time. And so very unlike something that would come out of his mouth.

'Please don't do that,' Momo suddenly spoke with a shiver. 'It freaks me out.'

'When I laugh?' Toshiro asked surprised and slightly hurt.

'You sound like Gin when he almost…' Momo stopped abruptly as she remembered that she never told Toshiro about this and had promised that she never would. Toshiro cocked his head to one side.

'Gin told me what he had tried to do,' Toshiro said helpfully. 'He wants to apologize for it personally but I told him I wanted to meet you alone.'

Momo stared at him in mild astonishment. He shrugged his shoulders.

'I didn't want to frighten you,' Toshiro explained. 'I know that if it was only me, you wouldn't be so terrified. And I wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?' Momo couldn't help asking.

'I dunno. EVERYTHING. I've missed out on so much in your life! Like the fact that you have grown up so much.'

'Well, I can't say the same for you though,' Momo said slowly, making an effort to reach out and feel comfortable. 'You're still the same since you…'

'Became a vampire? I know,' Toshiro interrupted. 'One of the perks of being an undead is eternal youth. Hey, at least I don't have to worry about wrinkles, huh?'

'Yeah…'

'Momo. Please, I'm still the same Toshiro. Can't you see that?'

'I know! It's just…it's not easy…seeing you after so many years and…treating you the same when you're not…'

'It shouldn't matter,' Toshiro said fiercely and in the blink of an eye he stood in front of Momo who gasped at the sudden movement. 'I'm still me! I may not be alive anymore but I'm still Toshiro, Momo! I want you to see that! I want you to see me again! I want-!'

'Oh, Toshiro, you big baby!' Momo sobbed and pulled the small boy into a hug. The boy let out a strangled cry before slowly wrapping his arms around the woman who used to be his childhood friend.

'Toshiro,' she breathed as they parted and gazed at him longingly with intent brown eyes. 'I can _never_ see you as anyone else but as _my_ Toshiro! You always were, always will be, okay? It's just…I've been battling my demons ever since that night. I have nightmares about it, Toshiro. I have nightmares that you died and never come back to life. Or that you left me because you didn't care about me anymore. But the worst is when you have come back to the village with us and we are living happily ever after. But then I wake and realize that it isn't real and I start crying…'

'I'm still scared, Toshiro. I'm scared that I am losing myself and if I lose myself, I'll lose you and I don't want to do that! I-!'

Suddenly, Toshiro pressed his lips against Momo's. She uttered a muffled cry but it quieted it down as she was enveloped by the fire that ignited from the kiss, warming her entire body. When they parted, Momo gasped while Toshiro smiled reassuringly.

'Stop…worrying so much, Momo,' he laughed and swatted her arm playfully. 'You sound so melodramatic like you're a tragic hero or something! Calm down! Nothing's going to happen now! Everything has finally been taken care of! You have nothing to worry about. You can relax. It's all going to be alright.'

'How do you know?' Momo muttered miserably.

'Because I'm dead, so automatically I am always right,' Toshiro said so seriously Momo stared at him in bewilderment before the boy chuckled lightly.

'You need to loosen up, Momo,' Toshiro advised. 'I've been watching over you over the years and I am proud of the woman you have become. But you have to let go off the past. You cling onto it. Momo, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here if you need me. I never left you. I've been with you ever since you left me. _Because I can never let you go either.'_

Momo's vision is blurred by the salt water clogging her eyes. She wiped them on her sleeve and gave Toshiro a watery smile.

'You know I never told you that I once had a crush on you,' she murmured shyly. Toshiro smiled wryly.

'You know I never told you that I once had a crush on you too,' he said slyly. They both laugh.

'It would never have worked out,' Momo pointed out.

'I know,' Toshiro agreed. 'I mean, a vampire and a human falling in love? What the hell that is so wrong on so many levels!'

'I swear.' Momo sighs. 'I'm glad you came to see me, Toshiro. I feel…content for once in my life since that winter.'

'I'm glad too.' He nodded and looked to the sky. The moon is full and displaying its beauty for all who dared cast an eye in its direction. He then looked back at Momo with a serene smile. 'I guess I should leave. Gin cannot deal with the others without me. He says he wants to tear them to pieces and that I calm him down.'

'That's…romantic,' Momo uttered and wrinkled her nose.

'It's how he expresses his love,' Toshiro chortled.

'How is he, Toshiro? I mean…'

'He loves me, Momo,' Toshiro answered simply. 'I don't know how I can explain it but, I love him too. He just…completes me. I feel like I have finally found that one thing I had been missing all my life.'

'That's good. I'm glad you're finally happy with the one you love, Toshiro.'

'You too, Momo.'

Momo blinked.

'What?'

'Oh! I'm sorry but I wanted to keep it to myself but oh well! Kira is going to propose to you!'

'Kira? But-but-!'

'Don't tell me you're going to reject the poor soul! He's already a nervous wreck about asking you and if you turn him down, imagine his mind after that!'

'How do you know that he is going to propose!'

'You're not the only one I stalk, Momo!' he winked at her and then turned around to face the moon. He then gave Momo one last glance.

'I'll see you around, Momo,' he drawled and then swept his cape around his body to morph into a bat. He flapped his wings rapidly as he flew into the night sky, a black speck in the pocked, glowing moon.


End file.
